Life of a Death Eater's Daughter
by ViviBlack
Summary: The summer before Artemisia Nott's seventh year is marked with many ups and downs from her father's wish for her to join the Death Eaters to a journey into the past. AU after following OotP. SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All that is familiar comes from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Certain facts such as dates used are taken from the timelines found on the HPLexicon.**

_This story is one that I have posted as a second person fic on youfiction. Now, I'm finally posting it as a third person story with a few minor changes. This story was written pre-HBP and while I'm going to be adding to it, I've decided to make it an AU instead of trying to make it fit the last two books or at least HBP which is out at the moment.. The main character, Artemisia is the daughter of Death Eater Nott, who is mentioned in PoA and in OotP. I have taken the liberty to give him a first name of Edward, but he is never given a first name in the books. I, like most other readers, am under the impression that Theodore Nott is his son. He is first mentioned in PS and he is thought to be the stringy boy who can see the thestrals in OotP. The last bit about the character is that she is the Ravenclaw prefect in the same year as the Weasley twins. The story begins on Platform 9 ¾ at the end of Artemisia's sixth year. I try to follow cannon as closely as possible, so there will be brief author notes at the end of certain chapters with page numbers from OotP, which is the book that this story follows. The only major change from the original story is the addition of Slughorn and some pieces from Sirius's view point._

Chapter One

Artemisia grabbed the handle of her trunk and gave it a good tug, causing it to hit the platform with a bone-jarring thud. She let out a sigh at the thought of pulling it all the way to where the carts were. She looked up to find Aden Montague bearing down on her. She had known Aden all of her life, but had always been less than pleased with the way he treated her. He saw her as a possession. Of course, that was the way that all the male pureblood wizards treated her, at least those that were considered to be the right type of purebloods. They treated her and every other female as if they were some mindless waste, except for their bloodlines.

The only thing that kept Aden and all the rest of the pureblood males from doing anything to her was Marcus Flint. That was, in a way, expected, as with most pureblooded families, who wanted to stay that way, the two had been promised to one another since Artemisia was seven years old. Marcus was the only one that was allowed to touch her. Not that he did, he seemed to think she was only another gutless female who would fall to his bidding when the time came. Artemisia wasn't about to tread on his impressions of her. The less she had to do with Marcus the better she felt. Her stomach turned every time the two were paired for social occasions. As soon as she left Hogwarts, her life as Mrs. Marcus Flint was scheduled to begin.

Artemisia sighed as she pushed a strand of honey coloured hair out of her eyes. She knew she had no say in the matter, like so many others in her life. Still, she couldn't help but be irritated by it. She wondered idly what it would be like to be one of the other girls who attended Hogwarts. Earlier that year, she had dated Roger Davies, until he broke it off with her for Fleur Delacour. Her father's reaction to the news that she was dating someone was to tell her it was fine as long as it was ended the moment she left Hogwarts so she could fulfil her duty to the Cause.

The Cause was something that had been stuffed down Artemisia's throat for as long as she could remember. It was the ruling factor in her life. Everything she did was affected by it. The Cause set down what was expected from her and if she didn't live up to expectations there would be hell to pay. Artemisia glanced over at the other students, without a conscious thought, her mind sorted everyone she saw into two categories, acceptable and not. This was the way things were and she knew she was powerless when it came to changing it.

"Here, Artemisia." Aden came to a stop before the girl. "I got you a cart." He tossed her trunk upon it without much effort.

"Thank you." Artemisia gave him a brief nod, but didn't bother giving him a fake smile. That would only make him think she wanted attention of a more personal nature. She hated having to tiptoe in every situation in hopes of not making the wrong move. "I've got it from here. Have you seen Theodore?" The urge to get to the relative safety of her room had increased as she scanned the crowded platform with its many eyes that seemed to be judging her every move. She hated the feeling that she was unable to live up to even her own expectations of how she was suppose to be, not that she didn't some times wonder if it wasn't her own expectations but the ones drilled into her by her father that she wasn't living up to.

"He's talking to Draco." He pointed in the direction and she left him by the train. She walked towards her brother, slightly amused by the way he seemed taller than the other boys except Blaise Zabini. Lost in thought, halfway to her brother, Artemisia bumped into a cart with enough force to overturn it. The group of Slytherins surrounding her brother, burst into the laughter as the girl's trunk opened and her positions tumbled on the ground before her and Artemisia.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Artemisia exclaimed as she helped the girl gather everything back into the trunk. After the two finished, Artemisia looked at her. Her first thought was that she had just helped a mudblood with her things and how her father was going to react to such an action. Then another thought came to her. What was so wrong with helping someone? She glanced towards her brother who is staring at her. 'Teddy needs to see that how we were raised might not be right.' She turned back to the girl and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. It was entirely my fault."

"Thank you for helping me pick everything up." She replied with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Artemisia Nott." She could see it in the girl's brown eyes. She seemed to withdraw from her as if Artemisia was contaminated or something.

"It was nice meeting you." Hermione announced hurriedly and then rushed off. Artemisia stood in the same spot, staring after her retreating form, wondering if she had done the right thing.

"I wouldn't think that you had the nerve to do something like that." Warrington announced as he shook his head at the blonde.

"Perhaps someone should tell Marcus about what he's getting into with you." Draco Malfoy grinned as he eyed the girl. "He always liked his girls to have a little spice to them."

Something seemed to snap inside Artemisia as she stood before this group. "There is nothing wrong with what I did." She exclaimed, her dark green eyes narrowing. "It would just seem that I have more common courtesy than the rest of you."

"It would seem that your sister is turning into a bit of a mudblood lover." Warrington trailed a finger across her cheek. "Pity about that. Your father or Marcus will have to teach her some proper behaviour." Her stomach turned. She hadn't thought of how her father would react to her little show of impertinence. "She looks like she might bruise easily."

"Go to hell, Warrington." Artemisia smacked his hand away. "Theodore, we are leaving now." He turned towards his sister as if to object but something in her eyes changed his mind. He had never seen such a swirl of emotion in her eyes before. He followed her off the platform and watched as she waved down a taxicab. As the driver loaded their belongings, he looked questioningly at the owl. "Science experiment." Artemisia informed him as the two got in.

"Father wouldn't be happy with that." He muttered.

"Well, he's not going to be happy with me anyway, so what difference does it make?" She didn't know what's gotten into her but as she started to think about what she had done and why, Artemisia found herself questioning all she had been raised to believe.

"Missy, I don't want you to get hurt, but you will if you continue to act this way." Teddy announced after a few minutes of silence. He hadn't used his nickname for his sister since he started at Hogwarts four years earlier. It tugged at her heart. Since their mother had died, Artemisia had spent every moment possible giving Teddy all the love and affection that she knew would never come from their father or would be willing to receive from either of them.

The car pulled to a stop before Nott Manor and Artemisia paid the driver. He gave a whistle of appreciation of the place, before getting back into the car and driving away. Artemisia shivered as she looked up at the house. It didn't look half as dark as it was inside. As soon as they entered the coolness of the foyer, the house elves appeared to take their things and ask if there was anything else they needed. She shook her head but Teddy was soon ordering them about. Her eyes are drawn away from her brother and to the staircase that spread out before her. Each time she returned to the manor from school, the memories of that staircase fell over her in a haze that forced her to relive that night, when you were only six. She glanced at her brother. Teddy had been there too, a small skinny toddler of four. He didn't seem to remember what had happened but as she stood there, Artemisia is once more six years old and helpless to stop what is happening before her.

_ Her parents are leaving for some type of commitment. Her mother is beautiful in her dress robes of dark green and her dark blonde hair is pulled up in a mass of curls atop her head. She always had a ready smile for her children. Her parents are talking quietly but intensely as they come down the stairs. They pause at the landing. Her mother puts her hand on her father's arm. _

_ "I don't like it, Eddie." Her voice trailed down towards Artemisia and Teddy at the bottom of the staircase. "He's a mean child and he will just become meaner as he ages just like his father."_

_ "Sabrina, that is enough. We sign the papers tonight as we should have done when she was born." Her father jerked his arm from her grasp. He seemed aggravated as he continued. Artemisia knew that they were arguing over her as they had been for months now. "The Flints are a fine family. They are respectable and their bloodlines are pure."_

_ "Their bloodlines?" Her mother's voice takes on a hysterical note. "Will you listen to yourself, Eddie? What about her happiness? Doesn't she deserve happiness, like we have? To hell with the bloodlines, I'd rather see her married to a muggle than the unhappiness this will bring her."_

_ "Don't say such things, Sabrina. I'll see her dead before she marries a muggle or a mudblood." He announced savagely as he gripped her arms. "We must keep faith with the Cause."_

_ "Damn your Cause." Her mother yells. "Don't you understand, Eddie? The Cause will never win. Your Lord is dead. It is over."_

Artemisia had never been sure about what happened next, if her father pushed her mother or if she fell because she had been off balance after pulling her arms out of his grasp. The only thing she knew was that one moment her mother was alive and vibrant and the next she was nothing more than a crumpled heap on the floor in front of her. She pulled herself from the memories upon hearing her name being called. 'He can't know already.' She thought as she moved down the hall towards her father's study. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before knocking on the hardwood of the door.

"Come in, Artemisia." His voiced drifted through the small space that the door was open. She entered the room that spoke of her father as no other room in the house did. Immediately, she felt dominated and helpless to act in any way. She was in his power and that was all there was to it. "Sit down. We are long over due for a talk." Artemisia sat down in one of the large winged chairs and focused her gaze on her hands. "Look at me, Artemisia." She raised her eyes and concentrated on not showing the fear that she felt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she questioned this feeling that had ruled her life. Her father stood up and walked to the window. Her eyes followed his stooped figure with apprehension. "You have the looks of your mother, but have a better mind than even myself." A new feeling began to Artemisia, one that she had rarely felt in the presence of the man before her, pride. "This is why I am not going to gentle my words for you." He turned and looked down at her. "Your behaviour on the platform was disgraceful. I will not hear of you doing such a thing again. That said, there is another thing that I must speak to you of." He sat back down at his desk and steepled his hands as his dark eyes watched her. "As you have heard talk of at school, there is a rumour that the Dark Lord has returned." He paused and she gave a nod of understanding. "It is true." Artemisia's heart seemed to have stop beating. She had heard the rumours about her family's connection to You-Know-Who, but had never believed it. Now, as she sat in her father's dark study, it becomes clear that they were not just rumours but the truth. Artemisia barely registered her father's next words, but they hit her like a bludger to the stomach anyway. "Lucius Malfoy has made mention to the Dark Lord of you."

"About me?" She questioned. "What about me?" She shrank back into her chair unable to think of what about her could have caught Malfoy's attention. She had met him once and that had been at the end of the previous summer, while getting her supplies for the school year in Diagon Alley. He had spoken to her father and then asked her how she had done on her OWLs. She had gotten fifteen.

"You are a very intelligent witch, Artemisia." Her father smiled at her. "The Dark Lord would have you join him. To become one of his followers." He paused and looked at her. "Go upstairs and think about what is being asked of you. The Flints will arrive shortly for dinner. When they leave, we will speak again."

Artemisia left the room feeling numb. This could not possibly be happening to her. Things like this weren't supposed to happen at all. She thought back on what she had heard of his rise to power before he tried to kill Harry Potter. She wanted to say no. She felt she had to say no. There was nothing that could change her mind. With a stubbornness that she didn't know she had, she knew what she must tell her father when she was asked again.

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All that is familiar comes from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Certain facts such as dates used are taken from the timelines found on the HPLexicon.**

Chapter Two

Artemisia closed the room to her door and leaned heavily against it. She straightened in surprise when she saw Teddy sitting at her desk, turning an envelope this way and that as if trying to discern what it contained. "Teddy, you should be getting ready for dinner. We're having guests." She tried to keep her voice calm without the worry that had started filling her.

He dropped the letter and looked his sister over as if looking for some sort of injury. Her heart twisted at the look. It was wrong that he expected the worst to happen. "Are you okay, Missy?"

"I'm fine." She lied, giving him a convincing smile.

"Who's coming for dinner?"

"The Flints." She answered, pulling a dress robe from her wardrobe. "Go get ready. You know how Father is about us being on time."

Okay, Missy." Teddy stopped halfway to the door then doubled back to press a quick kiss on his sister's cheek. Without another word, he left her standing in surprised. Tears pooled in her eyes. Why is it that she seemed to have no choice in her life?

She entered the drawing room to find her family and the Flints already waiting. Her father smiled at her and Artemisia had to wonder what had brought such a change to the man she had feared all of her life.

"There she is. Artemisia, come and sit next to Marcus." She smiled at Mrs. Flint and her two daughters, Leila and Kara. She perched herself on the edge of the settee that Marcus was occupying, being careful to keep as much between her and him as possible.

"The two of you make such a lovely couple." Mrs. Fllint trilled. Everyone nodded or made various comments of assent, expect for Artemisia and Marcus. She frowned and he let out a laugh. It surprised her into turning towards him with a questioning look. Her eyes studied him before she turned back to the conversation that quickly started.

Marcus leaned towards the blonde and his voice rumbled into her ear. "Don't look so happy about it." Artemisia found herself holding back a laugh as her lips tilted in amusement. She would never have thought that Marcus had a sense of humour.

After a predictably boring dinner, everyone went in their own direction. Teddy went to his room, while Artemisia was forced to go with Mrs. Flint and the girls and play hostess. Fortunately, Marcus went to the study with the fathers. This almost made up for her having to listent to the Flint females. After listening to Mrs. Flint and Leila as they made a few final decisions for Leila's wedding that summer, Artemisia excused herself and made her way to her favourite part of the house, the library.

She looked over the selection of volumes, trying to decide which one to take. Her eyes fell upon a bronze coloured volume and without reading the title, she knew it was for her. Artemisia reached up on tiptoe and her fingers barely brushed the spine of it. She mumbled a complaint and tried again edging closer to the shelves. Just as she was about to give up, she felt someone come up behind her. A masculine hand reached out over her head and grasped the book easily.

"Do you really want this one, Artemisia?"

She recognised Marcus's voice with a touch of vexation. "Yes, I do." She returned though clinched teeth. She didn't like him hinging in on her solitude like this.

He moved the book so it was a tiny bit off the shelf. "Let's see you reach for it." He quipped. Artemisia bit back a comment and reached once more for the book. If she balanced on her toes, she could just about….

She barely kept from screaming as his hands wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off her feet. She grabbed the book off the shelf and wait to be set on the ground. Surprise filled her as he pulled her into him and slide her body down his. Her green eyes widened in surprise when he pushed a certain part of his anatomy against her. It was impossible for her not to know his intentions.

Artemisia struggled out of his grip and glared at him. "How dare you?" Her eyes sparkled with anger."

"Aren't you something, innocent one?" He smiled at her.

"Leave me alone, Marcus." She snapped as she eyed him warily. What did he think he was doing?

"You're lovely when you're angry." He moved closer to her, backing Artemisia into the bookshelves. "You've shown more spirit tonight than in all the years I've known you." He said as he moved closer with every word until only millimetres separated them. "I don't know what's changed in you, but I like it." His lips crushed down on hers. She waited until he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth and bit down hard. Marcus pulled back from her, letting out a few words that weren't meant for polite company. Artemisia took his preoccupation as an opportunity to run out of the library and up to the relative safety of her room. She was alone for a long period of time and then just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the door opened.

Her father stood in her doorway. His face was red with rage. "You stupid girl." He shouted as he advanced into the room. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as she stood up and unconsciously began to back away from him.

"What did you do?" His wand was pointed at her and she found herself staring at it as if she had never seen one before, unable to move anymore. She shook her head again as she found the ability to back away from him. "Answer me." Her head snapped back as he backhanded her. She stared at him, in neither surprise nor shock. It wasn't the first time that he had hit her for doing something he disapproved of. She could taste the coppery taste of blood from where her teeth had grounded into the side of her cheek, but she refused to show any reaction. She knew that this would get her into trouble, but for once she would not fall to his feet in submission. His eyes narrowed as he searched her for any sign of weakness. He raised his wand and Artemisia suddenly knew a fear far more powerful than any she had felt before. With You-Know-Who returning from the dead, there was nothing that her father feared but him. A deranged smile lighted his face. "Crucio!"

Pain, more intense than any that she had ever experienced, filled Artemisia's body. Unlike any other pain, there was no source that it was emanated from. It was from deep inside her and permeated everywhere. In the back of her mind, she heard an unearthly sound and didn't realise that it was coming from her own mouth. The pain was so terrible that she prayed for him to get it over with and simply kill her.

Then just as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. Her eyes opened and she looked up at her father from where she was sprawled on the floor at his feet. "Just remember that, young lady, the next time you think to do anything that will upset me." He stepped away from her. "In two weeks, you will turn seventeen. That evening, you will join the Dark Lord in support of the Cause. Do you understand me?"

Artemisia knew that she had no choice in this. "Yes, Father." She stayed on the floor, not daring to move. Her mind was not as at ease as her body would appear. It was working furiously to come up with a plan of any sort to keep you from joining You-Know-Who. She couldn't join him. Killing innocent people was never right in any way. The door to her room creaked open once more. She shrank down on the wall she had propped herself against.

"Missy?" Teddy's voice came from the door."

Artemisia pulled herself up gingerly. When it seemed like there was no traces of the curse, she straightened and hurried across the room. She pulled Teddy into her arms as she had done so many times in the past. If she was to stand up for her right to make her own choices she might have to leave him but she felt that he must know that she loved him and if he ever needed her she would move mountains to been there for him. Teddy didn't pull away from her as most fourteen-year-old boys would or any Slytherin for that matter. Instead he hugged his sister tight as if to make sure she was okay.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, when she finally let go of him.

"He used an Unforgivable on me." She had learned not to shield Teddy from her father's cruelty.

"Missy," He shook his head at her. "He can't have used an Unforgivable on you. Those are illegal."

"Teddy! That doesn't matter to him anymore. Everything, they said in school is true. All of it." She grabbed his arms and gave him a shake. "Now, you promise me that if he ever tries to get you to join You-Know-Who, you will come to me."

"Come to you?" Teddy looked at her in surprise. Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to marry Marcus after all. Missy, he will treat you even worst than Father does."

"Just promise me, damnit." After extracting his promise, Artemisia sat at her desk. Her mind raced through plans. Each one was quickly deemed unsuitable for a way out of her father's clutches.

Artemisia had only disregarded her father's wishes once. That had been in her second year at Hogwarts. She lied and told him that she was going to stay at Hogwarts for winter break. Instead, she took the train as usual, only to go home with one of her roommates, her best friend. Her best friend was a very big secret to keep from her father. He would not approve of the friendship. Laelia Dearborn is the worst thing in her father's eyes, a muggle-born. Artemisia's mind drifted to the holiday she had spent at the Dearborn home. It was, without a doubt, the best one she could remember having since the death of her mother. Laelia's parents had not only welcomed her, they had treated her as one of their family.

Laelia had three siblings. Seth was older than them by a year. Tanner was three years younger. It was Sami that was her favourite. Sami had been only one when Artemisia had visited the family. Mr. and Mrs. Dearborn had given her an open invitation to visit them again. Of course, she had never took up their offer. It was impossible with Teddy in school with her.

As if brought by her thoughts, Laelia's owl landed on the desk before her. She stared at it for a moment as a thought formed in her head. It would only be for a little while and no one other than those in their house paid enough attention to know the true extent of their friendship. She had only two weeks to figure out how to do it. Just two weeks, to escape from this fate. Artemisia smiled mockingly at the thought. Fate could only do so much. It was free will that she would have to rely on.

She read the note from Laelia. The girl had never been much of a writer. It was a normal letter expressing the Dearborn family's greetings. She looked at her door for a moment before pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

_Laelia,_

_Would your parents mind if I was to visit you in two weeks? I can't write much. Please hurry with your response._

_Arty_

Artemisia smiled at the nickname that she had received just that year during Herbology class. Since there wasn't as many students in the NEWT level course compared to the standard onces, the classes were small and mixed. It was the first class she had ever had with Gryffindors. Laelia and her had the luck or misfortune of working at the same station as the Weasley twins.

"_Now what is your name?" Fred Weasley grinned at the blonde before him. He and George had just finished bombarding Laelia with questions._

"_Artemisia Nott." She answered with a haughtiness that would have done a Slytherin proud. It wasn't that she disliked them it was just that she knew how her father would overreact._

"_Artemisia is a rather unusual name." George made a face as he announced this._

_She flushed slightly. She had never really cared for it herself, but it was the only thing that anyone had ever called her, with the exception of Missy from her mother and brother. "I was named for Artemisia Lufkin, the first witch to become Minister of Magic." Artemisia's mother had been one for feminine empowerment in the wizarding world. She had felt that there was a glass ceiling for witches everywhere._

"_I think we'll call her Arty." George announced. Suddenly she felt like a pet of some sort. The idea amused her and she found herself chuckling. The twins turned their attention back to her in surprise._

"_You make me sound like I'm some stray animal you've decided to sneak into the house while your mum wasn't looking." Her comment was met with laughter. She felt a little surprised by her actions. She didn't regularly joke around with people._

Artemisia had ended up working with the twins a number of times throughout the year. She was always torn between what would happen if her father found out, but like her friendship with Laelia, he didn't know or choose to ignore it.

She sealed the letter and sent it on its way. Her mind finally cleared and she was able to start making real plans. Her mother's sentiments on the inequities that witches faced are for the first time in Artemisia's life the most wonderful things in the world.

Her mother had been born Sabrina Wyndham. She was from a powerful magical family. With her views on witches' rights, she had managed to keep her own money when she entered into marriage with Edward Nott. Though her family wasn't rich in the standards that Artemisia had been raised with, her mother had left her a small inheritance. If she were correct in the amount, it would be enough for her to find somewhere to live and pay for her last year at Hogwarts. The only thing was that she couldn't touch a knut of it until her birthday.

Two weeks stood before her. The choices that faced her, terrified Artemisia even more than the idea of facing her father's wand again. She laid down on her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All that is familiar comes from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Certain facts such as dates used are taken from the timelines found on the HPLexicon.**

Chapter Three

The next day, Artemisia returned from dinner to find Laelia's owl waiting patiently on her desk. She took the letter and felt like her heart was trying to come out of her chest. The letter held her life in the balance, if the Dearborn family hadn't agreed to her visit, she would have no where to turn. She opened it and began to read. Her stomach was now at the same level as her feet. Laelia had taken the opportunity to become a letter writer. Finally as her eyes come to the last few sentences, there it was. 'My parents are thrilled with the idea of having you visit. They want to know how you will get here.'

Artemisia had already thought of how she would get there. Her father always made sure that she had plenty of money on hand during the school year. At the end of every year, she put the left over money in a decorative box on her desk. She would use this to take the Knight Bus to a street near Laelia's and then she would walk the rest of the way.

The door opened and a house elf stood in the doorway. It stared at the own in a way that made Artemisia frown before it turned its eyes almost hesitantly towards her. "Master Marcus is here to see Miss." Her eyes widened. Not now, she thought. She didn't know if she could take another assault so soon.

"Very well." She stood and made a move to walk out of the room. "Please don't mention the owl." She paused as she thought of a way to ensure the elf's silence. "Or I'll be forced to free you." She could see the threat of the words in the creature's large eyes and felt horrible about what she had said. She was threatening poor innocent creatures. Then her resolve hardened. Her life was more important, than the small distress her words brought to it. If she didn't say what she did, it would go to her father and report the owl the moment her back was turned. Her response to Laelia's letter would have to wait. She had an unwanted guest to entertain.

Artemisia entered the parlour to find Marcus leaning nonchalantly against the fireplace. She cautiously made her way across the room. He gave her, what someone might mistake as a warm and loving smile. She sat down on one of the Queen Anne chairs that are the remainders of some coddled ancestress. There she waited for what he had come to tell her.

He crossed the room and closed the door. Then he appeared before her with a shake of the head and a look of indulgence. Marcus cleared his throat. "I didn't tell them what a little hellcat you are." He said finally, breaking the silence. "I find that I like that little temper of yours. It will make for the most interesting games when we're married."

"I'm not going to marry you." The words come out before she could stop them.

Marcus looked at her appreciatively as he leaned on the arms of the chair. "Do you honestly think that your wishes matter?" He pulled her to her feet. "You are already mine." His smile turned feral. "I could take you right here and your father wouldn't say one word about it."

Artemisia struggled out of his hold. "He might not, but I would." To the surprise of both, she pulled her wand and aimed it at the centre of his chest.

"Artemisia." He smiled at her. "Dear, sweet, foolish Artemisia. You are still underage. One use of your wand and you'd be hauled in front of the Ministry." Marcus moved the hand holding the wand. "Besides, this is all bravado on your part. You don't have the boldness to do anything."

She moved her wand back with an unwavering steadiness. "Want to try your luck, Flint?" She arched a brow at him. "I know for a fact that the first time underage magic is used, only a letter of warning goes out. I haven't ever violated the letter from Hogwarts and there are only a number of days until I'm seventeen." She pointed her wand downwards. He paled and she smiled. "Now, would you like to try that little display in the library again? I know I found it rather repulsive, but that might just be you." He glared at the blonde, and then looked down at the wand still pointing at a vital part of his anatomy. With a muttered response, he left her standing in the middle of the room.

It is her hands that began to shake first, and then her whole body. She fell back into the chair and for the first time in such a long time, she allowed herself to cry. Dry sobs were racking her body, when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Oh, Missy, it will be all right." Teddy stood beside the chair.

She thought about the plans she had made, and gave him a weak smile. "Of course, it will, Teddy. Of course, it will."

Artemisia returned to her room and wrote out another quick note to Lealia. She told her friend not to write back and that they would see each other in a few days. She laid down on her bed and stared out the window that the owl had just flown out of. Thirteen days to go.

The next morning her father called her once more into his study. She tried not to show the hesitancy that filled her. She sat down as he stared at her with those cold, emotionless eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she looked up and met his eyes. A small smile perked up on his face. It was then that she came up with a way to keep her father from finding out about her plans. Instead of breaking the gaze between the two of them, Artemisia raised her head almost challengingly. If it didn't work, god only knew what she could be facing.

"Ah, much better." He said. "You would not make a good follower for the Dark Lord if you cowered whenever someone had the power to harm you."

"If I am to join the…" She paused over the words, but continued." If I am to join the Dark Lord, then I believe I have the right to ask you one question." After almost eleven years, she was going to find out the truth, even if it meant him harming her for asking ut.

"And what would that be?"

"Did Mother fall or did you push her." Artemisia gritted the words out as she watched his eyes.

"I had always wondered if you had seen…that." An expression that could almost be called unhappiness passed over his eyes. "I loved her, but I couldn't have her contaminating you and Theodore with her ideals that everyone was equal in the wizarding world."

It was the answer that she had been dreading, but at the same time, it explained so much. It explained that while her mind divided everyone that she didn't always listen to it. It explained why after so many years of hearing of how the wizrding world was contaminated by mudbloods that she dared to become best friends with a muggle-born witch. It explained why she would help Hermione Granger with her belongings when she bumped into her. For more than six years, her mother had taught her that a person shouldn't be judged by anything but who they were. As if this flipped a switch in Artemisia's head she suddenly remembered her mother's words, words that she had, in time, passed on to Teddy.

"We are having visitors for dinner. I want you to look your best and to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, father. I will go to my room, if that is all." Her mind raced with all she had to do. Twelve days to go until she showed the world the choices that she was going to make.

Artemisia was in her room, counting the money from the box, when there was a knock on the door. Shoving the coins back in, she called out. "Come in."

Teddy stood in the door. "Missy, please tell me that this is a lie." He ran a hand through his hair as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you talking about, Teddy?" She hid her nervousness behind a façade of inattention as she fluttered about the room. Her mind was quickly deciding what she should take with her, when she left.

"I was going past Father's study."

"Were you eavesdropping, Teddy?"

"He was talking to someone about you joining You-Know-Who." Artemisia stopped. "That's why you made me promise not to join him. You knew that I would be asked because you were, but you're not like that. Just look at how you helped that mudblood Granger, even after you knew who and what she was." Her hand reached out and smacked him before she could stop herself. He stared at her in shock.

"Don't call her that. Don't call anyone that. It is a horrible thing to say about someone. Mother would be appalled."

"And she'd be happy about you joining You-Know-Who?" He spat back at her. His eyes narrowed. He looked at her for a moment. "We'll find a way to stop this. I could owl Draco. He could…"

Artemisia put her hand up. "His father is involved as well. I have my own plans, Teddy." With more determination that she could ever show, she continued. "I'll die before I join Voldemort." She stumbled a bit on his name, but she refused to show fear.

"Don't say his name, Missy. That's asking for trouble."

"It seems that I have no choice but to ask for trouble. Remember your promise, Teddy. You come to me, if Father asks you to join."

"I promised, Missy. I won't break my word to you. I never have." He left the room and once more she was close to tears at his actions.

Artemisia leaned against the door and let the tears fall. She didn't know if her plans would work and she prayed that her actions hurt no one. It was Teddy that worried her the most. It was he that stood the most chance of getting hurt. She wished there was some way that she could walk away and take him with her, far away from their father.

When she entered the drawing room that night, Artemisia was surprised by two facts. One, Teddy was no where to be seen. Two, Lucius Malfoy was in the room, along with three other men that she had never met.

"There she is." Her father was once more in a jovial mood as he greeted her. It was almost as if there had been two sides to her father, but then she remembered that she had just found a third. All of these sides scared her. There was only one that she felt she could bluff her way pass. "Artemisia, you remember Mr. Malfoy?"

She gave a brief nod as he stood up. He crossed the room and kissed her hand in a gallant manner that reminded her of the romance novels that one of her roommates was constantly reading and pushing at her.

"Miss Nott, it is a pleasure to see you again." He smiled at her. It was not a kind smile or a warm smile. It was a smile that chilled Artemisia to the bone and she found herself suppressing a shudder.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She replied evenly. She wasn't sure when she had become such a good actress.

"Let me be the one to introduce you. These men are Mr. Macnair, Mr. Jugson, and Mr. Avery. They are not going to be able to join us for dinner, but wanted to make your acquaintance." He paused before ushering her to a chair. "This is Miss Nott. Is she not what you expected?" He smiled at the men. They nodded and gave various comments about her suitability. Artemisia couldn't help but start to wonder what she was suitable for. Then he gave her his full attention. "Do you know why we want you, dear Artemisia?" She shook her head and his smile grew. "Edward, why haven't you told your daughter, why she is so important?"

"You know as well as I, Lucius, that I don't have all the facts in this matter." Her father looked a little touchy about being kept out of the loop.

"Then I'll have the pleasure of telling her." Malfoy was now leering at the girl along with the other three men.

Artemisia shifted in her seat. None of this seemed even slightly real to her. In the past, she had always faded into the background. It didn't matter where she was. She had learned that the best way to avoid any repercussions for her actions was not to act. Now, suddenly she seemed to have been thrust into some farce of a play. If she wasn't the one facing the situation, she would laugh. The idea amused her and she suppressed a smile. She wasn't sure why she felt amusement at a time like this. She supposed it was her way of suppressing the fear any normal person would have at such a moment.

Lucius looked her over before he spoke. "You, Artemisia, are a very intelligent witch. Not as powerful as some witches I've had the pleasure of working with but intelligence is always so much more important than the power that goes unused in most witches." His smile grew even crueller is such a thing was possible. "I've heard about your plans after Hogwarts. They have interested me greatly. Do you know what your daughter picked as her plan for a career at the end of her schooling?"

"Some dull job in the Ministry, I would suppose." Her father guffawed. "She's always been a mouse. Never showed a hint of backbone until this summer."

"A Ministry job, it is, but nothing dull for our little Artemisia." Lucius's hand caressed her cheek, reminiscent of Warrington's action on the platform. "She is studying to become an Unspeakable."

"Well, that does explain why it is so important to have the deed done before she returns to school." Avery speaks for the first time. "Such a pretty girl, she is." He continued to lear at her. "No one would believe something so sweet and innocent looking could be working for the Dark Lord."

"That is certain." Malfoy took a strand of her hair and rubbed it gently between his fingers, marvelling at it rich colour. "She doesn't look a thing like you, Edward. If not for the name, I wouldn't have thought her to be a relation at all."

"That chit takes after her mother's family. If I didn't know better, I would think she wasn't mine, but Sabrina was faithful, at least to me." Her father gave a shrug, before looking towards the other men. "Are you certain that you can't stay for dinner?"

A few hours later, Artemisia went to her room. Her mind was a jumble with all that she had learned. They wanted her to become a Death Eater, so that she could spy for them. She paced the length of the room and came to a stop before a mirror. The girl that stared back at her was no longer that blissful little Ravenclaw prefect, who had been more than happy to ignore the facts that life constantly put before her. She could no longer look for a way around the obstacles that were thrown into her path. In the last three days, she had changed from a sweet child to a cynical adult. She went to her closet and called for a house elf.

The elf arrived and she smiled at it. It was the same one that had seen Laelia's owl. "I need your help. Can I trust you?"

"Oh, Miss, can trust Kippers." He nodded as he came into the room. "I say nothing about owl. You no free me?"

"Of course, Kippers." She interrupted him impatiently. "I need three, no four trunks brought to my room without my father's notice. Can you see to that?"

"Right away. Right away." Kippers disappeared and then reappeared with four large trunks like the one she usually took to Hogwarts.

"Kippers, I'll need my school trunk in a few days." She paused as she was about to excuse them. "If I call for an elf, will you make sure that you and only you come to my room?"

"Yes, miss. You call, Kippers comes." He nodded at her before disappearing.

Artemisia pushed the trunks into her lavatory and shut the door. Then she looked about her room. With a nod in a general direction, she headed for bed.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All that is familiar comes from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Certain facts such as dates used are taken from the timelines found on the HPLexicon.**

Chapter Four

Three days later, she woke up before sunrise. It was the first time that she had to herself, since the dinner with Lucius Malfoy. Her father was going to be out for the day and she was going to use every moment to her advantage. She went to the bathroom and pulled out one of the trunks. She moved it to her wardrobe and start folding the clothing that she had decided to take with her. Soon the trunk was full and the sun was shining through her open window. She pulled out the other three trunks and pushed the packed one to the back of the lavatory before putting the others back. She dressed and went to down to breakfast.

As soon as her father left for the day, Artemisia went to the library and pulled out some of her favourite books and a few on the dark arts that she had always avoided. If her father came after her, she wanted to be as ready as she could be and in her years at Hogwarts, there had only been one DADA teacher that had seemed to know what he was doing. She picked up some of the books from the stack, ready to head to her room and pack them.

"Need some help?" Teddy asked from the doorway of another room, surprising her.

"Could you?" she motioned to the other books on a table in the library. For the rest of the day, she packed the other trunks with Teddy's help.

"Missy, are you sure that you won't tell me what you are going to do?" He asked as he helped her close the latch on the last trunk. "I don't like this. I feel like you are just going to run out into the city and never be heard from again."

"I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I won't tell you any more than that." She looked at the four perfectly packed trunks and took a deep breath. "Kippers, could you come here for a moment."

"Miss, called?" He was there before she let the breath out. Teddy frowned at the house elf, the shook his head. Artemisia waited for her brother to leave before addressing the elf. She had told Teddy that she would wait for her birthday to leave, but as she packed, she had started to worry that he would let her plans slip out to their father without meaning to.

"Kippers, I need my school trunk now." The elf disappeared and then reappeared with the trunk. "Would it be possible for you to shrink these trunks for me?" She moved to her bureau and pulled out a knapsack. "Small enough for them to fit in this?"

"Yes, yes." He announced doing as she asked.

"Thank you, Kippers." She smiled down at him. "That will be all for today. And the usual rule applies if you saw anything, you'll be made free."

"Kippers sees nothing different. Kippers no be free."

"Very good."

The next day Artemisia stood before her father's study. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. "Yes?"

She pushed open the door and gave him a warm smile. "I was wondering if it would be all right if I went to Diagon Alley before dinner?"

"For what?" He looked at her with suspicion.

She took a deep breath and lied for all she was worth. "Well, I wanted to go to Madame Makims and see what she has in new dressrobes. Then I wanted to go to Flourish and Botts for a new novel."

"Fine, fine." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Just as she started to think that she had gotten away free, he called out to her. "Artemisia?"

"Yes, Father?" She stood in the doorway, hoping that her apprehension didn't show on her face.

"Come here and I will give you money for your trip." She smiled at him as he handed her what he thought was a small purse. It contained more than enough for the real reason she was going to Diagon Alley.

She entered Diagon Alley and quickly bought the purchases that her father would expect. She purchased a robe of blue that reminded her of one of the house colours for Ravenclaw and a new novel that according to the clerk was the latest best seller. She went then to the apothecary and bought a potion that the owner swore would turn her hair to a shade of brown that would look natural on her. Then Artemisia took a deep breath, pulled the hood of her cloak up so that it hid her face and turned off Diagon Alley.

She tried hard to be the inconspicuous person that she had always been, but her expensive cloak drew attention from many of the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley. She entered a few stores but none had what she was looking for. She was starting to think that the item she was seeking was no more than a myth, when she entered the last store. Her eyes are drawn to it right away.

The dealer watched her as she picked it up and examined it carefully. He snickered at her. "That is fifteen gallens."

"I'll give you two for it." She didn't bother to remove her eyes from it. It was a harmless looking ball, but if she had seen the picture of such an object in a book she had once borrowed from her father's library.

"That ball puts up a shield that knocks anyone trying to harm you out cold." He shook his head. "I'll go to twelve."

"How do I know it even works?" She sneered at him. "I'll give you three."

"Now, see here." He started to glare at the girl. "I'll go to ten, but it does work. I promise you. It works. If it doesn't, you can bring it back."

"Four. If it doesn't work, I won't be around to bring it back."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Five and half."

"Six."

"Done." Artemisia pulled the six gold coins from her purse and handed them to the dealer.

"I'll be needing a signature."

She stared at him. If she gave her real name, he would know who she was and would be able to tell her father that she had been there. Her eyes narrow then she came up with an idea. "Very well." She took the quill and quickly dashed out a name that made her grin in the shadows of her hood.

"Isabella Flint." The dealer nodded. "Thank you for your business, Ms. Flint."

"No, thank you." She left the shop feeling rather happy with herself. She exited back onto Diagon Alley, without watching where she was going. She let out a yelp when she walked into a man and she accidentally treaded upon his feet.

"Are you okay?"

Artemisia looked up at the familiar voice and her hook that had concealed her up to this point fell away from her face. Before her was a man who she had been smitten with during her fifth year. Even after learning that he was a werewolf, she had spent the summer that followed that year daydreaming of meeting him outside of school. "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Lupin." She could feel a blush rising on her cheeks.

He frowned for a moment in the direction she had just come from. "It was nothing, Miss Nott. Where you just coming out of Knockturn Alley?"

Now, the blush was creeping its way from her cheeks to cover the rest of her face. "If I tell you, you won't tell, will you? It's rather silly." For the second time that day, she found herself lying. He nodded and she went on. "I've never been down there and everyone is always whispering about it. This is one of the few times that I've been here alone and I thought it couldn't do any harm to look."

"Miss Nott," He began then paused. "It is a very dangerous for a yound girl like you to wander about in that place. There are numerous people who would hurt you if given the chance. Promise me that you won't go there again."

"I'll never go in there again." She gave him a smile and he seemed to hesitate before leaving her. Artemisia let out a sigh. She had finally gotten a chance to meet Professor Lupin outside of school, but a lecture was never something she had expected to receive from him.

The next morning, her father called Artemisia into his study. She entered the room and waited patiently by his desk until he spoke to her. He told her that the Flints would be arriving soon for another dinner. He smiled as he told her that Marcus had something to give to her. Then he excused himself for the rest of the day.

As soon as he was gone, she pulled out her wand and point it at herself. She mutter a quick charm that changes her eyes to a warm shade of brown. She was smiling at the effect in the mirror, when an owl from the Ministry landed on the window ledge. She took the letter and opened it, skimming the words. It was what she expected and her smile widens.

This was all part of her plans to escape. The trip to Diagon Alley had been stage one of her plans. The charm that she had just applied was stage two. The next day, after dinner, she would accomplish stage three, which was dying her hair. Then the last stage would be set in motion and there would be no going back.

Throughout the Flints' visit, Artemisia kept her eyes down in hopes of avoiding the detection of her change in eye colour. It worked fine until Marcus stood up while everyone was in the parlour at the end of the night. She suddenly remembered her father's words from earlier.

"Artemisia, will you take a walk with me in the rose garden?" He asked. She knew she had no choice but to say yes. She took the hand he offered to her and they stepped out into the coolness of the evening. The rose garden had always been one of her favourite places. It reminded her of her mother, almost as much as the small greenhouse that was connected to the manor on one side. Her mother had loved plants. She made sure that the house elves would keep the plants growing. She can't help but wonder what will happen to them when she left.

Artemisia followed Marcus quietly down the paths. One of his hands lay on the small of her back guiding her to a nearly hidden stone bench. It is a gentle gesture, almost sweet. If she hadn't already been treated to the darker side of Marcus, she might have been swayed by the action.

In a way, it reminded Artemisia of her brief relationship with Roger Davies. Roger had been so sweet and protective of her. The relationship had started with letters over the summer between fifth and sixth year. When they had been together at Hogwarts, Roger had always taken the time to be with her. It was the first time in her life that someone had paid attention to Artemisia because she was herself.

Marcus paid attention to her because she was thought to be his possession. Her father had never paid attention to her until he found that she could be of use to him. Perhaps, that was why she had become so dependent on Roger. Artemisia had been crushed when he broke up with her for Fleur Delacour. She had given him everything and he had moved on so easily. She remembered that heartbreak now. It was another barrier between her and Marcus. For some reason, she found herself softening to him, even after knowing him for so long.

Her charmed eyes widened when he knelt before her. "Marcus?"

"I thought I should do this properly." He pulled out a box, opening it. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. It was a beautiful ring of emeralds and diamonds. Marcus smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. "I told you that you had no real say in marrying me."

The cold words stop any other thought from entering her dazed mind. Their effect on her was the equivalent of having ice water poured over her while sleeping soundly. Her resolve hardened further. "Yes, but if I just gave in, what fun would that be? Artemisia questioned giving him what she hoped would pass for a flirtatious smile. Marcus moved quicker that she anticipated and soon she was being crushed against the bench as his mouth plundered hers. She pushed him off of her. "Marcus, I hope you don't mind, but I want to wait until we're married." She hoped that she looked innocent enough as he stared at her. "It just wouldn't be right otherwise."

It must have worked because he smiled at her. "Of course, darling. If that's what you wish." They entered the study, and their families 'oohed' and ahhed' over the ring, while Artemisia smiled, trying not to laugh over this farce. She had always been a bit of a romantic at heart but had learned that a loveless match was what she had to expect. Suddenly a door seemed to open, she could have whatever she wanted as soon as she was free.

That night, Teddy visited her room again. Artemisia could feel her heart tighten as she thought to herself that this could be the last time that he would be able to shoe his protectiveness of her. She smiled brightly. She hated to lie, especially to him, but for now it was the only way she had to keep him safe. She smiled at him thinking of how she had lied more in the past few days than in all sixteen almost seventeen years of her life.

"Missy, please tell me that you didn't say yes." He looked at the ring on her hand. "What the hell can you be thinking?"

"That I have to do what is expected of me." She sat down at the stool to her vanity and began to run a brush through her honey coloured hair wondering how it might look after she dyed it. "I had Kippers put everything away. I have to do what Father wants of me."

"You can't." Teddy shouted at her. "You have to get away. You'll be killed, by Marcus or You-Know-Who or maybe even someone trying to stop him. Missy, please don't do this."

"I have no choice." She dropped the brush and crossed the room to hug him. "I love you, Teddy. You have choices in life that I don't. I'm going to follow the path that I need to survive. I hope when it comes to it that you will be brave enough to make the right choice for you." She sent him out of the room. She closed the door and ran to her bed. Burying her face in the pillow, she cried for all that she stood to lose and all that had already been lost to her.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All that is familiar comes from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Certain facts such as dates used are taken from the timelines found on the HPLexicon.**

_This is the last of this group of postings for this story. As I said it is a revision of a youfiction story I did and at the moment I have half the revising done, but I first wanted to see if anyone was interested in the story so it is important that you review!_

Chapter Five

The following morning, she joined Teddy and their father for breakfast. She smiled and constantly played with the ring on her finger. Artemisia had come up with another alias for her to use when she rented a room at Leaky Cauldron. She would use the name of two characters from a muggle book that she had once read. Tonight, she would enter the pub in the disguise of Catherine Heathcliff. She played with her food and her father teased her about it, like she was just some girl in love and she couldn't remember to eat.

Later, Artemisia hid in the library with a book on the work of Bridget Wenlock. Her father stopped in and smiled down at her. "Working on raising your grade for Arithmancy?"

"Yes, I thought it might be useful." She replied. He selected a book and left her to the peace of the room. She shut the book after reading the same sentence at least ten times. She needed to find something to keep her busy. She went to the one place that she had always been able to find peace, the green house.

She fidgeted her way through dinner. She claimed it was all the excitement from the day before was finally catching up with her. She barely contained her disbelief, when her father gave a cheerful laugh. After all that had occurred during the years that Teddy had been to school with her, he still thought that she was a weak female who could be over come by an engagement to a boy that she despised.

"Why don't you go up to bed, Artemisia?" He said with another smile filled with amusement. "Get some sleep and in the morning when Marcus arrives you'll be fresh to greet him."

"Very well, Father." She had forgotten that Marcus had planned to visit her in the morning. She left the dinning room and hurried through the hall. She grabbed the potion that she had brought in Diagon Alley. She used it according to the directions on the bottle. She carefully applied it to her eyebrows as well. That was what the clerk had told her to do to keep anyone from knowing that it wasn't her natural colour. After it was done, Artemisia stared at her reflection in the mirror and grinned at the stranger looking back at her. Her brown hair and eyes made her look like a completely different person. Hearing her father's footsteps, she dove under the covers pulling them up over her head. A few moments later, she heard the door creep open and she heard her father chuckle before the door closed.

Artemisia took a deep breath and listened to the noises of the house as it settled around her. Every few minutes, she would sneak to the door and peer down the hall. Each time she would see the light spreading out from under her father's door. She started to get impatient. Just as she was about to close the door once more, the light went out. She waited in her room until the first snores began to float down the hall, and watched her watch.

She waited until midnight to inch her way down the hall with her knapsack slung over her shoulder. She entered the kitchen, praying that the hearth was still open to the floo network as she had asked Kippers to do. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she silently thanked the house elf. She stepped into the flames, calling out, "The Flints."

Artemisia grinned mischievously as she stepped into Marcus's family's drawing room. She moved to a table near the fireplace and and slipped the ring from her finger placing it upon the table. She smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Marcus. It simply wouldn't work." With a quiet laugh, she walked out of the front door and down to the drive. Once she reached the road, she took a steadying breath and held up her wand. With a loud bang, the Knight bus came to a stop in front of her.

"Where to?"

She smiled at the boy before her. He might not know it but at the moment he is the best thing, she had ever encountered in her life. "The Leaky Cauldron."

"That'll be eleven sickles." He said something about fifteen for extras but she only handed him the eleven sickles and fell gratefully onto the bed he pointed her to.

His cheeks seemed to heat with embarrassment as he asked her questions. She used the alias she had chosen when he asked her for her name. Before she knew it, she was at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the almost empty pub and crossed the room to the barkeep.

"I need a room for the night." Artemisia refused to allow her unease to show as he looked her over. He asked for payment out front. She gave it willingly and was escorted to a room where she fell upon the bed more tired that she could ever remember being.

Artemisia slept into the afternoon of the next day. Upon awakening she pulled out a change of clothing from her knapsack. She was happy in the forethought she had shown in putting a few changes of clothing into the bag instead of having everything in the trunks. She wondered about Diagon Alley. She drew very little attention her way and for the first time in her life she almost felt free. Her mind went to wondering what kind of disturbance she had created with her disappearance. She wondered if her father cared that she was gone or simply was upset because he would have to explain how she got away to his Dark Lord.

She was so lost in her musings that she found herself barely stopping and as a result almost ran into the man in front of her. She flushed when she saw that it was Professor Lupin. She couldn't stop the self-depreciating chuckle that escaped her. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Professor Lupin. I seem to be trying to knock you over every time we meet."

His eyes widened as he looked down at her. "Miss Nott!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows of a nearby shop. "You can't tell anyone you've seen me." She looked pale and shaken as her charmed eyes searched the crowds of people behind her.

"Miss Nott." He began and Artemisia did the first thing that she can think to do and clamped her hand over his mouth as she shook her head furiously at him. She started to jabber about everything that had happened. It simply began to pour out of her mouth in a quick and mixed speech and once started she was unable to stop until the whole story was out. He pulled her hand away from his mouth, not understanding a thing that the girl had said. "Calm down." He gave her a slight pat on the back. "Now, what's happened?"

"I ran away." It took everything for her just to say those words. When he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "I'm not going back." Her eyes narrowed. She felt that she could no longer trust anyone. "I won't do what he wants. I'm my own person." She pulled her arm out of the loose grasp he had on it and ran for the Leaky Cauldron. She purchased floo powder and stepped into the open hearth. She saw Professor Lupin entering the pub just as she tossed the powder and called out, "Hogsmeade."

Artemisia came to a stop in the main room of the Three Broomsticks with a jarring thud as she landed upon the floor. She suddenly felt very safe in the knowledge that she was so close to Hogwarts, but she also knew that she couldn't stay there for long. She went straight to the post office and sent off a quickly jotted out not to Laelia. She smiled at the woman as she chose a small fast owl that she promised would get to its destination quickly. After paying for both trips the owl would take and setting it off, she spent the rest of the afternoon exploring Hogsmeade and remembering trips taken there with her friends. She returned to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and sat down in the main room after securing a room for the night. She hid her face in her hair when she saw Professor Dumbledore enter the room with Professors Lupin and Snape and a rather unusual looking female. The four sat at a nearby table and Artemisia relaxed when she saw that they were deep in conversation. When it became obvious that she wouldn't be able to pass them without notice, she sunk deeper into her seat and listened as the conversation seemed to move towards her.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore announced as soon as the group sat down.

"What's so important about this Artemisia Nott in the first place?" the woman asked. Artemisia's blood seemed to have turned to ice the moment she heard her name. She couldn't possible understand why they would be talking about her.

"Her father is one of Voldemort's main supporters." Dumbledore answered, while the other two men gave nods in agreement. "I am worried that they would be able to find many ways to use her."

"How did she leave a house that was being watched?" Snape looked irritated that sucha a thing could have happened. "It shouldn't have been so easy for her to just disappear into thin air like that."

"The Ministry was watching only her father and barely at that. There was a floo reported to the home of the Flints." The woman rolled her eyes at Snape. "It was obviously her but who knows where she went from there."

"I told you what I know." Lupin announced. "Three days ago, she went into Knockturn Alley and haggled over some object. Then today, I ran into her in Diagon Alley. I wouldn't have thought it was her if she hadn't spoken to me." He shook his head in disbelief. "It's what we feared. Her father has already pushed her into joining Voldemort."

"No, not yet." Snape shook his head. "I'm telling you they'll what for her to be of age."

"Then we only have five days to find her." Dumbledore stood. "I suggest we look everywhere we can think of." He gave Lupin a look that Artemisia missed. She let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding as they left the pub and relaxed back into her seat.

"Hello, Miss Nott." Professor Lupin greeted the girl as he sat down before her.

She looked up and despite the way that her stomach was rolling she gave him a cheeky grin. "Why, Professor Lupin, what a pleasant surprise. If I didn't know better, I would think you've been following me." Her charmed eyes narrowed. She was done playing games by everyone else's rules. She was going to lay down a few of her own. "I don't like that. I've been caged and watched all my life and it ends here. I'm going to my room to sleep and tomorrow as soon as I receive an owl from my friend, I'm leaving. No one is going to stop me." She stood up and left him to watch her walk upstairs to her rented room. Unknown to Artemisia, she left him with more than her words, but also memories of someone from his past.

Artemisia was never so relieved as when Laelia opened her front door to a knock. She forgot about the mysterious letter that she had found earlier that day. She still had yet to read it but she could remember Teddy playing with it the night their first night back from Hogwarts. She wasn't too worried about it. It wasn't as though a simple letter could change her life.

Her change in appearance was noted by all and other than the teasing she got from Laelia's two brothers, nothing more was said of it. Artemisia was thankful for that and for the understanding way that Laelia kept from asking questions about her arrival. She knew Artemisia better than anyone else and knew that her friend wouldn't simply show up at her house without a reason. It wasn't until the night before her birthday that Artemisia felt able to tell her friend of her escape from her family and what might have been.

The next day, the two girls went to Diagon Alley for Artemisia to put her plans into motion. She had been relieved to find that she no longer encountered a stranger when she looked into the mirror for her charm and the potion had worn off and it was her own honey blonde hair and dark green eyes that she saw.

Upon arrival in Diagon Alley, Artemisia left Laelia on her own in order to make a withdrawal from her bank account at Gringotts. She approached a goblin with her key and was quickly escorted to her safe. She was surprised to find that there was more money in the account than she had expected to find. She took enough for the upcoming school year, and made plans to have more sent to her when she found a flat after the school year since Laelia's parents insisted she stay the rest of the summer with them. As she was exchanging some of the money she had taken out of the safe into their muggle counterparts, she glanced about the bank noticing a few familiar faces. She took the money from the goblin, just as Lucius Malfoy entered the bank. Before he could catch more than a glimpse of her blonde hair, Artemisia ducked into the door of a nearby office.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Her mind raced in hopes of finding a way past him. The two people in the office began to stare at her in surprise. Artemisia took in the man first. He is cute in a wild sort of way in his muggle clothing. His long red hair was clubbed back and a fang hangs from one ear. It is the female that quickly caught Artemisia's attention for a moment she thought about taking her chances with Malfoy because before her was the girl who had caused her so much heartache the year before. "I've died and ended up in hell." The words escaped her before she had a chance to stop him. The man looked at her in even more surprise and she noted a resemblance between him and the Weasley male that was always with Potter. She absently wondered what the boy's name was.

Fleur Delacour stood up with a look of sadness. "I 'ope you do not say that because of me." Her voice shook as she gave a small smile.

"Oh, I don't know why you would think that." Any other time Artemisia wouldn't have answered but at the moment she was between a rock and a hard place as the saying went. "Maybe because my boyfriend of six months dropped me the day before the Yule Ball to escort you."

The man at the desk chucked at her words. "Hello." He continued to smile in amusement. "I'm Bill Weasley."

"Artemisia Nott." She replied absently as she opened the door to peek out. Seeing Malfoy was still nearby, she turned back around and slammed the door. "Oh, damn." She grumbled. "Damn, damn, damn." She peeked out again. "Why can't he go away?"

"Who?" Bill asked.

"The Father Ferret. He wants me to join his cult of the living dead and I refuse to go down without a fight." She clasped a hand over her mouth as Bill started laughing and Fleur looked at her in confusion. "Oh, that was horrible." She could feel her skin heating up to match the colour of Bill's hair. "I can't believe I just said that. My father would be furious." She peeked out into the hall again. "Oh, he's gone. Well, nice to meet you, Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Nott."

"Please call me, Arty." She called back as she bolted out of the room, through the building and out into the alley. Artemisia knew she had to find Laelia and get away from Diagon Alley. She wasn't aware that it was too late.

"Hello, dear Artemisia." Malfoy appeared around the corner and grabbed her by the arm. He sneered down at the blonde. "I've heard that you've been a bad little girl. Running away and then showing up with a mudblood. It's a good thing your father doesn't know what you've been keeping from him. It isn't safe for you or her or her family. What was the name of that darling little child the two of you took to the park the other day? Sami, wasn't it?"

"Leave them alone." She pulled away from him and ran to the place where Laelia was chatting with a strangely dressed woman. "Lae!" She called out before she came to a stop. "We have to go now."

"I suppose that means I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you, Tonks."

"Back at you." The woman grinned at the two girls before they walked away. Artemisia told her friend what happened. She knew she had to leave the Dearborns' home ant the sooner the better. She just wasn't sure where she could go.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All dates used in this story are taken from the timelines of HPLexicon.**

_Here's a few more chapters! Sorry that there was a bit of a wait for those of you reading since the last ones went up but I got a bit caught up with school, among other things._

Chapter Six

That night as Laelia slept, Artemisia sat at the window seat and wondered about what she should do. Everyone seemed to be looking for her. Her father and the other Death Eaters wanted her to join them. She still didn't know what Professor Dumbledore and the others wanted from her. To make matters worse, while she had been at Diagon Alley, an owl had dropped off a letter for her at Laelia's house that was from Roger. She still hadn't the courage to open it. She excused her cowardice by thinking that he had nothing that he could possible write to her that hadn't been said during the school year.

As daylight flittered through the window, she dug out the mystery letter. Too unsure to open it, she opened Roger's letter first. Her eyes widened as his words filtered through her mind and tears filled her eyes. He had decided to apologise for what he had done to her. He asked her to give him another chance and to make her feel even more confused he claimed that he loved her. She shook her head sadly as she refolded the letter. If not for the things that had happened to her this summer she would have taken him back in a heartbeat but now she wasn't so sure.

She picked up the other letter. It had no address, only her name and that is written in a hand she didn't recognise. She opened it and let out a low laugh. It was exactly what she needed.

_Dear Miss Nott,_

_I hope that you read this letter in time. You must know that you are not alone in your fight to remain free from the strings of Voldemort's supporters. If you find a need to get away, please come to the address on the small card attached. Those there will do all that they can to protect you_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Artemisia packed everything back into her knapsack and the next day made excuses to Mr. and Mrs. Dearborn and promised to meet Laelia on the train. Laelia gave her one more hug before Artemisia got into a taxicab and wished her friend luck.

She got out of the car and paid the driver a few streets from where she was going. As she walked closer to the address on the card, her relieved smile faded. There was no such address. She pulled out the card and glanced at the address again. When she looked up her eyes widened in surprise, where there had been nothing a moment before there was a house. Artemisia took a deep breath, and knocked at the doo. A confusion of noise erupted from within the house and the door opened to reveal the woman that Artemisia had seen Laelia talking to the day before.

She stared at the woman in surprise. "You!"

"Well, you must be Artemisia Nott. We've been expecting you." She led the girl into the house and Artemisia shivered, though quite a few of the objects she saw around her are ones she had encountered before on her family's estate in the country. "I'm Tonks."

"You were in Hogsmeadt talking about me too." Artemisia blurted out as the realisation came to her.

"Yes, I was." She looked rather taken back at this. "Are you thinking of becoming an Auror?"

"No, I've always wanted to work at the Department of Mysteries." She shook her head as she entered what she found to be the kitchen. She looked around in surprise as she recognised a few of the people. Professor Lupin smiled at her. On the floor next to him was one of the largest dogs Artemisia had ever seen. If she had been one to put stock in superstitions, she would have believed it to be a grim. Bill from Gringotts smiled at her as well. The twins were sitting at the table as well. They looked shocked to see her. Hermione Granger was sitting with the two youngest Weasleys. Artemisia bit her lip and waited for someone to say something.

"Ah, we found her." Professor Snape's voice came from the doorway behind her.

As she had noticed since escaping her father, Artemisia had started to say whatever she had in her head when it came to her. She once more spoke out of turn. "I wasn't aware that anyone was looking for me, other than my father and his darling little friends." She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps if everyone didn't treat me as though I was some mindless doll, I would have a clue as to what the hell is going on in my own damn life." She knew that this was just two weeks of stress looking for an outlet. Snape looked at her for a moment shock written plainly on his face as the dog let out a sharp bark that gave Artemisia the feeling that it was laughing. "Now, would it be possible for someone to shed a little light on this for me?"

"Miss Nott, you need to calm down." Snape began. It was the wrong thing for him to say.

"Calm down?" She questioned turning to him. "Do you have the slightest idea what I've been through since I've left school? It starts out with my father announcing out of the blue that he wants me to join the Death Eaters. Then I have to sit through a dinner with the Flints. After which, Marcus wants to shove his tongue down my throat. Finally my father decides that torturing me is the best way to get me to agree with him. That was the first day." She took a deep breath and continued. "Then as I'm making plans to get away, I find out that my mother's death wasn't an accident. When I finally get away from him, I find that not only are Death Eaters looking for me but that my house was being watched. Not only was it being watched, I was being watched. Then I have a lovely run in with Lucius Malfoy after leaving Gringotts yesterday, in which he practically threatened my best friend's family. I finally read a mysterious letter that was from Professor Dumbledore that sent me here. If I didn't know better I would swear that the world is trying to kill me or drive me stark raving mad."

"Oh, you poor dear." A redheaded older woman came from the sink and ushered her into a seat between the twins. "I'll get you something to drink."

"We didn't expect to see you here, Arty." She looked at the twin, who had spoke and smiled.

"To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting to see you either, George." He looked at her in surprise as she turned her attention to his brother. "Hello, Fred." Everyone at the table got a laugh as they tried to talke her into changing her mind as to which twin was which. After a moment, Mrs. Weasley was back with a glass that she gave the girl. Artemisia took it and noted that everyone seemed to be waiting for her to drink it. She sighed, knowing that it contained a sleeping draft. She knew she should tell them that unless it was a strong one that she would simply hover on the edge of consciousness.

When she had been five, Artemisia had backed into the glass wall of the green house when a plant snapped at her. At St. Mungo's, she had been given a sleeping draft and she had heard everything said as if from a distance. Including her father blaming her mother for what had happened. She shook away the memory and picked up the drink. It was after all one way to find out what was going on.

She drank all the contents of the glass and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Weasley. "You really didn't need to drug me." She and everyone that Artemisia could see looked at her startled as her vision started to blur before she slumped against George.

The first thing she heard was Mrs. Weasley. "How did she know?"

"She's the daughter of a family a bit like mine. You would be surprised at what she does know." This was a voice new to Artemisia. A nice voice, she thought absently, warm and soothing, making her feel almost safe. "I've got her." She felt herself being lifted from the warmth coming from George.

"Sirius, are you sure that you should be carrying her?" Mrs. Weasley sounded rather worried.

"I'll go with him." It took her a moment to recognise Lupin's voice.

"I'll go as well. Best to make sure that Black doesn't drop the girl simply because of whom she is." Artemisia would know Snape's oily tones anywhere. She thought over his words. Her stomach dropped. Sirius Black, deranged murderer and escapee from Azkaban, was carrying her. There is no speaking between the three men before Artemisia felt herself being placed on a bed. 'Damn,' she thought to herself. She had found out nothing.

"I meant to warn you, but I didn't think she'd show up so soon." Lupin announced as she felt a hand pushing back her hair from her face.

"She looks so much like her." Black's voice came from somewhere near her ear.

"Be glad she isn't." Snape announced adding to her confusion about what they were talking about. "Or she would be hearing everything we are saying."

"I forgot about that." Black's smile could almost be heard in his voice.

"She isn't her though." Snape continued as if not interrupted. "It would be impossible for her to her child either."

"That's right." Lupin added, soothingly. "Miss Nott is the same age as the twins. I taught her, Padfoot. She might look like her but she's a different person." Artemisia heard their footsteps leave the room before Lupin's voice came from where she supposed the door was. "Leave her alone, Padfoot."

"I'm coming, Moony." His voice was close and for some reason, Artemisia wanted to see him in person, not just the flyers that still showed up here and there in the wizarding world, more than anything in the world. She struggled to the surface, fighting the effects of the potion. "Sleep well, Miss Nott." She felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead and with supreme effort, she forced her eyelids open. For a brief moment, she stared into the most amazing eyes she had ever seen before she slid into the darkness of sleep.

_Later that night..._

He woke from the dream with the suddenness that one could only achieve with a nightmare. Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning on the light by the bed and staring blankly at the wall before him. If only, he knew what had happened to her, then maybe the dreams would be of her, not what might have happened to take her away from him. He shook his head, knowing full well that knowing wouldn't help. For then, he would know without a doubt what he hadn't done that had caused him to loose the most important thing in his life. Who was he kidding? She had been his life.

Sirius pulled his mind away from the past and immediately his thoughts went to the young woman who had arrived earlier that evening. The resemblance was striking enough to be like an arrow through his heart from the moment that she had walked through the door following Tonks. Although he was told otherwise, the way she had acted during the time she was awake had reminded him so much of _her_, but Moony wouldn't lie to him and he could see for himself that Artemisia Nott was still young enough to be but a child.

Grumbling to himself, he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture that Moony had been good enough to get it for him from the cottage. The group smiled up at him, none of them knowing where they would or wouldn't be in just a few short years. James had his arm around Lily's waist but that had to be for _she_ was in his arms. Shawny rolled her eyes and smiled in amused sort of way from where she sat on the arm of the nearby couch. Sunny was the only one not smiling as she stared daggers at the girl in Sirius's arms. Remus looked on just as amused as Shawny. Peter stood a bit off from the rest of the group and Sirius couldn't help but wonder if his friend had already started his betrayal of the group.

He shoved the picture back into the drawer and closed his eyes. He missed them. He had only had _her_ for such a short time. Of course, if he had been wiser he would have been able to have had more time with her. He let out a sigh, wishing he could will himself back to sleep.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All dates used in this story are taken from the timelines of HPLexicon.**

Chapter Seven

When she woke up, the house was eerily silent. Artemisia crept to the door, thinking about trying to find her way to the kitchen, when she noticed a light coming from under a door at the end of the hall. "Curiosity killed the cat," She muttered and then shutting the door behind her, she smiled. "But 'twas the information that brought it back." She walked to the door and knocked lightly. It opened to reveal Sirius Black. She stared at him for a moment. He looked healthier than the posters, but still has a raggedness about him. He also looked rather rumpled and sleepy as if he hadn't been awake or at least not for long. Artemisia couldn't help but notice that the eyes she had put down as her overworked imagination were staring at her intently. She took a deep breath and shifted nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I woke and I saw the light under your door. I'll go, if I'm bothering you." Her words seemed to trip over each other as she stood before him.

"Not at all, but aren't you afraid to be in the presence of a convicted murderer?" He asked

Artemisia looked at him for a moment as she thought about this. "Well, Mr. Black, if Dumbledore trusts you, then I'll just have to give it a try." He grinned at her as she let out a laugh. "Dear me, no one would ever suppose that I was in Ravenclaw."

"No, you're starting to show some Gryffindor spirit." He motioned her into the room and regretted it almost immediately. He felt so unsure being alone with this girl when she looked so much like her. "It took a lot of bravery to run away from your father like that."

"Mr. Black?"

"Please call me Sirius."

"Sirius, it wasn't bravery that made me run. It was gutless of me to run like that but I couldn't do what he wanted me to do."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Well, marry Marcus Flint for one." She made a face causing him to laugh. "Then he wanted me to join Voldemort." Once more she stumbled over the name. She smiled up at him, causing Sirius's breath to catch. "I don't know why but I feel like I could trust you."

"You can, Miss Nott."

"You can call me Arty. That's the twins' nickname for me."

"Well, Arty, do you want to tell me what happened since you got home?"

"I really wouldn't want to burden you with my problems. I would think that you have enough of your own."

"Go ahead and tell me. I'm sure that it will make me stop worrying about what I can't change." Artemisia looked at him questioningly but, when he says no more, found herself telling him everything. Not just what happened that summer, but other things like her worries about Teddy and doing the right thing about Roger. He listened to everything and when she finished, he surprised her by pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. Not one had he interrupted her but she did hear him let out little growls when she mentioned some things, like her father's use of an Unforgivable and Marcus's words to her. He had smiled and laughed when she told him of her confrontation with Marcus, soothed her guilt about Teddy, and told her not to worry about Roger for she would know when she met the right one.

Later, he walked her back to the safety of her room. "Good night, Arty." He knew he had to leave her quickly before he did something he would regret.

"Night, Sirius. Thank you." She reached up on her tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her for a moment before his lips touched hers. She was surprised at the strength and tenderness shown in just a little kiss. She responded to it in a way she hadn't to Roger's or Marcus's kisses.

Sirius pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I shouldn't have done that."

She surprised him by smiling and once more sparking memories best left in the past. "Maybe not, but it's too late now." She turned and left him in the hall, pondering how she could be so like…

The next morning, Artemisia found herself seated between the twins at the breakfast table as they cracked jokes in an effort to keep her amused. It was actually harder than it sounded because her mind was hazy except for the memory of the kiss that had happened between her and Sirius. Of course, it wasn't much of a kiss as far as kisses went but there was something behind it she couldn't get away from. She looked up in time to see him enter the room. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation of how she would react to his presence.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Arty." Sirius found it was a hard to call her by her name when it wasn't what he wanted to call her. He couldn't help but watch her during the meal and will her to look up but she seemed not to notice. He watched her walk away with the group of younger individuals to help Mrs. Weasley clean out another room and he couldn't help but wish she had lingered in the room where he was.

As Artemisia passed through the hall, Tonks tripped on her way down the stairs and a voice started yelling. She found the voice coming from a portrait that was usually been covered by a pair of moth-eaten curtains. She stared for a moment at the woman who was in it and listened to her scream about her home behind contaminated. The woman stopped mid-howl when she noticed Artemisia watching her.

"Who are you?"

"Artemisia Nott, ma'am." She replied as she moved closer to the picture.

"Nott, you say?" A small smile turned up the corner of one side of her lips. "Who is your mother?"

"She was a Wyndham before she married my father." She answered in a clear articulate voice, knowing it to be what the lady wanted to know. The portrait reminded her a bit of Mrs. Flint or perhaps Mrs. Malfoy.

"Very nice. What brings you here?"

"No one has told me yet."

"Very well, you may leave. Please close the curtains, Miss Nott." Artemisia shrugged and closed the curtains. She turned around and came to face half a dozen of people or maybe more.

"How did you do that?" Tonks asked looking intrigued.

"Do what?"

"Calm her down and close the curtains like that?" George questioned.

"She asked who I was and who my mother was. I told her. Then she wanted to know what I was doing here. I told her the truth that I don't know. Then she dismissed me and asked that I close the curtains." She gave another shrug. "I was trying to figure out who she reminded me more of, Mrs. Fling or Mrs. Malfoy, although she reminds me a bit of Mrs. Warrington. I just spoke to her as I would one of them.

Fred put an arm around her shoulders. "Trust you to come up with a reasonable way to deal with an unreasonable portrait.

That evening, Artemisia found herself in the library where everyone seemed to be spending some free time. She sat back with a book while nearby a large group was playing a game of Exploding Snap. Professor Lupin and Sirius were talking over by the fireplace. They seemed deep in conversation but every so often, Artemisia would catch one of them looking over at her.

Professor Dumbledore took this as an opportunity to finally come to the house to speak to her. He smiled as he crossed the room to stop before her. "Miss Nott, I'm afraid that it is time for you to go." She looked at him in surprised and opened her mouth to object. "You have a lot ahead of you, but it is something that you'll have to make a decision about on your own.

She frowned but stood up all the same. "I'll get my bag." She stood to go to her room and make certain that everything was still packed. As she was leaving her room, she had to stop herself from running right into Sirius. "Well, bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Arty. Maybe, we'll see each other again." He gave her a soft gentle kiss and went towards his room. She sighed as he walked away and left to meet up with Dumbledore. As she left the house through the front door, she paused to look back at it. As bleak as it was both inside and out, she had found happiness there, if only for a short time.

After leaving Black Manor, Artemisia found herself sitting in Dumbledore's office. He offered her a drink but she new she wouldn't be able to drink anything with the way her stomach was turning. She simply wanted to know what he was going to do to help her. He smiled kindly at her. "Miss Nott, I'm sure that you are aware of the seriousness of your position.

"Which part?" She asked nervously. "That I know that my father is one of Voldemort's supporters." The name was getting easier for her to say with each use. Dumbledore smiled at her use of it. "Or that I ran away instead of joining him?"

"Both." He continued to smile but the smile seemed to hold an apology. "I'm sorry to say that there truly isn't a place as this time that is safe for you."

Her green eyes widened. Of all the things that she had expected to hear this wasn't one of them. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, Miss Nott. I've given this thought and come up with an idea."

"What? I'll do it, whatever it is as long as I don't have to join him."

"As I told you there isn't a safe place for you at this time. When school resumes in September, it will be safe for you then but now there isn't a place at this time." She frowned unable to unscramble the message in his words. "I propose that you, Miss Nott, go back in time and join the school as a seventh year transfer student. I will write a letter to myself that will explain the need for you to have travelled back. Then when the time comes, you will travel back to this time in time for you to start your current seventh year."

"You want me to what?' She stared at Professor Dumbledore in shock. She had always thought the headmaster to be a little strange but now she was certain that he was bloody insane." I can't do that. It isn't possible for me to do that."

"Of course, it is possible, Miss Nott." His blue eyes twinkled merrily and she began to wonder just what caused that twinkle. "Your life is in danger as long as they know where you are. With this they won't know where you are, because it will be a matter of when you are."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go back in time and spend a seventh year as a transfer student. Then you want me to come back here and spend another seventh year as myself. I would be doing my seventh year twice?" She questioned. In a way it appealed to her Ravenclaw intellect. If she had already passed the courses, then she could finish off as the top student of her year when she returned. But she couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth it. "When would I go back to?"

"I've given this thought as well." He explained. She looked up at him, certain that he had this already planned out. In fact, if she was to go back in time, when it was time for this conversation, he would know what she had already chosen. She frowned. That sounded about right. She'd have to ask to be certain.

"You already know if I'm going to go back?"

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore smiled. "We decided that we couldn't have you go too far back, then you would spend the year with your parents. And you wouldn't want to spend a year with student you knew in the past years. So, the decision was made for a year that would be between the years after your parents left us and before the students that you've known join us."

"Dare I ask, what year am I going to?"

"The school year that consists of 1977 and 1978." He answered. "You won't be able to use your own name."

"What did we decide on previously?" She didn't want to know because she was hoping that she was guessing incorrectly.

"You used your middle name and your mother's maiden name."

Artemisia cringed and looked at him in horror. "I'm going to spend a year with the name of Fiona Wyndham."

"If I remember correctly, then yes." Dumbledore smiled. "The students in your house give you a nickname within the first few hours, but I'll let you find out what it is on your own."

"Anything but Fiona." She muttered. "What else do I need to know?"

"You will travel back in time with a trunk of clothing from that period that I have here." She eyed the trunk that she was certain hadn't been there when she entered the room. "It also contains the needed books." He handed her a necklace with a stone in the shape of a heart. "At the end of the year, I expect you to break this. It will bring you back to the school approximately the first of Septemeber this year." He looked around then handed her a package. "You are to give this to me. On last thing, you are a transfer student from an American school, Hexwood Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't use any familiar names if at all possible." He handed her a small stone made of the same material as the heart on the necklace. "Now, Miss Nott, I want you to go to the front doors of the school and break this. You need to take nothing but this trunk. It contains the money that you would want for the school year along with a permission slip for Hogsmeade. Since you are seventeen, I see no reason for you to be cooped up in the castle when your schoolmates go to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." She shook his hand and took a deep breath, before grabbing hold of the trunk.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All dates used in this story are taken from the timelines of HPLexicon.**

Chapter Eight

Intead of going straight to the front doors, Artemisia went to the Ravenclaw common room and tried to gather herself. She stared into the mirror of the room that she shared with three other girls. She absently wondered what they would make of what she was about to do. Would she be able to find three girls to room with in 1977 that were as easy to live with? She opened the trunk and found a letter with her name on it.

_Dear me,_

_Yes, that's right. I'm writing to myself. Here are a few things that you need to do before going to the front doors and travelling back in time. One, look at yourself in the mirror and repeat five times, 'Hello, My name is Fiona Wyndham.' You must be able to say this without a grimace. Two, give yourself a chance to settle in. If you don't end up in Ravenclaw, take s deep breath and go to your new house table. Three, remember that time in Herbology with the Weasley twins? It's that easy to make friends. Four, and this one is the most important, you need to change into the outfit on top. What you are wearing now is not acceptable in the seventies. Don't forget to have fun!_

Artemisia stared at the letter for a moment before pulling out the outfit. She had always been a bit obsessive when it came to what she wore and was relieved to see that the outfit wasn't as bad as it might have been. It consisted of a bright red gypsy top, which was a top that gathered at the neckline and bottom made of light cotton. The string from the neckline ended in little bells. There was also a matching midi-length skirt with an elastic waist that had a cord like that on the shirt with bells on it. The skirt flared a bit at the bottom.

She frowned at her refection in the mirror. She didn't look at all like Artemisia Nott. She pulled out the shoes. "Oh, hell, no." She muttered as she studied the platform shoes. "I'll fall flat on my face." Sighing, she slipped them on and stuffed her normal clothes into the bottom of the trunk. "Well, here goes nothing." She walked to the front doors. Once outside them, she took a deep breath. "See you in the seventies." She laughed as she broke the small stone. It seemed to disintegrate in her hands and she almost immediately felt a pull on her abdomen that was something like she had felt using a portakey.

Artemisia stumbled a bit when she felt the ground once more under her feet, or at least she thought it was the ground under the ridiculous shoes. She sighed and pushed open the doors. She was absolutely certain that she had not really travelled back in time. It was just Dumbledore having a little fun at her expense. Then she saw them coming towards her and she knew that she really was in the seventies.

The four males were dressed in clothing styles of the time she was supposedly in. One had sandy coloured hair. From what she could see he was cute but he was too far from her for her to tell for certain. Beside him was a chubby male with thin hair of a mousy brownish-blonde colour. Behind those two were two dark-haired males. Artemisia could tell that one was wearing glasses. She saw it only due to a ray of sunlight from the door being reflected off them. As she watched them, she noticed that the sandy coloured haired one was a prefect and one of the dark-haired ones was Head Boy. Relief filled her. She could try her story out on them. She grabbed the handle of her trunk and pushed at the door with her foot as she backed into the room. With the trunk stuck in between the doors, she took a deep breath and pulled as much courage as she had forward.

"Excuse me? Could I get a bit of help here?"

The voice as utterly as feminine as it was stopped James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known to the whole school as the Marauders dead in their tracks. A petite female stared up at them from where she had a trunk wedged between the doors that didn't seem willing to help her by opening any wider. She swept back a wave of golden hair out of her face and turned away from them, jolting them from their stupor. They came to a stop behind her as she lost her grip on the trunk and stumbled backwards.

James stepped forwards just in time for her to land against him. "Are you all right?" He asked her as she moved away from him.

"Better than I could have been," She replied with a laugh and shake of her head. Her dark eyes studied him for a moment.

"Where are you headed with this thing?" Remus asked as he easily took control of her trunk.

"The headmaster's office." She announced. "When did school start?" She bit her lip as she wondered how much she would have to make up. It was a more stressing thought than why the boys or at least three of them looked rather familiar.

"You just missed the first week of classes." Sirius answered wanting to get a good look at her. What he found made him give a smile that many of the girls in the school would have killed to receive.

"That's a relief." She gave a polite smile that he knew instantly was fake. "Could you point me in the direction I need to go?"

"We'll take you." Sirius ignored the disappointed look on Peter's face. The prank would have to wait. It had been a while since he'd found a girl able to intrigue him. "I'm Sirius. The one that caught you is James. That's Remus with your trunk. And that's Peter."

"I'm Fiona Wyndham." The name came out easily and Artemisia smiled at the boys.

"So, where are you from?" Peter asked as they headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, my father lives just outside of London, but I'm transferring from Hexwood Academy in the US."

"You live in London but go to school in America?" He frowned.

Artemisia didn't like the suspicious looks that she received from the boys, so she inserted a story. "My mother attended Hexwood and her best friend teaches Herbology there. My father didn't like me travelling so much with all that is going on, so he made me transfer. Is that a good enough explanation or should I elaborate?"

"That's a perfect explanation." Sirius grinned at her, sending her mind on a journey to relive the kisses they had shared as Grimmauld Place.

Remus came up beside her with the trunk. "So, what year are you in, Fiona?"

It was a question she had expected despite the fact that she was seventeen, she was small enough to be confused with a well developed fourth year. "Seventh." She answered, thinking about how it was true even if she was a large amount of years in the past.

"So are we." James said taking up an end of her trunk.

"I would hope so," she laughed, causing him to look at her in surprise. "Otherwise, you shouldn't have that badge." He grinned at her teasing.

"We're going to have to do something about your name." Sirius announced suddenly reminding Artemisia of the twins.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Fiona will never do."

"How about Fee?" Peter piped up from behind the rest of the group.

"No, not Fee." Sirius frowned then smiled. "We'll call her Fifi."

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned remembering how she had told Dumbledore that anything would be better than Fiona.

"Absolutely, Fifi."

"Great." She muttered. "I always thought Fiona was bad. Now, I get to sound like a deranged poodle." The boys laughed and she smiled back at them. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, she thought to herself. They arrived at Dumbledore's office and left her after giving her the password. She knocked at the door and was told to enter. Leaving her trunk on the floor by the door, she held the package tight to her chest.

"Well, hello." A younger Albus Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Hello, Professor." She smiled back at him. Though he looked younger, he is ultimately the same with the even the same twinkle in his eyes. "I'm supposed to give this to you. It explains everything." She handed him the package.

She waited for him to look over the contents. "Well, Miss Wyndham, it would seem that you are to be joining us this year. You'll be sorted at dinner, which is about fifteen minutes from now. Until then please make yourself comfortable." After a pause, he continued. "Only you and I will know of this, Miss Wyndham. So, you must stick with your story."

"Of course, sir."

Before dinner, Dumbledore gave her a few ways to cement the story in her head and then it was time to go to the Great Hall to be sorted. Dumbledore told her that her trunk would be in her new room after dinner. Artemisia waited in an antechamber to the hall and listened to the students. Dumbledore stood up and everyone quickly quieted down. She was relieved to find that some things didn't change.

"Today is a very special day. For we welcome a new student into our midst. Miss Fiona Wyndham is joining us for her seventh year. She comes to us from Hexwood Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am sure that those of you whose house she is sorted into will welcome her as well as those whose house she does not enter." He paused to wave the blonde into the room. The room seemed to fall silent as she walked to the stool that the hat sat on. "Miss Wyndham, if you would please put on the hat, we will see where you belong."

Artemisia smiled at him as she sat down. She already knew where she belonged. That was in Ravenclaw. She looked out at the tables and her smile grew at the sight of the familiar blue and bronze flags. She saw the boys she had first met at the Gryffindor table and relaxed. Her nickname was supposed to come from her housemates. She wasn't going to end up in Gryffindor. She wasn't brave and wouldn't kid herself about it. She sat the hat on her head full of confidence that the thought gave her.

'_A Ravenclaw from the future, hmm. You must want to stay in the safety of your old house, but it is no longer where you belong_' Her eyes widened as the hat continued to whisper to her. '_You would do well as a Slytherin. You are a very cunning young lady but I know the true place for you._' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Only because she remembered the letter to herself, Artemisia was able to hold back a frown as she walked to her new house table. Her stomach rolled as she sat down next to the Head Girl. She gave her a warm smile, but Artemisia didn't feel like forcing one so gave her attention to the Great Hall's ceiling as well as the mass of people. Her mind went to thoughts of her best friend. Laelia would have known what to do with something like this. She had befriended Artemisia during the feast in their first year.

Artemisia could admit that she had always been a bit shy, but now there was nothing familiar for her to cling to. There was no longer the boys and girls that she had grown up playing with at the Slytherin table. There was no longer Laelia and Sadie to gossip with at the Ravenclaw table, while Isabella acted like she should have been sorted into Slytherin. She wasn't even at the Ravenclaw table. She was at the Gryffindor table. That was where the twins should be sitting, concocting whatever mayhem they could. She glanced at the staff table. There she saw the familiar sight of Dumbledore. He never seemed to change. McGonagall and Kettleburn looked far too young to her. She couldn't help but notice that Flitwick and Sprout are equally young. The part she found the strangest was not seeing Snape sneering down at everyone. Her heart clinched at the thought. She knew that it was bad when she wished that her potion's teacher was there to sneer.

"Are you okay?" The Head Girl gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"This is all so new to you?"

"Yeah, that's it." Artemisia gave a sigh. "I know this is going to sound horrible, but I didn't really want to come here, but I had no choice."

"And you're missing all your old friends?"

"Yes, it's silly but I feel like crying."

"I don't think it's funny." The girl smiled at her. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Well, everyone already knows my name." She smiled back. In a way, the Head Girl reminded her of Laelia when they first met only not as brazen.

"Hey, Lily, we've decided to call her Fifi." Sirius announced from further down the table. He caught Artemisia's eye and winked. She felt her heart flutter and held back a frown. This couldn't be good.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boy and the two girls went back to eating."If you're done eating, I'll show you to your room. I have my own since I'm Head Girl. You'll be sharing a room with two other seventh year girls." She announced towards the end of the meal. She looked around the room for a moment. "Shawny doesn't seem to be around, but the girl sitting between Sirius and Remus is Sunny Alden. She frowned. "Oh, I don't know if you even know who Sirius and Remus are."

"I met them as I was coming in." Artemisia smiled as they stood up and headed for her new common room. As she walked through the halls, she listened and nodded as Lily told her things she had already knew. Then Lily surprised her by stopping before a portrait that she called the Fat Lady. The four boys and the girl named Sunny showed up just as Lily was explained that it was the way into the common room.

"The password changes every two weeks, but I'll make sure you know when that happens." Lily continued to smile, though it wasn't as bright as when it had been the two girls alone. "The password at this time is _Aconitum napellus_."

"Wolf's Bane." Artemisia replied without a thought. Herbology had always been a strong subject for her. The group looked at her questioningly. "_Aconitum napellus _is the correct name for the herb Wolf's Bane or Monkshood as it's sometimes called. There are actually a number of fold names for it but those two are the most popular." She watched as they continued to look at her in surprise. Okay, so she had actually read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore and a handful of other books that Professor Sprout had suggested. She was a Ravenclaw prefect. That's what Ravenclaws did. They read and studied. She had always made it a point to be ahead in most of her classes. "Haven't you looked in your Herbology book?"

"Only if I needed a way to get to sleep," Sirius was quick to reply.

"I happen to like Herbology." She replied defensively. She did like Herbology. In fact, she excelled in it. Partly because it was one of the few things that reminded and made if feel as if she still had a connection to her mother. She glanced at Lily. "Can we go in now?"

As the two girls entered the common room, Artemisia heard Remus's voice. "Nice one, Padfoot."

Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All dates used in this story are taken from the timelines of HPLexicon.**

Chapter Nine

Artemisia had everything unpacked and was downstairs catching up on the homework from the week she missed with Lily, when Professor McGongall came into the common room. "Miss Wyndham," She greeted the blonde and for a moment Artemisia's mind went blank before she realised the professor was speaking to her.

"Hello, Professor," She smiled up at the woman, who had always seemed to intimidate her.

"Here is your grade book back." McGongall pulled out an unfamiliar black book. Artemisia held back a frown. Her grade book was blue with a bronze eagle on the front cover. "Your scores are rather impressive."

"Thank you." She took the strange book and noticed the cover had a gold cat on it with the word Hexwood in matching gold lettering. She flipped it open and was relieved to see the same scores that had always been in her book. The only explanation would be that Dumbledore thought to make a copy of her book for the trip.

"Could I see?" Lily asked with a smile. Shawny was sitting at the table at well. It was in fact a bit like it would have been on a normal evening in Ravenclaw, only then she would have been with Laelia and Sadie. She was just hoping that Sunny didn't turn out like her roommate, Isabella.

"Sure." She handed the book over. Lily flipped through it, her eyes widening.

"Wow." She didn't have time to say anything else because Sunny took that moment to show her how much she was like Isabella.

"Well, well, well." She sneered at the blonde. Artemisia tried to figure out what she could have possible done in such a short amount of time that she had been at school that would get her to act like this. "Looks like we've got a brain in our midst." She continued to sneer. "Or were you just a little friendly with your professors?"

Lily let out a gasp, while Shawny looked about to come out of her seat, but Artemisia simply sat still. Her mind went to a quote by the muggle, George Bernard Shaw, 'Silence is the most perfect expression of scorn.' She simply watched the bleached blonde with an eyebrow raised and a look that practically shouted, 'is that the best you can come up with?' She leaned back into her chair and folded her arm's across her chest and gave a smile as sweet as oleander and ten times as deadly. It was a look that was not from her years in Ravenclaw but from all the hell that she had been put through during the first two weeks of her summer. It was a baited look, and she could see it the moment the realisation came to Sunny that she wasn't going to lower herself to the other girl's level.

Sunny stormed away from the table to find comfort with a few girls who looked to be in their sixth year. Lily and Shawny looked at their new friend for a moment then looked towards Sunny before succumbing to laughter. Artemisia looked at them in question before Shawn calmed down enough to explain it to her.

"She's jealous of you." She chuckled. "Sirius has his eye on you because you're someone new, a challenge, if you will. Then she finds out you are a great student. So, she tries to get you to show an ugly side and you just sit there like she's some form of entertainment. She'll never live this down."

"I'm not perfect but I wasn't going to stoop so low, just because of a single insult."

"This isn't good. She'll do everything she can to make you look bad." Lily shook her head in worry."

"Great and I thought I was getting away from Isabella." She muttered

"Who's Isabella?" Lily asked as she tried to explain a problem on Shawny's charms' assignment to the other girl.

"She was one of my roommates at Hexwood." Artemisia replied before busying herself with her own homework.

Artemisia smiled as she remembered all the problems that Isabella had caused her when she had first started to date Roger. Isabella had publicly claimed or at least as publicly as the middle of the common room got that she believed Artemisia had obtained Roger's favour with some sort of means other than her looks and personality. Sadie and Laelia claimed that it was due to the fact that Isabella had been trying since fourth year to capture the quidditch captain's eye. Unfortunately, said captian was, according to the other girls, more interested in capturing her eye, ever since the train ride home for the winter holidays of their fourth year, when the two had first talked to one another. It wasn't until the end of fifth year that Artemisia had given what her roommates were saying any thought. Roger had come into the library as she was finishing some last minute study for her OWLs. She had invited him to study with her. After a summer of exchanging letters, Artemisia had returned for her sixth year as his girlfriend. It had gone smoothly until Fleur Delacour had decided that Roger should be her escort for the Yule Ball. She shook her head and tried to bring herself forwards to the present or would it be backwards to the past.

She smiled amused at herself and pulled out her Transfiguration book. She still wasn't sure how she had managed to obtain that OWL. Transfiguration had never been one of her strong suits. Lily finished her homework and left to do her Head Girl duties. After a few minutes of listening to Shawny joke about what would be found at the school, she left Artemisia to find her boyfriend, a Hufflepuff.

Artemisia pushed herself into study mode and was deeply concentrating on how to apply a theorem to one part of the homework before her, when she heard the sound of someone pulling out a chair. She didn't think anything of it, but after a few more minutes of telling herself that what she had written couldn't possibly be right, she started to feel eyes boring down on her.

She looked up to find herself staring into a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be able to see whatever was going on in her mind. "Oh, hello, Sirius." She smiled as she played with the feather on her quill.

"So, you remember who I am." He grinned at her.

She liked him, but she also knew that it would never work. From what she had seen and heard he was outgoing and popular. She had been able to keep up with Roger. Dating Sirius would be quick and painful when it was over. It would be like dating one of the Weasley twins but without the knowledge that when it was over, they'd still be there as a friend. "I haven't met all that many people, so it's still early for me to be getting you confused with someone else." His smile slipped. When he doesn't say anything, Artemisia avoided his eyes by looking down at what she had written. She frowned. 'No, that can't be the right answer.' She thought to herself. She shook her head at the paper and sat back resignedly.

"Having some problems?" His words surprised her. She didn't think he'd still be there.

"Just one. That can't be the right answer." He got up from his chair and moved next to her, leaning over her shoulder as he read what she had written. As he stood there, she could feel the warmth radiating from him and smell the rich scent of his cologne. She didn't know the name of the scent but she thought that she recognised it from somewhere. Then she remembered where she had smelled the exact same scent. It was at the Black Manor. She could remember the scent teasing her senses when he had carried her to a bed after she drank the sleeping draft from Mrs. Weasley. It had been stronger in his room, when she had told him about all that she had been through. The scent carried with it the memory of those two kisses that they had shared. Artemisia shifted in her chair as he chuckled.

"That's the correct answer." He announced as he drew away from her. For some reason she missed the warmth that came from him.

'That's ridiculous,' she told herself, then pulled herself away from such thoughts. "Are you serious?"

"Every day of my life." He replied with a playful grin.

Artemisia tilted her head as the pun hit her and she laughed lightly. "Is that really the answer? I thought it would be something else."

"It's really the answer. We can ask James if you want. He's top of our year in Transfiguration."

Artemisia shook her head and smiled. "No, I trust you." His smile brightened as he scooted his chair next to hers. She finished off her Transfiguration homework and put the book away. She pulled out another book. This one had nothing to do with school. The book was about the theory of the veil between life and death. She had founded it in her family's library as she had packed to run away.

Sirius tilted the book and read the title. "This book is a restricted section book. I've seen it there."

She looked up at him. "Why would you have been in the restricted section?"

"The question is how you have this book."

"I got it from my family's library."

"A strange choice in reading material."

"Not really." She replied. "I want to work for the Department of Mysteries when I graduate."

"Impressive." Her grinned at her. "But that book is just a bunch of crackpot theories. The whole book is thought to be a joke."

"Well as George Bernard Shaw once wrote, 'When a thing is funny, search it carefully for a hidden truth."

"A pureblood from one of the oldest, richest, and truest houses as my mother would say that quotes a muggle." Sirius smiled widely at her. "She'd be horrified."

"My father certainly is." She told him with a large smile. "Do you get the Cause speeches?" She blurted out, and then blushed. That was her name for the speeches that her father constantly gave her about how she should act and who she should befriend.

He chuckled. "I never thought of them like that, but yeah. My mother is always comparing me to my younger brother."

"My father compares me to my brother." She announced without a thought as she thought of Teddy. She had never met anyone that seemed to understand her life before. "He's attending Durmstrang." She added to avoid suspicion. She would have to be more careful in the future that she didn't blurt things out.

"My mother use to tell me that I shouldn't be friends with James and them." He smiled. "Does your father get upset if you befriend muggle borns?"

Her mind went instantly to Laelia. Her best friend's life and that of her family had been threatened because she was her friend. Artemisia suddenly knew exactly how her father would react if he found out how close the two girls were and used it as the real reason she had transferred to Hogwarts. "You remember what I said was the reason I transferred?"

Sirius nodded as a frown began to form at the thought that she had lied to him and his friends. He wasn't sure if he would be able to trust her again if she lied to them about something so trivial. After all, why else would she bringing it up.

"It wasn't really why I transferred. My father made me transfer when he found out that my best friend was muggle-born."

Sirius smiled feeling relieved. "I'm glad that you had the courage to befriend her and stand up to your father. Otherwise, I would have never met you." She smiled back at him. He had no idea just how true his words were.

A few days later, Artemisia found herself in her first class shared with Slytherins. She had seen the rivalry between the houses but she was still unprepared for experiencing it first hand. As a member of Ravenclaw, there was really no rivalry. The students of Gryffindor and Slytherin had always believed that there was a rivalry between her house and Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw students were told from day one that they were at Hogwarts to learn and that nothing should take away from that. They were to look on with superior amusement when a student from another house couldn't answer a question and to have the right answer waiting.

It was with these thoughts that Artemisia entered the potion's classroom. This was Snape's domain in her mind and the sight of a rather rotund man in front of the class greeting people cheerfully was startling.

Just as she was about to sit down a Slytherin student hurried past, knocking her book, parchment, and quill to the floor. "You should be more careful with your supplies." He sneered.

'Oh, this isn't possible,' she thought to her self as she stared after the boy.

"Hey, Snivellus, watch what you are doing." James glared at him as Remus helped her pick up her things.

"Don't mind Snape." Sirius shook his head as he handed Artemisia her bottle of ink that had rolled under his and James's table.

"That's okay." She stood up and met that surprised looks of the three boys. Peter didn't take potions. She turned and smiled at her future potions master. "I'm sure you didn't mean to knock all this over." She gestured at the supplies on her desk. He hurried away to his table, muttering under his breath. The Gryffindors with Artemisia snickered at the boy, even Lily. This surprised Artemisia because it seemed a little cruel. The only part of the Gryffindor crowd that she was uncomfortable with was their exuberance. As a Ravenclaw, she was to be sedate and respectful. This change unnerved her. It unnerved her even more as she was starting to settle into it.

"How did you know to do that?" James asked with a grin.

"Wilde."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oscar Wilde, he was a muggle writer."

"Ah, another quote." Sirius grinned. "What's this one?"

"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."

Soon the class started and she found herself working on a potion wit Remus. He explained that he wasn't always able to attend class. Her mind instantly went to the realisation that it was because he was a werewolf but Artemisia accepted his lie about one of his family members being sick. At the end of class, Artemisia waved her housemates on and finished packing up her supplies. This put her into the intimidating situration of a Gryffindor alone with a half dozen Slytherins. She was about to leave when she heard her name.

"What makes you so different?" Snape frowned as he came to stand next to her and before Artemisia could stop herself, she found herself thinking that he had was almost cute.

"Diffferent? How?" She questioned, tilting her head to look up at him.

"You didn't let those three protect you from the big bad Slytherin. Only the mudblood Evans does that."

Artemisia reacted without a thought, the same way that she had with Teddy. Her hand left an imprint on his cheek. "You have no right to call her that, to call anyone that. It's disgraceful and vulgar. For a bunch of wizards who like to think they are superior to everyone who doesn't share their bloodlines, you leave a lot to be desired." She turned and left him gapping after her.

She entered the hall and turned towards the dungeons' staircase before she saw that the three boys had waited for her. James and Remus broke into applause as Sirius put an arm around her shoulders. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I suppose so." She smiled and walked with the three of them towards transfiguration.

_Please leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All dates used in this story are taken from the timelines of HPLexicon.**

_Here's the last chapter in this group of five and I wanted to thank all of the readers who took the time to review._

Chapter Ten

During class, Artemisia paid close attention to McGongall's lecture then paired up with Lily. James and Sirius had also paired up and not for the first time, she noticed how James tried to catch Lily's eye during their classes together.

Halfway through the class, having watched everyone else's tries and hopefully learned from their mistakes, Artemisia confidently took her first try at changing a book into an animal. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of an animal to concentrate on. Instantly her mind sprung forth a vision of the dog that had been in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, when she had first arrived. In her mind, she made it smaller and added a few changes to it. If it was Sirius's dog, she didn't want it to look too much like it. After a steadying breath, she smiled at Lily before giving her attention to the task at hand. She muttered the incantation and the book changed. The dog startled everyone around her when it let out a sharp bark. Artemisia grinned largely as McGonagall came to stand next to her.

"Very good, Miss Wyndham. A little larger than what I asked for, but very good. Ten points."

Artemisia and Lily spent the rest of the class playing with the dog until McGonagall told everyone to change their animals back to books. She sighed as she smiled apologetically at the dog. She had always wanted one while growing up but her father was allergic.

"Bye, bye, pup." She said giving it one more pat. It whined as though it knew what was coming and she quickly turned it back into a book. Picking it up, she returned the book to the stack on McGonagall's desk.

"Why a dog?" Sirius asked her when she returned to her seat to write out the homework.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"It reminded me of a grim." Peter shivered in his seat.

"Artemisia grinned at him. "Peter, don't you know, it's bad luck to be superstitious."

McGongall who was walking past their desks, chuckled at this. Artemisia looked up at the professor in surprise. She had never heard her laugh before.

"Isn't it superstitious to believe in bad luck?" Sirius asked from behind her.

She turned and met his eyes. "Of course, that's the entire point." He frowned in confusion and she shook her head. "There isn't really anything that constitutes luck." She stood up to leave the room. He joined her as she walked down the hall.

"So, you don't believe in luck?"

"Not one little bit." She returned with a smile.

"Then I suppose you don't believe in fate either."

"Oh, I believe in fate, but not as in everything is laid out pure and simple before us with no choice of where we'll end up." She shook her head. "We all have free will and it is up to us to choose the path to travel when it comes before us. Where that path ends, there will always be another choice." She wondered about this for a moment. If that was true, then how did she end up coming there? Then she remembered. Even it she had done all this before, there had been nothing stopping her from not doing it. It had been her own choice to come to the past, even if at the time it hadn't seemed like there had been any other choice for her.

Before Artemisia knew it, autumn was all around her and the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced. She had just finished her homework and was helping Shawny with her charms paper as Lily laughed at the conversation flowing between the two girls. It was then that Artemisia witnessed her first James/Lily confrontation.

"Hey, Lily." James smiled at the redhead as she glared over at him. Artemisia looked between the two in surprise. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"How many times to I have to tell you this, Potter? I am not interested in you and I will not go with you to Hogsmeade. The words were slowly spoken through clinched teeth, and then with another glare, Lily stormed out of the common room. James sighed before returning to the other boys. Artemisia didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes when Lily said no to him. She looked towards Shawny for an explanation. The one she got wasn't what she expected. Of course, she had noticed that James and Sirius could be complete arseholes but that didn't mean that there wasn't a good side to them. After a few minutes of listening to Shawny, Artemisia stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Lily."

"Good luck." She laughed, then called out after the girl. "Could you put this in our room?" She held out her bag. Artemisia gave a nod as she took it with her.

After putting the bag away, she stood hesitantly before Lily's room gathering the courage to knock. When she did knock, Lily opened the door and the redhead looked for lack of a better word, sad, but that didn't make sense.

"Why won't you go out with James?" The words just spilled out of her. Lily flushed and Artemisia expected the girl to slam the door in her face. Instead, she looked down the hall before gesturing the blonde into the room.

Artemisia frowned slightly. All this past stuff was starting to remind her of the muggle movies that she had seen with Laelia in London when she was supposed to be shopping in Diagon Alley. She was taking classes with her professor and falling for a guy that would end up being known as the wizarding world's most wanted criminal. She was relieved that Sirius wasn't asking her to Hogsmeade. That was one headache she certainly didn't need.

She sat down on Lily's bed and push a honey coloured strand out of her eyes. Lily began to pace before her. After a long silence, Artemisia decides she isn't going to speak and asked the question she wanted answered. "I know you want to say yes to him, so why don't you?"

"Because then he's won." She replied balefully. Artemisia stared at the redhead, her dark green eyes wide. Out of all the things that Lily might have said that took the cake. She started giggling and soon slid off the bed onto the floor. It seemed like such a long time since she had a really good laugh at something. She had tears rolling down her cheeks when she finally looked up at Lily. The redhead was leaning against the wall as she shook with laughter. "I can't believe I said that."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it then we'll just have to figure out a way in which someone else wins." Her eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect plan. It reminded Artemisia a bit of a joke that she and Laelia had played on Isabella, but it might work. "I have a plan." She announced with a large grin. Who would have thought that she could be whimsical? "I'll be right back."

Artemisia dashed down the stairs and headed straight to where the four boys were sitting. At first, she didn't see what everyone else in the room was watching. That would be Sirius and Sunny snogging. It brought her to an abrupt halt and she fell over into James's lap as she tried to regain her balance. She had never been all that graceful.

The Head Boy looked at her in surprise and she grinned at him. "Fancy meeting you here." He burst into laughter as Remus helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that, James." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sirius had broken away from Sunny and seemed to be trying to catch her eye. 'Too late, buddy.' She thought to herself. 'That ship has not only sailed but is now sinking into the sea.' She looked at James for a moment wondering how to voice her idea. "Do you really want to spend all day with Lily in Hogsmeade?" She tried to look as innocent as possible. It must have worked because at first he looked blankly at her then nodded slowly. "Great." She had never been all that good at expressing emotions, but the next thing she knew she was giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't make any plans. I have an idea." Without another word, she walked out of the common room and into the hall, where she headed towards the library. She was almost there when Sirius appeared by her side. She found this strange because he hadn't come up from behind her but had been waiting further down the hall. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Just appear out of thin air like that."

"Maybe, I apparated." Sirius grinned.

"Nice try, but I know that you can't apparate in Hogwarts. Ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?" He shook his head. "Me, neither, but a girl from my old school had and she mentioned that fact."

He laughed and his arm slipped over her shoulders as they walked towards the library. "I hope you aren't planning to use a potion on Lily."

Artemisia looked at him in surprise. "Why you I do that?"

"Don't look so surprised. People do think that way."

"I don't." Hurt laced her tone and Sirius quickly spoke to repair the damage he might have caused with his words.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that." He gave her a smile and when she smiled back, he knew that he didn't have to worry that she would stay mad at him for accusing her of thinking about using a potion on Lily. He leaned forwards as they stopped by the entrance of the library. Artemisia knew he was going to kiss her and her hear sped up in anticipation, until she remembered what she had seen in the common room. The picture that came to her mind was the equivalent of ice water. She backed away from him and shook her head at him.

"I'm not about to kiss you, Mr. Black."

"Why not?" He gave her a lazy smile. "I bet there isn't one good reason for us not to kiss."

"I have three." She announced off the top of her head.

"Name them." She hadn't expected him to challenge her words.

"You were just snogging Sunny."

"That's not a reason for me not to kiss you." He leaned towards her and her eyes widened with the understanding that going from the arms of one girl to those of another was something Sirius obviously had no problem with.

"I won't kiss a guy that I know has kissed another girl in the last 72 hours." He blinked at her in surprise. She glanced about the room and quickly counted the five people in the room. "I never snog when more than three people can see it." Artemisia needed just one more, odd, rule and then she'd have him completely off kilter. An idea strikes her and she barely held back a large grin. "I never snog a guy that I've known for less than six months." He looked at her in shock. He continued to sit at the table gapping at her while she checked out the book she needed for the DADA assignment and walked out of the room. Artemisia was still chuckling to herself when she entered the common room. James and Remus gave her questioning looks. She had to tell them. She had seen the way the four boys behave with each other. She sat down at the table with them and looked around the common room. "Where's Peter?"

"He said he was going to the library." James answered.

"Oh, I didn't see him there."

"What's so funny, Fifi?" He asked, when she continued to chuckle.

"Well, James, if you swear not to tell Sirius, I'll tell you."

"Why wouldn't we tell Sirius?" Remus asked, looking intrigued.

"Because if you keep it a secret, I can promise you a day in Hogsmeade with Lily."

"By force." James shooked his head. "No thanks."

"Sweet Circe, what is with you boys jumping to conclusions. One day, no force needed." She rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is keep a straight face when Sirius tells you about my little rules and tell him that they are reasonable."

"Okay, I give. Even if the day with Lily doesn't pan out, I wouldn't mind a good laugh at Padfoot's expense."

"Okay, Sirius tried to kiss me on our way to the library. I told him that I had three reasons why I wouldn't kiss him."

The boys laughed merrily at this. "What were the reasons?"

"I'm glad, you boys, brought that up." She pretended to sigh and then gave them the reasons. The two are laughing hard by the time she finished the last one.

"Is there any truth to them?" James asked, when he could control his laughter.

"Well, I've never given the number of people that see you any thought. I just couldn't kiss someone that I just saw snogging the daylights out of someone else. As for how long I have know the guy, I came up with that one on the spot." She caught sight of Lily sitting on the other side of the room and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Lily."

_Later in the boys' dorm..._

"I just don't understand how she could have such rules." Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he looked around at his best friends. "Snogging is one of those things that you can't make up rules for."

"Well, actually…." Remus stopped from at a glare from the dark-haired boy.

"You know what I meant." He growled.

"Six months?" Peter's eyes were wide as the implications came to him.

"Well, you might have a chance in kissing her in," James paused as he counted out the months, "February."

"Prongs, you're not helping. Those rules are ridiculous."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't, Wormtail." Remus shot the boy a look, in hopes of shutting him up. Every time he agreed, Sirius started off again. "No girl wants to know that she isn't the girl the boy wanted in the first place. That she's just one of many."

"What Moony is trying to say, is that a girl wants to be special." James started but Sirius was quick to cut him off.

"If you two girls are done telling me how to handle girls, can we get out of here? I want to go to Hogsmeade and forget about her rules for a bit."

"I'm all for that." James replied, getting up from the bed.

Sirius followed the other boys out of the room. February, how was he supposed to resist the pull of her for that long. He was just going to have to get her to break her rules. He smiled, suddenly feeling better than he had since Fifi had dropped her rules on him. If he knew one thing, that was how to get away with breaking a few rules.

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. I only took many liberties with it and all its characters.**

_Thank you to all my reviewers! Please review again and if you haven't yet leave one now!_

Chapter Eleven

Later that night, Artemisia found she couldn't sleep. She decided to go to the common room and sit by the fire. She was sitting comfortably in a chair when she heard the portrait open. She sunk deeper into the chair hoping that it was just some students coming in late. She relaxed when she recognised the four voices to be Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Since she had had a few hours to revert to her old Ravenclaw self, she simply reopened the book that she had sat on the floor by the chair and started reading again.

"I don't trust her." Peter sounded whiney to her. He reminded her o bit of a child that wasn't getting their way.

"Why not?" Sirius on the other hand, sounded defensive.

"Oh, get off it, Padfoot. You want in her pants, so bad, that you can't see that there is something that isn't right about your darling Fifi."

Artemisia's cheeks heated slightly upon hearing her name or at least the name she was going by and she curled further into the chair.

"Wormtail, I don't see anything wrong with her, either." She relaxed at James's words.

"Ha! She's had you wrapped around her finger, ever since she promised to get Lily to spend the day with you." Peter sounded angry. "C'mon, Moony. You've got to be able to see it."

"I don't see anything strange about Fifi. She does have her moments, when she acts a little shy, but she's new to the school." He paused. "Of course, we can easily say that she's rather intelligent. After all, she's refusing to have anything to do with Padfoot."

"That's not funny." Sirius still sounded defensive. "Just as I get close to closing the deal, she comes up with some way to avoid me. It's almost like she knows me."

Artemisias smiled lightly at this as she continued to listen to them argue as they walked away. She did know that Sirius better than she should. She might have only spent a day in his presence at Grimmauld Place, but she had always prided herself on having the ability to read people. She shut her book and stood up. Artemisia felt that she might be able to get some sleep finally.

"Hello, Fifi." Remus grinned from in front of her. Her eyes widened. She absently remembered his actions at the Three Broomsticks. The only thing she could use to explain his uncanny ability to know where and who she was, was that it had something to do with him being a werewolf. "Did you have a good time listening to us defend you?" His face held no sign of malice, but she was still cautious.

"Not really." She sighed as she tucked her book under her arm. "I would've hoped that after being here as long as I have that I would have been accepted." She frowned lightly. "At least on some level, by everyone. It makes me a little said to think that you still question, why I'm here."

"Peter was the only one of us that…"

Artemisia cut him off with a shake of her head. "No, all of you still think there is some ulterior motive to me being here. Lily and Shawny accept me for me. I don't feel like it's all some kind of game to them as it is to you." She gave him a sympathetic look. "The three of you felt the need to defend me because I'm a Gryffindor and because you feel bad because you still have questions about me. If you have questions, just ask them. It will save us all a lot of time." She started to walk away, when he grabbed her gently by the arm.

"I agree that James and I still might have questions about you, but Sirius doesn't. Maybe you should give him a chance."

Artemisia bit her bottom lip and gave a negative shake of her head. "I'm not ready to get that hurt." She said after a moment of looking into his kind amber eyes.

For a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes. "Who says that he'll hurt you?"

"Me." She replied before walking up the stair towards her room.

The next day, Artemisia looked up from her homework to find Remus watching her. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back before going back to her homework. The sound of a chair being pulled away from the table grabbed her attention and she looked up to see Sirius sitting down next to her. She eyed him warily, wondering why he was suddenly appearing around her so often. She knew that he'd flirted with her since she arrived at Hogwarts, but hadn't paid it too much attention. She had seen him flirt with numerous girls since she'd arrived. She had started to wonder if she flirted back if he'd leave her alone, but to flirt back would make her too open and acceptable to his attack.

"Hey, Fifi." Sirius smiled at her and she felt that lovely, tingly feeling that she had when she had first looked into his eyes.

"Hello, Sirius." Artemisia smiled back at him, then turned back to her homework.

"You're not in Ravenclaw, so stop worrying about your grades."

She looked up at him in surprise, unsure of what to say. Not worry about her grades? Was that physically or mentally possible? While she sat there gapping at him, he capped her pot of ink and shut her book.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

It seemed that he was working on giving her one shock after another. Artemisia opened her mouth to answer him automatically with a yes, when she remembered the plans that she had to set in motion that day. Who said that Slytherins were the cunning ones in the school? "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I already have plans."

For a moment, Sirius stared at her with a sad sort of look, but when she was about to give in, she reminded herself that Lily was far too stubborn to give in for her and James's own good. Then he smiled at her, "Come with me." He didn't bother to wait for an answer. He was far to aware that the answer from her could easily be a resounding no. He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the common room. They walked for some time before Artemisia realised that Sirius was holding her hand and she had no idea of where he was taking her.

"Um, Sirius?"

"Yeah, Fifi?" He smiled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchens." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "I'm hungry."

"That's nice, but why am I going along with you?"

"Because all you do is study." He replied blithely as he stopped at a painting of fruit. "This is how we get into the kitchens." She watched as he reached out and tickled a pear. It chuckled and squirmed before turning into a doorknob. She told herself to remember this, so she would know it when she went back. Each day, she had to remind herself that she was not from this time and she didn't belong there, but each day the speech was getting harder to believe.

"What's wrong with studying?" Artemisia asked as she entered the large kitchen. She looked around as house elves start a commotion in the name of welcoming them to the kitchens. It was easy to see that Sirius was one of their favourite people. He gave her a look in answer to her question that said, 'if you have to ask that then you're hopeless.'

The two left the kitchens a few minutes later. Artemisia wondered why he hadn't gotten any food when he claimed to be hungry. He had explained that the house elves are going to deliever it.

"Are you sure that the hat didn't put you in the wrong house?" Sirius asked as they entered the hall.

"Well, if it did, how would I know?" She snapped as she started to walk back towards the common room.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No, I am not." Artemisia stopped and glared at him. "This is the way we came from."

"Yeah, but we aren't going back to the common room."

"You might not be but I am."

"If you go back to the common room, you'll start studying again." He stepped before her, blocking her path. "You've already finished your homework and have started working on learning this for your NEWTs. That can wait. They're month from now."

Her eyes widened. That was exactly what she had been doing. She needed to get good results to get into the Department of Mysteries. "How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"The books that you've been reading aren't exactly helpful with the homework that's been given out." He replied as if the answer had been obvious. "All you do is study. I've known people in Ravenclaw who aren't as dedicated to their studies as you. Now, let's go eat." He nodded his head in the direction opposite of the one that she had been walking in.

Artemisia sighed and gave in. "Okay." Sirius pulled her along through what seemed to her like an endless maze of corridors and staircases. "You're not getting us lost, are you?"

He chuckled as he opened a door and gestured her in. "No, this is it."

She walked into the room, then turned towards him with a frown. "Sirius Black, what are you up to?" The room was beautiful, elegant, and most of all romantic.

"Well, you won't go to Hogsmeade with me." He ushered her to the table. "You won't let me kiss you." His breath tickled the hair at the base of her neck as he seated her. "So, I thought we could at least have dinner and get to know one another."

"You are trying to seduce me, Mr. Black." She teased as he sat down across from her.

He gave her the rakish grin that sent tingles down her spine. "Is it working?"

"I'm not certain, yet." She placed her napkin lightly into her lap. "Ask me again later."

Sirius tried to kiss her when they had finished dinner, but she didn't dare let him win. She might be echoing Lily's sentiments about James, but one kiss would be her undoing. He looked disappointed at first. Sirius waited until they had entered the common room before moving close to her and whispering into her ear that he wasn't about to give up. Her reaction surprised him. She let out a laugh and told him good because she wasn't about to give in. Then with a quick wink she added the one word that gave him hope...yet.

The dinner led to an amusing trend. Before the dinner, the Marauders had travelled in their own group, while Artemisia was usually with Lily and Shawny. After it, the three girls seemed to be swallowed by the boys' group. James, Remus, and Peter constantly teased Sirius about how the two hadn't even kiss and yet he followed her around like a lost puppy. It was getting rather embarrassing for Artmeisia. Sirius had scared off a boy from Hufflepuff that had been on the verge of asking her out. Several of the girls around the school had started shooting her dirty looks. It wasn't until Lily pointed it out as jealousy that Artemisia gave it much thought. She had for once in her life become the enviable one. It was a heady experience.

_Don't forget to review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. I only took many liberties with it and all its characters.**

Chapter Twelve

The day of the Hogsmeade visit Artemisia was up at dawn. She had to put her scheme into play. The first thing she did was help Lily get ready for the day. To her surprise, Artemisia found Shawny and Lily digging through her clothing. It would seem that the trunk she had brought with her held clothing that was the height of fashion. She picked out an outfit consisting of a burgundy peasant skirt with a cream-coloured shirt made of crinkly cheesecloth for herself. Then she instructed Lily to meet her at the doors. Step one of her mission was accomplished.

Now, it was on to step two. Artemisia found James and the boys laying around in the common room after breakfast. They didn't seem in that much of a hurry to leave for Hogsmeade. She smiled to herself as she walked over to them. Sirius grinned, when he caught sight of Artemisia. He gave her an appreciative look in hopes of getting colour to rise to her cheeks and was surprised when she ignored him.

"James, you didn't make plans, did you?" The four boys looked at her in surprise.

"No." He shook his head as he turned and looked questioningly at Sirius. Sirius looked like she had betrayed him. Of course, if she was analytical enough, which being a true Ravenclaw, even if she had been sorted into Gryffindor at this time, Artemisia most definitely was, she could see that he and the other boys believe that all this time, she had had her sights on James. She'd have to fix that interpretation later.

"Good, come along, then." She said pulling him out of the portrait. " The other member of our party is waiting.

James frowned, but went along with her. Artemisia linked her arm with his as the two of them made their way into the entrance hall. She glanced over her shoulder to find a seething mad Sirius. She gave him a smile, only to receive a glare from him. James's wary expression was replaced with a hugh smile as Artemisia linked arms with Lily without letting go of him.

"What's he doing here?" Lily looked a little aggravated. Artemisia had told her that she would tell the girl of the plan she had in mind to get her and James together while the two girls explored Hogsmeade.

Artemisia glanced over her shoulder again. This time she saw that Sirius was no longer paying attention to what she was doing. Instead he was flirting with a Ravenclaw girl in the same year as them. She shrugged. She had known that it wouldn't have worked out between the two of them anyway. At least that was what she told herself.

"Well, while being shown around Hogsmeade by the Head Girl is good, being shown around by the Head Girl and Boy is better." She announced, steering the couple into a carriage.

The three spent a good hour walking around Hogsmeade as James and Lily pointed out things to Artemisia. She tried not to say anything, because she'd been coming to Hogsmeade since third year and already knew most of what they were telling her. There were a few stores that weren't part of Hogsmeade in her time, but mainly it was the same.

Finally, Artemisia was given a chance to get away from the couple and allow them some private time. James suggested that the group get butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. She agreed then told them she wanted to run back to Honeyduke's. At first, Lily suggested that they went with her, but Artemisia gave them a look and told them she was a big girl and she wouldn't get lost. They left her and she watched them walk away, talking to each other and lost to the world around them, which was obvious when James bumped into someone and didn't seem to notice. She smiled. She had done good.

"Point, match, set." She muttered happily as she walked towards Honeyduke's. Her large smile slipped from her face when she found herself fact to face with a scowling Sirius.

"Did you lose your date?"

Artemisia stared at him unsure of what he meant. "Huh?'" She looked blankly at him. She shook herself from her stupor. She was certainly doing Ravenclaw proud in this encounter. Then she remembered that she was a Gryffindor now. She decided to do that house proud. "If I did, it's none of your concern." She had noticed that her meetings with Sirius have the tinge of a challenging chess match.

"Of course, I'd be concerned." He replied. He was aggressive like the player that moved his pieces forwards for an early attack. "James is my friend."

Which piece to move next? "James is a big boy. He can take care of himself." She replied carelessly. White queen takes black bishop.

"You really had us fooled." He said, advancing a step towards her.

"Did I really?" She questioned as she took a step back. "Were you really fooled by me? Or have you even known anything about me from the beginning? I think that you looked at me, liked what you saw and made your move. Never once from the beginning did you ask me if I was even interested in you." Check.

"Are you saying that this is my fault? That I was wrong in thinking that you were interested in me?"

Artemisia straightened. She would have to go home someday. She took a deep breath and lied. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Checkmate.

Sirius turned from her, looking defeated but there was not a victory here in her win. She had gotten him to leave her alone. That was what she wanted wasn't it?

Artemisia looked in at the Three Broomsticks to see that James and Lily no longer needed her in any way. In fact, they seemed to have entered completely into their own little world. She walked around Hogsmeade feeling hugely out of place. She saw someone standing by the fence near the Shrieking Shack. She wondered who it could be when she saw several Slytherins making their way towards her. Her heart began to race, but Artemisia told herself not to be silly. They wouldn't want to bother her. She moved closer to the fence and saw that the person was Sirius. She glanced back at the Slytherins to see they were right behind her.

"Hello, beautiful." One sneered at her as the others leered.

"Leave me alone, Mulciber." She glanced quickly around her. Sirius was a good few metres from her and seemed to be lost in his own world. She looked back at the Slytherins. They might not know of the falling out the two had just had. She glanced at Sirius again. She had lied to him about being interested. She might not be there all that much longer but didn't she deserve happiness? There hadn't been a lot of that while Artemisia had grown up. Why couldn't see take a stab at it here for however brief it would be? "Excuse me, but I'm running late."

"I don't believe that, girlie." Mulciber moved towards her. Artemisia did what any smart witch would do and ran for what looked to be the safest place in the world. Sirius looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and stumbled back into the fence as she threw her arms around him.

"Fifi, what the hell?" He muttered as the blonde tightened her grip around his waist. She wouldn't let go of him for the world.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." She announced loudly to his confusion before shooting a look back at the Slytherins. They simply looked amused. "It took me ages to get away from James and Lily." He continued to look at her with a mix of confusion and surprise. When Artemisia pressed herself into him, Sirius was certain this was some dream that he would soon wake from, especially with her quiet murmur. "Kiss me, damnit."

Sirius looked at her as if she had just told him that she had known all along that the house elves were planning a revolt. This wasn't going as she had hoped. She reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor now and pressed her lips to his. At first, she got no reaction. It took Sirius a full moment before he could react to what was happening. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body closer to his, something that Artemisia hadn't thought was possible. She felt him lick at her lips before she gave him the access that he wanted. The kiss was different from the others they had shared. This one didn't have the gentleness. Instead, it had a raw untamed feeling to it. Sirius broke away from Artemisia and looked up to see the Slytherins.

"Do you have a problem?" He barked at the group before his mouth was back on hers. He had wanted to do this so long he wasn't about to let a group of Slytherins detract from it.

When the two finally broke apart, Artemisia felt dizzy and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius pulled away from her. She knew it was because of the words she had spoken to him earlier.

"Sirius?" she questioned as he stared at her quietly. It was rather unnerving with his unwavering gaze and intense eyes.

"I don't understand you, Fifi." He said after a moment. "You say you aren't interested in me, and then you kiss me like that."

"I lied." The words came out quietly. "I was scared."

"Of what? Of me?" She nodded and he couldn't help look hurt.

"Not of you as much as what you can make me feel." Artemisia shifted on her feet. "I've only dated one guy." She moved to lean against the fence and stared out over the distance. "He dropped me without a single warning." She glanced over at Sirius. "I don't want to go through that again."

"You can't go through life being afraid of getting hurt." He said quietly taking her hand.

"You're right."

"Of course, I am." He smiled at her taking her hand. "Where's James? I thought you were spending the day with him." Sirius frowned; he couldn't see James just letting Fifi wander around Hogsmeade on her own. James would know of the trouble she could easily get into.

"Well, there was no real plan to spend time with him." She replied, her gaze on her foot as she used it to draw circles in the dirt. Her words surprised him, until glancing up at him, she continued. "I promised him a day with Lily, remember?"

"You mean that they're somewhere together?" He looked at her incredulously.

"It was simple." A large grin spread across her face. "I had Lily meet me at the doors, got James to come with me and announced at the doors that having them both show me around was better than if just one did. I couldn't say a word of the plan to either of them. Lily would have come up some way of backing out. And if James knew he'd tell Lily and then she'd come up with a way of backing out."

"How did you end up by yourself?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Right before I ran into you, I told them that I could make it to Honeyduke's on my own and they should go ahead to the Three Broomsticks. I had just looked in on them before running into the Slytheirns." She smiled ruefully. "They were in their own little world."

"I think I should go yell at them for leaving you on your own."

They walked into the Three Broomsticks hand in hand. Artemisia joined James and Lily as Sirius went to get them butterbeers. He sat down next to her as she shook her head at the pair before her.

"You two have a few things to answer for." Sirius announced. They looked up at him in surprise. "How could the two of you let such a lovely thing out of your sight? Don't you know there are Slytherins here on the loose?"

"Oh, no!" Lily looked at Artemisia in alarm.

"Not to mention him." She teased, gesturing to Sirius.

He looked at her for a moment. "Why, you little minx." He pulled her close and before she could forestall him, he kissed her.

She smiled at Lily as she and Sirius started to leave to walk about Hogsmeade. "By the way Lil."

"What, Fifi."

"I win." The two boys looked at the girls in confusion as Lily burst into laughter.

"So, you did." She nodded and slid her hand into James's. "Thank you, Fifi."

"What was that all about?" Sirius whispered into Artemisia's ear as they walked away.

"Just something between Lily and me."

_Don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. I only took many liberties with it and all its characters.**

Chapter Thirteen

The morning of the first quidditch match, which just as it would have been in her time was Gryffindor against Slytherin, came all too soon after the Hogsmeade visit. Her room was blissfully peaceful as Artemisia curled up in her covers. She wasn't all that big a quidditch fan. In fact, she usually used them as a chance to be lazy. In fact, Artemisia had attended the most quidditch matches of her school years the year before while dating Roger. The door to the room swung open and Artemisia peeked out of the covers to see Lily. She looked rather flushed as she looked about the room.

"Fifi, get up!"

"No, I'm sleeping." She told the redhead as she continued to watch the girl dart about the room. "Looking for something?"

"Here, put this on." Lily tossed clothing onto the bed. Artemisia's mind was far to hazy for her to confirm more than that fact. "C'mon, we're late."

"Late for what?" She sat up and picked up the clothing. Seeing that Lily wasn't going to give up until she was out of bed and dressed, Artemisia did exactly that. "Lily, what are we late for?"

"The match." She announces as the blonde followed her out of the dorm and into the common room.

"Oh, that." Artemisia said falling onto the closest pieces of furniture, one of the couches.

"Yes, that." She stopped and stared. "Fifi, you're dating one of the beaters."

"Buggery!" She exclaimed jumping up from the couch. "Do I really have to go?" Artemisia had been officially named Sirius's girlfriend since the Hogsmaade visit, same as the other official couple of Gryffidor, James and Lily. It amused her that there was so many people interested in what she did now. Whatever actions she took, words she spoke, and clothing she wore was now up for dissection by the female population of Hogwarts. It made her wonder if this pressure was what Cho Chang felt every day.

Lily looked at the girl in surprise. "Of course, everyone goes to the matches especially girlfriends and boyfriends of the players.

"All right, all right. Let's go." She sighed as she followed her friend out to the pitch. She didn't understand the big deal about quidditch. Everyone cheered as idiots flew around the sky on brooms. Maybe if someone had ever taken the time to explain the concept of the game to her it would have made more sense but at the moment it made no sense what so ever.

Halfway through the match, Peter saw that Artemisia was paying more attention to the book that she had grabbed on the way out of her room then to the match. He alerted Remus and Lily to it. Lily confiscated the book and told her that she could have it back after the match.

Okay, why do I have to sit here and be bored out of my skull?" They looked at her in surprise. "I have no idea what is going on and can't say that I want to know."

"It's quidditch." Peter replied, ever so helpfully.

Artemisia glared at him. "That's wonderful, Peter." She rolled her eyes. "And that's the sky." Remus and Lily laughed at this as Peter turned red. She felt bad about that. Peter was just trying to be helpful. "I'm sorry, Pete, but I really know absolutely nothing about quiddtch. Other than it's a sport played on brooms." This was too much for Lily and Remus, who were still falling over with laughter when the snitch was caught and Gryffindor won. She walked with sulking Peter and the pair that were still doing their imitation of hyenas to the pitch.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I couldn't say for certain. Artemisia shook her head as she looked at the pair of them. Remus had a large grin on his face. Lily was down to a random giggle here and there.

"You couldn't have been telling the truth." Lily finally announced.

"Oh, that's what you thought was so amusing." She returned. "I'm glad you find it funny I was being entirely serious." She paused for she can finally see how amusing it was that she didn't know a single thing about quidditch. "There's more to it." Lily and Remus looked at her, waiting to hear what had her smiling widely at them. She let out a little giggle. "My old school had houses, some what like here. I dated the captain of my house's quidditch team." The three burst into uncontrollable laughter. If Sirius didn't have his arms around her, Artemisia would have fallen to the ground in her amusement.

"Okay, we don't get the joke." James shook his head at the three of them. "What so funny about that?"

Remus wiped tears from his eyes as he grinned at the boys. "Fifi told us that she knows, and I'm quoting this, absolutely nothing about quidditch. Other than it's a sport played on brooms." This sent James and Sirius into laughter with the rest of the group. Artemisia glanced up to see that Peter still looked aggravated with her for snapping at him.

When everyone was back in the common room, except Remus, who had gone off to meet with some Ravenclaw girl, Artemisia sat on the couch by the fire snuggling with Sirius. She talked to Lily until the redhead started to yawn before disappearing upstairs. James excused himself soon after and Peter went off sulkily because he couldn't talk the boys into making trouble. The room fell quiet and Artemisia was content to simply sit with Sirius.

"I'll teach you about quidditch, if you want me to." He told her. She gave him a smile and nodded before laying her head on his shoulder.

The winter holiday approached and to her dismay Artemisia learned that everyone was planning to go home. She was going to be the only one in the tower. With this thought in mind, she entered the common room a week before the break.

"Oi, Fifi!" Shawny motioned her over to the table she was sitting at with Lily and Sunny while Remus helped them with their homework.

"Hello, everyone." She smiled as she sat down. She couldn't help but notice the glares that Sunny was sending towards her. According to Lily, Sunny had been trying to land Sirius as her boyfriend for the last two years. She hadn't taken to losing gracefully.

"Have you finished the questionnaire for DADA, yet?" Remus asked, motioning to the papers before the four of them.

"I did it yesterday."

"It was just assigned yesterday." Sunny mocked the girl, not that it bothered Artemisia. Everyone in the tower teased her about her homework techniques, but it was simply six years of Ravenclaw shining forth.

"So, it was. It was simple, barely took me anytime."

"What dark creature did you choose for number seven?" Lily asked in hopes of avoiding another confrontation between the two blondes.

"Which question it that?" She asked trying to remember.

Remus shifted before answering. "What creature would you least like to have a run in with?"

"Oh, that one," she replied. "I don't think that there is a question to that one, but you tell me first."

"Vampire." Lily announced.

"Oh, that's a good one." Shawny grinned. "I picked a banshee."

"Werewolf." Sunny announced.

Artemisia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Remus was looking very uncomfortable. Sirius, James, and Peter, who were nearby, all opened their mouths but she beat them to the punch.

"Why would you not want to run into a werewolf?" She asked, hoping that she looked puzzled enough. She knew it worked when Sunny launched into a speech about them. Not much truth to the speech but a speech none the less. Artemisia waited for Sunny to finish and then laughed. "Oh, Sunny, that's priceless." Everyone looked at her in surprise. She saw Remus was smiling and lied a bit so that he wouldn't figure it out when he taught her. "I've met a werewolf or two back at Hexwood, except that they got mighty cranky once a month, they were normal people." She shook her head as Sunny.

"Please." She rolled her big blue eyes. "They go around bitting people and infecting them with their disease.

"It's not anyone's fault that they are a werewolf. In most cases, the person is but a child, when they are bitten. Then it's a painful process to turn into a werewolf once a month." She found herself standing up as anger rushed through her. She'd never been this mad even when her father had been pushing her to join the Death Eaters and marry Marcus Flint. Sunny's lack of intelligence floored her. "No one asked to be a werewolf. Of course, werewolves bite during a full moon. The pain of transformation is unbearable and most during that time loose themselves in it. One day, there might be a way to at least give them their minds, but even that will be a far cry from a cure." Without another word, Artemisia stormed out of the common room. She took herself out to the lake in hopes of walking off some of the anger that was still rushing through her. It was because of small-minded people like Sunny and Snape that she had lost the best DADA teacher in her years at Hogwarts. Artemisia absently kicked a stone out of her way as she ranted in her head about the injustices in the world. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to find the four boys. Remus smiled widely at her just as the rest of them were.

"You know." He said with a kind of wander in his voice. She realised that he expected everyone who found out to run from him. The other three of his group were different because they accepted him for whom he was, even though they knew. Artemisia nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She frowned for a moment as she thought of a way to explain her reasoning to him. "Because, it's your secret. If you wanted anyone to know you would tell them."

His smile grew. "When did you figure if out?"

"When you disappeared in November."

Sirius pulled her into a hug. "Not once did you treat him differently."

"Why should I" Just because he gets cranky once a month, doesn't make him someone else, I mean I don't think there's a female alive that doesn't get cranky every month." The four of them laughed at her horrible joke.

"So, you're really not afraid of me?" Remus asked.

Artemisia looked at him for a moment. "Not in the least." She moved forwards and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still the same guy to me."

Sirius pulled her back into his arms. "Hey, don't forget who your boyfriend is?"

"I don't think you'd let me."

When the sign up sheet for those who were going to be staying for the holiday was put out, Artemisia went forwards to sign it, only to have Lily take the quill right out of her hand. "I've talked to my parents." She announced pulling the girl away from the bulletin board. "You're going home with me."

"Really." The blonde smiled widely as the two girls started towards the potions classroom.

"Hey, I thought you'd want to come home with me." Sirius smiled rakishly at her.

"I'm sure that your parents would be thrilled to have you bring your girlfriend home for the holidays." She laughed.

"I don't live with my parents." His dark eyes lit up with mischief. "I have my own apartment."

"I'm not about to go home with you, so you can take advantage of me." She teased him.

"Well, there goes my plans for the holiday."

During the class, Artemisia took a seat next to Remus who had partnered her since the first class, while Sirius continued in trying to talk her into going home with him instead of Lily. This led to Slughorn glaring at the two when his lecture that was closer to speech about who he knew had been interrupted by Sirius. It didn't help that the teacher didn't seem to care all that much for Sirius in the first place.

"Miss Wyndham, this is not a social hour." He boomed. "Please gather your things and trade places with Miss Paddington." She stood up and shot a look towards Sirius before she took a seat next to Snape. "This shall be your spot for the rest of the year, Miss Wyndham."

"Very well, Professor." Artemisia replied. Slughorn wasn't half as scary as the man by her side would one day be. She must have sounded too cheerful.

"And ten points a piece from Gryffindor from you and Mr. Black for interrupting my class." She rolled her eyes and began to take notes for the potion Slughorn was introducing to the class.

_Don't forget to review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. I only took many liberties with it and all its characters.**

Chapter Fourteen

She spoke to Snape out of curiosity as much as because she needed an ingredient that he was hording. She decided to test him to see if he was as bad as those in her house when it came to the names for herbs. "Could you pass me the Artemisia?" She asked. It had always been one of the most amusing of the names for herbs, in her opinion.

Snape looked at her for a second in surprise before handing her the right herb. "I wouldn't have expected a Gryffindor to use another name for an ingredient."

"Why not?" She questioned absently as she added it to the healing potion. The mixture let out a noxious smell and the two took a step back from the table.

"Because most Gryffindors don't care for potions."

"I like potions." She admitted, surprising herself as she realised that she was speaking the truth. "My old potions master was exacting, when it came to the subject. I think that I like the way that everything has to be done in a precise and orderly fashion for the right thing to come about. It's not like the other courses, where there's a lot of guess work involved." She smiled at him. "Other than Herbology, I don't think there is another class that uses methods that have been tested for centuries and are still put into practice. I mean look at Transfiguration. It seems to change every day."

He let out a sharp laugh, surprising the blonde. "You could have been placed in Ravenclaw." Artemisia didn't take offence to thos as she had when Sirius told her almost the same thing. It was due to the fact that Snape didn't seem to be saying that she didn't belong in Gryffindor, just that she could have been put else where. The rest of the class passed in easy conversation with Snape. She found out that he had more than a passing knowledge of Herbology. "What do you plan on doing when we graduate?" He asked as they cleaned up at the end of class.

"I want to go into the Department of Mysteries." She announced. She saw the surprise in his eyes at her matter of fact statement.

"I think you could do it." He said after a moment.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I want to travel for a while. Then maybe one day become a professor."

"What would you want to teach?"

"Defence," he answered without a pause in thought.

"Why?' Artemisia questioned. He looked at her for a moment to see if she was making fun of him. She only smiled, encouragingly.

"I think that we've missed out on a lot with the professors that we've had. They haven't prepared us in the least for what we will be facing when we leave here. There's a war going on, Fiona. We put ourselves at risk every time we leave the safety of our homes and most of the students here can barely manage a simple blocking charm."

Her eyes widened slightly. She had forgotten that she had gone back in time to the first rise of Voldemort. Her stomach tightened as she thought about how he hadn't mentioned the fact that just waking up in the morning put a person in danger. As Artemisia thought back over the months she had been in the seventies, she could remember all of the cautiousness of everyone from the moment she had entered the school. She shook herself out of her stupor and put her book into her bag. "I think you'd make a good potions master."

"You're only saying that because I stopped you from ruining your potion today."

"Well, there's always that." She laughed as she walked out of the room with him. Sirius was waiting for her and the moment she walked into the hall, he put his arm around her and glared towards Snape. "What was that all about?" She asked as they headed towards the common room.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Snivellus didn't do anything to you?"

"Don't call him that." She pulled away from him. "That's one of the most immature things that I've heard from you."

"You're going to argue with me about Snape?" Sirius stared at the girl before him incredulously.

"I am not arguing, Sirius. I just don't understand why you can't try to get along with him."

"I can't explain it." He replied and she turned to walk away. "I can try if you want me to."

"Thank you." As she moved to kiss his cheek, he turned his head to meet her lips with his. A thrill shot through Artemisia as he pressed her close. Her hands slipped over his shoulders before delving into his hair.

"Don't mean to be a bother, but could we steal Sirius away for a while." James interrupted from nearby.

"Do you have to?" She pretended to pout, causing Sirius to grin at her.

"Yes, we do." Peter had yet to forgive her for snapping at him at the match. Artemisia felt bad and that she should try to get him to like her since he was one of her boyfriend's closest friends.

"Well, if I have to go, then I get a kiss good-bye." Sirius announced as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Just a small one." She replied before pressing her lips lightly to his. Artemisia watching him retreat with a sigh before moving towards the table Lily was sitting at.

A few days later, Artemisia boarded the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students on their ways home. She sat with Lily and Shawny in a compartment, while the boys were off causing mischief.

"So, what's your family like?" She asked the girl for the hundredth time since she found out she was going to the Evans's home.

"My parents are great. They are really supportive of me," Came Lily's answer, which was the same each time she was asked.

"Are you an only child?" Artemisia asked for the first time. All she had heard was about Lily's parents.

"I have an older sister." Lily announced dryly.

"What is she like?"

"Well, she's not very nice." Lily replied with an embarrassed look.

"Does she live at home?"

"No, she has a flat. You might not even have to meet Petunia."

"I'm sure that she's not all that bad."

"You really wouldn't like to meet her."

"I'm sure I've dealt with worse."

"I wouldn't be so certain."

"C'mon, Lily. She can't be that bad."

She was wrong. That was the only thought Artemisia had as she sat in the Evans's parlour with Lily, her parents, her sister, and her sister's boyfriend. Petunia was one of the most abrasive women she had ever met. She made Artemisia wish that she could have a nice long chat with the woman in the panting at Black Manor. She shifted in her seat and gave Lily a grin. The redhead giggled and her mother smiled. Petunia, on the other hand, was giving the blonde death glares. Mr. Evans left the room with the boyfriend, whose first name was Vernon, though she had forgotten his last name. If she was to give each person a shape to describe them, she thought Vernon would be a circle. Petunia reminded Artemisia of an elongated rectangle.

"So, you go to that freaky school with my sister." Petunia sneered at the blonde. Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a disapproving look before giving Artemisia an apologetic one.

"As has all of my family for centuries." She replied giving her the coolest smile in her reserve. Artemisia waited for Mrs. Evans left the room for some reason before leaning towards Petunia. She'd had enough of the woman's attitude towards Lily. "By the way, in the world I grew up in, you're the freak." Petunia began to stutter just as Mr. Evans and Vernon returned to the room. Lily pulled her friend out of the room and they went upstairs to Lily's bedroom.

"That was amazing." Lily smiled as she closed the door.

"It's quite true." Artemisia laughed as Lily threw a pillow at her. "Think about it, Lil. There are people in the wizarding world that will have absolutely nothing to do with family members that are born without magic. It's as much a stigma to be born into the wizarding world without magic as it is to be born with magic when you have no idea what it means. People will always look on with superiority to those that they see as different."

"Still, it was nice to see Petunia at a lost for words." The doorbell rang causing the two girls to jump. "I wonder…" Lily trailed off as her mother's voice carried upstairs.

"Lily, Fiona, you have visitors."

"Come along, Fifi."

"Arf, arf." Artemisia muttered as she followed her friend. "I swear that I can remember visiting someone with my mother who had an unbalanced poodle named Fifi and it constantly yapped."

"That can't be true."

"Okay, maybe, it was a terrier." They were laughing over this when they entered the parlour. There was everyone who had been there earlier was James and Sirius.

"Lily, are you going to introduce your friends?" Mr. Evans looked quite pleased with himself as Lily's face turned a colour that was only a shade or two lighter than her hair.

"Um, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. James, Sirius, these are my parents, Rose and Joshua Evans. This is my sister, Petunia, and Vernon Dursley."

"My fiancé." Her sister sneered at her with contempt.

"Congratulations." Artemisia smiled at her. "This must be very recent, since he was only your boyfriend when we went upstairs." Mr. Evans chuckled as his wife tried to hide her own amusement. Lily grinned widely at the blonde. "Is it okay if we go into the kitchen and talk?" She smiled warmly at Lily's parents. "I'm sure that you aren't all that interested in hearing us chatter."

"That'll be fine, dear." Mrs. Evans shooed the group out of the room.

"You have my parents wrapped around your finger." Lily said as soon as the door to the kitchen closed behind the last of the group. "Mum would never let me leave the room if I had asked."

"I can handle any adult that is sent my way." She replied. "Well, with the exception of McGonagall and my ex-potions master. I think they are specially made to torment us." She smiled at their laughter. She had found that she enjoyed making the people around her laugh. "My father is a demanding man. I've found that if I could handle him that everyone else was easy. It's just a matter of showing people what they expect to see."

"Do you do that with us?" James asked.

"No, I'm afraid that you've seen the real me from time to time, but be warned I'm still trying to figure out just who that is." It was true that she hadn't figured out who she was. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was secure in the knowledge of who she was. When she looked in the mirror, there was no longer a meek little Ravenclaw prefect, who would jump to make sure that she didn't upset the delicate balance of her world. Now, she saw someone different looking back at her. She saw a Gryffindor with enough daring to leave her safe world to find happiness and someone who wanted her, not simply some façade that hid the real person in a shroud of darkness.

"I think we are all trying to figure out who we are and how we fit into the world." Lily announced, breaking into her thoughts. "Have you given any thought to what you are after graduation?"

"Well, I want to try for a position with the Department of Mysteries."

"How is your father going to take that?" Sirius asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I don't care. When I leave for Hogwarts, it won't be for home. I don't even think I could call the manor I grew up in a home."

"You could always move in with me." Sirius told Artemisia to everyone else's amusement.

She let out a laugh of her own. "We'd drive each other mad, within the first day."

As James and Lily laughed, Sirius leaned forwards and whispered, so only she could hear "You already are. Come home with me." He nipped her lightly on the ear.

"That's a rather tempting offer, but I couldn't just leave like that." She replied. It was a rather tempting thought to go home with Sirius, but there was a spot in the back of her mind that reminded Artemisia that she had felt something like this with Roger. That turned out to be a huge disappointment. His tongue skimed the shell of her ear and Artemisia shivered in response.

He chuckled. "Are you sure that you won't change your mind?"

"Not today. If you're good, who knows what you'll get for Christmas." She teased. Lily and James heard this remark. James grinned over at Sirius, while Lily looked at her in surprise. Artemisia flushed, knowing that they caught the double meaning to her words.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Sirius replied as one of his hands began to bunch her skirt.

"That's not crossing your fingers." She returned as she stood up. "I'm going to sit over here where I'm safe from you." Lily laughed as Artemisia took a seat next to her. The conversation drifted to the upcoming NEWTs or to be more precise Lily lecturing James and Sirius about how important the tests are to their future. Artemisia's mind drifted to the problems that she faced now that she planned to stay in the past instead of going back to the future. She couldn't exactly go to Gringotts and present the key to her vault when at this time it was still her mother's. Her stomach clinched at that thought. She wished there was something that she could do for her mother but knowing that it was useless for no one would believe that she was actually from the future unless she was to announce some of the things she knew and that would change more than she was comfortable with. Besides, she had her own problems to face, such as what she was going to do on the day that she would have to leave Hogwarts castle for whatever life threw at her next.

_Don't forget to review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. I only took many liberties with it and all its characters.**

Chapter Fifteen

Upon returning from Lily's home, Artemisia decided to take stock of the school supplies she had in her trunk. She pulled everything out of her trunk and put it onto her bed and found something she wasn't expecting at the bottom of her trunk. A keyhole was positioned on one side of what she supposed was a compartment. After not finding a key in the things on her bed and using magic in hopes of opening it, Artemisia frowned and put all her supplies back into the trunk. If there was a false bottom to her trunk there was no way that one would notice due to the fact that the trunk looked perfectly normal and magic could easily allow the trunk to hold more than what a trunk of its size should hold. She picked up her potions book, when she finally gave up on the lock and made it a few steps from her bed when Lily came to a stop in the doorway.

"I was hoping to find you here." The redhead announced breathlessly. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Artemisia held back a frown, wondering why the headmaster would wish to see her. "I better find out what this is about. I'll see you later, Lil." She rushed through the halls, her steps unconsciously becoming more hurried as she travelled towards her destination. Then it happened. One moment, she was practically running and the next she was sliding well over a metre across the floor on her bum.

She looked up through the blonde hair that had fallen down into her face, wondering what she had hit with such force to find Severus Snape looking down at her with a look of pure amusement. Artemisia bit her lip to keep from laughing. It had to be rather amusing to see her go sliding like that. She pictured it in her mind and began to giggle helplessly. Soon, Severus's chuckles joined her laughter. He moved to stand before her and did something that Artemisia, even when she had been in Ravenclaw, would have found strange. He held out a hand to help her, a Gryffindor to her feet. "Thank you, Severus." She paused slightly at his name.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Dumbledore is expecting me." She answered dauntlessly.

"What did you do?"

It was exactly what Artemisia would have expected Sirius or James to say. She barely kept from laughing, but couldn't hide the smile as she replied. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Severus frowned. "I hope it's nothing bad." He liked the girl and hoped she wasn't in trouble because of those she had chosen to befriend.

"So, do I." She gave him another smile. "See you in Potions tomorrow."

"Bye, Fiona." He called out after her disappearing figure. For once, in his life, he was actually looking forwards to something.

She made it to Dumbledore's office with no more mishaps and waited for him to tell her why he had invited her to his office. She didn't have to wait for very long.

"This is for you, Miss Wyndham." He held out a medium sized envelope. "This was among the papers that you gave to me earlier in the year." Dumbledore explained to her as she took it from him. "I was to give it to you today."

"Oh." She murmured, unable to say more. After all, what could she say. She thanked him for delivering it and went to find a quiet spot to read it. She found some space in a small alcove in the library. Artemisia opened the envelope and looked at its contents in surprise. There was a letter and a smaller envelope.

Artemisia studied the envelope curiously and was surprised to find her own handwriting on it. Sitting it to the side, she unfolded the letter. The handwriting was familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why it was familiar until she noticed Dumbledore's signature at the bottom.

_Dear Miss Nott,_

_I was not completely honest in my reasons for sending you to the past. While it is quite safe for you there, I had another reason. By now, you have been sorted to Gryffindor and settled in quite nicely. You have made friends, and, perhaps, even found more of the strength you showed in those weeks of this summer. Among your friends is the reason for my sending you there. Because of you, Lily and James found their love and happiness sooner. Without your nudge, it would have taken them longer._

_This said, I must now tell you that you have come to a point where a decision is warranted. If you wish, you may leave the past now, and you will return to the present a few days from September first. Or you may stay and finish your school year before returning to our time. The choice is, of course, yours to make._

_Enclosed is a letter you gave to me to send to you at this time. I wish you well in your decision, whatever it may be._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Artemisia smiled at the paper. She could almost see him smiling with that knowing twinkle in his eyes. Just as he knew her decision regarding her coming to this time, Dumbledore was aware, at least in the future of what her decision was on this issue.

The decision wasn't that hard for her. Here, Artemisia had friends who cared for her and a boyfriend, who could make her melt with a simple smile. What did she have there to go back to? A few choice friends, who accepted her for herself, a herd of Slytherins that wanted her to confirm to _their_ ideals, a male, who thought he owned her, a father, who wanted her only since she proved to be useful, and who know how many people who would like nothing better than to harm her if she didn't do as they wanted. The only part that worried her about not going back was that she was leaving Teddy behind.

Artemisia put both letters back into the larger envelope. She pulled a small palm-sized photo book from the pocket of her robes. She always kept it on her. She flipped slowly through the pictures.

The first photo was the last one that was taken of her family before her mother's death. Everyone looked so happy and full of love. It just went to show that a pretty mask could easily be used to hide so much.

She turned to one of just her mother. Her mother smiled back at her, wearing beautiful blue dressrobes. Artemisia wasn't worried that someone would find her looking at this picture as she was about the other pictures in the book. Dressrobes hardly change as years passed.

After flipping through the pages, Artemisia came to the photo she had wished to find. It was a picture of her and Teddy. It had been taken the summer before her sixth year. The two siblings were rather dissimilar. Artemisia had always thought of herself as a paler version of her mother. Teddy, on the other hand, had taken after their father. The only resemblance the two seemed to have was that they shared the same green eyes, inherited from their mother. She watched as in the picture she ruffled his hair. Her heart clinched as she stared at the picture unable to take her eyes off it.

"Your meeting with Dumbledore couldn't have been that bad." She looked up to find Severus's dark gaze upon her.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You look like you were about to start crying." He crouched down before the blonde, concern ringing his eyes. "Did Black…?" He trailed off, angrily thinking of the way he had seen Black treat his past girls.

Artemisia smiled and shook her head. "Don't tell me that the big bad Slytherin is protective of a Gryffindor like me." She teased him.

"Fiona, you don't know Black's reputation." He started.

She waved her hand, stopping him. "Sev, I don't need to." He wasn't sure if he believed her words but was more than surprised by the nickname she gave him. "I'm a big girl. I love Sirius." She trailed off into a stunned silence. It was the first time that she had said such a thing. She smiled when she realised the truth of the words.

Severus's stomach twisted at the girl's words. He wished that she hadn't said them with such confidence and truth wrapped up in them. He wished she wouldn't come to regret them. He wished even more that he could be the one she turned to when Black broke her heart as he was bound to.

_Seventh year boys' dorm, at this time..._

"Hey, Moony, do you have the map?" Sirius asked as he finished searching his trunk for said piece of parchment.

"No." Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Padfoot."

"What do you need it for?" Peter asked from his bed.

"I wanted to find Fifi."

"Oh." Peter looked disappointed as he handed over the parchment.

Sirius placed the tip of his wand on the paper. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The lines spread across the page. "Where is she?" He muttered.

"There." Remus pointed to a dot in the library."What the...?"

Peter hopped off the bed and scurried over to the two boys. He peered over their shoulders, trying to see what had gotten such a reaction.

"What the hell is Snivellus doing with my girl?" Sirius snarled as he headed for the door.

"Mischief managed." Peter grinned placing his wand tip on the parchment as Remus hurried after Sirius. It looked like Fifi would take herself out of the group.

_Back in the library..._

"I really miss Teddy." Artemisia finished, wiping the tears from her eyes. Severus hadn't left her alone until she told him why she had looked so sad. It was a relief for her to get at least part of what was bothering her off her chest. He was a good listener and hadn't questioned her when she left gaps in her story.

The thing that was off in this comforting moment is that there were no longer any lingering thoughts of how Severus was her professor, one that she disliked at that. He was simply another student with out the ability to intimidate her. In fact, she was starting to look at him as a friend.

"You'll see him again." He replied giving her a brief hug, looking rather self-conscious while touching her.

"Thank you for listening to me." She smiled and without a conscience thought, leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before walking away. Severus watched the blonde disappear down the hall. Neither was aware of the dark-haired male that was glaring towards them both.

"Sirius, you don't know…" Remus trailed off at the look on his friend's face.

"I know what I saw, Moony." He growled before stalking off in a direction different from that of his girlfriend.

Three days after her talk with Severus, Artemisia watched the boys as they got ready to leave the common room for whatever escapades they had decided to get into during the full moon. The conversation currently involved James and Sirius teasing Remus about his Slytherin 'girlfriend, as the two boys had taken to calling his potions' partner. The pair argued through every class they shared.

Artemisia watched her boyfriend with a slight frown. She felt that Sirius had been acting strange at least around her for the last few days. In fact, he had barely spoken to her since she had her meeting with Dumbledore. He always seemed to be rushing off for some reason or another. A tiny voice in the back of her head had started in with little reminders of her relationship with Roger Davies and how it had ended. Another voice that was a tad bit quieter questioned if she was meant to have a relationship at all. The loudest part of her internal argument said she was simply being silly and that Sirius wasn't avoiding her. After all why would he be?

Artemisia knew the boys would leave soon and return later that night, while Remus would return later. She stood up and stretched languidly. She'd go up to the common room now and avoid the scene when Sirius left without saying so much as bye to her as she was afraid he might do.

Sirius watched Artemisia out of the corner of his eye. Every time he looked at her, the scene he had seen of her and Severus together would run through his mind. The scene grew into some gruesome fantasy in his head, where it was more than just a simple kiss on the cheek that she gave him. In fact, the image was now of her willingly pressing against Severus, wrapped in his arms.

"Night, everyone." She announced.

"It's only seven." Lily laughed from where she was sitting next to James.

"I happen to like sleeping." She grinned. "I'm planning on a nice hot bubble bath first." She glanced at Sirius, her smile slipping slightly before turning towards the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder what she'd done wrong. She went to step onto the first stair, when a pair of arms slid about her waist. The familiar scent of Sirius's cologne teased her senses and Artemisia leaned back against him.

"Were you going to leave with my kiss?" His breath whispered over her ear, causing a shiver to run through her.

Artemisia shook her head and turned to face him. "I've missed you." The words escaped her when she met his dark, entrancing eyes.

He looked questioningly at her. "I haven't been anywhere, but here."

"You've been busy." She replied a flush appearing across her cheeks.

"I'm never too busy for you."

Artemisia slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. This was where she wanted to stay forever. Right within Sirius's arms, where she was safe or at least felt protected.

"Hey, Padfoot." James's voice broke the peace of the moment. "We need to get going."

"All right." Sirius replied as he looked into Artemisia's deep green eyes. His lips touched her gently. The kissed deepened and she once more felt that heady feeling she only got when he kissed her before he pulled away and gave her a grin. "I'll see you later, Fifi."

"Night, Sirius."

_Don't forget to review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. **

_Well, to those of you who have been taking the time to read this story, I bring the next instalment of five chapters. So far, if you've read the story in its original form the chapters have had little change to them. In the next couple of chapters, I've added to the story where I felt it was needed. To those of you who have no idea what I'm taking about don't worry just enjoy the story! -Vivi_

Chapter Sixteen

"Fifi!" Artemisia woke up to Lily shaking her. "Fifi, get up!"

"What's wrong?" She muttered sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lily continued to push at her. "C'mon, get dressed."

The blonde bolted out of bed as the urgency in her friend's voice finally penetrate her mind still hazy from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"We've got to get to the hospital wing."

Artemisia's blood seemed to turn to ice. "Is it Sirius?" Her mind starts assembling all the things that could have gone wrong on this of all nights.

"No, no." Lily shook her head. "It's Snape."

"Severus?" She paused in pulling on a shirt. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I know the two of you are friends and I think he could use a friend right now." Her mind went to the scene she had seen earlier that had sent her running to the dorms where Artemisia slept.

She seemed to think over the words before nodding. "I assume that having the Head Girl escort me that I won't get a detention for this."

"Stop joking around." Lily admonished as they walked out of the common room.

"Severus?" Artemisia questioned as she came to stand next to the bed that held her friend. Lily was distracting Madame Pomfrey, so that she could talk to him. He looked even more pale than usual. "What happened?"

He shook his head turning away from the blonde. "Go away, Fiona."

"No, I won't. Tell me what happened."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He looked back at her, his eyes fulled with distrust.

"Because you're my friend and I want to help."

After a moment of staring into her eyes, Severus knew the girl meant the words and told her how he came to be in the hospital wing. "Black told me, where Lupin goes every time he disappears." She let out a gasp and he looked at her again. "You knew?" She gave a nod and he continued. "I got there as he was turning. I would be dead if Black hadn't had a change of heart. Potter got there just in time."

Artemisia closed her eyes wishing that he was lying. "I'm sorry, Sev."

He frowned at her. "Why? You didn't have anything to do with this."

"Maybe not, but I'm sorry that you had to go through this." She moved away from the bed, her head down and Severus wished that it hadn't been because of Black's idiocy that had him here. He knew that knowing what happened might hurt the girl and as much as it hurt him to see the girl, he would rather it end between her and Black like this instead of due to one of many other ways he could see Black hurting her. "I have to go." She whispered her voice breaking lightly.

"Fiona?"

She turned her green eyes filled with her inner turmoil. "Yes, Sev?"

"It'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

The next couple of days passed quickly. When Remus returned to the common room, he looked far more drawn than usual. Artemisia knew how he must feel having his secret used in such a way. Sirius, James, and Peter have been oddly quiet. Sirius hadn't even spoken to her. It was good in a way because she wasn't sure she could keep her temper and hear him out after what he had done.

As the evening drew in, it was Remus, sitting in the same chair that she had occupied when she had overheard the boys talking about her at the beginning of the year, who held Artemisia's attention. His head was bowed and she wondered if there was anything she could do to make him feel better. Suddenly an idea of how to make him feel better came to her and she crossed the common room with purpose in her stride, causing more than one head to turn in her wake.

Artemisia stopped before the chair. Without so much as a hello, she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He looked up at her in surprise. "You looked like you could use that." She announced sitting down on the floor before him. "Want to talk about what's got you looking like the world is about to end?" He shook his head and received a warm smile. "That's okay. I already know."

"What?" He stared at the blonde as though she had just announced that she knew how to cure vampirism.

"Severus told me."

He nodded before giving the girl a searching look. "You're not involved with him, are you?"

"What?" Her green eyes widened before she let out a low laugh. "No! We're just friends, that's all."

"Good, because Sirius really cares about you, Fifi."

"Does he?"

The question in the blonde's eyes surprised Remus into blurting out a response that was more revealing that he would have like. "Of course, he does. It's not hard to see why."

She glanced up at him, biting her lip. "I think I should go and talk to him."

"He said that he was going to the library." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before leaving the tower. Artemisia practically ran down the hall until McGonagall stopped her and told her to slow down. Throughly chastened she arrived at the library only to find that Sirius had already left. She was to involved in her own thoughts to think about the wariness in Lily's tone or the looks that she got from both Shawny and the Ravenclaw sitting with them. Instead of going to the tower, Artemisia decided to go to the kitchens both to get a snack and to put off her talk with Sirius. She had reached the edge of one set of stairs, when she heard the unmistakable voice of her boyfriend. She turned with a smile that faded when the words being said became clearer.

"I told you. I'm not in the mood."

"That's not the vibes you gave off earlier." A silky female voice announced. "It's not the way you acted in the library."

Sirius came into view with Candy Summers, a Hufflepuff whose past Artemisia had been told about. She stopped him by wrapping her arms around him. She leaned up and whispered something into his ear before pressing herself against him and kissing him.

When Sirius didn't pull away, Artemisia spun around in hopes of making a quick exit before she either attacked the redhead in her boyfriend's arms or burst into tears. She had forgotten her precarious position on the edge of the stairs. Artemisia let out a sharp cry as she lost her balance and missed her grab for the banister.

At the sharp cry, Sirius wrenched out of Candy's hold only to be able to do little more than stare in shock as someone tumbled down the stairs and landed in a tumble at the first landing.

"Oh, god! Do you think she's dead?" Candy gasped as she hurried down the stairs behind him.

At the words, he sent a look of disbelief at the girl next to him. All he could do was hope that wasn't the case. He stumbled to a stop next to the unmoving body and took in the honey blonde hair covering the girl's face and felt his heart stop as he tried to tell himself that it couldn't be her. Sirius knelt down and pushed the hair away. His mind refused to accept what he saw. It couldn't be her. His Fiona was still in the common room playing wizarding chess with James. This couldn't be her. It was impossible.

His mind still wouldn't accept it was her after leaving her with a worried Madame Pomfrey or after reaccounting what happened to Dumbledore who questioned both him and Candy. Even when he first walked into the common room, Sirius refused to think that it was her that lay in the hospital wing. His eyes scanned the room, hoping to land on her beautiful face.

"Oi, Sirius." Remus greeted him as he joined his friends by the fire. "Did Fifi find you?"

It was like a bucket of ice water poured over him bursting the bubble of denial. He stared at his friend unable to say a word as bile rose in his throat. It was her and it was all his fault that she was in the hospital wing. She must have seen him and Candy and….

Artemisia woke feeling aches in every part of her body. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the hospital wing. She foolishly tried to sit up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Madame Pomfrey admonished as the girl slumped back onto the pillows. "Take this. It's a sleeping draft." She ordered.

"But…." Artemisia tried to explain that she would only drift in a conscience state and would be able to hear everything going on around her, but the nurse wouldn't hear of it.

"Drink up." She pressed the cup against the girl's lips, giving her no choice but to drink. Her eyelids drooped and Artemisia let out a sigh as she leaned further into the pillows. "All that fuss."

Artemisia would have laughed if it had been possible. A few moments later, she heard a noise outside of her curtains.

"As you can see, Mr. Snape, she is asleep."

"Can't I stay for a little while?"

"Five minutes, Mr. Snape." Artemisia wondered why he'd come to sit with her. "I tried to warn you, Fiona." Severus's voice broke the silence. "I wish you had listened."

"Gentlemen, Miss Wyndham is sleeping and won't know that you've been here!" Pomfrey's voice was sharp in reprimand.

"We still want to see her." Artemisia recognised Sirius's voice.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" This time the voice is James's."

"I came to see Fiona." His voice was hard as he replied.

"You don't belong here." Sirius growled in response.

"I don't belong here?" Severus wasn't about to back down and Artemisia mentally groaned. "The way I see it, I have more right to be here than you."

"What the hell does that mean? I'm her boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend. Everyone knows why Fiona is in here." Artemisia wondered what that was supposed to mean and quickly found an answer when her question was repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She could almost hear a squeak in Peter's voice. He wasn't one for confrontation. She had noticed that several times over the months she had been in the past.

"It isn't a secret that Black was with that Hufflepuff, Candy Summers, when Fiona fell. You two were the only witnesses. Some are even saying that you pushed her."

"Even you aren't dumb enough to believe that." Remus interjected.

"No." Severus answered. "I don't think he pushed her, not physically, anyway." Artemisia tried to struggle to the surface, so she could stop this talk, but she remained tight in the hold of the sleeping draft, forcing her to listen.

"What do you mean by that?" She had never heard Sirius sound so angry.

"I think she saw you being the bastard that you truly are and fell down the staircase because she was trying to get away." He paused. "From you."

"That's enough, Snape." Remus's voice held a threat.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." There was a thick silence. Then Severus's voice comes from further away. "Do you really think she's going to forgive you after what happened to her mother?"

"What do you know about Fifi's mum?" Sirius asked.

"Enough to know that she died after a fall on a flight of stairs, while she was arguing with Fiona's father. Fiona was only six years old, sitting at the bottom." He paused. "She told me that she's always blamed her father. "What chance do you think you have, Black?"

"Don't listen to him." James advised, a bit later. "He could be making it up. Hell, he probably is."

"Only one problem." Sirius replied. "Fifi mentioned that her mum died when she was six." Artemisia almost found it amusing, when James and Remus muttered identical swears. She thanked her lucky stars that she had told Severus only the abridged version of the night her mother died. At the same time, she was worried that Severus might have read more into their friendship. She finally felt tired and drifted off to sleep as the boys talked. She blamed it on the emotionally straining conversation she had to listen to and couldn't stop.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. **

Chapter Seventeen

Artemisia came awake gradually. She started to panic when she couldn't more or open her eyes. Then she realised that it was simply due to her still being under the sleeping draft.

"Back already?" Madame Pomfrey seemed irritated. "Save your charm, Mr. Black. The sleeping draft should be wearing off in about a half an hour." She paused, then to Artemisia's surprise announced. "I'll get you a chair if you're staying."

She'd only been in the hospital wing a few times, mainly due to potions accidents. Sade was a little hopeless in the subject. Unfortunately, Artemisia was regularly partnered with her. Either way, Pomfrey rarely allowed her friends past the door, let alone to the bedside.

"Thank you." Sirius responded and soon she could smell the familiar scent of his cologne. Artemisia heard the squeak of a chair being moved across the floor and felt him pick up her hand. It was quiet as he rubbed the skin on her inner wrist with his thumb. "He can't be right." He murmured. "You can't blame me."

'I don't.' She thought, unable to tell him due to the potion.

"But you could." His voice was full of despair. "I swear that it wasn't what it seemed to be. You can't think that I would have anything to do with Candy."

Her mind flashed back to what she had seen. It was impossible for it to have been something else. Or was it?

"Why would I want anything to do with her? I have you." Artemisia felt his lips touch her cheek. "You are more wonderful than anyone I could have wished for."

She couldn't believe he was saying this. Even if he didn't think she could hear him. Artemisia tried to struggle to the surface. She can feel her eyes starting to open as he contuned to speak.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I love you." His lips touched her lightly. As he drew away, her eyelids fluttered. "Just get well, okay?" He turned away as Artemisia's eyes finally opened.

"Okay."

At the barely audible word, Sirius turned to find her dark green eyes on him. "Fifi, you're awake."

His eyes widened when she struggled into a sitting position. "Ow." She muttered as pain speared through her left shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sitting up." Madame Pomfrey frowned from the edge of the curtain. "How long has she been awake?" She asked Sirius as though Artemisia was incapable of talking for her self.

"Only a minute or two." He answered, his eyes never leaving the sight of her open eyes that were slightly laced with pain.

"More than that." She announced. "I tried to tell you, when you gave me that sleeping draft." Artemisia paused meeting Sirius's eyes for a moment, then plunged into her explanation. "They don't work correctly on me. Normal strength ones make it so I simply float near the surface, able to hear everything going on around me, but unable to do much more then look like I'm sleeping.

"Did you get any sleep?" Madame Pomfrey looked put out by this revelation.

Artemisia nodded. "I fell asleep not long after Severus Snape left."

Sirius's head snapped up. "I'll go and let Madame Pomfrey examine you."

"Sirius, wait!" Artemisia called out, while giving Pomfrey a pleading look. She made an excuse to leave the two alone for a moment.

He turned and looked at Artemisia. He didn't want to know what she was going to say. Sirius had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was going to do as predicted and tell him she never wanted to have anything to do with him. "Yes, Fifi?"

"I…." She paused, unable to finish, unsure of what to say.

"I understand if you need time." He began.

"I don't." She announced firmly cutting him off and removing the small bit of hope he still had.

His shoulders slumped and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "If that's what you want." He murmured meeting her eyes before turning to leave.

Artemisia jumped from the bed and was immediately grateful that she was in her own nightclothes instead of one of the usual gowns from the hospital wing. Her body ached as she padded her way across the floor after him, barefoot. "Sirius!"

He turned his eyes widening at the sight that met him as Artemisia flung herself into his arms. "Fifi!" He slipped an arm behind her knees and carried her swiftly back to the bed. "What were you thinking that you got out of bed like that?" He chastened her. His heart had practically came out of his chest when she had done that. She should still be in bed resting not coming after him. Hadn't she made herself clear enough?

"I need to tell you something." She was breathless from the small jaunt across the floor.

"Tell me, then." He sat her down gently on the bed. Sirius moved to pull away when she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Idontblameyouyouretheonethatswonderfulandiloveyou." She blurted out to his confusion.

"What?" He frowned, perhaps the fall had hurt her more than he thought. "Fifi, you fell down a flight of stairs and were unconscious for three days. You need time."

She shook her head as she let go of his arm and slipped her hand into his. "All I need is you." Sirius stared at her in surprise feeling like this was part of some dream that when he woke up, he'd find that she was still unconscious in the hospital wing. "I heard you, earlier when you were talking." His eyes widened as he thought of what he had said. "I don't blame you. I think you're wrong saying that I'm wonderful." He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "From where I'm sitting, you're pretty wonderful yourself." Artemisia took a deep breath and finished her speech. "I love you."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes searching hers. She fidgeted before he smiled at her as if Christmas had come early. He leaned forwards and their lips touched.

"Enough of that." Madame Pomfrey bustled into the enclosure. "How are you feeling, Miss Wyndham?"

"Perfect." She grinned in reply, without breaking eye contact with Sirius.

"No aches or pains?" Pomfrey asked, amusement lacing her voice.

"Oh." Artemisia flushed slightly. "Just my shoulder."

"I have a salve that will fix you right up." She pulled out a small container. She moved towards the girl but stopped when a commotion sounded from outside of the curtain. She stood, hedging between going and staying.

"Go ahead." Sirius took the salve from her. "I can handle this."

"Well, okay."

Artemisia watched Pomfrey go in surprise. She definitely became stricter over the years.

"Here turn around."

Her eyes widened as she stared at Sirius. "That's okay." She shifted away from him.

"I promise to behave." He teased her, unaware of the real reason she didn't want him to put the salve on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath before turning from him. She slipped her shirt off her shoulder and closed her eyes, reading herself for his reaction.

Sirius's eyes widened at the sight. "What happened?" He asked as he traced the scar that curved along her shoulder blade.

"When I was five, my mum was working in her greenhouse. I was with her. I wandered away. There was this plant with this pretty pink flower on it. I'm not sure what it was, some hybrid of a fly trap, maybe." Artemisia shook her head. "Anyway, it snapped at me. I jumped away from it and fell into a window." She pulled away from him, having to finish the story. "There were others that were magically removed but Father told Mum that this one was to remind her of her carelessness." Sirius drew in a deep breath. "I don't think he knows that I know. The healer had given me a sleeping draft at the time."

"Oh, baby." He pulled her into his arms. Artemisia leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She had never told anyone about the scar before.

The next morning, after a lot of begging and pleading, Artemisia was allowed to return to the common room. She travelled through the halls, surprised by the number of students, who stopped to inquire how she was doing. It was a while before she realised that these people actually liked her for herself, not just because she was dating Sirius. It was a wonderful revelation.

When she entered the common room, Artemisia found it empty. That was surprising for a Saturday. She hurried up to her room and put the books Lily had brought her away. As she did this, Artemisia found the letter and remembered the smaller envelope it contained. She pulled it out and open it.

The piece of paper it contained had only one sentence on it. 'Here's the key.' For a moment, Artemisia stared at it uncomprehendingly. Then it made sense. She pulled the key out and used it to open the compartment at the bottom of her trunk. She gasped as she stared at the large pile of galleons. Another note caught her eye.

'Bye, instead of rent.' It advised. She relocked the compartment and sat on her bed to finish a paper for charms, secure in her future. Artemisia went to the staircase when she heard a commotion in the common room. She was part way down when she heard Sirius's voice clearly.

"Then where is she?" She could see him clearly. He was glaring and Artemisia barely kept from laughing.

"Don't talk to Lily like that." James announced, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"That's right. What do you think that's going to accomplish." Artemisia asked as she came to the bottom of the stairs and started towards them.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sirius asked, the worried look leaving his eyes.

"I didn't disappear." She grinned at him as he pulled her into his arms. "You could ask a number of people that I talked to on my way here."

"You scared me." He murmured, pulling her closer.

"I'll try not to do it again."

Artemisia finally got enough courage to speak to Severus during the next potions class they shared. He acted a bit contrite, when he found out that she had beard everything said between him and Sirius. She left the classroom hopeful that he knew that they would just be friends.

Time seemed to fly and soon it was time for the final quidditch match. Artemisia went with Lily, Remus, and Peter, just as she had to every Gryffindor match since the first one. She sat next to Peter. He talked non-stop through the entire game. Some time since her fall, he had accepted her as part of the group. The four cheered as Gryffindor won.

Everyone's attention turned to their NEWTs and after less than a week of intense study, they found themselves facing the first set of tests. The tests pass quickly and the last week of school was all that the group faced between them and becoming functioning adults.

One afternoon as the group sat by the lake discussing their plans, Professor McGonagall approached with a wizard and asked Artemisia to come with them. Sirius squeezed her hand before she walked away with them. McGonagall travelled with the pair until they reached closer to the castle and left them to talk after introducing the wizard. His name was Michael Hunter.

"Fiona, you don't mind if I call you by your first name, do you?" Artemisia gave him a nod of encouragement. "You must call me Michael." He smiled. "Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm here to offer you a position with the Department of Mysteries. I understand if…."

"I'll take it!" Artemisia exclaimed cutting him off.

He stared at her for a moment, surprised at her enthusiasm. He usually had to give an entire speech before someone agreed to join the Department. "You understand what you'll be getting yourself into."

"Yes." She nodded. "All I've ever wanted was to be an Unspeakable."

Michael smiled. "Welcome to the Department of Mysteries. We'll be expecting you at 9am in two weeks." He explained how she would get to the department.

Artemisia thanked him before hurrying back to the group. They all looked up at the blonde in question as she grinned at them largely. "I'm going to be an Unspeakable!"

"Hasn't that been the plan all along?" James asked in amusement.

"Yes, but I'm really going to be one, in two weeks!" Artemisia was quite certain that her smile couldn't get any larger as Sirius jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms. He spun around with her before setting a very dizzy, Artemisia back on her feet.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. **

Chapter Eighteen

After leaving school, Artemisia found a cottage located just outside of Hogsmeade. It was a bit larger than what she had had in mind but she had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it. It even had a small greenhouse that one could reach through a door in the kitchen. Since the place was so large, she invited both Lily and Shawny to come and live with her. Lily was more than happy with a chance to be on her own and free to do magic since her parents liked her to do most things the muggle way when she was at home. Shawny, on the other hand, surprised everyone in the group by moving in with some guy from Ravenclaw.

Artemisia leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Lily as she put together a dinner for James. It was their anniversary and the redhead was frantic in her efforts to impress her boy. With a quick flick of her wand, Artemisia stopped a pot from overflowing and received a thankful look from her friend.

Taking a break, Lily studied her friend. Despite the odd hours, she didn't look pale or even slightly tired. In fact, she looked just fine with a sparkle of contentment in her green eyes. Of course, Lily couldn't help but worry what effect her work was having on the rest of the girl's life.

Continuing to watch Lily's efforts, Artemisia grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter she was leaning on and ate it while musing over the last four months. It seemed almost impossible that her life seemed so perfect. She had found a friend and confidant in Michael. Just recently, he had badgered her into telling him about what was bothering her. How he had known that something was bothering her had shocked her into telling the truth. He had told her worriedly that time always seemed to find a way to right itself. Now, he was helping her make sure that plans were in place in case something happened to send her back. Time was passing peacefully enough despite the war and Artemisia came to believe that the plans would come to nothing.

When a knock sounded on the door, Artemisia left her frazzled friend to answer it. She looked out the peephole long enough to look directly into the eyes of the wizard in front of the door. She opened the door wide and grinned at James and Sirius. "Hello, handsome. Oh, and you too, Sirius."

"Damn it, Fifi." Sirius grumbled, pushing past her and closing the door firmly after James was inside. "What are you thinking of simply opening the door like that? How do you know that I'm me or James is really James? How many times do we have to go over this? This is what makes me nervous about it being just you and Lily here."

"Sirius, calm down. I know it's you." She laughed. "After all, who else are going to come visit an Unspeakable and an Oblivator?"

James started lecturing her than. "That's exactly the point, Fifi. The two of you have rather high profile jobs. I'm sure You-Know-Who would love to get his hands on someone who knew someone who knows what's going on in your department or the cases Lily's been on."

"Okay, dad, you've made your point." Artemisia rolled her eyes at the boys. "James, I know you're you because only you would be thinking what you were thinking. I mean why should I bother asking a bunch of pointless questions when I can easily look into your thoughts and know its you." Grabbing Sirius's arm before either could say more, she grinned. "Good luck with that." She flung open the door. "Lily, James is here! Sirius and me are leaving!" She bellowed before dragging him along with her.

"One wouldn't know it by looking at you that you are so devious." Sirius grinned as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

"But you like it don't you." She grinned at him.

"You know it. So, you found out James's plan."

"Uh huh, she's going to say yes."

Two months later, Artemisia met Lily at the door of the cottage and led her inside. The redhead's eyes widened with shock. "Who, what, how?"

"Sirius took it upon himself to decorate for Christmas." The blonde gestured at the abundance of greenery. "Of course, he had three very willing helpers."

James appeared at this time to pull his fiancée into his arms for a resounding kiss. "Couldn't leave you under the mistletoe without a kiss, now could I?"

"There isn't a spot that doesn't have mistletoe hanging over it." Artemisia retorted lightly as a pair of arms circled about her waist.

"Sure there is." Sirius smiled mischievously at her before kissing her lightly.

"The fireplace isn't exactly somewhere Lily and I spend an abundance of time."

Artemisia no longer felt like her life was perfect. Arguments between Sirius and her had started to crop up almost every time the two of them were together as the year drew to a close. The arguments were over the oddest little things as both tried to avoid the real issue between them. That issue was due to the differences in their chosen fields.

The job of an Unspeakable was not nine-to-five type of work with a little overtime. Nor was it like that of an Auror with odd hours worked out for the workers on a timesheet. It wasn't a job as much as an obsession with the odd. Occasionally, Artemisia would get lost in her current project and emerge from the Ministry feeling drained, only to find that she had been working for more than three days with little food and no sleep. Of course, she spent a couple of days off regrouping and lazing about after but Sirius didn't seem to understand. Not that he actually understood what kept her in the Department of Mysteries without a break and she couldn't exactly tell him what she was working on. Then again, Artemisia couldn't tell Sirius how much she worried about him working as an Auror and he couldn't tell her what he was working on any more than she could tell him about her worrk.

Artemisia sighed as she watched Sirius pace in the living room. She sat on the couch with the worse feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't even sure what they were arguing about this time, but she was quite sure that they hadn't yet spoken about the leggy brunette.

"Fifi, are you listening?" Sirius stopped to stare at the blonde, guilt eating away at him.

She closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears that were gathering there fall. "Who is she?"

"What?"

Artemisia opened her eyes and sighed at the shock written in his eyes. Until that moment, she had tried to tell herself that there was an explanation for what she had seen, but then again there couldn't be any other explanation. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I wish I could say there was an excuse for what happened." Meeting her green eyes that were filled with sadness, he sighed. "We've been fighting so often and after what we said, what I said to you last weekend, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Monday after work, a few of us Auror went out for drinks and…" He shook his head. "How?"

"I couldn't concentrate on my project, I wanted to you to tell me that everything was okay and that everything would be okay. I wanted to hear you say you loved me." She blinked trying to keep the tears back. "I left the Ministry, early Tuesday and went to your apartment. I saw you saying goodbye." Artemisia's looked down at her hands in her lap and bit her lip. "Who is she?"

"Ceria Landon, she's an Auror."

"She pretty." She looked up at him.

"Fifi." Sirius reached out to touch her but pulled his hand back when she flinched.

"I can't do this anymore, we can't do this anymore." She whispered. She closed her eyes once more and when she opened them, Sirius was gone.

"Well, Sirius hasn't said a word about it." James told Lily as they sat in the kitchen. "What about Fifi?"

"I'm worried, James. She hasn't spoken to me in the last month, other than 'hellos' and 'goodbyes'. She's either asleep or at the Ministry or in her greenhouse." Lily bit her lip, not willing to tell him of finding the blonde on the floor of the room they were currently in. At the same time, she worried that her friend was close to utter exhaustion.

"Afternoon." Artemisia entered from the hall, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes. She walked to the stove and removed the teapot from one of the burners. The room was silent as she filled and set it to boil. Turning, she eyed Lily and James. "I'm sorry."

Lily blinked at her friend. "What do you have to be sorry about? Is this about you and Sirius?"

"No, yes, no and yes." The blond shook her head. "I'm sorry that I've been…" she trailed off not knowing precisely what to call her recent mood.

"Uncommunicative?" Lily suggested.

"Yes, exactly." She nodded. "And that you had to find me like that, Lil."

"You took years off my life." At James's questioning look, she mouthed, 'later.'

"Sirius and I just weren't working out as a couple." She shrugged and continued more to herself than anyone in the room with her. "It's better that it ended before it went too far and someone got hurt…" She bit down on her lip before shaking her head. The teapot whistled and she busied herself with making a cup of tea before looking back at the couple who looked a bit dazed at this little speech of hers. "Well, I'll be in my greenhouse. I have some seedlings I need to check on."

"I'd say someone got hurt." James murmured after she left. "Two someones."

"We have to do something about this."

"I'm not sure there is anything that anyone but the two of them can do to fix whatever has them like this, Lily."

"Well, maybe if they spend time together." She frowned and stood up to pace the length of the kitchen. "But they won't spend time together willingly. They're both too stubborn for that."

"You've got that right."

"But while we get ready for the wedding there will be plenty of opportunities to throw them together."

Lily's green eyes snapped as she slammed the nearest door closed. There was no point in slamming the door. It was either that or she going to hurt either Sirius or Artemisia. James, Shawny, Remus, and Peter stared at her from where they sat in the den. She glared at them as if they were to fault for what had just happened.

"Did you really think that it was going to be easy?" James asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, James Potter." She snapped. "All I asked for was that they both showed up to go over a few details for the wedding and what happens?"

"To be truthful, you didn't tell either one that the other would be here and then made it so they had to sit next to each other and expected what? For them for fall into each other's arms?" Shawny grinned. Her friend's anger didn't scare her. She knew it was directed only at two people and she was neither of them. "Sirius has gone back to a new girl on his arm every night he's off work."

"And I've seen Fifi leaving the ministry with the same fellow almost every time, I'm there." Peter announced.

"Trent Smith." Remus supplied the name.

"He's an Oblivator. I've worked with him a time or two." James nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it's serious." Lily murmured. "Or she would have mentioned him to me."

"Aren't you being a little obvious about trying to get the pair back together?" Shawny asked, her brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"No!" The redhead sighed as she sat down next to James and rested her head on his shoulder. "I suppose the only thing left is…."

"To try harder?" He asked.

"To give up, something you never seemed to get."

"Aren't you thankful for that?"

"Absolutely."

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. **

_There's quite a jump between this and chapter eighteen. I did this for the simple reason that if I took you through all four almost five years that Artemisia is in the past this story would take forever. Since this fic will take you through the events in OotP and into the summer after it, I don't want to waste too much of your time-Vivi_

Chapter Nineteen

_1980…_

Artemisia wasn't sure if it was the sun's light that was streaming across her pillow and onto her face or the consistent pecking at her window that had wakened her. She yawned as she padded her way across the floor. She opened the window to let the persistent owl in. It fluttered about the room until it landed on the edge of her dressing table. She gave it a dirty look, and then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. She murmured a word to show her discontent. It was only eight in the morning.

That meant that she had only had three hours of sleep. Oddly enough, she didn't feel like going back to dreamland. Instead, she sat down near the owl to read her letter. Laughter bubbled out of her as she read Lily's words, inviting her to dinner on Saturday. 'That's in four days.' She had written.

For a moment, Artemisia hedged. A dinner party usually meant Sirius and whomever he was seeing. Lily had mentioned that he had been seeing the same girl for a while. That had been during the last lunch they had together with Shawny.

Artemisia stopped that thought and frowned. When was it that the three of them had gotten together? She left her bedroom and wander towards the kitchen, where she kept a calendar hanging. She was thankful that it was magical and adjusted itself daily with various bits of information. It had been in April that she had met up with the girls. Artemisia could remember Shawny mentioning that it didn't seem to be all that rainy for April.

She stared at the calendar in shock. It was July 24. How could that be possible, she wondered. She had missed two whole months. Shaking her head, Artemisia promised to take more time for herself and went to write Lily a note accepting her invitation.

By eleven that morning, Artemisia was entering the building that housed the English Ministry of Magic. She was partly to the elevator, when she heard a voice that instantly brought her life as Artemisia Nott to the front of her mind.

"You can't bring your brats to work with you." She froze, wanting to run, but instead Artemisia continued on her way towards the voice. She came upon a surprising sight. Lucius Malfoy was glaring at a redheaded man surrounded by children. "This is the Ministry of Magic, not a daycare."

Artemisia drew into herself, reminding herself that she was neither a child nor a frightened teen and came to this somewhat familiar man's aid. "Is there a problem?" She asked, hoping that she looked professional enough.

"And who would you be?" Lucius sneered at the blonde.

"Fiona Wyndam." She returned frostily.

"What brings you to the Ministry?" He looked her over with a look of disdain in his silvery eyes. "Unlawful use of underage magic?"

It was a sore subject for Artemisia, as years passed, she didn't age. That was why she had confided her secret to Michael. She opened her mouth to answer, when someone answered for her.

"She happens to be an Unspeakable. What brings you to the Ministry, Malfoy?"

"That wouldn't be your concern." Lucius replied quickly before walking away, but not after giving Artemisia another once-over. The redheaded man thanked her and her rescuer. As he and his five children walk away, Artemisia stared at them in wonder. It was Mr. Weasley with his sons. Ron would be a baby still, but there was no mistaking the twins as two year olds.

Artemisia shook herself into the present and turned to face her hero. "Hello, James." After Lily and his wedding, she had stopped going to places where she might run into Sirius. Call it pride or just plain stubbornness, but she didn't want him to see how hard she had taken the break-up.

"It's been a while, Fifi." He smiled at her, taking the sting from his words with a smile. "Were you going back downstairs?"

She had been but now rethought her decision. "No, I was just going to lunch."

He looked at her for a moment, noting the small differences in her appearance. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." The two went to a small bistro near Diagon Alley that was frequented by Ministry workers.

"So," James, for the first time since she had met him, seemed nervous as they waited for their orders. "How's life as an Unspeakable?"

"Work, work, and more work." Artemisia answered with a smile. "You know I'm not allowed to talk about it. Hence the reason, we're called Unspeakables." She knew this would make him relax. A lot of her job dealt with the ability to be observant. It was an ability that she had always had and now it was fine tuned. "So, why do I have a feeling that you meant to bump into me?"

James stopped fiddling with his napkin and looked at her in surprise before grinning. "I should have known better than trying to fool an Unspeakable." When his look turned serious, she started to worry. "Lily asked me to see about running into you."

"Why would she do that?"

His answer was the last one she would have expected. "She's worried about you. All of us are."

"Worried about me?" Artemisia laughed in amusement.

"Of course, we are. You seem to disappear for months on end. You rarely answer our owls. You never come to the house, anymore." He paused and his hazel eyes search hers. "If you are in trouble, let us know. We'll help in anyway that we can."

"James, that is really sweet." Artemisia smiled. "I'm fine. Really, I am. You don't think I'm…." Her eyes widened. He had the grace to look abashed. "James Potter, how could you think such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Fifi, but this is what we train for. And you do show the classic signs. Not more than a year after we graduated, you stopped coming around us, your friends."

"I couldn't possibly have another reason." She replied sarcastically. "It's not like my relationship with your best friend ended." Artemisia felt her face flame. Ever since she had ran away from home before coming to the past, she had said things she knew that she shouldn't.

James laughed for a while before saying anything to her. "Is that why you have been avoiding us? Because you're no long with Sirius?"

Artemisia was certain that she was now as red as the tomato on her salad, but she answered honestly. "Well, partly. The other part is my job. Today, I realised that I had lost two months somehow. Days go by without me noticing because I'm involved with my work. I really do mean to answer everyone's owls but…." She trailed off feeling even more embarrassed."

"Make it up to us."

"How?"

"Lily's planning a dinner on Saturday. Why don't you come?" He smiled. "She'll be delighted if you came. It's no dates, only the group from school. C'mon, Fifi, don't you want to see Lil all big and glowing?"

"When's she dud?" Artemisia frowned, certain her friend had told her. "Soon isn't it?"

"Yeah." James grinned at her. "She's going to be a great mom."

"The best." Artemisia agreed. "You're going to be a pretty great dad, too.

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't have a doubt."

"Well, will you come?"

"Sorry, James, I already made plans for Saturday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, an old friend owled me today and I've been neglecting her something terrible."

It took James a while to understand what she had told him. "Fifi, I will never understand how Sirius let you get away."

"James, when did you become so sweet?" She grinned at him. "I think it is Lily's influence."

"Of course, it is."

Saturday arrived and Artemisia pulled out her current version of the little black dress and smiled at her reflection. If she was going to face Sirius, she was going to look good doing it. She finished getting ready and apparated to the Potter's front door before she could talk herself out of it. She raised her hand to knock.

"Fifi? Is that you?" Remus took in the blonde before him as if he hadn't seen her in years instead of months. She had had cut and styled her hair into a sleek bob when they had left school but now it fell around her shoulders in soft curls a bit shorter than when she arrived at Hogwarts. She looked stunning.

"Long time, no see." She said with a small smile.

"Well, you are a surprise. Why don't we sneak in the back way? It will really give everyone a surprise."

Artemisia laughed at the suggestion, but found herself following him through the yard to the back door. As they crossed the yard, Lily and James's voices became clear.

"I thought you told him, no dates." Lily grumbled.

"I did, but maybe he thought…" James could be seen through the open window, running a hand through his hair. "Hell, I don't know why Sirius brought Delia."

at the suggestion, but find yourself following him to the back door. As you cross the yard, you can hear James and Lily talking.

"I thought you told him, no dates." Lily grumbles.

"I did, but maybe he thought. . . ." James could be seen through the open window. He runs a hand through his hair. "Hell, I don't know why Sirius brought Delia."

"I'm sorry, Lil." Artemisia stumbled over a root at his voice and Remus steadied her with an arm around her waist. "She overheard me talking to Peter about the dinner. Peter assumed she had been invited."

Arriving at the backdoor with his arm still protectively about her, Remus stopped the blonde before she went through the door. "I'm sorry that…."

"I have to face this sooner or later. At least now it won't come as a surprise." She grinned at him, "to me. I hate surprises."

"Liar, you love surprises." He chuckled pulling her through the door with him.

"You're supposed to agree with me." Artemisia watched Lily leave without noticing her and grinned at Remus before noting that James had his back to her as he talked with Sirius. She turned away from this sight. She knew that moment that Sirius saw her. It was just as Remus helped her take off her cloak. It was a feeling unlike any other she had ever felt. It was a slow heat the spread from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes, and everywhere else, making her feel flushed. It was funny, because the moment this sensation hit her, Artemisia had her back to him.

Sirius wasn't sure why his eyes were drawn past James to the backdoor, but was surprised with what met his eyes. Remus was helping a blonde with her cloak. His eyes took the female in appreciatively. She was a beauty. She was the type that always drew his attention. Her hair was just the right shade of gold and her body…. Sirius shook his head away from Remus's date and even further away from the blonde that seemed to haunt him, even though he knew she was alive and well and working at the Ministry. Realising that James wasn't talking but looking at him as if he was expecting an answer. "Look, Prongs, you're getting worried over nothing. Lily can't stay mad. Moony brought a date, too."

"Actually, I was invited." The blonde turned and Sirius sucked in a breath of shock.

"Fifi, you minx, coming through the back door to surprise us." James shook his head as he gave the vision a hug. "Lil was worried that you wouldn't come."

"Of course, I came. I said I would, didn't I?" Her words held a teasing quality about them but she sent Sirius a defiant look as she was daring him to say that she didn't belong there. "It was Remus's idea that we come in the back way." Sirius barely contained himself from saying something as jealousy surged through him, when Artemisia sent a smile towards his friend. Or it might have been due to her use of the word 'we'. "Now, I'm off to see the mama-to-be."

Sirius called out to her before she left the room. "Fifi."

Artemisia paused by the door and met the eyes that turned her stomach into butterflies. "Hello, Sirius."

"You look beautiful.'

Her eyes widened in surprise before she turned away and left the room.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. **

Chapter Twenty

Artemisia quickly found the room that held the rest of the party. She paused in the doorway, unnoticed. She watched them until Remus came to stand behind her.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed this and all of you."

"None of that." He wrapped an arm around her. "Oi, Lil. Look what I found on your doorstep."

Lily and Shawny were hugging the blonde before she had made her way into the room. Peter greeted her warmly in his usual, slightly standoffish manner. As dinner began, Peter started to question her about her work. He was sitting across from her with Delia and Shawny on either side of him. That left Artemisia to sit between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius spent most of his time flirting with Lily and answering Delia, who, Artemisia had learned, had been seeing Sirius for about two weeks. He had only met Artemisia's eyes when their hands had touched while reaching for the bread.

Remus was the one who told Peter to stop pestering the blonde. While everyone else talked about their jobs and other parts of their lives, he told her about the things she had missed.

"Okay, your turn." He said as dessert was being served in the sitting room.

Artemisia told him about her odd work habits and the friends that she had made at the ministry. She told him about the flower that she had crossbred in her spare time.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. You were always so busy during school." He replied when she finished.

The two began to laugh over memories of the past as dessert ended. When Remus left the room as he helped Shawny and James with the dishes, Artemisia moved over to where Lily was sitting.

"You and Remus. Who would have thought of it?" Lily shook her head. "I always held hope that you and Sirius…. Well, you were always so perfect for each other." Her green eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Artemisia smiled at her. "But I respect that you have your own opinions. And there is nothing going on between Remus and me."

"If you say so." She patted the blonde's hand. "Oh! You haven't seen the nursery. Why don't you go up and see it. That's were Delia and Sirius are. That is if it wouldn't be too uncomfortable."

"Of course it wouldn't be." Artemisia announced as though offended. "We're both adults. Well, at least I am." She left the redhead chuckling in the sitting room. She paused in the hall at a framed picture of Lily's parents. They had died less than a year after Lily married James in a car accident.

"You didn't get very far." Lily smiled as she came to stand next to her. "I was going to the kitchen for some milk."

"I was just looking." Artemisia smiled as she watched Lily rest a hand on her stomach. "What's Petunia up to?"

"She married Vernon."

"Well, of course."

"They're expecting a child of their own."

Artemisia looked at her questioningly. "Do you see them?"

"No." Lily shook her head.

"Do you want to?"

"No." She laughed. "Now, move along."

"Yes, Mama."

Artemisia continued to the nursery but stopped before the closed door to gather her thoughts. She found that standing where she was she could hear what was being said on the other side of the door.

"So, who's the tart?"

"Fifi isn't a tart." Sirius growled in a tone that Artemisia knew. It always meant that he was angry.

"Fifi?" Delia snorted. "Sounds like a tart to me."

"Delia, Fiona is a wonderful person. She's incredibly smart. She's an Unspeakable, for heaven's sake!"

"I don't care what she is." Delia cried out. "You were practically drooling through dinner. It wasn't over Lily's dinner." She sounded more than a bit angry herself. "It's over. I should have put it together before."

"Del, Fifi is just an ex-girlfriend."

"She's more than that. Admit it, Sirius. You still have feelings for her."

Artemisia ducked into a nearby room and watched the woman rush pass followed by Sirius. When she was sure, it was clear, she entered the nursery. Artemisia smiled as she looked about the room. She picked up a small pair of knit booties and looked at them in wonder. To think, that a human was ever that small. There was a light chuckle from the doorway and she turned to find Sirius.

He grinned as he entered the room. "Look at the big, bad Unspeakable, looking astounded by a pair of booties." She blushed and he moved closer. He had always loved seeing her cheeks turn rosy when he teased her. "Lily was worried. You've been up here for a while."

"I was thinking about how amazing this is. Lily's going to have a baby and they're going to be parents."

"Yeah, it's great."

Artemisia turned away from him to put the booties back. She turned to find Sirius right before you. "Is everyone back in the sitting room?" She asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"No, everyone but us has left."

"What about Delia?"

"She left. She thinks that I still have feelings for you."

"Does she?" Artemisia asked. She tried to move away from Sirius but found that she was against the changing table.

"The thing is, she's right." His lips touched her hesitantly. Her hands slid up and over his shoulders. Her fingers tangled into his hair as his held her by her waist. His mouth left hers to leave a moist trail across her neck.

"Sirius." She murmured.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much." His hands slid over her body as he pulled her closer to him.

"See, James, I told you that dinner would be enough." At Lily's voice, the two pulled apart.

"And once more, my beautiful and talented wife is right." James grinned at the redhead.

"Okay, you remember that." Lily laughed.

"Want a ride home?" Sirius asked, later when they got ready to leave.

"What?" Artemisia looked towards James and Lily for an explanation. emember that."

"Sirius has a motorcycle." James answered.

"He is not taking Fifi on that death trap." Lily interrupted.

"I'll keep her safe." Sirius grinned as he slipped an arm around Artemisia's waist.

"Just be careful. Let's have lunch in a few days."

"Okay, Lil. Owl me." She called as she was ushered out the door. Once outside, Artemisia stared at the large hunk of gleaming metal. "So, this is your motorcycle?" She felt nervous as she got on behind Sirius.

"Just hold on tight and you'll be fine." He advised her as they headed towards her cottage.

When they reached the cottage, Artemisia quickly got off the bike and took a long look at the man she had missed so badly. "You grew your hair out." She murmured as she teasingly pulled at the hair that was brushing his collar. It was inches longer than she could remember his hair being since she had met him.

"I didn't feel like messing with it." Sirius smiled at her before pulling her into his arms.

Monday afternoon, Artemisia wandered into an unfamiliar part of the Ministry. In the last two years of working in the building, she had never bothered with the departments on the second floor, but she had a reason to go there now. She entered the Auror Headquarters and quickly caught the attention of two trainees.

"Hello, beautiful." One called out, while the other one stepped before her.

"Hey, gorgeous, you'd look real nice in my bed with your hair spread over the pillows." He drawled.

"New?" The first asks, ignoring the second's come on.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" Shawny smiled at the blonde after giving the two boys a glare. "You are witnessing a very unusual sight. An Unspeakable visiting us lowly Aurors." Their eyes widened and the second takes a more appreciative look at her. "Sirius is over there." She pointed in a certain direction.

"She's Black's girl? Damn, he's always got them coming in." The second one announced.

Shawny glared at him, while the first one elbowed him. "Don't mind him, Fifi." She rolled her eyes.

Artemisia sent her a smile and walked towards Sirius. She couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing someone else or some ones else. He looked up as she drew near and smiled. The thoughts flew from her mind as she smiled back at him.

"There's my girl." Sirius took her hand and led her out of the headquarters."

The next day, Artemisia found herself in a waiting room of St. Mungo's. The door opened and James came out, carrying a small bundle. "Everyone, I want you to meet Harry James Potter. Lily's doing fine. He's perfect."

She paled at the baby's name. Suddenly, Artemisia remembered reading an article in the Daily Prophet in her fifth year. It had been about Sirius and why he had been sent to Azkaban. He would kill Peter and numerous innocent bystanders. She looked at the small, chubby man. Why would anyone want to kill Peter? What could possibly make Sirius kill one of his closest friends?

Her green eyes went to James. He would never see Harry grow up. He wouldn't see him go to Hogwarts. He would never see how much his son looked like him. Her heart clinched as another fact hit her. Lily wouldn't see any of it either.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. Perhaps they could. She could change everything. They could never know where she came from or what she knew, but the idea of saving them was too right for her to resist. Artemisia walked over to James and smiled at the baby in his arms. "You're right. He is perfect."

An arm slid about her waist. Artemisia leaned back and tilted her head to look at Sirius. He smiled at her as James took Harry back to Lily. "You know it would only take nine months to give him a best friend."

Her eyes widened. "Sirius Black! Have you lost your mind?" The words came out louder than Artemisia meant and everyone in the waiting room looked at the pair before laughter broke out.

"Well, what do you say?"

"You're absolutely bloody mad."

"How can you say that?"

"Um, let me see. We haven't been together for a week and you want to know if I want to get pregnant."

"No, I want to know if you want to be mine."

"I already am yours." She smiled at him. "Always have been, always will be."

"Then why don't we make it official?"

"Sirius, I'd love to…."

"But?"

"But I think we need more time before we do that."

"I love you, Fifi."

"I never doubted that. I love you, too. I just don't want to rush us."

Later that night, Artemisia found that she was unable to sleep. The quietness of her cottage sent her mind to her past. After a few hours of these depressing thoughts, she headed to the one place that she knew she could leave all thoughts behind.

She apparated to the Ministry and took the elevator to the correct floor. She walked down the hall to the black door of her department. She opened the door and stepped into the circular room it opens into. Artemisia left the door open until her eyes adjusted to the black room with its eerie blue glow from its candles. She shut the door and waited for the wall to rotate. It came to a halt and she opened the door before her. (A/N: I know in OotP, Harry & Co. had to try the doors a number of times, but since she's an Unspeakable, it opens into the room she wanted.) Artemisia blinked at the sudden brightness of the room and stepped into the room. She closed her eyes and listened to the relentless ticking of the room's numerous clocks. She opened her eyes and walked purposely through the room.

"Oh, Fiona? I thought I was the only one here."

Artemisia swung around to see who had entered the room. "I've taken to odd hours recently." She smiled at the man. "What brings you in, Augustus?"

The pockmarked, greasy haired man shifted, uncomfortably. Augustus Rookwook wasn't one of her favourite people. In fact, something about him scared her. "I forgot something and was on my way to get it when I heard a noise in here."

His words didn't do anything to comfort Artemisia. For one thing, he had sounded more than surprised at finding her there. Another reason was that she knew for a fact that she hadn't made any noise. Michael was always teasing her about how quietly she moved about the department. "Well, I was getting to file some papers. I think I might have a performance report to file by next week." She knew the moment the words were out of her mouth that she shouldn't have said them.

Augustus's eyes lit up and he smiled as he moved closer to the blonde. "You're very dedicated to your work, Fiona."

She fidgeted. "I suppose I am." Her mind went to that first Hogsmeade trip of her seventh year. She wished she had Sirius to run to, so he could make her feel safe.

"So, you've had some luck with that project?" He shook his head. "I thought it had been named unsolvable."

"I didn't think that there was anything that we'd named that." She moved towards the crystal bell jar, which was next to her desk. As she stood there waiting for Augustus to leave, an idea came to her. Her eyes lingered on the egg as it once more opened to reveal life. It might just be the concept that she had been overlooking.

"Fiona?" His voice interrupted her train of thought as his hand touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Artemisia moved away from him, slowly, in the hopes that he wouldn't notice her distrust. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." She replied. "I need to get back to work."

"Very well, Fiona." He smiled and turned to leave. At the door, he looked back. "Good luck with your project."

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

_It's taken a bit of time but here are the next five chapters with thanks to those reading! Vivi_

Chapter Twenty-One

Artemisia waited for the door to close before she went to the Hall of Prophecy. She closed its door behind her and turned right. She walked down one of the rows of shelves and stopped before a globe. She stared at it, her mind going to a rainy night during last fall.

She had been at home, resting after a week of non-stop work. Kay Standish had called her through the Floo Network, asking her to go to Hogwarts and gather a prophecy…

_Artemisia entered Hogwarts with the stealth of a cat burglar. As she cut through the Great Hall, a noise made her pause._

"_You! What are you doing sneaking about at this late at night?" The familiar voice made her smile. "I'm going to take ten points from your house for each hour past curfew it is."_

"_That might be a bit difficult, even for you, Severus." Artemisia turned around and looked at the man, she hadn't seen since leaving Hogwarts._

_Severus Snape stared at the blonde in surprise. "Fiona Wyndham, what brings you back to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts?"_

"_Ministry business." She smiled. "What are you doing here? Besides, trying to deduct points from me?"_

"_I teach here now." He answered with a small smile. "I took over Slughorn's position."_

"_Potions?"_

_He nodded and his smile took on an amused quality as if he was in on a good joke. "I'm also Head of Slytherin."_

"_That's wonderful, Sev. When did you join the faculty?" Artemisia smiled at him, but found it hard to overlook the changes in him. The haunted look that she had occasionally seen when she had been his student was now in his eyes. Only it had a freshness that scared her._

"_This is my first year." He answered before flinching like he was in pain._

"_Are you okay?" She reached out and placed her hand over his, where it was clutching his left forearm. Her eyes widened and she snatched her hand back as though she had been burnt. "Oh, god!"_

"_Fiona, wait!"_

_Artemisia ran towards Dumbledore's office. Severus's footsteps echoed behind her. She turned into a hall, only to have his arm snake around her waist. He pinned her to the wall. His free hand covered her mouth._

"_Fiona, I know what this seems like. Will you let me explain?"_

_She nodded and his hand fell away. "You better have a damned good excuse for doing something so damned foolish."_

_Severus hung his head for a moment. Her mind flashed to working with him as a partner in potions during her seventh year. "I don't have an excuse for why I have done this." He pulled back his robe's sleeve. She stared at the Dark Mark, unable to pull her eyes away. "I've done so many things because of this. I'm trying to repair what I've done."_

"_How?" She asked, meeting his eyes._

"_I'm working for as a spy for Dumbledore."_

"_Oh, Sev." She looked at him in concern. "Please be careful."_

"_I will, Fiona." He gave her a small smile. "You better get going. Dumbledore will be expecting you."_

Artemisia shook her head to clear it. She focused on the globe before her. She looked down at the label.

S.P.T. to A.P.W.R.D.

Dark Lord

And (?)

She looked about the room, making sure she was alone. She didn't reach for the globe. She knew better than to pick it up. That would cause instant madness since she wasn't the one the prophecy was about. Instead, Artemisia placed her wand upon it and waited for the words to spread in her mind.

'**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES'**

(A/N: The prophecy is found on pg. 841 in the American version of OotP.)

Tears pooled in her eyes. How could she help? Artemisia knew there just had to be a way.

Two months later, Artemisia finished another progress report for her main project. She had been more careful about when she was in the department after the run in she had with Rookwood, but the night before had past without her noticing it. She ran a hand over the crumbling archway. The buzzing sound of voices was one she had grown use to over the past year.

"You are one odd woman."

Artemisia looked up and smiled at the man in the doorway. "Michael, come down here."

He winded his way down into the bowl of the room and looked up at the pedestal she was standing on next to the arch. "Come down, princess."

"You aren't afraid of this structure, are you?"

"It makes me nervous." Michael replied, running a hand through his hair. "You're the only one who goes anywhere near it."

"Someone brought it here." She ran her hands across the stones.

"It's been here as long as I have and even before that."

"And you've been with the ministry for such a long time." She teased.

He ignored her and held out a sheaf of papers. "Here's the documentation on the arch that I promised you. Most of them date from the beginning of the department." She took them from him and started to flip through them. "Is this your latest report?"

Artemisia made a noncommittal noise and let him read it. "Well, what do you think, Michael?" She smiled at the man who had shown her the way to becoming an Unspeakable.

"It's…." He trailed off and frowned. "What is it?"

"Time."

He looked up at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Don't you understand?" She answered, excitedly. "That was what was keeping my project from working. A man made invention. Time!"

"Fi, I'd like to say I understand but I don't." He grinned at the blonde. "Luckily, we have you to explain it to us."

"Flatterer." She laughed, and then she remembered why she had ended up in the ministry the day before when she was supposed to be taking time off to recoup. "Michael, I'm still worried about that prophecy."

"Still?" He helped her down from the dais. "I told you. There's nothing we can do about it, except sit back and watch."

"I don't want to sit back and watch people I know get hurt by what some seer thinks is going to happen."

"Fiona, I want you to take some time off."

She looked up in surprise at the sudden change in their conversation. "Okay, I'll take a couple of day…"

"I'm suspending her for two months."

"Michael, that isn't funny." She put the papers in her hand into the project's file.

"Listen, Fiona. I don't want you to step a foot in here for two months. I'll reinstate you on December thirteenth. Not a day before."

Her eyes widened. He was serious. She could see it in his demeanour. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell everyone you're exhausted. With the hours you put in, no one will question it."

"The real reason?"

"I think that there are spies in the ministry. Maybe, even in the department with us. You've made leaps, where others have barely made steps. I don't want you to draw attention to yourself. Not to mention that only you and Professor Dumbledore know the prophecy." Michael paused and looked at her for a moment before running a hand through his dark blonde hair. "You're in danger, Fiona."

"But…. How?"

"Everyone knows you've been working on this and that you are close to a breakthrough. We never thought one of us would turn. After all, the Unspeakables have always been separate from the outside world."

Artemisia moved to the closest bench and sat down. "Michael, no one but you knows just how close I am."

He sat down next to her, his blue eyes full of concern. "How close?"

"I passed through it last night. I didn't have time to write it out."

"Don't! If they learn that…." He trailed off.

"Well, I'll see you in December." Artemisia announced loudly causing him to look at her in surprised. She looked up at the door. "Hello, Augustus. Did you find what you were looking for?"

His face seemed to darken, and then he smiled at her. "Nothing as sinister as that, but yes, I was successful. What's this about December?"

Michael stood up. "I'm suspending Fiona for her own good. I'm sure her boyfriend would like to spend time with her when she isn't running towards exhaustion. What does he do again?"

"Sirius is an Auror." Artemisia answered instantly. When Rookwood left with a quick good-bye, she looked at Michael, questioningly. "What was that about? You don't think?"

"I'm not sure." He answered. "Either he is or he's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Your boyfriend." Artemisia made a face and he grinned. "Is it that hard to believe that you're beautiful?"

"Now, I know you're flattering me." She walked to the door with him. "Bye, Michael. I'll see you in two months."

"Don't look at me like that. They'll go by quickly. You'll see.

Artemisia let out a laugh as she left the department. She was still smiling in amusement when the lift stopped on the second level. She leaned against the back wall as a number of people get on with her. Her smile widened as she spotted three familiar faces.

"How's the new daddy doing?" She asked as she moved up beside them.

James grinned widely at the blonde. "I just got two weeks off to spend with Lily and Harry."

"He spent the past month working at night and any other odd hours he could to get it." Remus added with a laugh. "Nearly drove us crazy." She gave him a questioning look. "Well, we couldn't let him work alone."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing leaving the ministry at eight in the morning?"

Artemisia hedged for a moment then chose to give them a version of the truth. "Michael suspended me for two months. He and the rest of the department think I'm heading towards exhaustion."

"Then I think you need to go home and take a nice long nap." Sirius smiled. "And I know just the person to make sure you do." The four spilt up outside the ministry. Sirius pulled Artemisia towards his motorcycle.

"Can't I just apparate?"

"No way." He pulled her close. "If your boss thinks you need rest, there isn't a chance that I'm letting you try that. You could end up splinching yourself."

"But that's not the real reason Michael suspended me. How could I be tired? I just spent three days resting and came back to the department yesterday." It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Artemisia met Sirius's dark gaze. "There's no way that I could get you to forget I said that?"

"Not a chance."

The two were silent through the ride and as Sirius followed her into the kitchen. He watched her brew a cup of camomile and rosehips tea. She sat a cup in front of him. She added honey to hers then slid the jar towards him. He opened his mouth to say something but Artemisia was quick to speak first.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold." She took a sip from hers and let out a sigh. "You won't leave it alone, will you?" Sirius shook his head and added honey to his tea. It amused Artemisia to no end that Sirius had a habit of adding a large amount of sugar or honey to his tea. He waited patiently for her to continue. "For the past year, I've been working on a project that has sat in a room of the ministry for almost as long as there's been a Department of Mysteries. Most of the department named this project, unsolvable. They didn't understand it, so it just remained there with only a handful of attempts over the years."

"Then you came along." He remarked as she paused.

"Exactly. It's almost as if it's been waiting for me or someone like me to come along." She smiled largely. "I've made leaps and bounds where others with more experience have failed. I've come close to solving exactly what it is and how it works."

"That's why you were suspended? For doing your job?" Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

"No." Artemisia shook her head. "Michael is afraid that there is a spy in the department and doesn't want me drawing his or her attention." She bit her lip then continued. "There's more, but I'm not allowed to talk about it." Artemisia stood and took her cup to the sink. She turned to find Sirius right behind her. "Sirius, don't do that." She laughed.

He pulled her into his arms. His mouth covered hers for a deep consuming kiss before trailing over her neck. Sirius laid kisses across her collarbone before leaving another moist trail to a spot near her ear.

"I'm moving in here." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Okay." Artemisia gasped as his lips left hers, then what she was agreeing to forms in her mind. "Wait a minute. What?" She pushed him away.

Sirius grinned at her. "I like your first answer better. I think we'll go with that."

"You can't just move in here." She squeaked.

"Well, I asked you to marry me and you said you needed time before that."

"You didn't ask me to marry you."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you asked me to procreate with you. There's a difference."

"And what would that be?"

"One is a proposition. The other is a proposal."

"Oh, a proposal." He smiled at her. "With a ring and everything."

"Um, yeah." She blushed lightly. "Anyway, you can't move in here."

"Fifi."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That wounded puppy dog look. It's not going to work." This time, Artemisia added, silently.

Sirius stopped giving her his pleading look and instead gave the blonde a look she was sure she had never seen. It meant business. Artemisia looked down at the floor in hopes of strengthening her resolve. "Fiona." Her head popped up at the use of this instead of the usual nickname. "Either I move in here or you have an Auror on your tail every moment of every single day."

"You can't do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?"

"Fine, move in." Artemisia glared at him before going to her room and slamming the door. Just as she got use to having freedom, someone had to come along and snatch from her. She stared out the window. She heard the door open and then Sirius put his hands on her shoulders.

"Fifi, I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you and this is the only way I know how."

Artemisia turned to face him and her anger melted when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I love you, Sirius. If you think that this is the best thing to do, we'll do it."

"That's my girl."

Artemisia woke up the next morning with the realisation that someone was in the house. She jumped to her feet and picked up her wand from the nightstand. She crept down the stairs and followed the noise into the kitchen, then stood in the doorway staring in surprise. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter stopped talking to stare at her.

"Just what do you think you were going to do with that?" Sirius questioned as he eyed her wand.

"What in heaven's name do you think you are doing just coming in here like this?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"I live here now, love, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She looked at the rest of the group. "What about the rest of you?"

"They're here to help me move in. Shawny will be here as soon as she gets off work."

"Lily says she'll come over with Harry in a bit." James smiled at her.

Sirius grinned at Artemisia as he put an arm around her. "You're just as beautiful when you first wake up as you are at any other time."

"Sirius, you're already moving in." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Need any help?"

"I think I can manage on my own." She replied dryly.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Where do I put this?" Remus asked as he came into the living room with a large box.

Artemisia looked up from where she was playing with Harry on the floor and frowned at it. "What's in it?"

Lily laughed from where she was sitting on the floor, but ducked her head to hide some of her amusement. The entire group from school was coming in and out of Artemisia's perfectly organised home with boxes from Sirius's messy apartment. Artemisia was quite certain that her house was never going to be the same again.

"Books."

"You mean to tell me that Sirius can actually read. I thought that he had stopped trying to read when we left school." She replied dryly. Artemisia might have agreed to him moving in but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

"Those would go in the study." Lily grinned at her friend. "It's the third door on the right upstairs. He nodded and disappeared back into the hall. She turned back to the blonde. "You're happy to have him here with you. Admit it."

"Maybe a little." She replied with a small smile. "But don't tell him that."

"Absolutely." Lily agreed. "He'd be impossible to live with."

"He already is." Artemisia sighed as the object of her current aggravation entered the room.

"It's all here." He announced as he sat down on the settee next to where she was sitting on the floor. "Are you sure you want me all the way in my own room?" He questioned, teasingly.

"Yes, Sirius. You will be staying in your own room." Artemisia replied with irritation.

"But what if someone breaks into the house and they want to have their way with you?"

"There's already someone in the house with that affliction." Her words were met with laughter from Lily. "Besides, Sirius, your room is across the hall from mine. It's not that big of a house."

"What if someone gets into your room?"

"I might not be an Auror, but I know how to protect myself." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not helpless you know. I've lived in this house since Lily left, alone." Artemisia shook her head at him. "I should never have agreed to this. I swear it would have been easier if I had just gotten a dog." James let out a snort of laughter at this. "You're impossible."

"But you love me."

"For reasons yet to be discovered."

"Because I'm charming."

"If you say so."

"Because I'm gorgeous."

"A bit conceited, arent' we?"

"Because life would be dull without me."

"Yes, that's it." Artemisia rolled her eyes again. "As an Unspeakable, my life is completely dull and boring." This got laughter from most of the group now gathered in the living room.

"Because I'm going to marry you."

Artemisia stared at him. "Very full of yourself."

"You are going to marry me, aren't you?"

She looked at Lily, who was looking at her in surprise, then to Shawny, who was grinning ear to ear. "Um."

"Fiona Wyndham, you better say you're going to marry me, because that's my child, you're carrying." Sirius announced, drawing gasps from the girls and shocked looks from the boys.

Artemisia shot to her feet. "I am not pregnant. She looked at Lily. "I'm not."

"Finally, I got you to your feet, so I can do this properly, before I lose my nerve." She looked at Sirius, her heat quickening its pace. He stood up, before going down on one knee before her. "Fiona Wyndham, I love you and life without you wouldn't be life." Artemisia met his eyes as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "You make me want to be the best person I can be. Will you marry me?"

For a moment, she stared at him, unable to speak, tears forming in her eyes. Sirius shifted under her gaze, wary of what the answer would be. Unable to speak, Artemisia nodded, then forced out one word. "Yes."

Sirius stood and pulled her off her feet. His lips fell gently onto hers. The kiss was different from most of the ones between the two. It was soft and gentle as his tongue tangled with hers. He pulled away and smiled widely at her. He slipped the ring on her finger. "Do you know what this means, he grinned at her.

Artemisia looked blankly at him. "That we're gong to get married?"

"Well, yes, but that wasn't what I was going for."

"Okay, what?" She asked with a smile.

"That I get to share a room with you." Sirius grinned at her.

"Incorrigible."

"But I'm yours."

"Yeah, you are."

December came and Artemisia was reinstated at her job, but remained pulled off her project. She was told by Michael to tell everyone that she had come to a block in the road. Her last progress report was never turned in, though it was in the file for the project that sat on her desk. Her days were now busy with work, Sirius, and wedding plans. Artemisia was certain that she couldn't be happier.

January and February came to past. Sirius announced that he wanted to be married to her in May. Artemisia agreed and then decided that a small wedding would be right for the two of them before Sirius talked her into a larger more opulent one.

Artemisia had started to notice a few things and was wondering if she should talk to Sirius about them. One was that Rookwood seemed unusually interested in what she was working on and had asked more than once if she would be working on her project again. He seemed upset when it was announced that she was getting married. Then there was Peter. It might have been her imagination, but lately he had become jumpier than usual and seemed to be loosing weight. Finally there was Remus. He had visited Artemisia often when she was suspended and at least every so many days when she had gone back to work, then he had stopped showing up at the cottage for their usual chats. When he did come over, he barely said a word to her. It was almost as if he was avoiding her.

A few days into March, as she was leaving the department, Aremisia saw Rookwood in a deep discussion with a dark-haired, heavy lidded woman. She absently noticed that she looked rather familiar, though she knew she'd never met her. Artemisia idly wondered if Sirius might know her and made a mental note to ask him about it that night.

As usual whenever they were together, these concerns slipped from her mind and the woman was forgotten. Artemisia fell asleep that night in Sirius's arms without a worry in her head.

_April…_

Artemisia looked at the clock again as she snuggled into Sirius's embrace. It was only five am, but her mind was telling her that it was ready to work. She gave up on trying to go back to sleep and slipped out of his arms. She moved across the floor and was almost out the door when her foot made contact with something hard. Artemisia let out a yelp in pain and Sirius shot up out of bed.

"Fifi, what the hell are you doing?' He asked as the blonde hopped around on her uninjured foot.

"I have a better question." She replied as she sat down on the floor, rubbing her injured foot. "What are you keeping in your gym bag? Rocks?" He laughed and she frowned at the bag. "Didn't we have this conversation only a couple of days ago?" She stood up. "You promised me that you'd keep it in the mudroom."

"So I did." Sirius shook his head at her. "And you promised not to sneak out of the house before daylight."

"It's five, Sirius. The sun has risen and I was just going to make coffee." Artemisia lied.

"You don't drink coffee."

She thought quickly. "You do."

"And?"

"Maybe, I planned on surprising you with breakfast in bed." She announced as the inspiration struck her.

"At five in the morning?"

"I've got to be at work for a meeting at six." There was a meeting but that was at ten.

Sirius grinned at her. "Then I'll get up and help make breakfast."

"I think I can handle it." She replied.

"Then we'll sit down and eat together." He ignored her words as he got out of the bed and crossed the floor towards her. "We hardly have time to eat together."

"You know I'll have a regular schedule as soon as summer begins." Artemisia had agreed to take a managerial position in the Department of Mysteries. That meant that she would be training new members and overseeing projects. She had sealed her project and it would stay that way until she opened it.

"You haven't been eating well."

"How would you know?" She teased. "As you said, we haven't eaten together in a while."

"Lily said that you were picking at your food yesterday."

"I'm fine." She lied. She hadn't eaten during lunch the day before because the smell of the pasta she had ordered had turned her stomach when it arrived at the table.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Blueberry muffins.'"

Sirius stared at her. "Where are you going to get blueberry muffins?"

"Hogwarts always had the best blueberry muffins." Artemisia said, absentmindedly. "Pancakes with blackberry syrup. Remember, I picked some up the other day."

"Maybe you shouldn't go into work today."

"Don't be silly. I have a meeting with Alexander."

He muttered something as the two headed down the stairs. Artemisia didn't hear all of it, but she understood what she heard to be about not understanding the way her mind worked.

Later, that week, Artemisia was still thinking about that morning and the thought of Hogwarts reminded her of someone she hadn't seen in a while but certainly wouldn't mind seeing.

"Hello, Severus." She smiled as she met the dark gaze of the man sitting at the desk of the dark office. "Are you too busy for lunch?"

He smiled at her. "Why don't you come in and we'll have the house elves bring us something."

"Can we get some blueberry muffins?"

"For lunch? Unspeakables must be stranger than I thought."

"I woke up a few days ago thinking of how wonderful the muffins here are."

"If it brought your smiling face to me, then we'll have to see about getting you some to take home with you."

"You have to be one of the sweetest men I know."

He let out a laugh. "Only you would say such a thing about me, Fiona."

"Yes, but I know what a softie you really are." Artemisia sat down at his desk and a memory of doing the same thing as a nervous fourteen-year-old came to her mind. She had failed to turn in an assignment and had been assigned detention. She had spent three hours refilling the supply cabinets. "How's life as a teacher?"

After three hours of talking to Severus, she left Hogwarts with a basket of blueberry muffins and a promise that he would attend her wedding that was to take place in two weeks. Artemisia smiled as she entered her cottage and put the basket down on the counter. She had a sudden urge to garden and went into her greenhouse to resoil a few plants.

"Knock, knock."

She smiled down at her plants. "Hello, Remus." Artemisia put a seedling into a small pot and patted the soil down around its roots.

"Playing in dirt again?" He stopped next to the blonde.

"Of course, where else would a weed be?"

"You aren't a weed, Fifi. More like a flower." He cleared this throat. "Where's that plant you told me about the other day?"

"Here, I'll show you." Artemisia straightened and turned around to find that Remus was closer than she had thought he was.

"Sorry." He muttered and made a move to step back. He seemed to change his mind and moved instead closer to her. Her green eyes widened slightly before his lips touched hers lightly, hesitantly. One of his hands slid into her hair while her hands gripped his arms. The two separated and eyed one another warily. He spoke first. "I'm sorry, Fifi." His amber eyes held an unreadable swirl of emotions. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I shouldn't have. I should have resigned myself to you being with Sirius."

"Sirius! What am I going to tell him?" Artemisia whispered to herself, closing her eyes but not before he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Nothing." Remus announced sharply. He couldn't bear for her to have any more pain and Sirius was too hot-headed to listen to anything pass the fact that his fiancée had shared a kiss with one of his friends. "You tell him nothing, because nothing happened." He gave her one last searing look, before leaving her standing in there.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Artemisia left the greenhouse and entered the kitchen. Her body seemed to be working on its own as she started the teapot for her favourite mixture of camomile and rosehips. She didn't understand what had just happened. She was supposed to get married in two weeks and during that brief kiss with Remus, Sirius had been the furthest thing from her mind. Artemisia fingered the ring on her finger. What was wrong with her? She loved Sirius. There was no question to the depths of her attachment to him. Then why had she kissed Remus back? She needed to talk to someone. Artemisia knew how Lily and Shawny would react and for not the first time since she had decided to stay in the past she wished that Laelia was there for her to talk to.

The pot whistled out its readiness and Artemisia prepared her cup and sat it on the counter to cool. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. Maybe she was just surprised by the kiss. That could be why she had reacted. She felt her nerves calm slightly.

"All alone, Fifi. I wouldn't think Sirius would give up on protecting you so easily. Then again you've always had a way with him."

"Peter?" Her eyes moved from him to the people with him. "Augustus?" He was there as well as the woman that she had seen him talking to that one time.

"Fiona, I'm not certain that you've met your fiancé's cousin." He motioned to the woman. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Fiona Wyndham."

She gave the blonde a smile that was anything but warm. "You are faced with two decisions. You join us, or you answer some questions."

"Us?" Artemisia looked at Peter, her blood chilling in her veins. Her mind rushed through thoughts. No, not Peter, he wouldn't…. But he was there. Why else would he be there? Her eyes went to Rookwood. He was the spy in the department. Her eyes widened in horror. He knew what she had tried to hide from everyone in the department. Their reason for being there was because of the prophecy.

"When's the wedding, sweetheart?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring the question.

"None of your damned business."

"Temper, temper, my dear." She smiled widely. "Now, that you've so sweetly disposed of the pleasantries. Let's begin with the real reason for our little chat."

"The Dark Lord feels that you would be an asset to him." Bellatrix gave another smile. "What do you say?"

"I'd die first."

"That can be arranged." She pulled out her wand and caressed it genty. "What does the prophecy for the Dark Lord say?" She levelled her wand at Artemisia.

"Go to hell."

"Now, that's no way for a lady to speak." Peter announces.

Artemisia turned towards him. "Shut up, you little rat. Wait until Sirius, James, and Remus find out what you really are." He scurried behind Rookwood.

Bellatrix placed her wand against the blonde's chin and used it to turn her head. "I asked you a question."

"And I answered." Artemisia replied, wishing that she hadn't left her own wand in the greenhouse.

"I think she needs a little persuading." She pointed her wand. "Crutio."

The pain and agony that she had once felt by her father's hand came swiftly to her. The spell is stronger than what her father's had been and soon Artemisia collapsed to the floor bringing her tea cup with her.

"Enough, Bella. We need the information she has." Rookwood announced.

The spell lifted and Artemisia laid gasping for breath. Her hand, cut from a shard of the cup, went to her neck and came in contact with the heart shaped amulet that she always wore. She searched her mind for her memories of the future. They had remained unchanged, but there was still a chance, if only she knew why things hadn't changed.

"Will you tell us?"

"Not in this lifetime." She replied, unsure of what gave her such courage.

"What does it say?"

"Go to hell."

"This is useless. Just as she has proven to be." Bellatrix looked at Rookwood. "There has to be some other way."

"Maybe." It was all that he needed to say.

She swung back towards the blonde. "Bye-bye, sweetheart. Too bad that you're going to miss your own wedding."

The moment the wand is levelled at Artemisia, the feeling of being pulled towards something by her navel came over her. The floor stationed itself under her feet and blackness fell over her.

"I'm sure that she just forgot." Sirius said more to himself than to the man following him out of the ministry.

"I'm sure that's it." James shook his head at his friend. If someone had ever told him while at Hogwarts that Sirius Black would be this concerned over a female simply because she missed a lunch date with Shawny, he would never have believed it. "Didn't you say she had the day off?"

Sirius gave a nod before the two apparated to the cottage. "She's probably working in the greenhouse." He paused as he opened the door and looked back at James. "It's just that Fifi's been a bit odd lately."

"Odd? What do you mean odd?"

"Nothing really. She's just said a few things that haven't made a bit of sense and then Lily says she was picking at her food when they ate, yet when we ate breakfast together, I think she ate more than me."

James frowned for a moment than grinned. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine."

"I suppose." Sirius shook his head, and then called out into the house. "Fifi!" When there was no answer, he headed up the stairs but she wasn't there. As he turned to come down the stairs, he heard James calling him.

"Padfoot, get down here, now!"

Sirius entered the kitchen to find James standing near the stove. "What's wrong, Prongs?" His eyes widened when he saw what James had found. Upon the floor were pieces of a broken tea cup in a pool of tea mixed with blood. He closed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. We'll look through the house and if we don't find her. We'll follow procedure and make a call to the Ministry and one to St. Mungos."

"She's hurt, Prongs."

"You don't know that." James said, remaining calm on the outside while he thought of how he would feel if he arrived home to find the house empty of Lily and the only evidence of anything was a shattered cup and blood.

"Damn it; don't tell me that she isn't. Months ago, she practically chopped her finger off and she made sure that everything was cleaned up before she'd go to St. Mungos and have it healed. I know she's hurt and I don't know how to get where she is."

"We'll find her."

When Artemisia awoke, she blinked at the brightness that surrounded her. Her eyes adjusted slowly and she sat up on the bed. Her stomach rolled and her head spun.

"Easy, Miss Nott."

She stared in horror as Madame Pomfrey came to stand before her line of sight. She wasn't the woman that she had been the last time Artemisia had seen her. Not only that but she had just called her by her real name.

"Oh, gods." She moaned into her hands. She looked up and met her concerned gaze. "What is today?"

"August 17, Miss Nott." Artemisia swung around to find an older version of Dumbledore. Or maybe he was just the version that she had left in the future. "Poppy, we need some privacy."

"I'm back." Artemisia whispered as the woman left them.

"Yes, you are."

"What happened?"

"That, Miss Nott, is what I'd like to know."

"I was going to stay." Her eyes filled with tears. "I was happy there."

"I know that, Miss Nott." He took her hand in a comforting gesture. "No one would have questioned your decision." He patted her hand. "Now, what I do know is that on April 17, 1981, Miss Fiona Wyndham disappeared. The last person known to see her was Remus Lupin. There were numerous speculations as to what happened but I would be comforted in knowing the truth."

"When Remus left the cottage, Peter came with Augustus Rookwood and Bellatrix Lestrange." At a nod from Dumbledore, she continued. "They wanted the prophecy."

"And?"

"I refused to give it to them. Lestrange used an Unforgivable on me. She gave up and was going to kill me, and then I had the feeling like when I went into the past. The next thing I knew I woke up here." When what happened registered in her mind, tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. "Peter was a trader. But why? How?"

"We don't know, Miss Nott."

"Can't I go back?"

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't possible."

As soon as he left, Madame Pomfrey came to check her over. Her eyes widened during the examination and she ran her wand over the girl a second time, then a third. "Oh, my."

"Is something wrong?" Artemisia questioned.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Miss Nott, but you're expecting."

"I'm expecting what?" She asked blankly.

"A baby."

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "I'm pregnant." Artemisia couldn't wait to tell Sirius, and everyone.

"About a month along I'd say."

The smile slipped. How could she tell them? They didn't know that she was Fiona. A slight pain shifted through her abdomen. She let out a gasp at the pain.

"Calm down, Miss Nott. Your body has been through a lot of strain recently." She pushed her gently back onto the bed. "You must not get stressed or you stand a chance of loosing the baby."

Artemisia looked at her wide-eyed. How was she supposed to stay calm when she had just lost everything? Another pain passed through her. She had to find a way.

The next day, Artemisia felt better and talked Dumbledore into letting her leave Hogwarts for a short time. She entered the cottage and her eyes widened at the condition it was in. It was almost exactly as she had left it. There wasn't a bit of dust on anything. She walked through the house, stopping here and there. She went up the stairs and stared at the room she had shared with Sirius. It seemed empty without the gym bag she always stubbed her toe on in the morning. It was too clean. She left it and headed for the one place that had always been hers alone. At least there she wouldn't be reminded of all that she had lost. Artemisia entered the greenhouse and gasped. All of her plants were still there, growing and blooming as she had left them. She picked up her wand that was still on the same shelf it had been when she left the greenhouse.

Artemisia left the greenhouse wondering who was keeping her house for her. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her mind going over all that had changed. Lily, James, Shawny, and to some extent, Peter were gone. She closed her eyes, hoping to hold back her tears. She slipped the ring from her finger and sat it on the counter.

"Fiona?" The voice that said the name was full of hope.

She looked up, her eyes wide. She met the dark gaze of a man that she had once called her friend, but would not recognise her now. Artemisia stared at him, unable to decide on how she was to address him. Severus seemed so inappropriate and Professor Snape seemed so unfriendly. She decided to forgo titles for the moment. "In a matter of speaking." Artemisia replied softly. "My name is Artemisia Fiona Nott."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "Miss Nott, it is entirely inappropriate for you to be here."

"How so, Sev?" She found his reaction almost as amusing as the house points episode. "This is my home." He looked so disbelieving that she added. "Ask Michael Hunter and Headmaster Dumbledore. They know the whole story."

"I believe I will, Miss Nott." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he headed for the grounds of Hogwarts. The two of them entered Dumbledore's office and he looked up at them in surprise.

A few hours later, Artemisia looked smugly at Severus. "I presume that I can go now?" She moved to stand up.

"I'm sorry to say that you cannot leave, Miss Nott." Professor Dumbledore stood up and drew his wand.

"Professor?" Her eyes widened as he murmured a word. Her mind and everything around her turned hazy. Artemisia blinked and looked at her surroundings questioningly. She put a hand to her head.

"Is she okay?"

Artemisia turned and looked at the man sitting to her left in surprise. How long had Snape been there? "Professor?" She looked towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Nott, here's your letter for the upcoming school year. Your mind will be a little hazy, but don't try to force any memories, just allow them to surface, as they will. Professor Snape will see you back to 12 Grimmauld Place. That's where you will be staying for the next few weeks until the school year begins."

"Very well." She smiled up at him, and then glanced cautiously at Snape. He looked a bit worried and it surprised her. She had always thought he was devoid of all emotions. As the two left the room, Dumbledore called out to him.

"Don't worry, Severus. It will come back to her when the time comes."

_Leave a review!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

It was a moment before Artemisia's eyes and ears adjusted to the place that she had just entered. Almost at once the noise quieted, except the shouting coming from a painting. She met a pair of brown eyes and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you like me to take care of that?" She followed her to the painting and waved the people trying to close its curtains away. "Hello, Mrs. Black."

"You!" She shrieked then looked at Artemisia in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you before, Mrs. Black. I don't know why I'm here." She smiled, sweetly. "Do you mind if I close these for you?" She motioned to the curtains.

"Very well." She let out a sigh. "My poor house."

"It's such a shame." Artemisia replied.

"Quite bloody amazing, don't you think so, Harry?"

"Ronald Weasley, that's no way for you to speak." Mrs. Weasley glared at her son.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Am I still in the same room?" She smiled then turned towards Harry. She had never really met him. She met his green eyes and smiled before really looking at him. He reminded her of….

'That's funny.' Artemisia thought to herself and tried to place a name in the blank. Her mind went hazy and the room began to spin. She pressed her hand to the wall to steady herself. Her heart tripled its pace and her breathing became shallow as pain rippled through her abdomen.

It hadn't been all that long since she had seen the person that Harry reminded her of. Why couldn't she remember?

"Miss Nott!" Professor Snape came to stand before her. "Calm down." He ordered. "There is nothing to get so worked up about." He sounded concern. That scared her even more.

"I can't remember." Artemisia sounded hysterical to her own ears. "I know that something should be there but it's empty, a blank. Why can't I remember?"

"Miss Nott!"

Artemisia continued rambling. She just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her. She felt the sting as his hand made a loud crack as it came in contact with her cheek.

"Severus!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through Artemisia's panic. She looked around the room at all the people and before her mind analysed the move she was across the room and nestled safely in the arms of Sirius Black.

"Whoa, Arty." He said in surprise as he wrapped his arm around the blonde.

Her hand went to her cheek and she stared over at Snape. "You hit me." Sirius's arms tightened around her in concern.

"You were hysterical." He replied lightly.

"I've never been hysterical a day in my life." She glared at him.

He raised a brow. "I believe everyone in this room would disagree with you, Miss Nott."

Artemisia pulled out of Sirius's arms, unsure of when she had lost her fear of the professor. "Are you saying I don't have a right?"

"Far from it." He cracked a small smile then sobered. "Molly." He drew Mrs. Weasley's attention. "Miss Nott needs to have a close eye on her. Dumbledore found it necessary to modify her memory." He looked at her "What is the last thing you remember without the dizziness before you found yourself with Professor Dumbldore and me?"

She frowned and searched her cloudy mind. "I left here and went to Hogwarts. I was in the Headmaster's office discussing what trouble I was in." She paused, her head pounding. "That's it. It's blurry after that."

"Very good." He seemed only too pleased to hear this. "Remember what Dumbledore said."

"That could be a little difficult." She replied sarcastically getting snickers from a number of the people in the room and gasps from the rest.

"He told you not to push your memories. It would just bring you stress."

"Stress is very bad." Artemisia replied automatically. "Madame Pomfrey told me that it was imperial to my health that I didn't get stressed."

Snape looked at her in surprise. "When did she tell you that?"

"I haven't a clue." She shrugged.

"Perhaps, I should speak to her about that."

"You can't. It's just like with a healer. She can't tell you about anything that involves me without my permission."

"Miss Nott, please behave."

"I'll try, awfully hard." She smiled sweetly at him.

"As you can see, Molly, Miss Nott has had quite a bit of change occur in the last months. Please keep an eye on her." He swooped out of the room after another searching look at her.

"Overgrown bat." She muttered.

"Why don't you go and lay down till dinner, Arty?" Mrs. Weasley smiled comfortingly at the blonde. Her eyes ringed with worry.

"Thank you." Artemisia smiled at her. "I'll just head upstairs." She turned and met the dark eyes of Sirius. He smiled at her, sending a warm feeling coursing through her.

"I'll follow." Sirius announced, unsure of why he couldn't leave the girl alone like he knew he should, "to make sure she gets there okay."

"Thank you, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then looked at everyone else, listing out what they had to get done before dinner.

Artemisia followed Sirius up the stars. Her eyes devoured the sight of him. For some reason, he seemed different from the last time she had seen him. She didn't know what to make of that idea. Or why it made her so upset. She came to a stop at her door.

"Safe and sound." She grinned up at him then turned towards the door.

He had to touch her; the urge just wouldn't leave him. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, turning her, so her beautiful green eyes met his. "It's good to have you back, Arty."

She smiled at him. "It's good to be back."

The two stared into each other's eyes. His lips touched hers with the same gentleness as earlier in the summer. Artemisia felt like he was holding back from her. Her hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him closer before delving into his hair. His hands were busy as they slid over her body, caressing sensitive areas. His mouth left hers to trail over her neck. Her fingers left his hair and found their way under his shirt.

Sirius pulled away from the blonde, putting space between them as he mentally cursed himself. She wasn't Fiona and he'd have to stop thinking that there was anything in common between the two. If not for her actions in the living room he was certain he would have continued to leave her alone. "I'm sorry, Arty." His voice was rough with desire and Artemisia couldn't help feeling flattered by the fact that she had caused this. She met his eyes with more confidence in her actions then she could ever remember feeling.

"I'm not." She was surprised by her boldness. Sirius stared at the girl in shock for at that moment it could have been his Fiona looking at him as she smiled and opened the door to her room. "Coming, Sirius?"

At that moment, he forgot the words of advice from Remus and all the things he had told himself about staying away from her. He pulled her into his arms and his mouth claimed hers with urgency as he steered her into the room. The door slammed loudly and Sirius looked towards it worriedly. Artemisia leaned into him giggling. After a few moments of helpless giggling on her part and the worried looks on his, he pulled her mouth back to his and the two tumbled onto the bed.

Dinner was a slightly strained affair. Artemisia sat between the twins. Fred and George did their best to keep her entertained. Sirius sat across from her and had most of her attention. The two did their best to keep from staring at each other. In fact, they refused to meet each other's eyes in hopes of not attracting attention from the rest of the group present.

"Sirius isn't all that bad, you know." George said, partway through dinner.

Artemisia almost spilled her drink on herself as she looked at him in surprise. "Um." She replied blankly. She looked across the table and met Sirius's consuming gaze. He sent her that devastating smile of his. She looked down at her plate then glanced back up at him. He winked.

"Are you flirting with Sirius?" Fred asked in a low whisper from her side. Her eyes widened.

"It looks more like he's flirting with Arty." George answered for her.

"Well, um." She muttered as she suddenly became interested with the food on her plate. Artemisia let out a sigh of relief when dinner broke up. As she left, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, Professor." She smiled up at Remus.

"Well, hello, Miss Nott."

"It seems I run into you, literally, every time we meet." Artemisia laughed.

"No, harm done." He grinned back at her. "When did you rejoin us?"

"Just this afternoon."

"Looking forward to your final year at Hogwarts?"

"Some." She replied. "Oh, that reminds me." She pulled out her letter that Dumbledore gave her out of the pocket of her shorts. It slipped from her hand and Remus caught it.

"It seems a little heavy."

"Probably just my prefect badge." Artemisia shrugged as she opened it. She scanned the letter and let out a low yelp.

"All right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I got named Head Girl."

"That's wonderful."

Artemisia smiled at her. "Yeah, but I'll never be the Head Girl that…." She trailed off, getting the same feeling of blankness again.

"Don't worry, Arty." Hermione smiled at her from the doorway. "I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't permanently modify your memory."

She smiled back at the girl. "No, I remember him telling Professor Snape that my memory would come back. That's not the part that bothers me about not knowing the name."

"Then what bothers you about it?" Hermione frowned.

"I can name every Head Girl since my first year at Hogwarts, but none of their names fill in the blank." She sighed. "I hope it comes back soon. This is getting less alarming and more annoying."

"I'm sure it will." Mrs. Weasley agreed as she edged the girls out of the kitchen. "Get a good night's rest and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

The next morning, Artemisia was in her room frowning. Her trunks lay empty before her. Everything that had been stored in them was now on her bed. She repacked everything but her books. At breakfast, Tonks had promised to take her to Diagon Alley later that day, but that wasn't the reason, she was going through her books. One was missing. She could remember starting it early in the summer, but when she looked for it where she could remember storing it, it wasn't there. She made a disgruntled noise as she shoved the books into place.

"Are you all right, Arty?"

She looked up at the doorway and smiled. "I'm fine, Fred. I just misplaced a book." She stood up and dusted off her shorts."

"Leave the book for later, Mum wants us to help her clean."

"Still?" He looked at her in surprise. "Didn't you do anything while I was away?"

Fred grinned at her. "Nope. We just sat around hoping for your return."

"Sounds like something Shawny would say." Artemisia laughed as she followed him out of the room. She didn't see the look given to her by Sirius as she passed him to go down to the room Mrs. Weasley wanted them to clean.

Cleaning the room really meant that Artemisia, Hermione, and Ginny made an effort on their side of the room, while Harry and Ron watched the antics of the twins.

"You don't want to do that!" Artemisia called out just as George picked up a round glass ball the size of a muggle ball used in billards.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because," she began just as George pushed the concealed lever. He howled in pain and began shaking the hand that the ball was now attached to. "Now, you've done it." She announced, throwing down the rag she had been using. "No, Fred!" She tried to stop him but finished after it was done, "don't touch him." Artemisia started across the room. "Ron, don't" Once more, she was too late. Luckily, Harry seemed smart enough to not touch the other boys. "Good, Harry." She smiled and pushed him away from them. Several of the Order's members were entering the room to see what the commotion was about. Artemisia looked at the three of boys and a giggle escaped her.

They reminded her of a muggle story she had read to her best friend's little sister. It had been about a princess who couldn't laugh. Her father promised her hand to the man who could make her laugh. Many tried, until finally a poor boy from the nearby village came to the castle with a person attached to him and another attached to that person and so on until it was a large line of people. What muggles didn't know was that the story was based on real events that occurred with the help of a ball like the one in George's hand.

"Get it off." He yelled as he continued shaking his hand.

"I will if you stop thrashing about like a fish out of water."

He glared at her. "I don't see you in my position."

"I tried to warn you." Artemisia looked at Fred and Ron. "I tried warning all of you. Now, hold still." She ordered. She kept her hands steady so she didn't touch any of the boys. She studied the ball for a moment, then pushed on the lever. The ball dropped from George's hand and landed in hers. "Men, you're all impossible."

"Impressive, Miss Nott." Dumbledore smiled at her from the doorway. "Tonks will be taking you to get your books now."

Artemisia finished her shopping quickly. It was fun shopping with Tonks. She was a bit like an older sister. Not once did she let the girl out of her sight during the day. She suggested that they got ice cream before heading back to the Order's headquarters.

"That's a rather interesting combination." Tonks declared as Artemisia gave her order to the waitress.

"It sounded good." She replied but she had to agree that watermelon ice cream with peanut butter sauce was a little odd of a flavour combination.

Tonks watched the blonde carefully, when the bowl arrived as if to make sure the girl was really going to eat it. When she did, Tonks shook her head at her. "That can't taste good."

"Oh, it's delicious. You should try some."

She did and made a disgusted face. "That's horrible."

"Oi, Arty!" A familiar voice came for nearby.

Laelia sat down next to her friend and smiled at Tonks. "Nice to see you again. Is it possible that I could rudely steal Arty away for a bit?"

"Just a little while, we need to get going soon." She replied as she picked up her ice cream and moved away.

"Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

"I'm fine." Artemisia smiled at her. "I've got some really good friends who are helping me."

She eyed her friend then nodded. "Good, now the real reason I wanted to talk to you privately. Roger has been trying to owl you all summer. When he couldn't get a hold of you, he started owling me, asking me to ask you to give him another chance." She stopped and gave one of those looks that says tons like only a best friend can. "I'm not saying if you should give him one or not. It's your decision."

"I wouldn't' date him if he was the last wizard in the world and the only other choice was Flint." It was the right answer, just as Artemisia knew it would be.

"That a girl." Laelia announced when she stopped laughing. "I've got to go. Mum has me going to the Aunts for a week and I thought I'd get some good reading in while I'm there bored out of my skull. Owl me as soon as you can."

"I will and if not I'll see you on the train."

"Save me a seat."

"Only if you'll do the same for me." Artemisia replied automatically. Laelia had already walked away when Artemisia remembered that she had forgotten to tell her about being named Head Girl. She sighed and then walked over to Tonks.

"Problem."

"I need to go to Gringotts. My funds are a little low for what I'll need for my Hogsmeade trips." When she went to stand, Artemisia waved her off. "I can manage. I don't think anything will happen while I run into Gringotts for a second."

Tonks hedged, unsure about letting her go alone. "Okay, but we don't mention this to anyone."

"Deal." Artemisia smiled and disappeared towards the bank.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-five

She got off the cart that had taken her to her vault, feeling a little nauseous. Artemisia stepped over to a side to take a few steadying breaths. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Miss Nott, you've been a very bad, girl." A masculine voice announced from before her. She opened her eyes and held back a scream. Her heart began to race and her stomach tightened. "Remember me, girl?"

"You're Avery." She replied, concentrating on relaxing despite her fear.

"That's right. We've been looking all over for you."

"Leave me alone."

"Can't do that, sweetheart. Your daddy expects you at home as soon as we find you and that's where I'm going to take you."

"You don't actually think that I'm going to walk out of here without a fight."

"Of course, you are." He smiled as he moved next to her. "I'll have a little bit of help." His voice came out as a low rumble and Artemisia couldn't understand what he said next but she immediately knew what it was. A feeling of peace drifted over her. It was so calming not to think about what she needed to do. "Time to go home, Miss Nott."

Artemisia struggled against the feeling knowing that she didn't want to go home. A pain speared through her deep in her abdomen. She hedged in her fight unable to come to a decision about what was more important, the need to stay calm or her freedom. In the end, the need to stay calm won and she walked out into the sun and right pass Tonks who was waiting for her. The woman's eyes widened as the blonde didn't even acknowledge her presence. Artemisia flooed from the Leaky Cauldron to her home and came face to face with her father and Lucius Malfoy. Avery entered the room behind her. He released her from the curse.

"You found her. Wonderful." Malfoy smiled at her. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Artemisia?"

"No thank you. I don't like to eat with people who disgust me."

"Such a little vixen, she's turning out to be." Malfoy's smile turned into a leer. His eyes went over her in a way that made Artemisia more than uncomfortable. "I think she should be restricted to her room. You'll want to take her wand, Edward."

Artemisia pulled her wand out and pointed at the man. "You want it? Try and take it."

"_Expelliarmus_" the word came almost lazily from his lips and her wand was quickly caught in his hand. "That wasn't very smart, Artemisia."

"Damn you, Malfoy." Artemisia hissed as she stared at him. Another pain went through her stomach and she doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Her father asked in shock.

Her mind went hazy as a conversation with Madame Pomfrey came to the forefront of her mind. She had to get away if she was going to save her baby. Artemisia didn't understand how it happened but she couldn't let anything happen to it. She grabbed her wand out of a surprised Malfoy's hand and apparated to St. Mungo's full waiting room. Her stomach clinched again and spots of light bursted behind her eyes then darkness fell.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up when a very frazzled looking Tonks hurried into the room. "I don't know what happened. She was there and then…."

"Tonks, calm down." Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the woman who was running a hand through her brightly coloured hair. "Where's Arty?" She asked noticing that the blonde hadn't entered the room. "Did she take her things upstairs?" Her eyes widened when she saw the bags held in Tonks hands then calmed herself. There could be a reasonable explanation.

"She's gone."

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" Sirius asked from where he sat. Suddenly, his mind went to the day that Fiona had disappeared and he was told that she had simply disappeared.

"She went into Gringotts and then she came out and walked right pass me like we had never met."

Dumbledore who had entered behind Tonks, frowned deeply. He knew it was best not to let Sirius know the truth behind Fiona Wyndham, especially now that the girl was in such danger. "There is nothing we can do for Miss Nott but wait."

"What?" This time it was Fred and George looking at him in shock.

"She escaped from her father before and hopefully she will again."

When Artemisia woke up, she found that she wasn't alone in the room. A healer stood near her. "Hello, dear. We've been wondering when you'd be joining us."

"Hello." She replied cautiously. "I've been here long?"

"You arrived in the evening two days ago."

"My baby." The warm smile, she had been giving faded.

"I'm sorry, but it just wasn't meant to be." Her voice was low.

Her eyes filled with tears. They fell unchecked. "When can I leave?"

"In a few days, we need to contact someone for you. You shouldn't be alone. Perhaps, your mother?"

"My mother is dead." Her mind went to the closest motherly figure that she had ever been with. "I know someone. Could I have some paper?"

Mrs. Weasley took the letter that had been brought to her by a strange owl and wondered absently who it was from. She opened it and read the contents. A gasp came from her.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur asked from his wife's side.

"Nothing, something. Arty's at St. Mungos. I've got to go."

"Arty, what happened?" The warm, caring voice of Mrs. Weasley broke through the morbidness the surrounded Artemisia.

She met the deep brown eyes and it all poured out, all that she knew of what had happened to her. She sobbed as the woman pulled her into her arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll come back with me, of course. You've part of us no matter what happens."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Artemisia managed to talk her healers into allowing her to leave and when she entered 12 Grimmauld Place, its darkness fit her mood. She didn't care what anyone told her. She had killed her child. It was something wrong with her that wouldn't let her have a baby. They had told her she could try again but Artemisia knew deep down that if she did it would just happen to her all over again. She went straight into her room and refused to go down to dinner. She said she was tired but she knew that Mrs. Weasley knew it was a lie.

When a tray was brought up to her by the twins, Artemisia picked at it and moved the food about her plate but nothing passed her lips. For three days, she let her grief override her.

The door opened quietly drawing Artemisia's attention briefly. She wasn't sure what time it was, for she had the curtains drawn tight. Whoever was at the door closed it and she let out a sigh in relief, thinking that they had left her alone as she wished to be. She realised her mistake when the bed dipped under their weight.

"Arty."

"Leave me alone, Sirius." She turned on her side away from him.

He stared down at her and spoke a single word quietly but laced with authority. "No."

"Please."

His heart twisted, but he knew this was doing her no good. "No, Arty. You can't do this to yourself."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me." He pulled her into his arms. After a moment, she leaned against him and her tears that had refused to come fell. When she was done, Sirius raised her head so her eyes met his. "Done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get ready to go downstairs."

"But…"

"No, buts, move it." He cut her off. "I'll carry you down if you're not downstairs in less than ten minutes."

"But…."

"No, buts. Move it." Artemisia laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She got up and went into the bathroom to collect herself before she headed down the stairs.

"Arty!" Mrs. Weasley pulled the blonde into a hug.

She smiled at her. "You remind me of someone. I just can't think of whom. Not that that is surprising."

She smiled back. "Maybe one day you'll tell me who."

"Maybe." Artemisia replied. She entered the kitchen to find it empty except for a few of the Order Members.

"You missed dinner." Tonks grinned from where she was sitting with Bill and Moody.

"I'll heat you something if you like." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"No, that's okay. I can do it myself. Sit down and I'll make you a cup of my favourite tea." Artemisia announced, surprising herself. She can't remember ever making tea on her own before, but she found she had no problem doing it. It was as if she had been making tea for years.

"Could I have one of those?" Sirius asked as he watched the blonde pour out the tea.

She met his eyes in surprise. After giving a nod, she sat the cups on the table and rummaged out a jar of honey. "Sugar corrupts the taste." Artemisia told the two with a smile. Once more an odd statement, like many since she'd had her memory taken, came from her. "I usually add just a little honey, but some prefer to have tea with their honey instead of honey with their tea as it should be done."

Sirius looked up in surprised and almost dropped the jar into his cup. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Camomile and rose hip," she smiled at a memory. "I remember drinking it with my mother."

"You never spoke of your mother before." Mrs. Weasley spoke into the quietness. "You've only spoken of your father."

"She died when I was six." She explained. "I don't remember her very well, but I'm sure she wouldn't have been all that happy with the Cause speeches that my father is always giving to my brother and me."

Sirius choked on his tea and she looked at him in surprise. "Sorry." He murmured.

Artemisia shook her head and looked back at Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like to see her picture?" She nodded and the blonde pulled out the small album she always carried with her. "This is my brother, Teddy and me." Sirius leaned over the table, his eyes wide as the only explanation for the reason he was so drawn to Artemisia became fixed in his mind. "This was my mother. She was born a Wyndham." Sirius was now openly gapping as the truth was laid before him.

"You look like her.' Mrs. Weasley sent him a questioning look. He smiled and drained his cup before leaving the room.

After eating a sandwich under the supervision of Mrs. Weasley, Artemisia went into the library. She stood in the quietness, staring unseeingly at the books. She had always been able to find comfort in books. She loved when a good story took her away from everything, but she felt that nothing would take her away from this pain that she felt.

"Arty?" She turned towards the voice to find the twins.

She tried to give them a smile but failed miserably. "Hi."

"We heard…." Fred trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" George asked, as his arm came to rest on her shoulders.

Artemisia blinked back tears. "What is wrong with me?"

"You wanted the baby?"

George's arm tightened at Fred's words. He sent his twin an annoyed look. "What do you mean asking her that?" He shakes his head and looked down at Artemisia. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes, there is." She buried her head into his shoulder.

"No, there isn't." Fred patted her on her back.

"Why does all this stuff have to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Arty." George answered after a moment of silence.

"We wish there was something we could do to make you happy again."

"I don't think anything can." Artemisia pulled away from them. "I'm going to bed."

"We'll see you in the morning, then."

The next morning, Artemisia woke up without remembering having fallen asleep. She felt entirely unsure of herself. She reminded herself that there was only five more days until she returned to Hogwarts. There she could loose herself in her studies. Artemisia got out of bed and numbly pulled on clothing for the day. She sat down on the bed and wondered if she really had to leave the room. The door banged open, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Damn, we were hoping you were still asleep."

"So, you could give me a coronary?" She asked the twins.

"We were heading down for breakfast and thought we'd get you on the way."

"Thank you, Fred, but I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, we are and we won't let you stay up here anymore."

"George!" Artemisia shrieked as he pulled her to her feet before tossing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She continued to complain as he left the room with her, heading towards the kitchen.

"George Weasley, what do you think you are doing to that girl?" Mrs. Weasley yells as soon as the three entered the room.

"He's helping to make sure I'm not late for breakfast." Artemisia gasped through her laughter at the absurdity of the situation as George sat her down on a chair.

"This is no way for you to act." Mrs. Weasley admonishes. "What if your brother started acting like that?"

The thought of Ron carrying Hermione down to the Great Hall for a meal came to Artemisia and she started laughing madly. Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the three, but a smile curls the corners of her lips.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

_Thank you to all my readers.__ I went and saw the fifth movie and while it was a good movie I was disappointed by a few things. Like where was Bill? And there was no quidditch! One of my favourite scenes in the fifth book was after the Gryffindor/Slytherin match when Malfoy gets slugged. And I would have loved to see more of the twins tricks. But all in all it was good for a movie if you didn't put it up against the book. Enough rambling and on with the story._

Chapter Twenty-six

"So, you aren't hungry?" Fred teased as Artemisia finished the full plate that Mrs. Weasley had put before her.

"Not anymore." She replied.

George playfully nudged her side, making the blonde laugh. "Ticklish, are you?" His fingers dig into her sides. Artemisia tried to move away only to find her means of escape blocked by Fred. She began to laugh helplessly as she squirmed in her seat.

"Let Arty loose."

Artemisia grinned up at Bill before taking his hand to stand up. "Thank you, Bill. You are my hero."

"Hey, what about us?" Fred asked.

"I think you two are trying to drive me mad."

They looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement.

The evening before the train to Hogwarts, Artemisia found herself helping Mrs. Weasley hang a banner for Ron and Hermione. She smiled at the blonde. "I feel that we should be celebrating for you too, dear."

"No, I've been a prefect since fifth year. If I were at home tonight, it would have been just Teddy and me at dinner. We've never really fussed over anything like this." Artemisia smiled. "You and everyone else here have shown me what family can really be like."

Mrs. Weasley's smile widened and she pulled the girl into a hug. "You know that you're welcome here as long as we're here and you're always welcome at the Burrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Artemisia replied. She turned to find Sirius watching her. She had been avoiding him recently. She wasn't sure why but she just found herself coming up with excuses for her actions, not that there really was one. Artemisia took a deep breath. 'You're a Gryffindor. You can do this.' She thought to herself and then stopped in her tracks. She wasn't in Gryffindor. She wasn't even sure that she even knew where their common room was. She shook her head, wondering what made her think that she was a Gryffindor.

"Hello, Arty." He greeted her.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," she replied, breaking eye contact only to look back up at him. "I'll miss being here." _With you._ Artemisia let the words go unspoken, but she knew that he understood what she was saying when he lit up with a smile before doing the most amazing thing.

In front of everyone in the kitchen, Sirius leaned forwards and gave the girl a light kiss. Artemisia looked at him in surprise before leaving the room with a large smile upon her face. She felt as though she was floating on air.

The door to Artemisia's room was flung open and she looked up to see the twins. She grinned at them. "Can't you two leave me in peace? I'll never get everything packed for tomorrow."

"What's going on between you and Sirius?"

"Well, um."

"He kissed you."

"It was just a peck, Fred. It wasn't like we were snogging in the kitchen." She replied, folding a tie before placing it on top of her uniforms. Artemisia traced the blue, then the bronze and frowned. An image of a kitchen comes to her mind. It's bright and airy and decorated with sunflowers. She shook her head to clear it. Artemisia looked up at the twins in confusion, knowing not to voice it, like any of the occasional memories she's had since returning from wherever she'd been.

"Have you been snogging Sirius?"

"That's none of your business, Fred."

"You have." George declared. "Have you shagged him?"

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock. Artemisia could feel her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"You have!" Fred looked so shocked that if she wasn't currently being questioned like a murder suspect, Artemisia would have been amused to see that she had accomplished the one thing that as far as she knew no one had done before. For after Fred's announcement, the twins stood gapping at her, silently.

"What if I have?" She replied defensively. "I'm an adult. There's nothing that says I can't shag anyone I choose."

"He's a convicted murderer."

"He was wrongly convicted and you know it. He's a great guy. You've said so yourself."

"When we told you that we meant that he would make a good friend." George replied.

Fred looked disgruntled. "We didn't mean that you should jump into bed with him."

"Out!" Artemisia yelled at them. "Get out of my room now! If you can't accept my decisions then you don't need to accept my friendship. Out!"

"But, Arty." George said as she pushed him out of the room.

"No buts. Out! Now!"

Just as Artemisia finished her packing, the door crept open. "I thought I told you to get out." She said as she turned, expecting to find the twins. Her green eyes widened when she found Professor Lupin standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Fred and George."

He smiled in understanding. "Arty, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Is something wrong?"

Closing the door, he took a deep breath before beginning his planned speech. "I want to talk to you about what's going on between you and Sirius."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is it with everyone?"

"I suppose that means that the twins were talking to you about this?"

"Yes. And I'll tell you what I told them. I'm an adult." She paused and met his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Remus repressed the shudder that went through him. It was almost as though Fiona was staring at him instead of this young girl and he knew no planned words would push her from this destructive path she had set for herself. "Arty, I'm not sure that you know what you're getting yourself involved with." He paused and watched as she crossed the room to stare out the window. "You are a young woman with her whole life in front of her. No one wants you to ruin your life like this." He could see her agitation as she stiffened at his words, but he knew he couldn't sweeten what he had to say. "That's what falling in love with Sirius would do to you. He's a criminal on the run. The two of you could never have a life together, outside of this house. Is that what you want? To always have to look over your shoulder because he's wanted? You said you want to become an Unspeakable. Are you willing to throw that away?"

Artemisia remained silent as she walked to the door and opened it. "Would you please leave?" She said quietly.

He stopped in the doorway and looked once more at this girl who was so much like one he had once knew and sighed. "Think about what you're doing, Arty. That's all I ask. Think about what this will do to your life."

She shut the door and sat down on her bed. What right did they have telling her that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing and feeling what she was feeling? How could they tell her that she couldn't love Sirius and still do all the things she wanted to do in her life?

Her indignant thoughts stopped and her eyes widened as she stared blankly at the door. She loved Sirius? Artemisia immediately knew the truth in the thought. She was in love with Sirius. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had the strangest feeling that it happened a long time ago. Artemisia mentally laughed at the thought. How could she have loved Sirius for a long time? They had only met a few months before. That wasn't a long time ago by anyone's standards.

The door starts to open and Artemisia steadied herself for another confrontation. When Sirius appeared, she relaxed and smiled up at him. "I was worried that you would be another person coming up here to tell me why I shouldn't get involved with you." She announced as he closed the door behind him.

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. "Who did that?"

"Fred, George, Professor Lupin." She replied as she crossed the room and nestled herself into his arms.

She felt his muscles tighten in annoyance, before he relaxed. "They're just worried about you."

"I don't care if they were." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment as though making sure she was in his arms. "It didn't matter what they said, I already made my decision."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. You're too pleasant to give up."

"I'm just pleasant?"

"Amusing?" She teased.

"I amuse you?"

"How about entertaining?"

"Arty." He growled, playfully as his finger slid over her. "Can't you be serious for a moment?"

"Of course not." She replied, looking up at him as if scandalised. "You're Sirius. I couldn't possibly be you." Artemisia shrieked in laughter as his hands went from caressing her to tickling her. The two tumbled onto the bed as he continued tickling her. She tickled his sides in return only to have him capture her wrists and pin them about her with one hand. He continued to tickle as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

"Do I get a kiss for my victory?" Sirius asked as he leaned over her, his hair falling into his face.

"Take your chances." She laughed.

His head came down and his lips touched hers gently. The kiss deepened and he released her hands. Artemisia's fingers slid over his shoulders. His mouth left hers and he began to nuzzle her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his lips back to hers.

The door squeaked open and then a chorus of, 'Oh, dear, oh dear.' Sirius and Artemisia froze and stared at each other in stunned surprise. There was no question as to the identity of the person who had just walked in on the two of them. Artemisia untangled herself from Sirius and pushed him off her. She opened the door to find an embarrassed Mrs. Weasley. Artemisia covered her now flaming cheeks with her hands and looked everywhere but at her.

"Molly, we…um." Sirius trailed off, looking flustered.

"I didn't see a thing." She quickly announced. "No one saw a thing."

"Who didn't see what?" Ron asked coming out of his room, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny following behind him.

"Nothing." The three announce abruptly before going in separate directions. Mrs. Weasley took off down the stairs. Sirius's laughter was audible as he went into his room. Artemisia simply stared at the four, unable to think of what to do next. She opened her mouth and then closed it to go back to simply staring at them.

"What's going on?" George asked as the twins join the group before Artemisia's room.

"Apparently nothing," Ron replies.

Ginny caught the blonde's eye and grinned largely.

"It must be something. Arty is almost as red as our hair." Fred said. "What were Sirius and Mum doing?"

"You know I forgot to ask her what she wanted." Artemisia said in reflection. "I better go find her. She quickly made her way from the group only to find Ginny following her. Artemisia glanced over at the fourteen-year-old, who grinned at her cheekily.

"What was Sirius doing in your room?" she asked. "Where you shagging?"

"Ginny!" Her eyes widened and Artemisia glanced over her shoulder than back at the girl. "You don't go around asking questions like that."

"Why not?"

"It's just not done."

"What an answer." She laughed. "That's why he kissed you in the kitchen, isn't it? How long has this been going on? Does Harry know?"

"Yes, a while, and no." Artemisia replied quickly. "You really shouldn't be asking me questions like this."

"Hey, there's Tonks. Does she know?"

"Do I know what?" Tonks looked at the two girls in question.

"That I made Head Girl." Artemisia announced, getting a look from Ginny.

"I don't think that was what Mum look like a ninny."

"Ginny."

"Is something else going on?" Tonks glanced from one girl to the next.

"No." She gave Ginny a look.

"Yeah, nothing is going on." She laughed.

"Ginny, not a word."

"My lips are sealed." She called back as she headed up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Tonks looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Nothing." Artemisia smiled before heading to the kitchen. She walked cautiously up to Mrs. Weasley. She still looked flustered and everyone in the room was obviously wondering why. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, did you want me for something?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted something special for dinner, since you didn't want any fuss." She said after a moment. "I suppose I should have knocked." Mrs. Weasley grinned at the girl and Artemisia looked at her in surprise.

"The twins are more like you than I first thought." She said, getting a laugh from the older woman.

"Dear, you be careful."

Unlike with the twins and Professor Lupin, Artemisia didn't take offence to her words. She knew that it was the same thing she would say to her children. She wasn't telling her not to follow her heart, Mrs. Weasley was telling her that if she did, she need to realise that she might end up hurt.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley, but I just have to follow my heart."

Her eyes went to the doorway. "I almost wish that your heart would change course." She said before walking away.

Artemisia looked towards the doorway, wondering what Mrs. Weasley had been looking at and saw the twins. Her eyes widened in understanding. Mrs. Weasley had wanted her to end up with Fred or George. She let out a small mocking laugh. Neither of the twins had ever looked at her in a manner other than that of a friend. She must really have been dreaming on that score.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-six

The next morning, Artemisia woke up early and frowned at the heavy weight wrapped around her waist, before realising that it was Sirius's arm. She smiled as she looked over at him. She knew he'd have a fit but she had to admit at least to herself that he was an absolutely beautiful man. Artemisia nudged him. He muttered something before pulling her closer to him.

"Sirius, I've got to get up." She nudged him again.

He blinked at her and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Morning, sweetheart." He said before nuzzling her neck.

"Come on. I don't have time for this." She tried to keep a straight face with the disappointed puppy dog eyes he gave her. "Get over yourself. You've tried that too many times for it to work." Her words puzzle her and she frowned over them. When had Sirius ever used that look on her?

"Five more minutes." He kissed her softly.

"You're that quick, are you?" She teased. The two of them left her room some time later.

Sirius wrapped his arms about her as they came to a stop by the stairs. "I don't want to let you go."

"I'll be back for the winter holidays." She promised.

"Aren't you two sweet?" George said coming up behind them.

"It's almost enough to give us cavities." Fred teased.

"That's enough out of you two." Artemisia laughed.

"You be careful with Arty." Fred announced to her surprise. "She's just like our little sister."

"Am I?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you're family." George grinned.

Artemisia let out a breath in relief. She had wondered after Mrs. Weasley's words where she stood with the two of them. It was nice to know that they felt like she was family. "That's good because I feel that the two of you are as irritating as any older brothers I could have imagined."

Sirius smiled down at her, before looking at the twins in a solemn way that surprised them all. "I expect the two of you to keep an eye on her while at Hogwarts."

"We'll look after her like she was our own baby sister." George vowed. Artemisia let out a giggle. He looked rather comical as he said that.

"I hope better than that." Ginny said dryly from behind the group. "Since they're like brothers, does that mean I get to treat you like a sister?"

"Absolutely." Artemisia smiled. "Lily told me that real friends are the ones that treat you like a real family." A choking sound from behind her, caused Artemisia to turned to see who made it. She found Professor Lupin looking at her in shock.

"Arty." He said after a moment of silence on his part. "Who's Lily?"

"Lily?" She repeated frowning.

"Yeah,you just said that Lily told you that about friends." Ginny looked from one person to the other.

"Arty, why don't you go downstairs with Ginny and the twins? I need to talk to Remus."

"Sure." She continued to frown as she went down the stairs. 'Who was Lily?'

Remus ran his hand once more through his hair. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't have a clue." Sirius smiled widely at his friend. "But she is Fifi. Even you can't deny it. All the similarities were there because they are one in the same. I'm not sure how but Arty is Fiona and Fiona is Arty. It's as simple as that."

"I'm not at all certain that it is simple, Sirius." He frowned. "This more tha complicates things. I mean if Arty is Fiona what happened and how is she here?"

"I'm sure as soon as her memory returns, Fifi will tell us everything." Sirius returned confidently.

"Get your head out of your pants, Sirius. You can't seriously be contemplating that you can simply take up where the two of you ended at. Arty may in fact be Fiona, but she's also a seventeen year old girl who has her last year at Hogwarts to finish and a hell of a lot of dreams that she wants to follow."

An hour later, Artemisia got into an argument with Sirius. She stood at the door with her trunk and glared at him. "You can't make me stay here."

"I just want you to wait and go with everyone else." He pulled a hand through his hair in an aggravated gesture. "It's dangerous for you to go there alone."

"I'll be fine, Sirius. The last thing I want to do is draw my father's attention to anyone in the Order. If I show up with anyone, he won't rest until he knows where I've been. This way, he can't pinpoint where I've been or where I'm going."

"She's got a good point."

Artemisia smiled widely at Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. "See Moody agrees with me."

"You ever think of becoming an Auror?" He asked studying her.

"Arty is going to be an Unspeakable." Sirius replied. He looked back at the blonde. "I still don't have a good feeling about this."

"Good feeling. You want a good feeling." She replied dryly. "Like the good feeling about the picnic with James and Lily? We all ended up in the hospital wing for over a week." Sirius and Remus chuckled at this.

"What's your name, girl?" Moody snapped from next to her.

"Artemisia Fiona Nott." She replied automatically. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"That's enough." Professor Snape came out of the kitchen surprising the four. "Miss Nott, I hope you haven't been trying to recall your memories."

"Not at all, Professor." She replied. "I was just getting ready to leave for the train."

"That's what I am here for." He sneered at the girl. "Let's go."

"But…." Artemisia stared at him in surprise.

"Bye, Arty." Sirius kissed her lightly and pushed her out the door with Snape. "I'll see you during the holidays."

"That is very foolish, Miss Nott."

"What is?" She looked at him in confusion as the two walked away from the house.

"Involving yourself with Black."

"I've been warned by my _friends_, Professor." She said quietly, stressing the word. "They respect my choices. That's all I ask you to do."

Severus stared at her as she reminded him once again of their past together. It was almost what she had said to him when he had first warned her about Black. "Miss Nott, I hope you understand that I'm not second guessing your choices." He said after they had apparated to the train station. He looked at her for a moment before speaking quietly. "You know were my office is."

Artemisia stared at him in surprise. "Thank you." She smiled and watched his retreating figure in amazement before he apparated away. For a moment, she thought about telling someone how oddly he had just acted but realised that she couldn't do that without feeling as if she was betraying a confidence.

After being back at school for a week, Artemisia realised it wasn't the Slytherins she wanted protection from. She had found that nothing they did or said bothered her in the least. She could hold her own with any one of them.

It was Roger Davies that she wished the twins had agreed to protect her from. Not that they hadn't noticed what was going on, in fact, they took advantage of the classes they shared to tease Artemisia about him.

Her roommates also teased her about him. Isabella said that she was crazy for not giving him another chance. Sadie had developed an odd fascination with the confrontations the two had. She laughed like a hyena after the first one. Laelia helped Artemisia avoid a number of the meetings that she could have had with Ravenclaw's qudditch captain.

Artemisia stood by the doors of the Great Hall, feeling a bit apprehensive. She looked at the different tables and thought about how different the school looked for some reason. She shook her head to clear it and heard her name being called. Only it wasn't her name, it was a nickname that only one person in the entire school called her. She turned around and faced her brother.

"Missy, I didn't think you heard me." Teddy said as they walked into the room.

"I didn't think you were talking to me." She replied softly. She took in the sight of him, marking any differences from the last time she had seen him.

"Father told me not to."

"But you are." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "I want you to know that if it ever comes down to what we talked about before you left that I'll leave and come find you."

"You'll always be welcomed wherever I am." She told him.

Teddy looked at her for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Missy."

"Always, Teddy." She replied then watched him join his friends at the Slytherin table.

"Artemisia, I need to talk to you."

She stared at the boy before her. "Not now, Aden. I want to ask Fred and George a question." Artemisia walked away from Montague feeling nothing, no sense of panic, no need to look back, just nothing. She walked to the Gryffindor table and smile at the group of seventh years. She didn't really have a question for the twins. The only question she would have had would have been if they had heard anything from Sirius, but she knew that they would tell her if they had heard anything. She gave the group a quick hello, and moved down the table. She paused by Ginny.

"Hey, Gin." She got the girl's attention and smiled widely. "I heard you were flirting with a boy in my house.

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't tell anyone."

"Absolutely," she paused and her eyes widened further, "not, but you better be careful with who you chose."

"Like you are?" She asked her brown eyes sparking in amusement as Artemisia turned a nice shade of pink.

"I'm going to leave you before you embarrass me completely."

A few days later, Artemisia had promised to walk the hall with Hermoine and Ron since they were prefects and it would be their first time roaming the halls. She had already walked with the fifth year prefects from her own house, Terry Boot and Padma Patil earlier in the week. She told the pair of Gryffindors that she would meet them by their common room before realising that she wasn't quite certain where it was since she had never been there. Artemisia thought about asking someone from the house but as she left the Ravenclaw common room, she set off as though she knew exactly where she was headed. She found herself coming to a stop before a woman in a pink dress.

Her mind flashed to a picture of her, wearing some very vintage clothing, and surrounded by people her own age as they entered the common room behind the portrait. Artemisia looked at the woman for a moment and before she lost her nerve approached her.

"Excuse me, Lady." She wasn't sure why she addressed the portrait like that.

"I won't allow you in. For heaven's sakes, you're still wearing your own house's colours."

"Oh, I didn't want in. I was wondering if you remember some students who were in Gryffindor in the past." She questioned, thinking of the bit of memory that slipped through. Artemisia didn't have a stand on past lives but she knew that wasn't the current case, but if the portrait remembered the girl's names that Artemisia had inadvertently mentioned, she might come up with an answer for her odd words and thoughts.

"Yes, I remember many of the students that pass through this common room."

Artemisia interrupted her. "Did you once know two girls with the names, Lily and Shawny?" She thought about the clothing that she had been wearing. "In the late seventies, maybe?"

"Yes, yes." She beams at the blonde. "They were in the same year with those troublemakers."

"Thank you." Artemisia managed to say before the portrait swung open to reveal Ron and Hermione. "Are you two ready to go?" They nodded and Artemisia found herself automatically repeating the words she had used with Terry and Padma as her mind came up with new possibilities about her summer.

Her mind wasn't on what she was saying. It became obvious that she wasn't paying attention because Ron busted into laughter as the three of them walked down a hall. Artemisia looked at him then Hermione, who seemed scandalised by whatever had been said.

"Arty, you don't really mean that do you?"

"Mean what?" She asked, looking at her blankly. "What did I say?"

"That we should reprimand anyone we catch out of their common rooms after curfew." Hermione replied.

"Well, of course, you should do that." Artemisia looked at them questioningly. What was wrong with that? That was one of the first thing she had learned as a prefect."

"That wasn't all." Ron was still chuckling. "You said after that, and I quote you on this. Unless they're really bloody annoying, then they should be promptly boiled in oil."

Her mouth fell open. "I didn't."

"You did." Hermione shook her head. "I hope that you didn't mean that."

"Of course, I didn't. I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. Did I say anything else that was odd?"

"Only that we should be careful of meeting with Flinch." Ron grinned widely at her. "You said that you had heard that he liked to bound about in leotards and leg warmers after hours."

Artemisia turned pink. "I remember James telling me that, but I don't think he was serious at the time."

They both stared at the blonde. "James?" Hermione questioned. It was too much of a coincidence after her mention of Lily for her to ignore.

Artemisia was lost in her own thoughts. "James." She repeated firmly with a nod. "I remember because Lily smacked him in the head with a cushion from the couch for telling me that." She smiled at the memory, then her smile faded. She could see it perfectly. James had chased Lily around the common room for a good fifteen minutes. It had been not long after that memory that the two of them had become involved. It was great that she could see them so clearly, but Artemisia had no clue as to who they were or why she remembered this. "Um, can you two manage from here? All you have to do is a square from that corner there and then you're free to go to back to your common room."

"We can do it, but, Arty?" Hermione looked at her as though she was ready to say something but stopped when she noticed how pale the blonde was. "Never mind, go and do what you need to do."

She heard Ron as she walked away. "But Hermione, she…."

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Artemisia went to Dumbledore's office and found that he wasn't there. She thought about waiting for him, but remembered Snape's words to her at the train station. She wondered if she could trust the potions' professor. She knew that Sirius and he barely tolerated each other, but something in her told Artemisia that she could trust him. She entered the dungeons and instantly felt apprehensive as she neared his classroom.

"Artemisia, when I said that I wanted to talk to you, I didn't expect you to seek me out." Montague smiled at her.

"I didn't." She replied. "I came to ask Professor Snape a question about our homework." She lied quickly.

"If that is the reason for you being in the dungeons, Miss Nott, then I don't believe that Aden has any reason to keep you." Snape announced from his door way. He motioned the blonde into his classroom. He ordered Montague away and closed the door. "My office."

She walked into the room, hesitantly. "Professor, when you told me that I knew where your office was," she paused and he gave her a nod in encouragement, "did that mean that you were inviting me to talk to you about my memory?"

"Yes, Miss Nott." He motioned her to sit in a chair.

"Could you call me Arty?" Artemisia paused, flushing lightly. "If I'm going to talk to you about what's bothering me, I don't think that you calling me Miss Nott is going to put me at ease.

"I will, but only when no one can hear if." He looked at her for a moment as if judging her. She knew that he found her adequate when he announced. "At these times, you can call me Severus if you wish."

"Thank you." For some reason, she felt as if she knew how hard it was for him to allow this.

"Now, what about your memory is bothering you?"

"Since…."

He cut her off. "I take it that you mean since your memory was taken from you?"

"Yes, well, I've said odd things and mentioned names that don't fit anyone that I know."

"What names?" He looked a bit worried.

"Shawny, Lily, James." She replied and saw his reaction in a slight wince. "That's not all." She paused unsure how to continue. "I've known things that I shouldn't."

Severus leaned on his desk and steepled his hands before him. "Such as?"

"That Sirius drank his tea with loads of sugar, where the Gryffindor common room is, and…" Artemisia paused unsure how to say what she had realised only the day before while sitting in the Great Hall during lunch. She closed her eyes and blurted it out. "And that Harry looks just like his father, but he acts more like his mother."

"How do you know that, Arty?"

She stood up. "That's just the thing, Severus. I don't know how I know that. I just do." Tears filled her dark green eyes. "I was pregnant and I don't have the slightest idea by who. And tonight…."

"Calm down, Arty." Severus stood up and to her surprise gave her an awkward hug. "What happened tonight?"

"I had to take Ron and Hermione around for their first round of checking the halls. While I was waiting for them, near their common room, I had a flash of memory."

"What was it of?"

"It was me dressed like I was in the seventies with a group of people. We went into the common room and that was it." She met his eyes as he moved away from her and sat back down at his desk. Artemisia noticed that he was avoiding eye contact. "Severus," he looked up, meeting her eyes, "there's only one conclusion that I can draw from this." She paused. It wasn't logical but it was the only answer she could come up with and when she thought about it, it made perfect sense as to why she had her memory removed. "Dumbledore sent me to the past, didn't he?"

Her answer came in the form of Severus gapping at her. She sat down in the chair and tried to process what she had just learned. Her mind spun with all of the odd things she had done and said since the removal of her memory. Artemisia had obviously been in the past. In the past, she had to have had friends and a life that she had left behind if Dumbledore felt that she needed to have her memory of the time removed.

Artemisia stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go to my common room now. Is it okay if I come back here when and if I have more questions?"

"Of course, Arty." Severus stood up and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry that there isn't more that I could tell you about that time."

She walked to the door of his office then turned to look back at him. "Were we friends?"

He looked like he was hedging on an answer, when he nodded. "Yes, we were."

"Thank you, Severus." She made it to her dorm room without running into anyone. Artemisia was glad that she wasn't stopped because she wasn't certain that she would have been able to hold a conversation on anything.

It was a couple days before the Hogsmeade trip that Artemisia did something odd again. She was coming back from the library, where she had been working on a Charms paper that she was certain she had done before. She turned down a hall to do a quick sweep of the halls before going to her common room. She stopped and stared for a moment at the person walking down the hall towards her. Artemisia stood there blinking as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hello, Arty." Harry gave her a light smile.

"Oh, sweetheart." She gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. "Your parents were so happy when they had you. James carried you out into the waiting area, telling us how perfect you were. And Lily," a laugh bubbled out of the blonde, "I remember her owling me because she was positive that you liked James better than her." She smiled at him. "You remind me so much of her." She ruffled his hair again and kissed his forehead before walking calmly away.

"Arty!"

She turned around. "Yeah, Harry?"

"What you just said about my parents, how…?"

Her eyes widened as Artemisia thought of what she had just told him. It was clear in her mind. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know. I just don't know how I know half of the things I do. I wish I could tell you what I know, but I don't even know myself."

Artemisia left him standing there and went to her common room. She stood in the entrance and stared out at the blue and bronze colours that decorated the room. She looked across the room and saw Sadie and Laelia sitting at a table doing homework. She thought about joining them but she felt that she needed to think about the talk she had just had with Harry.

She had known his parents. They had been her friends. That meant that she had spent time with them and that they had known her or at least known part of her. Artemisia moved to a large stuffed blue chair and fell into it. She stared moodily into the fire. What did that tell her? That if she was friends with them that she was friends with their friends. But who were their friends? Sirius had to have been one. After all, he was Harry's godfather.

Her eyes widened. The thought that had come to her with that revelation made perfect sense. When she put two and two together she came up with only one answer. A smile curled her lips. Sirius had been more than a friend. Artemisia would put money on a wager that he had been the father of her baby. The smile faded as quickly as it had came and tears filled her eyes.

"Arty, could I talk to you?"

Artemisia looked up and found Roger Davies standing over her. "Not now, Roger." She stood up and attempted to move pass him.

He grabbed her arm and announced loudly to the amusement of all that were watching, "no, Artemisia, we're going to talk now."

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she glared at him. "Roger, I believe that I've made myself clear. I'll accept your friendship but that is it."

"How can you say that?" He looked hurt. "Did what we have mean so little to you?"

"No, but obviously it did to you."

"Artemisia, I made a mistake. I admit that but it doesn't change my feelings for you."

Her eyes went to the floor as she tried to find a way to tell him what she needed to, then she finally looked up and met his hopeful gaze. "I'm sorry, Roger, but I don't share those feelings."

His gaze darkened. "There's someone else isn't there?" He plunged on. "Who is it? One of the Weasley twins?"

"Fred and George." Laughter at the idea bubbled forth. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, the way you spend time with them. So which one is it?"

"Neither. I'll admit that there is someone else but he doesn't attend school with us."

"Who is he?"

"That's none of your business, Roger. If you really cared for me, then you will leave me alone and let me be happy." Artemisia went to her dorm room and sat down on the bed. She pulled out her photo album and flipped through its pages. The last picture that she remembered putting in it was one of her and Laelia that had been taken at the Yule Ball last year. She found to her surprise that it was no longer the last picture.

Artemisia flipped the page and stared at a picture of her and two girls sitting in what appeared to be a dormroom. She knew without a doubt that the girls with her are the mysterious Lily and Shawny. She looked at the picture on the next page. There was a picture of four boys. Artemisia stared at them. One of them looked just like Harry, except for a few obvious differences. That had to be his father, James. She took a deep breath and turned the page. She smiled back at herself as one of the four stood with her, his arms wrapped securely around her. The picture on the next page was just of him. Artemisia stared at this young version of Sirius and her heart clinched.

Then there was four pictures that had to have been taken after she had left Hogwarts. One of all six of these people who had to have been her friends. Then one of her and Sirius with a couple who she know knew to be James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. That was followed by one of the four with a baby that had to have been Harry. The last picture was of a young man that was instantly recognisable as Professor Snape. He stood in the kitchen that Artemisia had remembered at one time. She flipped back to the side by side pictures of her with Sirius and the one of Sirius by himself and stared down at him, feeling a mixture of love and deep sadness.

"Wow, who's the cutie?" Laelia laid down on her best friend's bed and stared at the pictures. "You definitely did well for yourself over the summer. Am I right in assuming that he's the one?"

Artemisia took a deep breath, before getting up and closing the door to the room that was hers alone as Head Girl. "Lae, I really need to talk to someone, but no one else can know anything that I tell you."

"Arty, I can't believe that you would think I would blab to anyone. You're my best friend and think of all the things you know about me that no one knows."

She smiled at her friend. Yes, she did know things that others didn't about Laelia, like the fact that she had a large crush on one of her close friends. "I didn't mean it that way, but you have to listen to me, Lae, and please don't doubt what I tell you, okay?"

"Art, you could tell me that the sky was permanently pink and I'd believe you." She grinned. "Even if I saw the truth with my own eyes."

"You're absolutely nutters, Lae."

"Thanks. Now, spill." Words failed Artemisia as she stared at the pictures of Sirius. Where did she begin? Laelia must have understood her friend's problem because she smiled. "I know everything until you disappeared on me. Why don't you start there?"

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Twenty-nine

Artemisia took a deep breath and released it before starting her story. "I can't tell you where I went right after I left your house. It isn't because I don't trust you, it is because I made a promise to keep it a secret."

"I wouldn't ask you to break a promise." She smiled. "I know how you feel about keeping those."

"I can tell you that in the house I stayed in was someone who has suffered for something that they didn't do."

"Who?"

She sent a charm towards her door to secure their privacy. "Sirius Black."

"Oh, my god, Arty!"

"I was only there for a little while, then Professor Dumbledore brought me here to Hogwarts. I don't know exactly what happened, because he suppressed the memory of the summer until late in August. My memories have started to come back." She paused to collect her thoughts. Knowing Laelia as she did, Artemisia knew that the best idea was for her to just plunge in. "From what I've remembered, I came to the conclusion that he sent me into the past."

Laelia's eyes widened. "The past? Like the past past?"

"Back to the late seventies."

"You mean that you had to wear bellbottoms and platform shoes?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It was weird at first but since that was what everyone else wore it. It lost it's weirdness."

"So, what did you do?"

It was as if her mind had been waiting for Laelia to ask her questions and jog her memory. "I spent my seventh year there as a transfer student. I was sorted like I hadn't been here for the last six years."

"So you got to be in Ravenclaw back then." Laelia grinned. "Was the common room still decorated like it is now?"

"I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"But…." She trailed off with a look of intense interest. "What house did you get sorted to?"

"Gryffindor. I made friends with the students in my year." She grinned, remembering them clearly. "Lily and Shawny were two of my roommates. We got along like Sadie, you, and me." She saw the insecure look in her best friend's eyes. "There was so many times that I wished that I had you there with me to talk to." She smiled and Artemisia continued with her story. "There was another girl, Sunny, we didn't get along. She was a bit like Isabella." They laughed at this. "In the year there were four guys, they were troublemakers," Artemisia smiled at the memories that were now coming to her swiftly.

"Were they as bad as Fred and George?"

"They were worst. Only James was Head Boy and Remus was a prefect." She flipped to the pictures in the album. "This is Lily and Shawny. These are the boys."

"That looks like the Potter kid." Laelia pointed to James.

"That is his father, James Potter. Lily was his mother."

"Oh, my goodness."

"This one is Remus Lupin." Artemisia pointed at the sandy-haired boy on one side of James.

"As in Professor Lupin." Laelia peered closer at the photo after receiving a nod. "He was hot. I mean he still is in that distinguished and rumpled way of his, but when he was younger." She let out a low whistle causing the blonde to laugh."

"That is Peter Pettigrew." There was an icy coldness to her voice that surprised her friend. "I'll explain later. That is Sirius Black."

"But that's…." Laelia turned the album back to the pictures that Artemisia had been staring at when she came into the room. "You and he…."

"I loved him. I still do. He didn't do what they said." She turned the page back and pointed at Peter. "He did."

"I don't understand."

"I don't entirely either. I left the past before Lily and James were murdered." Artemisia looked at her. "I wasn't going to leave. I wanted to stay. You have to understand, Lae. I was so happy there. I had graduated from Hogwarts and was working as an Unspeakable. Sirius had asked me to marry him." She looked down at her hands. "And I was pregnant."

"You had a baby?"

"No."

Laelia wrapped her arms about her friend's shoulders. "I don't mean to be uncaring, but it seems to me that you do know what happened this summer."

Surprise filled Artemisia at her words. "You're right, Lae. It's all clear now. There's no haziness, just all of my memories." Her mind travelled to what happened at the end of the summer. "When I came back I was pregnant. I didn't know until Madame Pomfrey told me. She told me that if I got stressed I would loose the baby. I tried to stay calm but I wasn't able to and I lost the baby." She looked at her friend feeling calmer about what had happened, even if she was saddened by it, which she felt she would always be from it. "I thought there was something wrong with me, but that wasn't why I lost the baby. It was too much on my body. I was attacked by Death Eaters in my home and then sent forward in time. It combined with stress that I couldn't control. That's what happened." She grinned. "Do you know what that means? That I can have a baby. I just can't have that one."

"That's great, Arty." She gave away her confusion in a look. "You are staying to finish out the year, aren't you?"

Artemisia thought about all that had transpired so far that year. "There's nothing that could stop me from that, but I need to write a letter to an old friend." She giggled at the truth of those words. She called back the charm from her door and waited for Laelia to leave before writing a quick note.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fred, George, Lee." Artemisia looked at the three boys before her. "I'm glad that the three of you wish to spend so much time with me, but I really need to go somewhere by myself."

"We really should be going to that meeting." Lee said.

"I'm not going." She told them. "I got the idea of what it was about from Hermione." They looked at her in surprise. "Go, you won't want to miss it." Lee left but the twins waited until he was out of hearing to say what they have on their minds.

"Arty, you know _he_ told us to keep an eye on you." George said.

"We really don't want _him _to get mad as us for letting you go off alone." Fred added. "What if something happens to you?"

"I'll meet you two at the Three Broomsticks when your meeting is over. There's nothing for you to say that will make me change my mind." She waited until they had left her before walking through Hogsmeade and then away from it in the direction opposite of Hogwarts.

Artemisia came to a stop at her cottage and smiled at it. It was wonderful to be able to remember everything without the dizziness. She entered it and walked through its rooms, the same way she had when she first returned from the past. She stopped in the kitchen and stop in her tracks when she saw the ring sitting on the counter. She picked it up and slipped it onto her finger.

"Artemisia?" A voice called from the hall.

"In here, Michael, and it's Arty."

He entered the kitchen and stared at the blonde as if to make sure she was really there before him. "I've been worried about you. I had my suspicions that you had returned but I couldn't be sure until I heard from you."

"Do I still have a job?" She asked as she led him into the parlour.

"I spoke to Kay. She's head of the department now. She says that she expects you at the Ministry as soon as you can get there. Her only question is if you are going to finish this year of school or not." He looked at her in question. "You know that you don't have to."

"Michael, you know that I won't be leaving."

"I wouldn't either. I know Umbridge." He frowned. "I'm surprised that you don't remember her."

With narrowed eyes, she answered his question. "She was the witch who tried to get into the department. She said that she thought that we were hiding something." Laughter bubbled out of her at the memory. "And I told her, 'Damn right, we're the Department of Mysteries.' I had wondered why she gave me a dirty look when we first met. It's impossible for her to know the truth, but I don't trust her. I have to stay at Hogwarts." She looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. "I think it's best if I keep an eye on my godson."

"Why am I not surprised?" Michael laughed. "What shall I tell Kay?"

"Tell her that if it's okay, I'll come in during the holidays."

He nodded. "That's a good idea. I've got to go, Fi…Arty. Write me if you need anything. Us Unspeakables need someone to talk to occasionally."

"I will, Michael."

Before she left to meet the twins, Artemisia went to her bedroom. She picked out a thin gold chain from her jewellery box and slipped her engagement ring on it before securing it around her neck. Though she would rather be wearing it, she didn't need to field any questions that would be sure to come of it.

On Monday, Artemisia found that Montague still hadn't given up on talking to her. During Herbology class, he blocked her path back to her station as she gathered pots for re-potting that they were doing that day. With eyes narrowed, she snapped at him. "Out with it already."

He looked at her in stunned silence before launching into speech. "I heard about what happened between you and Marcus."

"Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will."

He smiled. "Then maybe you'll give me a chance."

"No, Aden. I've already moved on." She said quietly.

"Not one of them." He motioned back to the station that she was sharing with Laelia, Fred, and George.

"Why is that the conclusion that everyone seems to jump to?" Laughter punctuates the sentence. "No, the man in my life isn't in school any longer and he's very protective of me."

"If you change your mind, Artemisia…."

"I assure you, I won't." She said as she returned to her table.

"What was that all about?" George looked ready to go after the boy.

"He heard that I was single and wanted to invite me to change that status." A smile curled her lips. "I told him that he was too late."

"By a number of years." Laelia whispered to her.

"I'd say so." They shared a grin as the twins looked on questioningly.

The morning after the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Artemisia found out from Lee that Harry and the twins had been expelled from playing the game. Anger coursed through her as she headed to Dumbledore's office. She'd rather not be the Head Girl in this mess that Umbridge was creating.

She entered the room after giving a sharp knock to find not only the headmaster but Severus and McGonagall as well. Artemisia took in the scene and started to apologise but changed her mind, she no longer felt like a seventeen year old student. She hadn't felt that way since she had found out about her time in the past. She shut the door and gave Dumbledore a baleful stare. "She hasn't changed much since the last time I had a run in with her." Artemisia didn't say who and they gapped at her. "Back then she was complaining because the Department of Mysteries kept secrets." She rolled her eyes. "I thought she was mentally unbalanced then but obviously was wrong or she got worse."

"Miss Nott!" McGonagall looked utterly scandalised.

The blonde leaned against the wall and looked from Severus to Dumbledore. "Will one of you be sweet enough to apprise her of the situation?"

"You remember." Severus came out of his seat.

"Of course, I do, Sev." A warm smile tilted her lips. "It all came back before the Hogsmeade trip."

"And?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I contacted Michael. We spoke at my home and he told me that our new head says I'm welcome back as soon as I'm ready."

"Does this mean that you are leaving us, Miss Nott?"

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I can claim nothing from the HP Universe. Items written from book 5, OotP, are followed by page number from the American hardback version.**

Chapter Thirty

Artemisia shook her head. "I really thought about it, but in the end I felt it was better if I finished out the year," his eyes met hers, "For personal reasons."

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" McGonagall didn't look happy at being left out of the loop.

"This summer, Miss Nott's life was placed in danger when she refused to do as her father bid and join the Death Eaters." She gave a light gasp at his words and when she looked towards the girl, her eyes held a bit of respect. "She came to the Order's headquarters after running away. To keep her safe and for another reason that I'm sure she is aware of," he glanced at her before continuing, "I sent her into the past."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she looked the girl over. "Fiona Wyndham?"

"That was me." Sadness filled her eyes. "I was only meant to stay for the school year, but when I got there a few amazing things happened. I was sorted to Gryffindor and made friends with my housemates. One became something more, so I decided to stay." She smiled at Severus. "I'm happy to know that some of those friendships still exist."

Are you still prepared to stay with us, Miss Nott?" McGonagall asked.

"I made a promise and I always keep my promises." Artemisia replied lowly. "I was going to turn this in. I didn't want to be part of this, but it may come in handy."

"Not too much trouble, Miss Nott." McGonagall said lightly.

"Of course not, Professor." Artemisia smiled before leaving the room.

After she left, McGonagall looked towards the two men. "What did she mean about a promise?"

"I suppose she is referring to being the godmother of Potter." Severus replied dryly.

"It is a little more complicated than that, if my suspicions are correct." Dumbledore announced quietly form where he sat.

Later, Artemisia found Lee and the twins and grinned at them. "Outside."

"Arty, we're not really in the mood to play games."

"Fred, I'm Head Girl. You'll do as I say. Besides, I have an idea."

"I think you've been around the twins too much, Arty." Lee told her as they followed the blonde out into the snow.

Artemisia stopped and looked back at the castle. "How good is your aim when enchanting snowballs?"

"They're the best at that." Lee replied.

"That's what I was counting on." She motioned the boys to a side of the castle. Artemisia pointed her wand towards a window and muttered a spell. The boys looked at her in surprise as the window opened. "Aim them into that room, but we have to stay here. We can't be seen from here."

"Why this window?" George looked intrigued.

"That window happens to be that of the personal rooms of Professor Umbridge."

After pelting the window for a while the twins decide to take some of their energy and do the same to their brother, who could be seen through a window of Gryffindor tower. "You don't seem too upset." Artemisia murmured.

"The way we see it, Arty, is that this only gives us more time to work on our joke shop." Fred told her.

"Now, Harry, on the other hand, is rather upset about the ban."

Artemisia shook her head. "I don't understand how she can do this."

"A new decree from the Ministry." George paused. "It allows her to do as she wants."

"And she couldn't already?" Came her dry reply.

"No, McGonagall overrode her when she wouldn't let Gryffindor re-form its quidditch team."

"What exactly does this decree say?" She looked towards the boys and George stopped charming the snowballs and motioned her away from the window, where Ron has appeared to yell down at the boys.

"It basically said that if she doesn't like something that dealt with the students, she can change it."

"_Hem, hem. _What's going on here?" Artemisia flipped around, and sent a snowball straight at Umbridge. As she sputtered and wiped off the snow from her face, the blonde hurried over to her.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Professor. I completely lost control of that one. I was aiming for Fred and…." She trailed off and looked sheepishly at the woman.

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Artemisia Nott, I'm the Head Girl. It was absolutely silly of me to send that snowball after Fred but," she shrugged, "what can you expect from a bunch of children."

"So, it was you that was charming the snowballs into my room." Umbridge glared.

"Your room?" Artemisia questioned. She made her eyes wide. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't realise. I mean I know that they weren't all going after the boys, but…." Her eyes filled with tears. Between dealing with her father and time spent in the company of the Marauders, acting came easily to her. The boys looked at her in surprised, but as she suspected Umbridge simply watched the girl.

"Nott, you say? Your brother is in Slytherin and you are in…."

"Ravenclaw, Professor." She smiled brightly. "I was wondering if I could ask you a quick question that is if you could excuse any grievance that I've caused you."

"Of course, Miss Nott. I'm happy to be of service to any student." The look she gave the boys said otherwise, but Artemisia plunged in.

"Well, I'm thinking of going into the Ministry when I leave Hogwarts, but I am really quite unsure of where I'd belong." She smiled, innocently at the pink-clad woman. "You see my mother always claimed that there was a glass ceiling in the Ministry and that though a witch could rise to a high position in the Ministry that there was no true way that a female could gain power. Seeing that the postion that you have here is ran by the Ministry and your past experiences, do you believe that this is true?"

She gapped. "What a horrible thing to say!" Umbridge turned away and disappeared back into the castle.

"That was brilliant, Arty." George grinned.

"Absolutely brilliant." Fred agreed.

"But you better give up any hopes of joining the Ministry." Lee shook his head.

The twins suddenly looked upset. "We're sorry, Arty."

"What for?" Artemisia grinned. "I already have a job."

"Yeah, you can come work for us." Fred told her.

"Thank you, but the job I'm talking about is in the Ministry."

"What?" Lee's eyes widened.

"I've already accepted a position as an Unspeakable. That's what I was doing during the Hogsmeade trip, having a meeting with my boss."

Only Lee was able to speak. "Wow."

"I could leave but there is no way with that thing here." Artemisia told them. She had spoken to Laelia already, but felt that they should know as well.

"Why don't you?"

"I have a few people that I feel that I need to keep out of too much trouble." She replied after a moment. "I need to get inside. I promised Teddy that I'd meet him in the library."

XOXOXOXOXO

When she entered the library, Artemisia found that Teddy wasn't the only Slytherin at his table. Usually this would have given her a reason to wait for what she needed to talk to him about but after the return of her memory, nothing seemed the same. The group of fifth years looked up at her as she approached.

"What brings you here, mudblood lover?"

"Very original, Pansy." Artemisia rolled her eyes. "Did you think that one up all by yourself or did you need assistance?" This drew snickers from the nearby students.

"Why don't you join us, Nott?"

"Thanks, Draco, but I think I'll decline."

"Is there some reason for you coming over here?"

"Pansy, I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my business." She glanced over at Teddy. "You had a question for me?"

The entire group turned to look at Teddy. He met her eyes. "Father wants to know if you'll be joining us for the holidays?"

"Ted, I moved out over the summer." The group's eyes quickly swung to look at her in surprise. "I have my own home and my own life." Artemisia paused then met his eyes with a dark look. "Tell Father that if he or one of his friends touch me again it will be one of the last things they do." She left them staring after her.

"Missy!" Teddy came into the hall after his sister. "Do you really have a home?"

She nodded. "You can come and stay with me whenever you want." She ruffled his hair before leaving him.

On the last day of the term, Artemisia found Hermione sitting in the Great Hall by herself. She waited and made sure that they ran into each other as they left the room.

"Oh, Arty, I was hoping I would see you." She looked around and Artemisia signalled her into an empty classroom and sealed the door with a quick charm.

"Where is everyone?"

"Back at…."

Artemisia cut her off with a nod, "but why?"

"Mr. Weasley was hurt and is in St. Mungos. That's all I know."

"Thanks for telling me." The blonde said as the two split up outside the room.

"You're welcome, Arty." She stopped and stared at a spot behind the other girl, worry lining her brown eyes.

"_Hem, hem._"

Artemisia turned to find Professor Umbridge. "Professor?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Hermione wanted to bring a conflict in the schedule that Aden and I were putting together for the prefects. During one of the evenings that I wanted her and Ron on duty, Ron has quidditch practise. I'll see that I find a way to fix the problem, Hermione."

"Thank you, Arty." She took the opportunity to leave them. Instead of speaking to her, Artemisia used the same trick that had worked on Sunny many times during her seventh year in the past, she simply watched the woman as if she was a new form of amusement put out especially for her. After a moment or two of that, Umbridge got flustered and left the girl.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed, Miss Nott."

She turned and smiled up at Severus. "Thank you, Professor."

Instead of heading to 12 Grimmauld Place with Hermione as she had been invited to do, Artemisia went to her cottage. A day later, she was looking about the kitchen, when she stopped to look in one of the bare cabinets. "Boy, I wish I had Kippers here." She muttered thinking of the house elf that had helped her escape her father's house.

"Miss need Kippers?"

She swung around and stared at the elf. "How did you get here?"

"You call Kippers. Kippers comes."

"Don't you have to stay with my father?"

The elf gave her a large smile. "I serve the Nott family."

Her mind worked quickly and a smile blossomed on her face. "Since I'm a Nott, you can come and work for me without a need to be freed."

"Yes, Kippers works for miss."

"Thank you, Kippers." He continued to smile at her. Artemisia pulled out a bag of money. "Could you see to anything that the house needs? I'll only be here off and on for the holidays, but I want the house in complete running order when I graduate."

"Kippers will do as miss says." The elf took the money and disappeared. It was about a half an hour later, when a familiar voice came from the door of the kitchen.

"Stop stalling and go see him."

Artemisia turned and looked at her friend in surprise. "Sev, are you actually wanting me to be with Sirius?"

"Don't get me wrong, Arty. I still don't like him, but he makes me happy."

"You should find someone that makes you happy."

He shook his head at her. "Are you going?"

Artemisia nodded, then grinned at him. "I need to get my stuff anyway."

XOXOXOXO

Artemisia apparated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place the next day, surprising everyone in the room. "Good afternoon, everyone." She looked over to Mrs. Weasley questioningly.

"He's doing well, dear." She gestured to the group. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" The blonde shook her head and she motioned her near. "I believe that he's in the library." She whispered conspiringly.

"Thanks." Artemisia grinned at her before leaving the room, much to the amusement of the twins.

As soon as it was just her and Sirius, he pulled her into his arms. "Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick."

"I went home."

"Arty, you shouldn't have done that." The look in his eyes was one that she had only seen a few times before.

"And you know what?"

"No, what?" He asked, obviously uneasy with what she'd just told him.

"The cottage wasn't the same without you." His eyes widened. "I mean I could cross the bedroom in the dark without stubbing my toe, but…." She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence since his mouth covered hers. There was a sound of someone pretending to clear their throat. The two of them break apart and a mischievous smile spread, when she saw that it was Remus. "You know, Sirius, no one ever lets us get a good snog in."

"I think you might be right. That reminds me, I need to hang some mistletoe in here."

Artemisia turned to Remus. "He's decorating for Christmas?" She shook her head and then looked back at Sirius. "This can't be good. I remember the last time you got it in your head to decorate for Christmas."

"What did he do?" Remus's voice held caution as if he wasn't sure if that was just another of her odd slips.

"You mean you don't remember helping him and James haul in ten boxes filled with mistletoe. There was no place safe in the whole house."

"There was one. In the living room." Sirius grinned as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sirius, climbing into the fireplace so that you weren't in danger of having a sprig of mistletoe overhead does not count. Only you would be dumb enough to try that." She replied dryly.

"You remember." Remus said quietly.

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All things familiar belong to JK Rowling and page numbers are noted.**

_Sorry for the long wait and I won't keep you for the reasons, instead I'll just give you the story after these author notes._

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Each one of you makes me smile and work harder at getting this story finished and updated sooner._

_The years on how long Artemisia's wand has been in use have been calculated to inclue her time in the past. The numbers used to enter the Ministry are the same as in the book and they spell out the word MAGIC if anyone was wondering. All information about entering the Ministry comes from OotP pages 125 to 129 of the American version._

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"Yes, I remembered everything just before the first Hogsmeade visit."

"And you didn't let me know then?" Sirius growled in her ear.

"No, but I did talk to Michael." They looked at her in question. "I'm still an Unspeakable. I don't have to finish off my last year at Hogwarts, but I'm not about to leave with that woman there." The way she said this must have given something away because they suddenly looked worried.

"Fifi, the last thing you need to do is get on the wrong side of her. She's in Fudge's pocket."

"Even Fudge isn't dumb enough to mess with the department." Artemisia shook her head. "And only you can call me that, Sirius. It always made me feel like I should have been a hyperactive poodle."

"Well, Arty," Remus was careful to say her nickname from the twins, "there is only one last question that we need the answer for."

Artemisia avoided his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How did you end up coming back here? It's pretty obvious that you wanted to stay." His voice was anything but light as Sirius asked this.

"I had a run-in with a few Death Eaters." Artemisia avoided their eyes. She can't tell them.

"Rookwood." Sirius said surprising her. "You mentioned that he worried you, but I didn't listen to you. I should have."

"Sirius, please."

"Who else?" He gave her the same look that he used to get his way when he decided that he was going to move in with her. "I'll just start listing them, if you don't tell soon. You'll give yourself away, sooner or later."

"Fine, you want to know. It was…." She never finished because the four youngest of the house's inhabitants came into the room. Artemisia moved away from Sirius.

His eyes narrowed. "You'll have to come clean sooner or later."

"What does that mean?" Ron seemed to have a knack for getting bits and pieces of conversations that would have been better left alone.

"She knows what I'm talking about."

"Of course, I do."

Two days before Artemisia was to leave for Hogwarts, she went to 12 Grimmauld Place. She was just about to leave for her cottage, when Dumbledore arrived. He drew her into the kitchen, where the Order's members were sitting. "Miss Nott, it is important that I know if your memory has completely returned and if you…."

She cut him off. "I remember everything, Professor. Including my work as an Unspeakable. That is what you are asking?"

"Yes, I wish that you would stay. Please take a seat." He motioned her towards Sirius.

She made a move to sit down when a stately witch that she had never met stood up. "Professor, I don't believe that a student should be allowed to sit in on this meeting."

I fee that Miss Nott has a few things that she can add to our discussion tonight, Emmeline."

"I don't see how." She muttered.

Sirius gave Artemisia an encouraging smile, then a frown marked his countenance. "What does he think you have to say?"

"I couldn't tell you." It was right after the meeting started that she found out what it was Dumbledore wanted from her.

"How can we be sure that whatever it is in the Department of Mysteries that a Death Eater can't just walk in and take it?" Bill Weasley asked, getting several nods of agreement.

"This is why you wanted me here?" Artemisia questioned quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Voldemort wants the prophecy?"

"Yes, Artemisia, that is why I wanted to make sure that you remembered."

"What is this all about?" Mrs. Weasley looked protectively at the girl. "Does this have to do with her summer? She remembers what happened?"

"Yes, Molly." Dumbledore gave the blonde a smile. "This summer, Artemisia went back into the past. She was meant to stay for a single school year, but instead continued to live there. She graduated and became an Unspeakable."

"You can't expect us to believe that." Emmeline Vance asked. "Time travel isn't very stable. What proof do you have?"

"You want proof?" Sirius looked ready to come out of his seat."

"If you would like proof, I can offer you some." Artemisia received more than one look of surprise. "I owned a house, I still own it because the Unspeakable that I worked under made sure that I would have everything if I was to return. I still have my job with the Department. In fact, I'm to go in tomorrow afternoon."

"That should be sufficient." She said stiffly. "I still don't see how it is that a Death Eater can't just walk in and retrieve the prophecy."

"It would be impossible. I followed department procedure to the letter when I stored it." The entire group with the exception of Dumbledore stared at Artemisia startled. "If anyone other than the person or people that a prophecy is about touches it, they will go absolutely mad. Since Harry is at Hogwarts, I don't see him moving it from its shelf and though his powers may be returning Voldemort isn't going to waltz into the Ministry any time soon."

As soon as the meeting was over, Sirius grabbed her hand. "Come on." He pulled her to his bedroom. "That was why Michael suspended you, because of the prophecy? It's what put your life in danger."

"That and the project I was working on." Artemisia sighed. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you."

"You still haven't told me who it was, Fifi. Now, tell me."

"Or what?' Her laugh turned into a moan as his fingers slid over her as he kissed her throat. "Sirius."

He touched his lips to hers lightly, then deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Who was it?"

"This is completely unfair."

"Tell me." He slipped his hands under her sweater.

"Can't we talk later?" She questioned as she pulled his lips toward hers.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled against her lips before the kiss deepened.

The next morning, Artemisia woke up with a familiar weight draped across her waist. She turned in Sirius's arms and watched him sleep. She was so content in the moment that she wished never to leave it. She pushed his hair off his forehead and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

His eyes opened slowly and a smile spread over his face. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning yourself." She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "I've got to get up or I'll be late to my meeting with Kay." It didn't seem to be of major importance at the moment as she was snuggled up close to Sirius.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry."

"I'm not." Artemisia grinned. "Nothing could be more important than being here with you."

Sirius pushed her back against the pillows and began to rain kisses on her. "I don't think I am ever leaving this room." He grinned down at her. His lips met hers and his tongue glided across her lips. Just as the kiss was deepening, the door sounded with a knock.

"Sirius, are you in there?" Harry's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Hold on, Harry." He kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"I won't be here." He looked at Artemisia in surprise. "I've got to get to work." She pulled him back for a brief kiss. "We'll finish this later."

"Promises, promises."

Artemisia entered the telephone box that was the entrance to the Ministry. She picked up the phone. "6-2-4-4-2." She muttered as she dialled the number. The dial whorled back into place and a feminine voice came from directly in front of her.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Artemisia Nott. I have a meeting in the Department of Mysteries." She was really going to have to talk to Kay about getting her name down on the list of Unspeakables. She couldn't come in without a visitor's pass until the list was updated, since she was no longer Fiona Wyndham.

"Thank you. Visitor please take your pass and attach it to the front of your robes." Artemisia let out a sigh and attached the badge before the voice spoke again. "Vistor to the Ministry, you are required to admit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered as the telephone box shuddered before moving towards the lobby of the Ministry.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." The voice announced before the doors opened. Artemisia walked through the hall. She paused briefly at the fountain in the middle and idly flipped a sickle into it.

"You always were a pushover when it comes to these things." A familiar voice came from next to her.

Artemisia flipped around and a smile bloomed on her face. "Alexander, I didn't know that you knew."

Alexander Igleheart smiled back at the blonde. "Only recently. After you contacted Michael, a meeting was held for all of the department."

"What's the conclusion?"

"We can't wait to have you back." He smiled at her as the two walked towards the end of the hall. "That position in the management is yours if you want it."

"I was only taking that because…." She trailed off.

"Between me and you, Fiona." He stopped and looked at her for a moment. "That's not right. It's Artemisia, isn't it?"

"Arty, please." They had reached the security desk. Artemisia waited as the badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked her over with more than normal interest. He ran a golden rod that was thin and flexible up and down her body.

"Wand." He put out his hand. She pulled her wand out of the pocket of the robe that she was wearing and handed it over. He put it into the weighing machine. "10 inches, dragon's heart string core," he paused and frowned down at the paper before looking up at her, "been in use 11 years and six months? Is that correct?"

"Yes." Artemisia replied, holding back a smile at the look of confusion on the man's face.

He impaled the slip of paper onto a brass spike and handed her wand back to her. "Have a nice day." Artemisia nodded and Alexander chuckled as he guided her towards the elevators.

"Anyway, as I was saying, between the two of us, I don't think he did it."

"Alexander, are you saying what I think you are?"

He simply smiled at her sheepishly as he pushed a wave of light brown hair out of his eyes. He had joined the department three years after Artemisia and she had had the same position in his life that Michael had in hers. He whispered quietly to her as she got on the elevator. "What I'm saying is that if you want to find Black, I'll help you. The rest of the department will as well. The department has a long memory, Arty. You were and are an important part of it and we'll stand behind any of your decisions." He grinned. "I shouldn't be telling you this but Kay wants to offer you a position that would place you right below her."

"There are others who should have that position." Artemisia said, but deep inside she was thrilled by the news.

"There is no one that we would be happier to see rise to it."

"Alexander, you've turned into a complete flatterer while I've been away."

"Arty?" A voice came from behind her and Artemisia turned to find Tonks. She hadn't been able to attend the Order meeting the night before. Artemisia glanced around the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only the three of them in it. "Tonks, I can't talk right now. Will you be there tonight?" She nodded. "If I'm not, someone should be able to explain." The blonde said quickly then swung back around to find Fudge, Percy Weasley and that most hated creature, Umbridge getting onto the elevator.

Alexander had been with her when Umbridge had tried to enter the department. He met her eye with a wink as the three of them stared at her in surprise. "Arty, you know you don't need that badge, but everyone will get a kick out of it."

"Alex, you know that I have to wear the badges until I graduate. I'm still technically a student."

"Damn. I was hoping for your help." He teased. He knew that she couldn't resist a challenge.

"I may be a student, but I am an adult." This got a gasp from Umbridge and startled looks from the rest of the elevator's occupants.

"Kay will be thrilled to hear that."

"Ooh, you tricked me."

"I certainly did." He grinned at the blonde as the door opened and Tonks stepped out. As she passed, she gave Artemisia a wink. She smiled back.

"Miss Nott." Umbridge looked ready to come unglued.

"Hello, Professor Umbridge." She smiled sweetly at the woman. "It would seem that I've found my niche."

"So, it would appear," she said frostily, "the Department of Mysteries is looking towards a review."

"That's an impossibility." Artemisia replied with a raised brow as she turned towards Fudge. "Unless you've changed the Ministry's bylaws." It was possible for him to do so but he would have had to convinced all the members of Wizengamot to approve it.

"Of course not, I'd never dream of changing the bylawys." Fudge stuttered a bit as he affirmed her statement.

"But…." Umbridge looked most annoyed at having Fudge disagree with her.

"Department of Mysteries." The disembodies voice of the elevator announce.

"Now, if you'll excuse us. We're running a bit late." Artemisia walked with quick purposeful strides to the door at the end of the hall. She opened it and motioned Alexander in before her. She glanced back to see a surprised looking Percy staring after her. She shook her head as she thought of what he had done to his family. She didn't understand how he could have done what he had, when he had such a wonderful family. Artemisia would have loved to be part of such a family, instead of the one she could claim.

Alexander opened the next door before she could and Artemisia entered a room that she had rarely visited as an Unspeakable. She had, in fact, avoided it because frankly it gave her the creeps. He left her there to head to whatever room he was currently working in.

The lamps that hung low from the ceiling gave the illusion that the room was brighter than it was. A few desks dotted the room in which the main point of focus was an enormous glass tank in the middle of the room. Its water is a deep-green colour. It was the pearly white objects that floated in this tank that was big enough for several people to swim in that made her stomach clinch. Artemisia passed quickly by it, trying not to think of what the objects truly were. She opened a door that led to the Head of the department's office. She knocked on the door and waited to be called in. _(AN: The description of this room of the DoM is based on pages 771 and 772 in the American version of OotP.)_

_Don't forget to leave me a review!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All things familiar belong to JK Rowling and page numbers are noted.**

Chapter Thirty-two

"Arty, please come in." Kay smiled at the girl. Her brown hair was now streaked with grey, but her green eyes still had the same warmth to them. "Michael mentioned that you preferred your nickname. I can understand why." She teased. This immediately put her at ease as Artemisia walked into her plush office. The ivories and gold tones of the room are representations of the woman before her. In her mind, Kay was the image of elegance.

"I was worried that no one would believe me."

"How could we not?" She asked as she set a cup of tea before the blonde. "Peppermint, okay?" Artemisia nodded as she continued. "Only you would know what you've done in the department. Other than your superiors, of course."

"So, I can start as soon as I graduate."

"Of course, why don't we take a look around so you'll be a bit more up to date when you return?"

"That would be wonderful."

For the next few hours, Artemisia met the new members to the department that are in that day and see some of the new projects. The last room that she entered is the one that contained her project. She entered the room and the familiar buzzing noise fell over her as she neared the dais in the middle of the room.

"No one has been in here since you." Kay told her. "At least no one has worked on the project."

Artemisia glanced at Kay as she stared at the pointed arch. "Does that mean you want me to finish my research on it?"

"Only if you feel that you should."

"I'd like nothing more." She smiled as she climbed upon the dais and ran a hand over the crumbling brick. She sat down on the edge of the platform. "So, what's this I hear about you offering me a position of seniority?"

"Who told you?" A smile lit her face.

"Alexander. Is it true?"

"If you take it you won't have to turn your research in until it's finished. Think about it, Fi-Arty." She shook her head. "I'm going to have to get use to that."

Her mind spun with what Kay had told her. Artemisia would be free to finish the work on this project and any other that caught her fancy. "I don't need to think. I'll accept."

"Wonderful." Kay smiled at her. She shook her head as the two walked out into the entry of the department. "It must have been terrible to return and leave everything behind like you did."

Artemisia nodded. "One moment, everything seems to be as close to perfection as you can get, the next everything changed and there is nothing you can do but accept it." She took a deep breath. "I'll see you in a few months."

"Before that, if you need anything…"

"Thanks, Kay."

That evening when she arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, Tonks was waiting patiently for her in the parlour with everyone who was in the house at the moment. She was changing her face to the amusement of the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. She stopped with a pair of eyebrows that out do those of Groucho Marx and a nose that made Severus's look small and delicate and announces. "About time, Arty. You have a lot of explaining to do." Everyone stared at the blonde in question.

"If you had been at the meeting last night, you wouldn't have any questions." Artemisia replied lightly.

"You got to go to an Order meeting?" Fred looked at her incredulously.

"Why did Arty get to go?" George looked over at his mother. "She's younger than us."

"Arty has information that the rest of us aren't privy to." Remus said quietly from where he was sitting.

"Then you weren't teasing us about…?"

She cut George off, before he said another word. "No, I wasn't teasing. Enough of that for now."

"Quite right. Stop badgering, Arty." Sirius said. "She's been through enough this year."

"Aw, isn't Sirius sweet standing up for Arty." Fred teased. "They're such a cute couple."

Artemisia immediately looked towards Harry. He looked at Fred in surprise. His eyes went to Sirius to Artemisia and then back to Sirius, who seemed unperturbed by the looks that the two were receiving from almost everyone in the room, who hadn't known. It would seem that their relationship wasn't as noticeable as Artemisia had thought.

"Arty and my cousin." Tonks let out a laugh. "That's absurd." Artemisa looked over at Sirius, waiting for him to disagree. She waited for him to say anything. Nothing came from him, and everyone, who had seen the two together, avoided her eyes, except Remus, who looked as stunned as she felt. Artemisia slipped onto the couch with the twins, a feeling of disbelief hanging over her.

"I'm sorry, Arty." Fred said as his arm slipped over her shoulders. He and George began jabbering about everything but what had just transpired. They start telling her about their latest run in with Montague and she made herself laugh. The feeling of being watched fell over her and Artemisia glanced up to met Sirius's eyes. Her green eyes narrowed in anger. Then she raised a brow in question. He made a motion with his head towards the library and she gave a brief nod. Sirius left the room and Artemisia waited a while before telling everyone that she was leaving.

Anger pulsed through her as Artemisia walked towards the library. If Sirius thought she was going to leave this one alone, he had another thing coming. She shut the door, gently and he immediately looked up at her. It was obvious that he remembered that this didn't mean that she wasn't angry. In fact, if anything the gingerly way that she had closed the door showed how truly upset she was. Artemisia turned and faced him, staring at him quietly as she waited for him to try and explain what he had just done.

"Arty, I can explain." It was the wrong thing for him to say.

"Oh, you can explain, Sirius. That's wonderful. I'm so glad that you can explain why when Tonks said what she did, you did nothing. No, you did worse than nothing, Sirius. You practically shouted that I was nothing to you. Do you have any idea what that felt like? Of course, you don't, because I wouldn't do that to you." Artemisia flung up her hands as she said this.

His eyes widened and he crossed the room. Sirius grabbed a hold of her left hand as soon as he was close. "You're wearing…."

"Of course, I am." Artemisia snapped. "It obviously means something to me."

"When did you? I mean, did you have this on…"

"I've had it since the Hogsmeade visit. I wore it on a chain during school and it's been on my hand since the winter holiday started. You mean to tell me that you didn't notice it? Good hell, Sirius, does this mean that little to you?"

He pulled the blonde into his arms, silencing her with a kiss. He broke away from her. "I love you, Artemisia Fiona Nott, and nothing will change that. I was too shocked to say anything, Arty. I should have told them the truth. That I love you and I hate the thought of ever living with you not in my life. You have to understand. I don't know how to tell them that now. How would it look without them knowing everything? They would think that I was taking advantage of you."

"You are the most irritating person I've ever met, Sirius, but for some reason I love you."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Not yet. I'm still upset with you."

"I'll just have to come up with a way to make you happy with me." He said with a grin before he pulled her closer. His tongue swept into her mouth as his fingers found those wonderfully sensitive spots on her body. He pushed her back into a spot in the wall that was not covered in bookcases as his mouth left hers to trail a moist trail down her neck. Her robe slid to the floor as he lifted Artemisia off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His shirt joined her robe. His hands slipped up her legs.

"Oh, my god!" Tonks stood in the door of the library. Her eyes were wide as she stared unblinkingly at the two. "Oh, my god." She repeated.

Sirius sat Artemisia back on her feet. "Tonks, I can explain."

She glanced back into the hall before closing the door behind her. "You were… you and Arty were…"

"Yes, we were." He picked up his shirt and grinned at the blonde. "You're right, Arty. We are constantly getting interrupted."

"Have been since our first kiss." She reminded him.

"Well, I wasn't going to let those damn Slytherins stare at us. I mean it took me forever to just get you to let me kiss you."

"Excuse me, but I kissed you that first time." He gapped at her. "Remember I ran into your arms and you were too surprised to even kiss me back the first time."

"Why wouldn't I have been surprised? I thought you fancied James."

Tonks frowned and looked back and forth between the two. "What does that mean?"

"Dumbledore sent Arty into the past this summer. That's why she had her memory erased."

"Now, you know what happened?" She looked at the blonde for an answer.

"Yes, he sent me back in time to spend a seventh year in the past and then I was suppose to come back to now at the end of the year, but things happened and I was going to stay, permanently, and then more things happened and I'm here." Artemisia frowned. She had to admit that she wasn't making much sense.

"So, you spent a seventh year in…."

"It was the school year of nineteen seventy-seven and seventy-eight." Artemisia smiled up at Sirius.

Tonks frowned as she calculated this in her head. "That would have put you in the same seventh year as…." She motioned to Sirius.

"Yeah and it took me almost three month to get her to go out with me. Now, at least I know that she did know me to some extent." He grinned widely. "Every time that I got close to her, she would find a way to escape me."

"Then you hung around with Harry's parents?"

Artemisia looked up at her startled. "Yes, I did."

"She was the reason that they got together."

Tonks looked at her in surprised at Sirius's words. "You were?"

"They would have ended up together, I just hurried things along."

"Obviously, they felt otherwise."

"Sirius, shut up." She muttered. He was going to mention the one thing she was a little wary about mentioning.

"What do you mean?"

"She's Harry's godmother."

"Does Harry know?"

"No." Artemisia smacked Sirius. "I want to be the one to tell him."

"I won't mention it." Tonks promised. "I'm sorry that I interrupted but…" She looked towards Sirius. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Artemisia smirked at him. "Well, I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Arty!"

"Bye, Sirius." She grinned at him before apparating into her cottage.

The evening before she was to return to Hogwarts, Artemisia was in her greenhouse when the door opened. She grinned over the top of the plants at Severus as he shook his head at her. He crossed over to her side. "You never stop, do you?"

"What ever do you mean, Sev?"

"You have yet to finish your seventh year as Head Girl. You have accepted a position in the Department of Mysteries, and you seem to have successfully crossbred a plant in the few weeks that you should have been on holiday."

"I had almost had the crossbreeding done in the past. It was only a little work. The position is only ceremonial until I finish school, and what can I say about seventh year? I've done it before."

He chuckled. "Then there is Black."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I've done that before, too."

"Arty! I don't want to hear that."

"What are you doing here, so bright and early? I thought all vampires slept during the day or at least avoided sunlight.

"Go chew on a piece of raw liver."

"Are you calling me a hag, Severus?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe."

"I'll get you for that."

"Sure you will, Arty." He rolled his eyes. "I was going to the Order's Headquarters. Want to join me?"

Artemisia shook her head. "Sorry, Laelia is coming over. Could you take a note to Sirius for me?"

Although it goes against my better judgement."

"Stop complaining." She laughed as she went into the house.

Severus looked at Kippers in surprise. "You have a house elf."

"Comes with being a Nott." She shrugged. "He helped me escape my father's house."

"Are you sure he won't turn on you?"

"Absolutely." Artemisia moved over to the counter and picked up a spare quill. She picked up a nearby piece of parchment and made sure it was clean.

"Don't use his name."

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes. After thinking for a moment she jotted down her note.

_Hey Pup, I'm sorry that I won't be able to come and see you before I go back to Hogwarts. I miss you already and promise to make it up to you during Easter holiday. I love you, Fifi._

"There you go." Artemisia folded it before handing it to Severus. "Don't go reading it."

"I shudder to think what you wrote."

"You like to shudder an awful lot." She teased.

_The part about Severus taking a note to Sirius was added because when Harry comes into the kitchen to find out about his Occiumency lessons in OotP it mentions that a letter lay open in front of Sirius. Nothing else is ever said about the note so I put my own spin on it._

_Please leave a review!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All things familiar belong to JK Rowling and page numbers are noted.**

Chapter Thirty-three

During Herbology, which was her first class upon returning from the holidays, Artemisia knew that Fred and George were up to something. They stopped to watch her as she worked easily with the crossbred flytrap that was snapping at everyone else's fingers.

Laelia let out a word that her mother would not be happy to hear, earning their station a reproving look from Sprout. She put her finger in her mouth, before glaring at her best friend. "How are you doing that?"

"Lily figured it out." Artemisia replied as she smoothed the leaves of the plant. It made an odd purring sound and its flower's petals opened wider.

"Lily?" George frowned. "You've mentioned her before."

"Since you got your memory, who is she?" Fred asked.

"Um." She bit her lip and then surprised the twins. "Professor Sprout!"

She moved to their station and smiled to see that theirs was the only station in which the plant wasn't trying to take off fingers. "Yes, Artemisia?"

"Professor, since we've finished feeding our plant, could we leave early? We all have a charms essay. I promise that we will go straight to the library and no where else."

"That would be fine, but remember that if Fred and George cause any problems for Filch you are to serve detention with them."

"I will." Artemisia tossed her Herbology book into her bag and motioned her three friends out of the greenhouse. "Thank you, Professor." She entered the castle. "Follow me." She paused at the stairs as the case moved. "You have a free period next."

"We always have free period." Fred grinned.

"We don't." Laelia reminded her. "We have potions."

"I'll take care of it."

Artemisia led them towards the Ravenclaw common room. "Wait here a minute." She went up to her room and grabbed the photo album that Shawny had given her for Christmas of her first seventh year. "Okay, follow me." She said upon returning. The twins' eyes widened when she led them to the seventh floor before opening a door opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

"How do you know about this room?" George asked as he looked about a simple room with large plush chairs and comfortable lightling.

"I know quite a bit about the castle." Artemisia smiled. The room was exactly the way she wanted it, but quite different from each of the times that she had been in it before. This room, though it had looked quite differently, was the same room that Sirius had brought her to after she had refused to go with him to Hogsmeade. It was the same room that the students had celebrated Gryffindor winning the cup at the end of that year. It had also been a place for the seventh years of Gryffindor to study for their NEWTs instead of the busy common room or library. "Fred, George, I have to tell you something that might sound like I've been hanging around Lovegood too much, but I swear it's true and that I can prove it."

"Arty, you're scaring us." George teased but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what I did for my summer."

Laelia burst into laughter as she sat down in one of the chairs. The twins stare at her before she calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, but I know how this story goes and Arty just began it like she was going to tell us her family went camping or something. It reminds me of primary school, when the teacher assigns a report on what you did for your summer holiday."

Artemisia let out a laugh as the twins looked at her friend in surprise. Laelia wasn't shy like her but she was a Ravenclaw student and everyone had set ideas on what others were like. "Lae, be quiet while I speak. Save your amusement for later." She shrugged before leaning forward to take up the photo album, which she started to flip through as Artemisia talked. "This summer after I left the house, I came here. Dumbledore told me that there wasn't a safe place for me at this time." The twins looked at her in shock. "He had a way to keep me safe but it was a little unusual."

"Like Dumbledore ever leans towards the usual." Laelia muttered as she paused at a picture. "I most definitely could be in love."

"Ignore Lae. She likes to comment even when it's not welcome." Artemisia sighed. "His plan was for me to do my seventh year twice."

"That's crazy." George looked repulsed at the thought.

"Who in the world would want to do that?" Fred looked horrified at the thought of doing two seventh years.

"A Ravenclaw prefect." Laelia answered his question without glancing up from the book.without looking up from the book.

He stared at Laelia for a moment as if trying to understand how she was still involved in the conversation before turning back to the blonde. "How could you do that?"

"I would go into the past and spend a year as a transfer student."

"And you agreed to this?" George looked interested. "That might be interesting. Not taking all of your classes but seeing how everyone lived."

"When did you go to?"

Artemisia smiled in relief. She should have known that they wouldn't question what she told them. "The school year of nineteen seventy-seven and seventy-eight." She let out a sigh. "Anyway, I was going to stay, when I was attacked by Death Eaters in my home a few years after graduation."

"After graduation?"

"What's a few years?"

She looked at the twins. "Yes and somewhere about four after graduation."

"That's why you have a job as an Unspeakable?" George asked.

"Yeah." She smiled at them in relief as seeing that they truly believe her.

"Ahh!" Laelia startled them and they turned to look at her. "Please tell me that this isn't…"

"Professor Snape? Yeah, that's him."

"You were friends with Snape." Artemisia nodded and Fred pretended to fall over at the thought.

"Wait if you were in school with Snape then you would have been in school with…" George trailed off and looked at Laelia as if he didn't want to say anything before her.

"Black. Yeah, we've already been there and discussed that." She replied. "Oh, is this Harry?" The twins jumped as Artmeisia moved to look at the picture.

"Yeah." She smiled at the picture. "That's at the cottage."

"I thought it looked familiar." Laelia muttered.

"Why do I feel that we're being left out of something?"

"Well, Fred." Laelia grinned at the twin. "Since Arty is dragging her feet, I'll give you a quick version. Arty went back in time and under the name of Fiona Wyndham became a transfer student from an American magical school. She became a close friend to Lily Evans, who would become Potter's mother, Shawny Taylor, James Potter, who would become Potter's father, our dear Professor Lupin, and Snape. She became the girlfriend of Sirius Black. She graduated and became an Unspeakable. The Potters reproduced and named Arty the godmother. She and Black got engaged and two weeks before the wedding, she was sent back here when Death Eaters attacked." She drew in a breath. "Any questions?" The twins stared at her in stunned silence. "Good. Now, can I have this picture?"

Artemisia looked at the picture. "Do I want to know why you want this picture?"

"I like it. Do you need more of a reason?"

A smile curled at the edge of her lips as she watched the picture. "No, and you can't have it unless the person in the picture says you can have it."

"You're evil." She muttered.

Fred glanced over at the picture. "Isn't that Lupin?"

"Yeah, that was taken towards the end of seventh year." Artemisia grinned as he turned his attention to Laelia. She seemed unaffected by not being able to keep the picture and was currently flipping through the pages, stopping here and there to watch the movements in a picture.

"You're Harry's godmother?" George asked.

"I want to tell him but I'm not sure how." Her shoulders slumped.

"I think he might be inclined to believe you after the hall incident." Laelia closed the book.

"Hall incident?" Fred repeated, blankly.

"Before I got my memory back I gave him a hug and told him a bit about his parents. He asked me how I knew and I told him that I wasn't sure."

"Easy, the next time that you see him, you tell him that you know."

"Only a Gryffindor would think that way." Laelia rolled her eyes at Fred.

"Do you have a problem with me being in Gryffindor?" He snapped back at her. "Perhaps, you would like me better if I was in Slytherin like Warrington."

Laelia sat for a moment gapping at him before she recovered enough to speak. "What? Do you mean that I like Warrington?"

Artemisia held back a laugh at her brilliant comeback. Laelia was obviously as surprised as George and she. She glanced over at George. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as surprised as the girls. In fact, he looked highly amused.

"The two of you were nice and cosy in the library before vacation."

"No, we weren't." She shook her head.

"Yes, you were."

"No, we weren't."

"I know what I saw."

"Then perhaps you should have your eyes checked."

"I saw you, Laelia. You were cuddled up in one of the corners of the library. You were wearing a pink sweater and…."

"Now I know you were seeing things." She interrupted him. "I don't own a pink sweater. I don't wear pink. Pink makes me ill. In fact, I'm allergic to pink."

"She's right. I've known her since our sorting, Fred. Lae never wears pink." Artemisia affirmed her friend's words.

"But…." He trailed off as a smile formed. "Then you aren't interested in Warrington."

"Nope."

"She's just interested in Lupin." George teased.

Laelia tossed one of the pillows on her chair at him. She turned back to Fred. "Why are you so interested in who I'm interested in? Are you interested in me?"

"Maybe." He grinned at her.

"So, what happened after we left?" Artemisia asked Laelia that evening as they walked towards the Great Hall.

She shrugged. "We talked."

"And?" Her green eyes went to the Gryffindor table as she entered the room. After scanning the table and getting a nod of recognition from the twins, Artemisia watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a moment. "Excuse me."

"Be careful." Laelia didn't need to tell her what she need to be careful about. It was plainly obvious by just looking up at the staff table.

"Is everything okay?" Artemisia asked as she came to stand next to Hermione.

"What?" Harry looked blankly at her.

"How do you do that?" Ron, on the other hand, was gapping at her incredulously.

Hermione glanced around the room before answering lowly. "Harry has to take Occlumency."

"As if she knows what that is." Ron muttered.

"It's an obscure branch of magic, dealing with defence against external penetration into your mind."

"How do you know that?" He looked at her stunned.

"Every member of the Department of Mysteries is expected to study it as part of their training to become an Unspeakable and that's what I'm planning on doing when I leave Hogwarts." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Umbridge heading their way and when she spoke again, it was loud enough for her to hear. "So, tomorrow will be okay?" She met Hermione's gaze.

Understanding filled her eyes and she nodded to the other two's confusion. "That should be fine, Arty. I'm so glad that you go back to me so quickly."

"Not a problem. I'll just have to mark it down." She smiled at Umbridge. "Evening, professor." Then Artemisia walked calmly away. Inside, she was anything but calm. There were only two people, if she didn't count herself, who were qualified enough to teach such magic. Her eyes went to the staff table and she let out a sigh as she sat next to Laelia. She had a bad feeling that it was going to be Severus. Her eyes landed on him and she muttered under her breath. "I hope you can keep your own emotions in control, Sev."

"What, Art?"

She turned her attention to her best friend. "So, are you and Fred a couple now?"

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All things familiar belong to JK Rowling and page numbers are noted.**

Chapter Thirty-four

The next morning, Artemisia stared down at the Daily Prophet in horror, unable to look away. It wasn't possible. This just couldn't be possible. A picture of a greasy, pockmarked man captured her eyes. As he leaned against the edge of his picture looking bored, her mind goes to another time when he looked anything but bored. Then her eyes are drawn to the only witch in those ten pictures. She might not be as she was when Artemisia saw her last, but her name wasn't one that she needed to read to know. These were the two that had tried to get the prophecy from her.

"Arty, what's wrong?" She glanced over to her best friend. "You're really pale. You're not sick, are you?"

"No, look." She pushed the paper before Laelia. She let out a low whistle at the pictures. Artemisia pointed out the pictures of Rookwood and Bellatrix Lestrange. "That's the ones who came to my house with Peter." She whispered. Her eyes left her friend and darted over to the Gryffindor table. She needed to do something, but what could she do without letting everyone know. She couldn't let anyone else know, especially now.

"Good hell." Laelia took up the paper. "Did you work with the slimy one?"

"Yeah." Artemisia shivered in remembrance of the times that he seemed more than interested in her work.

"Hey, look at this." She put the paper back down. "Isn't that strange?"

Her eyes widened as Artemisia stared at the article. Broderick Bode? She knew him. He had been only a few years older than her in the past. The two had worked together on one of her first projects in the department. Why would anyone want to kill him?

The next day, Artemisia looked at the newest mandate from Umbridge with a bit of amusement. The woman had just set herself up without knowing it. It was obvious that she wasn't the only student thinking that way, when Artemsia sat down near George and Fred in DADA a few days later.

"Morning, Arty." They both grinned largely at her.

"Morning." She looked up to see that the rest of the Gryffindors in the class seemd to have welcomed her into their midst without her noticing. She exchanged greetings with them and was asking Angelina about how practise was going for Gryffindor, when Fred pulled out a package of Exploding Snap.

Umbridge began the class as usual. It was half way through the class that the name of the cards came to the forefront and she shot up out of her chair. "What do you think you are doing? You cannot play games in the middle of class."

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professsor! That's not information relating to your subject!" Lee cut in. Artemsia let out a snort of suppressed laughter. Several other students weren't able to hold back their laughter any better.

"Mr. Jordan, detention with me for that little outburst." She turned towards the twins. "And you two…."

"Are you really going to go against a mandate from the Ministry?" Artemisia asked, quietly. The noise in the room ceased as everyone stared at her in surprise. She met the teacher's eyes and silently dared her to say a word.

"Get back to the assignment on the board." She snapped before heading back to her desk. From there, she glared at the blonde.

Artemisia turned to the twins and to the surprise of everyone in the room, grinned. "Deal me in." She spent the rest of the period playing Exploding Snap. Not long after she joined, so did Lee, Katie, and Laelia.

A few days later, she made her way to the dungeons on the pretence of having a question about the lesson she had missed. She mentally groaned as she saw a blond head heading her way.

"Hello, Artemisia, what brings you to the dungeons?" Draco asked as he came to stand before her.

"I missed a class earlier in the week and I have a question for Professor Snape."

"You seem to be having quite a bit of problems with Potions this year."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Is there some problem with that?"

"No, not at all." He smirked at her. "I was just thinking that there are a number of Slytherins who would be more than happy to help you."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm not surprised." He returned easily. "I just find in interesting how you seem to be spending more and more time in the dungeons. It's almost as if you're curious about what us Slytherins are doing."

"I'll tell you what I told Theodore this summer, Draco." His eyes narrowed. "We are all faced with choices, but only you can make them." You went to walk pass him and paused in the doorway. "You better be sure it's the right one, when you do, or you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Far from it, Draco. I'm just stating the way things go." Artemisia met his hostile glance. "I've made my choices. You'll have to make your own." She closed the door behind her and knocked on the door to Severus's office.

He swung open the door looking rather intimidating. "Arty!" He shook his head in surprise. "I heard about your protest in Umbridge's class."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "She rubs me the wrong way."

"I suppose that you saw the paper?"

"Which part?" She flopped into a chair. "The fact that two of the people who tried to kill me have escaped Azkaban or that an old friend was murdered?"

"Both I suppose." He glanced over at her as he took a seat on his desk. Artemisia smiled at him. He looked so much like he did when he was younger when he did this that she can almost make herself believe that she would be able to leave there and go home to wait for Sirius. "You haven't told him."

"Haven't told who what?"

"Haven't told Black who was involved with you returning to here."

"Oh, that." She pretended to study the various jars on the walls. "No, I haven't."

"You should."

Artemisia searched Severus's eyes wondering why had suddenly changed positions in his view of her relationship with Sirius. He had never bothered to hide the fact that he thought that she could do better in his opinion. Suddenly, the reason that he wanted her to tell Sirius was clear.

"It would only cause trouble and you damn well know it, Sev." She announced quietly. "That's enough of that. I won't tell him until I decide that it's time."

Severus shrugged. "It's your decision, Arty."

She let out a breath in irritation. "How are the lessons going with Harry?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." She smiled at him.

"He needs to learn to close off his emotions or it is a complete waste of time."

Artemisia studied her friend as he avoided making eye contact. "Is he the only one having trouble?" He looked up at her words, a bit of colour spreading on his cheeks. "Sev, I understand that you never got along with them, but taking it out on Harry, isn't going to solve anything. It will only make matters worse. With all that is going on out there, he is going to need all of the support he can get."

"Arty, I'll try." He said after a moment of silence.

"You should do more than try." Her eyes snapped with impatience. "I mean it, Sev. You are one of my best friends, but Harry is my godchild. I won't let anything happen to him, any more than I would let anything happen to my own child."

"He's very lucky to have you." He said before smirking. "Even luckier that he doesn't know he does."

"You know if you let out that personality of yours that you try so hard to appear without, you might be able to find someone who could make you happy."

He paused as he led her towards the door. Her eyes meet his and what she saw gave her pause. "Perhaps, I already did, but I couldn't do the same for her."

Over a month after her conversation with Severus, Harry's article in the Quibbler appeared. Artemisia approached the Gryffindor table and Harry met her eyes and quickly looked away. She knew why he refused to meet her eyes. Her father was named in the article.

"Hello, Arty!" Ron greeted brightly. "How are you?"

"Ron." Hermione elbowed him as Harry suddenly became interested in the plate of food before him.

"I'm doing wonderful." She smiled largely at the three of them.

Harry's head popped up in surprise and for once it wasn't Lily that he reminded her of. It was most definitely a reaction that was reminiscent of those of James. "You're okay with…." He trailed off flushing and once more it was her best friend that she saw in her child.

"Of course, I am. I know the truth, Harry. Even better than perhaps even you." The words flew out of her mouth and she felt like kicking herself, as the three of them seem to search her for meaning. "One day, we'll have to talk." She said quietly before leaving the table.

When the Easter holidays arrived, Artemisia spent most of the vacation with Sirius. The rest was spent mainly at the Ministry as she got ready for her return in a couple of months. After leaving the department for the final time until June, she apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She felt bad that she hadn't seen Sirius in the last two days.

Remus looked up at the blonde in surprise from where he was levitating a large number of empty firewhiskey bottles. "What are you doing here, Arty? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's Easter holiday." A voice from the doorway announced. Artemisia turned to find a very dishevelled Sirius.

"That's right." She replied inanely as she looked him over. Shaking her head, she laughed. "You look like hell."

"It's nice to see you too, Arty." He moved into the room and pulled her into his arms.

She extracted herself from his hold. "I saw the bottles that Remus just got rid of. I thought you had been drinking the stuff not bathing in it." This drew laughter from Remus and a scowl from Sirius.

"You're just full of compliments today." He growled lowly before leaving the room.

With wide eyes, Artemisia turned towards the man next to her. "What was that all about?"

"He's miserable here." He said quietly. "Sirius hasn't been himself since…." Remus trailed off. "Maybe you can cheer him up a bit."

"I've got all day." She tried to smile but failed.

"Good luck." He said before leaving.

Artemisia took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Sirius's door to no avail. Not one to let such a small thing hinder her, she opened the door and let herself in. At once, she was treated to the familiar scents that are a combination that was Sirius's alone. She could hear the shower running. With a small smile, she sat down on the bed and waited. She didn't have long. He came out of the bathroom to her immense delight in only a towel. He stopped and stared at her in surprise. Artemisia stood up and crossed over to him.

He stopped her from kissing him. "Arty, I want to talk to you."

She met his eyes and didn't like what she found. "Sirius…"

"I wish that it was different." He said quietly as he forced each of the words out. "Oh, how I wish it was, Arty, but it isn't and we have to realise that this is it."

"You can't mean this." Her voice came out sounding strange and disjointed. A feeling of dread has started in the pit of her stomach.

"I have to do this. It's for your own good."

"How dare you." Her anger surprised Sirius. "Do you think that you have the right to make decisions for me? I might only be seventeen in this time, but here," you motion to your head, "and here," she motioned to her heart, "I'm still the same woman that you said you wanted to marry. That you said you loved. Have you suddenly changed your mind?"

His eyes searched the worn carpet at his feet as though words would appear on it. He looked up at her. "Arty, you aren't the person I fell in love with. She was a woman, my own age, that I had hoped to share the rest of my life with. You," his fingers grasped her by her shoulders. It was the only way he trusted himself to touch her, for what he knew had to be the last time. "Are a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. I would do nothing but be in your way. You don't need that, Arty. You need to be free to find someone, your own age."

"How can you say that?" The pain washing over her was more than anything that she ever felt before. It was worse than the heartache that she had once felt, when she had thought Roger Davies had broken her heart. It was worse than suffering under the Crutio. It was worse than the loss of her unborn child.

"Because it's true." He moved away from her. "I want you to leave my home and except to attend Order meeting when you graduate I don't want to see you again."

"Sirius."

"Go, Arty, leave."

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar from the HP Universe. All things familiar belong to JK Rowling and page numbers are noted.**

Chapter Thirty-five

When Artemisia returned to school, she became consumed by a feeling of numbness that only seemed to break when she saw Laelia with Fred or some other couple. After a few days, it wasn't as hard to see her best friend's happiness. She settled into a pattern, just as the world once more did a complete transformation.

This time, she found herself standing in Umbridge's office after she was named Headmistress of Hogwarts. Artemisia barely kept her eyes from narrowing as the woman talked about the changes that were going to happen to the school, now that she was in charge.

"Don't you mean now that the Ministry is in charge?" Artemisia murmured as she stood there.

"You could do well to control that tongue of yours, Miss Nott."

It was to her surprise that the other person in the room stood up for her. "Professor Umbridge, I'm not comfortable with the way you are treating Artemisia." Artemisia's eyes widen as they met those of the Head Boy.

"The two of you are dismissed. You know what you are doing."

She looked at Montague as they left the office. "Thank you, Aden."

"Be careful." He said before leaving her to go to his common room. "She isn't that happy with your choice of friends, can't say I am either."

"As you said. It's my choice." She replied. To further the unreal feelings of this interaction, he grinned before leaving her.

XOXOXOXO

Artemisia glanced at Laelia and let out a sigh. "I know it looks odd and will probably taste ten time worse than it looks but you promised me."

She looked warily at the potion in the cup in her hand. "Are you sure it was brewed correctly?"

"Yes, Sev did it for me?"

"You told Professor Snape what you were doing?"

The blonde grin at her. "Yes, and he was against it but I told him that if he didn't brew it for me I'd have to give it a go myself." She smiled largely. "He relented. It's only a couple hours. No one will notice you missing."

"God, my life is pathetic." She slumped onto the bed. "Wait, won't Fred miss me?"

"I'm sure he will." Artemisia patted her shoulder. "Now, drink up." She let out a sigh. If Harry wasn't there, she would simply leave school permanently, but with him and Umbridge in the school without Dumbledore, hell would freeze over before she left willingly.

Laelia mimicked her friend's sigh and gave the thick potion another look of distrust before taking a large swig. "Uh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"That's perfectly normal." The blonde replied as she rummaged through her closet.

"So, did it work?"

Artemisia swung around to face herself. She let out a small yelp, then grinned. "Yes, here." She pinned her Head Girl badge to the robe her other self was wearing. "Don't forget. You have to show up at the trophy room. Ron and Hermione should be there for a quick tour of a section of the school. Please don't do or say anything that I wouldn't say."

"I'll try." Laelia had moved to the mirror and was playing in front of it.

"According to Severus, the Polyjuice potion should wear off in about two hours. You must be here, where no one can see you or we'll be in tons of trouble."

"I got it. Now you better get." She frowned. It was strange seeing what looks to be her mirror image frowning back at Artemisia. "How are you going to apparate? I would think that you had heard Granger harp on that subject."

"Hermione. Don't call her Granger. I'm going to apparate from an area a little bit off the grounds. That is possible."

"Well, good luck." She put an arm out and stopped Artemisia. "Don't forget it's two hours for me but there's no need to rush." She winked.

"If this works, I'll be amazed.

"Get out of here, Nott, before I change my mind."

Artemisia snuck out of the castle and moved quickly across the grounds, until she felt it was safe to apparate. She found herself in Sirius's kitchen. Remus and Sirius stared at her in surprise.

"Arty, shouldn't you be in school?" Remus broke the heavy silence.

She grinned at him. "As far as anyone knows I'm currently doing rounds with Ron and Hermione."

"How did you manage that?" He looked intrigued.

"My best friend and Polyjuice potion."

"You brewed it?" Now, he looked worried.

"No, Severus did." She slipped into a seat across from Sirius. "We are in need of a long talk."

He shifted in his seat. "I said what I had to say, Miss Nott. I meant what I said."

"I don't doubt you did, but you left a lot unsaid." He gapped at her. "And I'm not leaving until I have my say."

"There is nothing that you can say that will change this."

"I'm going to say it anyway."

"I've got to be going. I just remembered an appointment." Remus announced before apparating away.

"You should be going too."

"Sirius, I told you I'm not leaving until I've had my say."

"Then say it, Arty." He looked so aggravated that she had to keep from smiling. "It' s been over a month. Nothing's changed and nothing will change."

"I thought by now that you would have stopped being so damned noble." He looked at her in surprise. "You love me, Sirius. You loved me as Fiona Wyndham and you love me as myself. It doesn't matter what my name is or what age I am, because you know that I'm still the same person. So, your reasoning is off."

"Arty." His voice was hard with warning. It was the same tone he used on her to get him to let him move in. It was the same tone that he had used many times when he meant business.

"No, Sirius, you're going to listen to me." Artemisia came up out of her chair and leaned across the table, bracing her weight on her hands as she leaned further towards him. "You told me that life wouldn't be life without me. Now, I'm telling you that I feel the same way about you. When I couldn't remember a thing about the past, I felt like there was a huge part of me missing, but when I was with you, most of that feeling left me. You aren't just part of my life, Sirius. You're it." She turned away from him and stared out into the hall, fighting back tears.

"Arty." His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. His breath whispered across your ear. "I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best. I thought I could let you go, but you just won't let me."

"I love you, Sirius."

His arms tightened around her. "I love you, too."

When she returned to Hogwarts, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Laelia was in the common room, Artemisia grinned widely at her and she winked. It wasn't long before she hurried upstairs to find out what happened. The two were talking when Padma Patil came hurrying into Artemisia's room.

"Arty!" She gasped out as she tried to catch her breath. "Fred and George…you won't believe what they've done now, hurry up!"

Artemisia and Laelia followed the fifth year. Her eyes widened when Artemisia saw the twins standing in the middle of what appeared to be most of the students, staff, and ghosts of Hogwarts. For once, neither seemed pleased at being the centre of attention.

"So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" She looked at surprise to see Umbridge standing a few steps below her. Artemisia stopped next to Harry in time to hear Fred's reply.

"Pretty amusing, yeah."

Filch almost knocked her off her feet as he moved towards Umbridge. "I've got the form, Headmistress." He began waving a piece of parchment. Artemisia absently wrapped her arm about Harry's shoulders in a protective gesture. He looked at her in surprise, before returning his attention to Filch. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…." Laelia let out a gasp next to her. "Oh, let me do it now…."

"Very good, Argus." Umbridge nodded. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred asked. "I don't think we are." He turned towards his brother. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." George agreed.

"Time to test our talents in the real word, d'you reckon?"

"Definetly."

"Accio Brooms!"

Harry and Artemisia duck just as their brooms came flying pass them.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred told Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." A small giggle escaped her as Fred looked about the room.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley- Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises."

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George added pointing towards Umbridge.

Umbridge skrieked. "STOP THEM!" But it was too late. They kicked off into the air.

Fred yelled to Peeves. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Artemisia watched in amazement at the poltergeist swept off his hat and gave the twins a salute as they flew out the front doors with the students' applause and shouts following them.

_(A/N: This event can be found on pages 673-675 of OotP)_

After the spectacular escape of the twins everything seemed to go down hill at school. Artemisia used her Head Girl badge to irritate the Slytherins that worked for Umbridge. As long as Umbridge let her keep her badge they couldn't touch her. This led to some interesting situations, but at the same time it let her see things that she didn't like to see. It showed her that Teddy just might be more like their father than she had thought.

It was right after McGonagall's attack that she managed to talk to him. She found him tailing behind a few other Slytherins. Artemisia took a deep breath and called out to this stranger that looked so much like the brother that she had once known so well.

"Theodore!" She called out. The entire group paused and eyed the blonde warily. "Theodore, we need to talk."

He paused and exchanged a look with Malfoy. "And who would you be?"

Her green eyes narrowed. "It's nice to see that you are sheep. Father must be so proud to know that he succeeded in raising one mindless dolt." She turned her back to her brother despite the feeling that has centred in the pit of her stomach. She loved her brother and this looked to be the end of their relationship.

"Missy, wait!"

Artemisia turned and met her brother's eyes. "What?" She tried to hold back the hope that she felt as he moved forwards.

"Nott, think about what you're doing." Warrington growled.

Teddy paused and Artemisia looked towards the seventh year. "Are you scared that he'll think for himself for once."

"Listen here, you little hag." He moved towards her.

"Back off!" Teddy pushed him back and Malfoy's two goons grabbed Warrington at a look from the blond.

She looked at him in surprise. He gave her a nod before announcing to the group. "Leave Nott here. We can handle them without him."

Teddy waited for them to leave before saying anything. "Missy, I'm sorry, but…."

"Don't but me, Teddy." She snapped at him. "Do you think he gives a damn for you other than what you can do for him in the future. Didn't what he did to Mother mean anything?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked so confused and worried that for a moment that she thought of letting him go and not telling him the truth about their Father.

"He killed her." Artemisia said quietly.

"No, she fell down the stairs." Teddy shook his head and tried to back away from her.

She grabbed his arm. "Teddy, I asked him this summer, when he wanted me to join Voldemort." He was so pale that she felt horrible for telling this to him but knew that there wasn't any way for her to take back the words. "He told me that he couldn't have her _contaminating_ us."

"Contaminating us?" He repeated blankly.

"She believed that everyone in the wizarding world is equal and should be treated that way."

"I can't talk to you now, Missy. I just want to be alone."

"Teddy, wait!" Artemisia called out as he moved away from her. "What did Draco mean about handling people? Who were you going to handle?"

"Potter and his friends." Her eyes widened and she moved away. "Missy, don't get yourself involved."

Artemisia pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm already involved." She said before taking off for Umbridge's office in a sprint.

_Please leave a review!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything that's recognisable from the HP Universe.**

_This chapter is a little shorter than most but I'm sure that everyone will understand why when they finish reading it. If some of my readers are sweet enough to leave a review so I know that you're really enjoying this story, I'll see about getting the next update up that much quicker Vivi_

Chapter Thirty-six

She moved out of the way as Umbridge walked pass being led by Hermione and Harry. She felt torn in going after them or going for the rest of the group that she had a feeling was still in the office. Finally, Artemisia decided that it would only be a little detour to get the rest of the group out of trouble. Besides, she had a little bit of a score to settle with a certain Slytherin in her year.

Artemisia sneaked into the doorway of the office and sent a spark off of her wand to draw attention to her. It was a small spark and only Ginny saw it. Warrington stood behind her. Artemisia mouthed the word, duck and the redhead nodded. Artemisia moved into the door just as Ginny pulled Neville Longbottom down.

"_Stupify_!" The blonde let out the curse and felt a surge of feeling that was almost evil in its contentment as seeing the red glow hitting Warrington. All hell broke loose, but as soon as the noise died down she saw that everyone she wanted to be standing still was. "Harry, Hermione, where are they going?"

Neville peered out the window. "It appears that they're headed for the forest."

Artemisia motioned them ahead of her. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Harry's had another vision." Ron replied quickly as the group took a set of stairs towards the door. "You-Know-Who has Sirius."

She paled slightly. "What? Where? Is he okay?"

"Harry saw it in a vision. They're in the Department of Mysteries. Harry says he knows Sirius is still alive." Ginny said as they continued to rush.

"Does the Order know?" Artemisia asked, getting a surprised look from Neville.

"Harry told Snape, but…." Ron looked disgruntled.

"But you're…I mean your father is…." Neville finally gasped out.

"One of Voldemort's main supporters." She rolled her eyes. "We've had this conversation. I'm one of the good guys, here. Now, what's this about the Department of Mysteries?"

Ron answered quickly. "There's some sort of weapon there that Voldemort wants that's there. Harry's been dreaming about it."

"About the weapon or the department?" No one answered. "This is really important, people. Which is it?" She snapped surprising the group.

"The department." Ginny answered as they crossed the grounds towards the forest.

"Stop!" They do and stare at her. "Get Harry and Hermione. Here are their wands. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Care to be a bit clearer on that?"

Artemisia stared at Luna Lovegood in surprise. "Don't leave the grounds of Hogwarts. I'll get help." She apparated, knowing that they would not listen to her. Her arrival in the kitchen wasn't the most graceful as Artemisia smacked into a chair and tumbled onto the ground. A large assembled group of the Order members stared at her in shock.

"Arty, what are you doing here?" Severus looked aggravated. "You know that woman is just looking for a way to get you out of that school."

She looked about the group her eyes focusing on Sirius and relief spread through her. "Harry tried to get in contact with you."

"I know." He drew her into his arms. "I was upstairs."

"No" She shook her head as she drew away. "Voldemort is using you to get Harry to get the prophecy."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry's dreams about the department." Artemisia gasped out, suddenly feeling dizzy. She latched onto Sirius's arms as the room started spinning. "Kay took me through the whole department. I know everything that is going on in there. There's nothing else there he can truly use." "Most of the projects have no real use at least that we've found so far. The rest of them, you have to understand, us Unspeakables don't understand their possible uses." She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. It didn't help but she plunged on. "Umbridge was taking Harry and Hermione into the forest. I don't know the whole of the situation but Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were trying to catch up with them. I told them not to leave the grounds but….."

"We've got to get to the Ministry." Remus announced.

"I'll go with."

"You'll go back to school."

"Severus, shut up." Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I'm the only one of you who knows the department." She announced. She made the mistake of letting go of Sirius in an attempt to stress her point. The room spun and there was a pattern of bright lights before darkness descended.

Sirius caught Artemisia as she crumpled towards the floor. His eyes widened. She was incredibly pale. Everyone in the room seemed frozen before they sprung into action. Sirius felt torn before staying with her or going to help Harry.

Severus moved next to him. "Go, I'll take care of her."

Sirius stared at the man who he had always disliked then down at the female in his arms. She meant the world to him and he didn't want to leave her. Another part of his head screamed that Harry needed him. He met the black emotionless eyes of Severus. Artemisia trusted him, but…..

"Padfoot, are you coming?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. If one hair on her head….."

"No, need for threats, Black." Severus shook his head. He carried the unconscious young woman to her room upstairs. Mrs. Weasley trailed behind him. "I'm surprised you didn't go, Molly."

"I wonder what's wrong with her."

Severus met the brown eyes of the woman next to him. "You don't think that she hurt herself apparating while she was upset?" He couldn't bear to think that something could be wrong with this woman who was so much more than a simple friend.

"Well, I'll run a quick check on her." She replied soothingly. "It could just be all of this excitement."

Severus tried to tell himself that was all it was, but his mind kept pointing out all the other times when Arty had more stress than this heaped on her. A light chuckle broke into his thoughts. "What?"

"I'd say that she is perfectly fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled largely. "Just perfect indeed."

Artemisia woke up in her familiar room at Twelve Grimmauld Place. She let out a sigh and climbed out of bed. A wave of nausea hit her and she made a run for the lavatory. She emptied her stomach's contents and sat on the floor waiting for the room to stop spinning. She wondered absently about what could be wrong with her.

There was a light knock on the door of the bedroom, before the door crept open. She saw Mrs. Weasley approach the bed then turn in her direction. She smiled down at the blonde. "I felt the same way with Charlie. Had barely a problem with Bill."

Her eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach. "I'm…" Artemisia trailed off a goofy smile making its way across her face. "Oh, wait until I tell Sirius." She grinned as she climbed to her feet missing the look on Mrs. Weasley's face at the words. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a few hours." The motion she made as she twisted her hands together caught the blonde's attention. Something was wrong. She just knew that something was wrong. "Perhaps, you should go to sleep for the night and in the morning…"

"Mrs. Weasley?" She hated the panic that entered her tone.

"Please call me, Molly, dear."

"Molly, then." Panic still laced her tone. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't meet her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I'll get Remus." She rushed out of the room.

Artemisia hedged unsure if she should follow her or stay where she are. She moved into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Her heart was beating frantically. There was something wrong. Why was Mrs. Weasley going to get Remus? Shouldn't it be Sirius that she was going to get? Why had she been avoiding her eyes? Her mind shouted out an answer but she refused to give it any attention. What was taking so long? It seems like hours, when it has only been seconds or at most a minute since she had disappeared.

It wasn't Remus alone, who entered the room. Severus and Tonks were there as well. She bit her lip as she looked at Remus. His eyes held a sadness that was too deep to comprehend before he looked away. Artemisia looked towards Severus. Just as Mrs. Weasley had, he avoided her eyes. She looked then at Tonks. She met her eyes with sadness, one that wasn't as deep as Remus but just as heartbreaking.

"What's going on?" Artemisia stood up and willed them to meet her eyes. Slowly they did. Not one word needed to be spoken. She shook her head in denial. "No, no. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Arty." Severus's voice was rough with the hurt he was feeling for her. He put his hand on her arm.

"Tell me, dammit, that I'm wrong." She wrenched away from him and grabbed Remus's arm. "Tell me I'm wrong. This can't happen to me. I can't take this, too." His eyes met hers as tears fall unheeded from her eyes. "Haven't I had enough to deal with? I can't take loosing him again." He pulled the blonde into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_Now leave a review!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

_We're getting very close to the end of this story, those of you who've stuck around all this time, thank you. To those who've only now joined us, welcome and to those that have taken the time to review, you've helped me stick with this even when my mind might have been else where, so you deserve special thanks._

Chapter Thirty-Seven

It was a few weeks later before Artemisia got the nerve to ask for details. She had decided not to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had returned to it as Headmaster and he accepted her decision. She hadn't even thought to go to the department. The fact that he had been killed there was too hard for her to face.

Remus found her in the parlour that she had once sat in with Lily, playing with Harry, as everyone else helped Sirius move into the cottage. It was here that he had asked her to marry him. It was this room that he had decorated almost entirely with mistletoe. It was here that they had cuddled and talked about their future together, a future that had been stolen from them more times than she could count.

"We told Harry's aunt and uncle how it was to be." He told her quietly as she flipped through her album from Shawny.

She nodded without looking up. "Teddy is going to be here as soon as he gets his things packed."

"I feel bad that your father…"

"Is in Azkaban?' Artemisia asked, finally looking up at him. "Don't be. I'm glad he's there, even if it might not be for long." She shook her head then stood up. "I've spoken to Dumbledore. He said that Harry can come to stay with me for a few weeks, so I can tell him everything. Narcissa Malfoy will take Teddy for the time. I'm not going to push my brother, no matter how much good I see in him." She looked down at her hands. She had sworn Molly to secrecy about the baby. Only she and Laelia knew of her pregnancy. "Remus, I need to know." He met her gaze startled. "I have to know."

"Arty, I don't know if I can tell you."

"If not for me then tell me so I'll know what to tell our child when the time comes." His eyes widened as he stared at her. "I'm pregnant."

The two sat in the parlour. It seemed to take forever before he began to speak. When he finished she stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry, Arty, but there was no way we could save him. Harry tried to jump in after him but I had to stop him."

"Did Bellatrix's spell hit him?" Artemisia asked when she can finally speak.

"What?"

"Did the spell hit him or did he just fall through the veil?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "It hit him."

"It was red, not green?" She said, excitement hitting her tone, causing him to look at her as if her pregnancy has made her crazy. "Tell me you wonderful werewolf you!" She had come to her feet somewhere in her impatience.

"Calm down, Arty. This can't be good for the baby."

"Baby?" Her brother stood in the doorway of the parlour and stared first at her and then at Remus. "Missy, what the hell is going on here?"

"Calm down, Teddy." She ordered him with a glare. "This is my home and I will not be spoken to like that. You better remember that I'm your guardian until you're of age and you have no right to question what I do."

Teddy looked a bit stunned. "But…"

"No, buts. Remus is a friend of mine and he is more than welcome in my home. You'll just have to deal with it." Artemisia looked at the man, who was still looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. "I've got to show Teddy around the house, but we're not done with this conversation." She left the room and led Teddy to his room. It was the room that would have been Sirius if he hadn't proposed.

"Tell me you're not pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Teddy, but I am."

"It's not his, is it?"

"That's none of your business but no, Remus isn't the father." She paused. "Sirius Black is."

"That's not a very funny joke, Missy."

"Who's joking?" She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Come and sit down. I have a long story to tell you."

A few hours later, Artemisia was finished with her story and answering Teddy's numerous questions. She gave him a quick tour of the house and the garden before returning to the parlour. Remus had left but he wrote her a note promising his return a few days later, it was time for the full moon. She sighed in exasperation, but know that there was little she could do about it

The next day, Artemisia went to the department. She had to get the folder for her project and she needed to talk to Kay. When she got to the Ministry, Artemisia was surprised by the security. She paused by the fountain as usual. There was little that could be seen from the damage that had been done.

"Arty!" She turned to find Mr. Weasley or Arthur as she'd been asked to call him bearing down on her.

"Hello, Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"I'm surprised that you've decided to return already." He smiled at her. "I never thanked you." She looked at him in question. "That time you stepped in between me and Malfoy. I didn't realise it was you until just now."

"It was really James that put a stop to it." She smiled at the memory.

"Have you spoken to Harry?"

Artemisia shook her head. "Do you think that I might be able to have Ron stay with me as well as Harry? It's going to be a lot for him to take in. I mean I was one of his mother's best friends and am his godmother, yet, to everyone else I'm only two years older than him."

"I'm sure that Molly won't have a problem with that. Why don't you come to the house and we'll see about having Hermione join you as well."

"That would be wonderful."

A week later, she still hadn't been able to talk to Remus about the colour of the spell that hit Sirius, but just the thought that she might be right had her practically on cloud nine. Teddy had just left for his visit with Draco and his mother. She was in the kitchen waiting for Harry to arrive with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Laelia and the twins had offered their support in the matter. They had even asked to be there with her. She had said no but now she was questioning her sanity in doing this alone. Of course, a few Order members would be nearby but they didn't quite understand everything either.

"Knock, knock." Remus stood in her doorway. "Not here yet?"

"Any minute." She absently twisted the stem of the flower that she had taken from the vase on the counter. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Arty, this can't be good for you." He moved into the room. "Sirius is dead. You have to accept that and move on with your life."

"Move on?" She dropped the daisy and stared at him in shock. "I don't think you know what you're talking about, Remus. I can't just 'move on'. He was," she shook her head at the use of the past tense; "he is my life."

"Will you listen to yourself, Arty? You are pregnant."

"With his child." She saw him blanch and her eyes widened. "Oh, god, Remus. Please tell me that you don't still have feelings for me." She stared at him in shock. "How? With everything that's happened?"

"You're not the easiest female to get over. I'm just one of many that you've left in the dust behind you." He let out a sigh. "It's because I still have feelings for you that I can't bear to see you throw your life away because of some dream that Sirius is still alive."

"It isn't a dream, Remus." She jumped off the stool she had been sitting on. "I know he's still alive. I can feel it."

"Stop it, Arty. This won't do any good for you or Harry."

"Remus, I'm asking you to trust me. I know that it is far fetched but trust me. I know that department inside and out. I know every project in those rooms and all I'm asking is for you to tell me if the spell was red or green. It's an easy question, Remus. I know you. I shared your secret with Sirius, James, and Peter, throughout seventh year. I was there for you when Sirius told Sev where to find you during the full moon. You told me that I helped you through that. Now, I'm asking you a simple question. One that could possibly change what everyone thinks happened that night. Now answer me, dammit."

"It was red."

Artemisia flipped around to see a group of shocked people and a serious looking Harry. "Red, you're sure? It was red?"

Harry nodded. "I can see it clearly every time I close my eyes."

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked looking at the blonde with worry.

"From you telling Arty that it wasn't good for her or Harry." Hermione replied looking at her in question.

"I might as well tell you, what happened this summer. I was going to wait but I think you want to know." Harry nodded. "Do you mind if we talk privately?" Remus ushered the group out of the room, leaving Artemisia alone with Harry. The two were quiet for a bit while she made tea. She sat down on a stool and gestured him to another. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about why you said that about my parents?"

She debated on how to answer him then let out a sigh. "I was there."

His eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"This summer, Dumbledore sent me back in time. I don't know exactly how it worked but one moment I was outside of Hogwarts in 1995 and the next, I was walking into Hogwarts of 1977." She smiled at him. "I was positive when I first looked at the castle that it was some joke that he was having at my expense." Harry smiled at that. "So, I opened up the door and saw four boys, who I had never seen at Hogwarts. It was then that I knew it had worked."

"Was it my dad, Sirius, and Remus?"

She nodded. "Peter, too." Artemisia patted his hand when he made a disgruntled noise at the name. "I was to present myself as a transfer from an American school under the name, Fiona Wyndham. Within moments of introducing myself, Sirius gave me a nickname."

"What was it?"

"Fifi."She made a face and he laughed. "I wasn't worried though. I was certain that I'd be sorted into Ravenclaw. Could you imagine the way I felt when I was put in Gryffindor and had to keep that nickname?" This got laughter to bubble out of Harry. "I made myself promise not to get involved with anyone, to stay aloof, but when I sat down I made friends with a girl, who became my best friend."

"Who was that?" Harry leaned towards her.

"Your mum." She smiled at the memories. "Lily was a wonderful person. I see a lot of her in you." He looked at her in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. You do look almost exactly like James, but it's your mother that you take after in many ways. Of course, this habit of yours to try and take care of all those around you is James."

"If you liked it there, why did you leave?"

"Oh, Harry, I didn't want to." She let out a sigh. "While at Hogwarts, I fell in love with a wonderful man. I didn't want to leave, so I didn't." He opened his mouth, but Artemisia waved her hand to stop him from interrupting. "I had it all planned out for myself. I had hidden in the bottom of my trunk, enough money to get myself settled. I bought this house." She motioned around them. "I also got a job as an Unspeakable." Her heart twisted. "There was nothing in the department but that prophecy."

Harry looked up in shock. "You knew about the prophecy." She nodded. "How? I thought only Dumbledore knew."

"Dumbledore and the Unspeakable that gathered the prophecy from him."

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"If you weren't coming back, then how did you get here?"

_Please leave a review!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"I'm sure you saw the newspaper article when the Death Eaters escaped." He nodded. "I worked in the department at the same time that Augustus Rookwood was there, spying." He looked at her wide eyed. "He was showing interest in the projects I was working in and someone told him about the prophecy. I was placed under suspension to put him." She smiled. "It was about two months after you were born. I came out of the department at the same time as Sirius, Remus, and James. I told them what I was supposed to that I was suspended because I was close to exhaustion." He looked at her as if asking for an explanation. "I worked odd hours as an Unspeakable. Anyway, it was going okay until Sirius suggested he give me a ride home. I was not a fan of his motorcycle."

Harry let out a laugh then sobered. "Sirius was the man you feel in love with. You were going to stay and leave everything behind for him?"

Artemisia nodded. "Anyway, to make a long story short, he announced that either he move in here with me or I would have Aurors watching me constantly. The next day, he moved in with the help of your parents, Remus, Shawny, and Peter."

"Who's Shawny?"

"She was a Gryffindor in our year. Shawny was an Auror with your father." She smiled remembering the woman. "She was a wonderful person." She shook her head loose from the memories. "That evening, when everyone was finished he proposed to me."

"You and Sirius got married?"

"No, I came back here before…."

"How did it happen?"

Artemisia looked at him stricken, unable to think then slowly the words came to her. "Well, it started as a normal day." She smiled. "At least as normal as my day usually went. I got up and stubbed my toe on Sirius's gym bag." This got laughter from Harry. "It was a common occurrence. Anyway, I went to work, then went to Hogwarts to visit a friend."

He looked at her confused. "Only Snape is close to what your age would have been."

"Yes, I was friends with Severus. I still am." She let out a laugh. "Believe me, Sirius and James absolutely hated it. Anyway, I had lunch with Sev and returned to here." She let out a bit of a laugh. "Remus came over to see a plant that I had told him that I was excited about. After he left, I came in here. I made myself a cup of tea." She bit down on her lip for a moment before continuing. "I was taken by surprise by a few Death Eaters." His eyes widened. "They tried to get me to tell them the prophecy. When it became apparent that I wouldn't tell them anything, they were going to kill me. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the next moment, I woke up here, only it was now, not then."

Harry was silent after she finished her story. Artemisia watched him for a moment before telling him the one thing she had yet to mention. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Arty."

"Well, you know how Sirius was your godfather?"

He looked at her in question. "What about it?"

"Have you ever wondered if you had a godmother?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I mean if I did wouldn't she have shown up sooner." Harry paused and his eyes widened. "Unless, she couldn't because she's you."

Artemisia nodded. "That's right. I wanted so bad to change what I knew but I didn't have a chance." She reached over and gave him a hug. "I want more than anything to be part of your life."

"I'd like that." He looked at her for a moment. "Why did you want to know if the light that hit Sirius was red or green?"

"Could I get you to answer a few questions about what happened?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"If it will help you with what has you so excited about the colour of the light."

"If I describe a room, could you tell me if it was the one that you were in with Sirius?" He nodded. "The room is dim and rectangular with a pit sunk into the bottom?"

He stared in surprise. "That's right."

"There's a stone pit in the middle that sinks about twenty feet with stone benches running down the sides. At the bottom of the pit is an arch that looks about ready to fall apart. From the arch hangs a tattered black curtain."

"That's right."

"When you're near the arch, you hear a blended mixture of noises, a hum, almost, of whispers, as though someone is trying to speak to you?"

"That's right." He looked amazed. "How did you know that?"

"It was the project I was working on that the heads of the department were worried that Rookwood would use the arch in someway."

"What's important about the colour of the light if he fell into it?"

"Harry, what spell comes in a green light?"

"The killing curse." He answered without hesitation.

"What spell comes in a red light?"

"A stunning spell."

"Was that the spell that Bellatrix used on Sirius?" He nodded and she jumped off her stool.

Artemisia flung her arms around the boy. "Harry, I have to go. Remus is in the parlour with everyone else. Tell him I had to go to the Ministry and do something quickly." She kissed his cheek. "I'll explain later."

When she arrived at the department, Artemisia rushed to Kay's office. She looked up as she swung open the door. "What can I do for you, Arty?"

"Remember what I spoke to you about the other day? About the chance that…." The blonde paused and she nodded in understanding. "Is everything ready?"

"The door will be there and only you can open it."

"I owe you, Kay."

"Just get those papers in and will call it even."

Artemisia practically ran back through the rooms until she entered the entry. Once there the floor spun about her. She waited impatiently for it to stop. She entered the room that had once been her haven and cast a sealing charm on the door. The less people aware of what she was doing, the better. She stumbled as she hurried down the stairs and paused to catch her breath. She pulled herself up onto the dais. The steps up to the arch seemed to be a waste of time and for once, time was important to her.

If she was right, Sirius would have been knocked out from Bellatrix's spell. She hoped that he remained unconscious and unable to wander in the wrong direction. If he moved, Artemisia wasn't sure if she would be able to find him. The furthest that she had gone into the veil has been about three metres.

She paused in front of the arch and reached a hand out to rub gently over the stones. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the veil. An intense wave of frostiness hit her and she stood still, shivering. What she saw was what a person would see on a seriously foggy night, nothing but greyness. Artemisia took a deep breath and a step forwards, then another. She continued moving cautiously, counting her steps. According to Remus, he had simply fallen. On the sixth step, something grabbed her leg and she stumbled to her knees, letting out a shriek. This had never happened before.

Her hand went to whatever was grasping her ankle and found a hand. She tugged the hand off of her and followed the arm to the body. She pulled her wand from her pocket. "_Lumos_." Nothing happened. She let out a sigh. She had forgotten something that she had learned on her earlier trips through the veil. Magic had no affect. She heaved a sigh and tugged at the person. She could hear their deep breathing. It had to be him. She was certain that it could only be him. She tugged at his shirt.

He muttered and turned from her. "Five more minutes."

"No, Sirius." Artemisia smiled at the sound of his voice, tears of relief filling her eyes. "It's time to get up or I'll leave without saying goodbye." It was what she used to tease him with.

"Arty?" She felt him sit up. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Right here." She grabbed his hand. "Let get out of here." The iciness of this place had been what made her cautious in entering it. Now, she had another reason to worry about Sirius. He had been in the veil far longer than she had tried.

"I'm freezing." He muttered as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Artemisia slipped her arms around him to help him keep his balance. He slumped against her.

"Sirius!"

"What?" He asks, groggily.

"I need your help to get us out of here."

"I'm trying, Arty. I just want to sleep a bit longer."

"Sirius, we have to get out of here. It isn't good for you."

"Come on, we can cuddle for a bit."

"Sirius, if it isn't good for you, it isn't good for the baby."

"Baby?" His weight lifted a bit. "But the baby…."

"Not that baby, a different one. I've been pregnant since the Easter holiday. Now, let's get a move on." She tugged him forwards. Her eyes began to grow heavy when the two stumbled and fell over. She grabbed Sirius as they rolled into the room that she had entered the veil from. Artemisia drew a sigh of relief and snuggled next to him. She frowned at how cool he felt. She moved to her feet and pulled out her wand. She levitated him into the room that Kay had ready for them. It was a small room with not much other than a large bed. Artemisia let her spell go and he fell gently on the bed. After piling blankets on top of him, she climbed into the bed beside him and hoped that when she awoke that he would be warmer.

Artemisia let out a yawn as she snuggled into the arms that held her. She opened her eyes slowly to find Sirius smiling at her. "Sirius?" He looked at her in question as she buried her head in his chest. "I was so scared that I lost you."

"What happened, Arty?" She pulled away from him, unsure how to answer. "Where are we?"

"In the Department of Mysteries." She answered quietly.

"Bellatrix?"

"She got away with Voldemort. Everyone thinks you died."

He sat up quickly. "Then how did I get here with you and why haven't you told anyone."

"Relax." She pushed him back down. "I just got you out of the veil."

"That arch? I fell through it?" She nodded. "What is it?"

"Most of the department think it's a veil between life and death."

He looked at her in shock. "Then how did you get me out of it?" His eyes narrowed in anger. "You risked your life trying to save me, what if something went wrong?"

"You would have done the same thing. Besides, everyone is wrong. The veil deals with time. I'm just not sure how. I've gone into it before."

"Bloody hell, Arty. You don't know what's in there. You could have gotten hurt or lost in there and no one would be able to help you."

"Sirius, it's part of my job to do things that others can't or won't." She sighed as she moved to stand up. "I can't just stop taking risks because I don't know what will happen. Everyday is full of dangers we don't see. Our whole lives are nothing more than chance, so why is it wrong that I don't worry about what could happen instead of what will happen if I'm right on a project." She started to pace. "Look at you. You spent weeks in the veil with barely an indication that you were hit with a stunning spell with the force that Bellatrix's hit you. With more research, who knows what good will come of the veil." She paused in her tirade to look at Sirius. His look was full of amusement. Artemisia felt a bit of a flush as she thought of how silly she was being with trying to get her point across. "Don't look at me like that, Sirius Black." She said as he continued to grin. "I can have a little speech about my work. I've seen you at your worst."

"Oh, really?" She raised a brow at him and he moved across the room towards her. "I suppose that you have." He admitted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does that mean you've also seem me at my best?"

"I've seen that too." She smiled at him as he lifted her chin with one hand.

"I love you, Arty." He whispered before his lips touched hers. He licked her lips before she opened for him. Artemisia tightened her grip on his waist as she lean forwards to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her and looked into her dark green eyes for a while. "So, how do we get out of the Ministry?"

She blinked in surprise, then thought about the plans that she'd made. "You're not going to be happy with this, but it's the only way to keep anyone from seeing you."

_Please leave a review!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

He frowned. "What are you going to do, Arty?"

"I need you to change into your Animagus form."

Sirius looked at her as though she had suddenly announced to him that she'd decided to join Voldemort after all. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't be able to put it all together?" With a shake of her head, she continued. "The fact that when I first came to Grimmauld Place that there was a dog, but ever since the first time you showed up, which would be after I was given that draft by Mrs. Weasley, it disappeared. Or maybe how hard James and Remus laughed every time I made a remark about how I should have gotten a dog instead of having you live with me. I can come up with a dozen more reasons I used to figure it out or you can simply do as I say and we can get to Harry quicker."

He looked at her in suspicion. "Where is Harry?"

"At home, of course, with a number of Order members, including Remus." He relaxed and Artemisia tried not to let her irritation out. "Now, change."

"Okay, okay." He replied before turning into the large bear-like dog that she had seen in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place over a year ago.

"Come along, now." She said opening the door. He barked at her before heading out the door. Artemisia walked into the room that housed the veil. They moved through it quickly. She checked her watch and let out a sigh. There shouldn't be as many Unspeakables in the department as when she came in. She unlock the door to the entry and opened it, ushering Sirius in front of her into the room with it's eerie blue glow on the rounded walls. She shut her door and absently pet his fur as they waited for the spinning to stop.

Artemisia opened the door to the bright sparkling light of the room that had once been where her desk was located. Now, she had her own office. Sirius entered the room his head moving as he tried to take in all of the clocks, bookcases, and desks in the room. She knew the minute he saw the towering crystal bell-jar at the far end of the room. She cleared her throat and the few Unspeakables in the room clear out. Boy, she loved the power of her new position. "Do you trust me, Sirius?" He let out a bark in answer. "Well, here we go." Artemisia pushed him towards the bell jar and into the stream of the sparkling current. She watched as Sirius went from a full grown dog to a puppy and she pulled out her wand. She leveled it at the current. "Finite." She murmured and the current stops. Artemisia reached into it and removed the puppy that was Sirius. He whimpered. "Don't worry as soon as we are home, we'll give you a draft of the Ageing Potion." She promised picking him up. She let out a snicker as she thought of what everyone was going to think when she brought home a puppy. "One more stop before we leave the Ministry." Artemisia headed to Kay's office and gave a sharp knock hoping that she hasn't gone home for the day.

She opened the door. "I was wondering if I'd hear from you before I left. Well?" She questioned looking about the room behind the blonde with a frown. She saw the puppy in her arms. "How sweet. Where did he come from?"

"Let's not get into that." Artemisia replied. "Could you forget everything that has transpired between us about?"

"Absolutely. I'll expect you back to work on Monday."

"Thanks, Kay." She smiled as she shut the door. "One day, I'll have to sneak you in here so you can see my new office." She went back through the department, saying good-byes to several people. She entered hall to see the elevator door open. "Hold the lift, please!" Artemisia called out. She got into the lift to find Fudge and Percy Weasley.

"Miss Nott, isn't it?" Fudge said as the door closed. "It is a shame about your father."

"I don't see how you could say that, Minister." She replied sweetly as Sirius let out a growl. "My father is a Death Eater. He made his decision to support Voldemort during the first war. It was his decision to support the notion that pureblooded wizarding families were better than the rest. I feel ashamed that I share his bloodlines, but I am thankful that my mother was as open-minded as she was, even if it got her killed in the end."

Fudge gapped at her. "That is quite an accusation to make against your father."

"I was six years old when he pushed her down the stairs in front of both me and my brother. They may have seemed the happy couple but it just shows you that not all things are as right as they first appear." She said, staring straight into Percy's eyes. "I asked my father if he killed and he admitted to it. He said she was trying to corrupt my brother and myself about how equal people in the wizarding world are and should be treated. I simply hope that I've made Teddy see that."

Fudge cleared his throat as the doors open. "Continue on your way, Weasley. I have a few things I must do on my own."

Artemisia waited for the lift's doors to close before turning to Percy. "Are you ready to admit you were wrong?"

He turned and gapped. "I don't know who you think you are." He began, but she cut him off.

"I'll tell you who I am." She snapped and his eyes widened in surprise. "I happen to be the daughter of a Death Eater. In the last year, I've gone through more shit than a person should. I've had much come to me and I've lost more than I can stand to think of, but when I left my family I had a damn good reason for it."

"My leaving my family is none of your business."

"What's wrong, Percy? Did you just realise that you left without a good reason. I left because my father was trying to run my life. He had it all planned out for me, who I was going to marry, what I was going to do with my life, and where my loyalty would go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Easy. My father wanted me to marry Marcus Flint." There was a twinge of disbelief on his face. "It was decided not long after I was born. It's the way with pure bloods like us." His eyes widened. "My choice to become an Unspeakable fell right into the plan, because then I could help Voldemort." There was another twinge at the name. "After all, what was it that Avery said that night at my family's home? Oh, yes, no one would believe something so sweet and innocent would be working for the Dark Lord."

"You didn't?"

"No, I ran." She replied. "You have a great family, Percy. I certainly didn't. Why don't you think about that? I had a reason to run. Did you?" Artemisia asked before she walked off the lift.

"Wait." He called out. "What good would it be to go back? They would never forgive me."

"You have a real family, not the farce I was raised with. Give it a try. It can't hurt anymore than it does now." She said before leaving him standing there.

Artemisia apparated into her kitchen. "You'll have to wait for me to get a hold of Severus." She murmured as the puppy Sirius growled at her feet. "I'm sorry, but I'm working from the cuff here." She announced in exasperation.

"Who are you talking to, Arty?" Tonks asked from the doorway.

"They say that talking to one's self is a sign of insanity." One of the twin's remarked, before she saw that it's Fred.

"I'm not talking to myself."

It was than that Laelia saw Sirius. "Oh, what a cute puppy." She crowed as she snatched him off the ground. He whimpered and Artemisia tried not to laugh too hard. "Could you watch him for a bit? I need to find Severus for a favour."

"Not a problem." She smiled as she cuddled the puppy.

She paused as she move pass her friend. "Enjoy it while you can." She muttered and Laelia laughed thinking she had meant her.

Artemisia walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts. She had owled Severus when she had first got to the Ministry. He had sent an owl that promised that he would wait at the school for her. She just hoped that he hadn't given up on her and left. She wasn't sure if he still lived at the same place or not. She entered the empty potions classroom and looked towards the office that has no light glowing from behind it.

She found it rather eerie in the dungeons by herself. A hand gripped her arm. She let out a shriek and spun herself around, pulling out her wand. Severus put his hands up in mock surrender as his low chuckling filled the room.

"Did you ask me to meet you here so you could finally fulfil Black's deepest wish while we were in school?" He asked dryly. "Of course, I don't think the desire changed all that much even after leaving Hogwarts."

"Don't be an ass, Sev." Artemisia replied sticking her wand back into her pocket.

"Shouldn't you be with your godson at the moment?" He ignored her remark. "I would think that you would want to explain everything to Potter."

"I've already told Harry about what happened this summer. There's still lots to talk about, but there's something I need to do before that." She sat down on one of the tabletops and Severus muttered about this. "I need your help."

He swung back around to her, his dark eyes wide with worry. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." She hedged. "I need an ageing draft."

"An ageing draft?" He repeated looking at her as though she had just told him that she knew why Dumbledore's eyes always sparkled and it all had to do with muggle drugs.

"Yes, to age someone about," She frowned and try to calculate the correct years that had been taken from Sirius in the bell jar, "twenty years." She guessed when she couldn't compute it to be an exact number.

"Do you want it for yourself?" He questioned, tenting his fingers before him. It was a thing she had seen him do many times when he wanted to talk her out of something but wanted to hear her reasoning first.

"No." Artemisia shook her head. "You can't take an ageing potion when you're pregnant." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're what?" His voice echoed through the empty classroom.

"You heard me." She replied nonchalantly. Sirius was alive and knew, so she felt secure in telling everyone now.

"Is it…?"

"Yes, the baby's Sirius's." She rolled her eyes. "You don't think I was sleeping around, did you?" She let out a laugh as she thought of what Teddy had accused her of and how Severus would react to it. She decided to tell him. "Teddy thought Remus was the father."

"Lupin? Why would he think that Lupin was the father?" The look of horror on his face was too much for her. Laughter bubbled out of her as his eyes narrowed. "You are a horrible person, Miss Nott."

"I'm Miss Nott again?" She pulled herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around her friend as she would with all the other males that were her friends. "I just can't help but tease you, Sev. You're so stuffy." Artemisia shook her head. "Now, can I have the potion?"

"I suppose that I could give it to you." He shifted through the cabinets in the classroom. "I don't think I want to know what you are going to do with this ageing draft."

"Probably not." She agreed. "You might not give it to me."

Are you really pregnant?" He asked as he followed her through the halls.

"Yeah." Artemisia smiled at the thought of having a little boy who looked like his father or maybe a little girl with her hair and his eyes.

"I wish you luck, Arty."

"Thank you, Sev."

_Please leave a review!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Chapter Forty

Artemisia entered her home and smiled at all the people assembled in her parlour. She gathered the puppy that was Sirius into her arms. "Okay, buddy. Let's see if we can get you back to normal or at least as close to normal as you've ever been." He let out a bark that let her know that he wasn't amused. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised to no one in particular. She entered the kitchen and sat him down on the floor. After searching through the cabinets for a while, she sat a bowl down before him and poured the draft that Severus had given her into it. "Drink up." When Sirius didn't move, an exasperated sigh escaped her. "It's only an ageing draft."

He moved cautiously towards it and lapped it up quickly. She watched as he transformed into the same bearlike dog that had been in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place when she first arrived there. Without a conscious thought, Artemisia knelt before him and threw her arms around him. The fur under her arms changed to skin and clothe and arms wrapped around her pulling her close. His chest rumbled as he spoke. "Well, did it work?" She opened her eyes and raised her head and blinked. "Fifi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She bit her lip as she tried to come up with an explanation. It was Sirius before her but he was…. She had no other word for it, different. Artemisia hadn't come up with the wrong amount of ageing draft, because he wasn't the young man he had been when she first met him in the past. Nor was he the way that he had been when she had been forced to leave him in the past. He was definitely not the ragged looking man that Artemisia had first met. Then it came to her, why he was different. He was the right age but he no longer has the extra years that spending twelve years in Azkaban had put on him. "You have to see for yourself." She announced. She pulled him out of the kitchen to a mirror in the entryway. "Well?"

"I don't know what to say." He let out a laugh. "The look on your face scared me. I thought you made me old or something." Artemisia gave him a playful shove.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." Sirius smiled before pulling her close. He continued smiling down at her as his lips touched hers. Her fingers curled into his hair as the kiss deepened. A loud exclamation from the hall made them pull away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Artemisia turned around to see a shocked looking Tonks.

"Why, darling cousin, what did it look like I was doing?" Sirius drew as he put his arm around the blonde. "I was trying to snog my lovely fiancée."

"Sirius!" She shrieked and Artemisia grimaced at the commotion that came from the parlour.

Everyone seemed to file out into the hall at the same time. They all seemed to share the same shocked look. She looked at Sirius then back at them. "Well, the most interesting thing happened when I went to the Ministry today."

He let out a bark of laughter. "I think we should go into the parlour and Arty will tell everyone what happened. I'm still a little confused. I don't know what exactly happened."

"Is that okay with everyone?" She asked as she linked eyes with a joyful looking Harry. Artemisia smiled at him. She took a few steps away from Sirius towards the parlour that everyone was going back into. A hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up the arm to met those green eyes that reminded her so much of her temporary best friend that she missed so much more than she could have possibly imagined. "Harry?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

She nodded and the two waited until Sirius, the last of the group, entered the parlour. "What do you want, sweetie?"

"I wanted to say thank you." Her eyes widened in question. "Not just for bringing Sirius back to life but for all that you've said about my mother." He turned to leave.

"Harry." He stopped and turned back to her. "One, I didn't bring him back to life. I'll explain in there. Two, though I admit that part of me wanted to take that pain away if it was possible, most of me just wanted him back for me." His eyes widened. "And your mother was my closest friend while in the past. I hope that there are many times in the future that we'll talk about her." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's get in there, so I can satisfy everyone's curiosity." She entered the room to a barrage of questions. "Quiet!" Artemisia ordered loudly. "Now, I understand that everyone believed that Sirius was dead when he fell through that arch in the Department of Mysteries." There was nodding and murmurs of agreement. "What you didn't know was that the arch that he fell into was a project that I had been working on when I was in the past last summer. It isn't as sinister as it seemed. As Harry told me when he got here this morning, Sirius was hit by a stunning spell. The way that the arch works put Sirius into a comatose like state that actually saved his life until I got a chance to go into it. After a few hours of sleep and being warmed up, I had Sirius transfigure himself into his Animagus form. I used another project in the department to turn him from a full-grown dog to a puppy. Then I walked out of the Ministry with him." She shrugged as she thought of the conversation with Percy. "I brought him here. I had Severus meet me at the school to get an ageing draft and well, I suppose the rest is rather obvious."

For the next few days, she barely spent any time with Sirius. Everyone from the Order came and went through her house and nothing was mentioned of Artemisia, except of how she had saved him. She avoided stepping into the limelight and let Sirius spend time with Harry and Remus.

She sought out some peace in the only part of her house that didn't seem overfilled with people, her greenhouse. She pulled out a few pots and started filling them with soil to transplant a couple plants that had become too large for their pots. She knew she should be happier, since Sirius was not only alive but in the house that had once been their home, but the only time she saw him is when she woke up in the morning to find him wrapped around her.

"You were right. I wouldn't have given you the potion." The words came from the door in the dry tone that only one of her closest friends could achieve.

"Hello, Sev. What brings you to my greenhouse?" She chuckled.

"I came to see if he was really back and was surprised to find that the mum-to-be was no where to be seen." He entered the room leaving the door open. "How are you doing?"

Artemisia shrugged. This was another sore spot for her. Sirius didn't remember anything from before waking up next to her in the Ministry. She wasn't sure how to tell him about the baby. Remus hasn't mentioned it, but, then again, he was overjoyed at having one of his best friends back and she was the last thing on his mind. It shouldn't surprise her that Severus would mention it. "Fine, as long as I avoid my tea." He chuckles at this as he sits down on a nearby stool.

_Another view…._

Hermione frowned as Professor Snape paused in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room. Harry had mentioned that Arty was friends with the professor but Hermione couldn't understand how that was possible. She could accept that the Head Girl that she had come to know over the last year went back in time. She could accept that Arty was placed in Gryffindor and befriended Harry's parents well enough for them to name her godmother to their son. She could even accept that there was something between Sirius and Arty that traced back to the time spent in the past. She could not accept no matter how hard she tried that the brave girl she knew could have possibly befriend their potions master, even if he had been just another student at the time.

When Snape disappeared back into the hall without drawing any attention to himself, Hermione frowned and excused herself from the group. She followed Snape into the kitchen and watched as he opened a door that she had always wondered what was behind it. She had meant to ask Arty but with everything else there hadn't been time and she didn't feel right poking around Arty's house on her own, though Ron seemed not to share her concern.

Snape's words drifted through the kitchen as he stood in the doorway. "You were right. I wouldn't have given you the potion." Hermione frowned at this as laughter came from whoever was behind the door.

"Hello, Sev." It wasn't hard for her to recognise Arty's voice. "What brings you to my greenhouse?" Hermione smiled. That answered her question as to what was behind the door as well as her question about the truth behind their friendship.

"I came to see if he was really back and was surprised to find that the mum-to-be was no where to be seen." Hermione's eyes widened at his words and ducked closer to the door as Snape disappeared further into the greenhouse. "How are you doing?" The caring that underlined his voice was enough to send Hermione's jaw towards the ground.

There was silence before Arty answered. "Fine, as long as I avoid my tea." The sound of Snape's amusement sent Hermione further into shock. "It isn't funny, Sev. How am I going to explain that I'm no longer drinking a tea that I've drank my entire life."

"I don't know, Arty. Perhaps with the truth. That you're pregnant." Hermione's eyes widened further. At a sound from the door, she looked up to see Ron and Harry. She motioned them to keep quiet and continued to listen for a moment. "Don't tell me that Black doesn't know."

"He doesn't remember me telling him and well, I'm not sure what to say to him." Arty's voice is filled with misery. "I mean look at what happened the last time." A viable pain laces these words. "I love him, Sev, but what if something happens again. I can't do that to him."

"Stop worrying. Everything is fine. Isn't that what your healer said when you saw her?"

"Yes, but…"

"So, is it just me that knows?"

"Remus knows but…"

"You should tell him before Lupin lets it slip."

"I suppose."

"Arty!"

At the sound of footsteps, Hermione dashed across the room and pulled the boys into the hall and into the closest empty room. It was a large sunroom that like everything else in the house seemed to mesh the personalities of both Arty and Sirius.

"What were you doing in there?" Ron looked at her confused.

"You won't believe what I heard." She announced in a fashion very unlike her own.

_Back to the kitchen…._

Artemisia followed Severus into the kitchen. "I'll tell him."

"If you don't, I will."

Shock filled her. "What? I mean, why?" She shook her head. "You don't even like Sirius."

"I might not like him, but that doesn't mean that you should be going through this alone or that he shouldn't know."

She stared at him wide eyed unable to say a word.

_Please leave a review!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

_Well here they are the final chapters and the epologue. I should be posting the first chapter of another story shortly if I can concentrate on one of the story ideas that I'm trying to work on, in case anyone is intrested. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter Forty-One

More days passed and she woke up in her room at that time in which it was somewhere in the morning but the sun has yet to show itself. She snuggled closer to Sirius and watched him as he slept. Artemisia had the day off, which meant she didn't have to rush off to the Ministry. Her eyelids grew heavy as she studied him. She moved so her head was on his shoulder and fell back to sleep.

When she awoke again, sunlight was sneaking across the floor from under the bottom of the drapes that she was surprised to see had been drawn. The door opened as she was rubbing sleep from her eyes. Artemisia blinked to find Sirius smiling at her from the doorway.

"It's nice to see that you're up, sleepyhead. I was starting to worry." He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. "I thought you promised not to throw yourself into your work like you did before."

"I haven't." She frowned. "I've been working hours that are considered the norm for the rest of the Ministry. I go in no earlier than eight and leave no later than six-thirty."

He frowned as he sat on the bed next to her. He watched her yawn and concern lined his eyes. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you need to see a healer."

Still sluggish from her extra sleep, Artemisia shook her head at him. "I'm fine. Linda mentioned that I might start feeling a little more sleepy and that if I feel like taking a nap to go ahead." She yawned again and curled up into Sirius's lap. "And I don't need to see Healer Hibbing again until next month. You're not going to rush off and ignore me today are you?" She was just about to drift off asleep when he spoke.

"Why do you have to see a healer next month?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Because I already saw her this month."

"You need to see a healer once a month?" The panic in his voice jolted her out of her sleepiness.

She looked at him in surprise. "Only for a few months more, then it will be once a week."

Sirius was certain that his heart stopped at her words. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, I'll find a way to fix it." Panic laced his voice as he remembered the times in their relationship when he couldn't do something to help Artemisia and how helpless he felt. He was starting to feel that way now.

Laughter spilled out of her. "Sirius, there's nothing to fix. I assure you, it's perfectly natural for a woman to see a healer regularly when she's expecting."

"Expecting what?" He echoed the words she had used on Madame Pomfrey upon her return from the past.

"I don't know, Sirius. What could I be expecting?" She rolled her eyes. Boy, she hoped their child came away with his looks and her brain.

A dazed look fell over him and a goofy grin spread. "A baby. We're going to have a baby." At her nod, he pulled her off the bed and swung her around the room before sitting Artemisia down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, I don't think I should have done that."

"I'm not made of tissue."

"But…"

"Last time, I had been put under two Unforgivables, had my life threatened numerous times, had my memory removed, and been through time-travel. And this time, everything is perfectly normal or so my healer assures me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hours later, Artemisia sat at the desk in her home office and frowned down at the papers in her hands. She tapped her foot as she crossed out another section of the report that she was working on and wrote a question down on the margin. She looked up and marvelled in the silence that was found only in this one room of her house since Sirius had returned and turned back to the report before her, even Severus wouldn't enter her office without express permission.

"Damn!" She exclaimed when a knock at the door startled her and left a large ink stain on the paper over some calculations she had worked on over the last three weeks.

"I brought you some lunch." Sirius announced, ignoring the annoyed look he received as he continued to float the tray towards the small table by the window. "You should pay more attention to your eating habits."

"Sirius." His name came out as a warning. From the time that he originally moved into the cottage with her, he had been told that he was never to enter the room when she was working. Lily had even warned him not to bother Artemisia when she was working on something.

Sirius continued to purposely ignore the warnings he had received and his own instincts of self-preservation as he sat down the food he had brought her. He might have left well enough alone but he knew that she had been in this room since she got up and she hadn't ate very much in the way of breakfast. Now was a good time for her to take a break and eat something.

She crossed the room with all intentions of throttling him. "Sirius." She practically growled as she came to a stop before him.

"Here have some tea." He said, practically shoving a cup under her nose. The familiar smell of her usually favourite blend of rose hips and camomile wafted up from the warm liquid.

Artemisia turned an unusual shade of green before turning and sprinting out of the room. Sirius trailed quickly behind her. Both were unaware of the sight they made as a few of the cottage's temporary residents stopped to wonder at the odd sight. She entered the closest lavatory, slamming the door behind her. Sirius entered to the sound of retching and for a moment stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"Get. Away. From. Me." The words came gritted out as Artemisia pushed him back out into the hall. "And take that damn tea with you." She slammed the door.

He might have continued staring at the door with a look of utter confusion on his face if not for Remus coming and leading him away.

"She'll be fine."

"But she..."

"She'll be fine."

"Like you know anything about pregnant women." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"About as much as you." Remus replied. "Congratulations."

After he found out about the baby, Sirius barely let Artemisia out of his sight and took pains in gaining everyone's attention at dinner to announce her or in his words their pregnancy, despite the fact that most had gathered that she was after the incident that afternoon. It was a few weeks later that he underwent another change in attitude. Suddenly she would catch him looking towards her with sadness in his eyes. She finally cornered him after a week of him avoiding her.

"Alright, Sirius, out with it."

"Fifi, I've been so happy about the baby." When her brow arches, he announced. "I still am. It's just I didn't realise what this meant. I can't do any of the things I want to."

She frowned in confusion. She hoped this didn't have anything with him being stuck inside the house. "What do you want to do?" Artemisia asked cautiously.

"I want to go with you for your appointment tomorrow. I want to be there with you when you give birth. Most of all, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled. "I want that too, Sirius. And maybe you can't do it now, but one day, you will. I know it." But they didn't and he knew she was saying this because she didn't want to make him upset anymore than he already was.

He pulled her into his arms and into a nearby chair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he rested his chin on her head. "We'll find a way." She vowed. She blinked away the tears that filled her eyes. She wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him.

"We better."

The next morning, the Order received the news that everyone had been dreading. The Death Eaters that had been placed in Azkaban after the battle in the Department of Mysteries have escaped. There was one thing that Artemisia still kept secret from Sirius and now, he continually tried to get it from her. That was who was with Rookwood when she was forced to return from the past. She refused to let him know that it was his cousin and the man he had once called his friend.

"Why won't you tell him?" Severus asked as the two found a quiet moment in her greenhouse. She hadn't told anyone but Dumbledore and Laelia and refused to tell anyone else. "Whoever it was doesn't deserve protection from you."

"I'm not protecting them." Artemisia snapped throwing down the watering can she had been using. When her memory returned she had found that she wanted one thing so bad that she could practically taste it and that was revenge on those that took what her life could have been from her. And somewhere in the back of her mind, Artemisia had started to form a plan to get that revenge. If any of the Order members or anyone else learned of these plans they would try to stop her but she had put them into motion, just that morning with an owl. It was too late now for help and the last thing she wanted was interference.

Using an owl was so much better than anything a muggle had. You didn't even need to know where a person was. All you needed was the name of the person you wanted to contact and a quick bird and Artemisia had both.

As though her current thoughts had summoned it, her owl, Atalanta, swooped in through the open kitchen window and dropped the letter on the table before her. Severus looked intrigued but she smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, Sev, department business."

Artemisia took the letter to her office. The only part of the house that held nothing of Sirius's, other than his pictures had ever found a place. In a way that kept her mind focused and kept her from feeling a bit guilty. She opened the letter and smile down at its message.

_I don't know who you are, but the woman you claim to be has been dead for several years. I find this game of yours in extremely bad taste._

A giggle escaped her as she penned out her next message.

_Fifi_

Artemisia folded the letter and sent it off as the door to her office opened. She looked up in irritation.

_Please leave a review!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Chapter Forty-Two

She was surprised to see Harry in her doorway. He looked at her hesitantly as though he was going to leave, but she stopped him with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Sirius said that you had some pictures up here that I might find interesting. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Not at all and it's better that it's this way." He looked questioningly at her. "I can tell you about them. In fact, I have one in particular..." She moved across the room to a set of shelves that had been meant for books but she had filled with framed photos. After shifting a few of them, she pulled one down. "Here." When he doesn't move, Artemisia laughed. "I don't bite, I promise." She handed him the picture after smiling down at it. She had another one of the people in it. "That's your grandparents, Rose and Joshua Evans." He looked at it in surprise. "I went home with your mother during the winter holidays. I met your aunt and uncle then too." His eyes, so much like Lily's widened. "Don't be so surprised. This was taken not long after we'd left Hogwarts. The two of us, your mother and I, were living here." He went to give back the framed photo. "No, that's yours now. I have this one." She pulled down another photo. This one was taken during the holiday spent with Lily's family.

"Thanks, Arty."

"Go ahead and look. I know you want to." She looked back towards the open doorway and do something that Lily and Sirius would not have thought her capable of. "Hello, why don't the three of you join us?" She smiled at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who cautiously entered one of her two sanctuaries.

After a while, Hermione found a picture that Artemisia had been hoping to find. "What's this?"

"Wonderful." She exclaimed, taking it from her. "You found it." At the looks she received, Artemisia blushed. "This was taken in the department, not long after I joined it. That's Bole, who was killed earlier this year." Eyes widen around her. "And that is the traitorous Rookwood. He was always interested in my projects." Artemisia shook her head. "If only he knew."

_Somewhere else…._

"What is it?" Bellatrix Lestrange snapped at the mousy male, who had been muttering for the past hour.

"I received an owl this morning." He said quietly. He looked fearfully about the small group gathered at this location.

"Who from?" Her heavy-lidded eyes narrowed. The last thing anyone needed was foolishness from this fool that had in some twist of fate been full of uses over the years.

"That's just the thing." He twisted his hands. "The writer claimed to be Fiona Wyndham."

Lucius Malfoy lost his disinterested look. "That name sounds familiar."

"Fiona Wyndham was dear Sirius's fiancee." Bellatrix smirked. "Unfortunately for her, she was also the Unspeakable who gathered the prophecy."

"I think I met her once." Lucius said after a moment thought.

"I wouldn't worry your little head over the letter." She shook her head at Wormtail as they all called Peter. "You were with us. She's dead."

"But she disappeared, her body was never found."

"If she wasn't dead, she would have returned to her home. Not to mention how close she was to the Potters." Augustus Rookwood joined the conversation. "She was named the boy's godmother."

Bellatrix let out a laugh. "Lot of good either of his godparents have done him."

Peter relaxed until the same owl began to peck at the window. "It's the one that brought me the note." He retrieved the letter and his eyes widened. With little prompting, he read it aloud.

"Well, well, well." Lucius shook his head, the edges of his lips curling. "It would seem that little Miss Nott has been very busy since she left home."

"Nott?" Bellatrix looked up sharply. "Edward's daughter? What does she have to do with this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Artemisia Nott took it upon herself to hide this summer in a very good hiding spot." He let out a cold laugh. "It would seem she went back into the past. She isn't as strong as some that I've had the pleasure to work with." Bellatrix smiled at him. "But she is extremely intelligent."

"I would agree with that if this Nott girl is Fiona." Augustus shook his head. "I would have liked to learn what she knew about the projects she was assigned."

"That might just be possible." Lucius replied as a thoughtful look fell over his face.

_Back home…._

Artemisia smiled at Sirius. "Healer Hibbing swears that everything is going smoothly."

"That's wonderful." He pulled her up from where she was sitting in one of the Chippendale chairs that she loved to sit and relax in. He sat down in her seat and tugged her into his lap. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and his head descended and his lips touched hers lightly. The kiss deepened and her hands slid into his hair.

The interruption this time was a very agitated Atalanta. The owl fluttered about the room in a show quite unlike herself. They both frowned over the bird's erratic behaviour as she seemed to dive bomb the two, pulling up at the last minute to fly at top speed towards the grandfather's clock in the corner.

The two managed to corner her after a bit and got her into the safety of her cage, where she continued to act manic. Artemisia took a nearby tablecloth from one of the tables and covered her cage and gave out a sigh of relief when the bird seemed to calm down.

It was Sirius that got to the letter first. She rushed towards him as he began to open it. "No, don't. It's ministry business." He frowned at Artemisia but handed over the letter. He knew that she got letters frequently from the Ministry but they were normally charmed or in an odd alphabet that he couldn't read. He knew this from before and was quite certain that the department wasn't one to change many of its rules from what he had been told.

"I don't like this, Arty. That bird shouldn't have been acting like that."

"I know." She absently wondered if she should take the bird to be looked at the next day. This thought flew from her head as she read the letter from Peter. It asked her to meet him at the ministry that evening. She glanced at Sirius and wondered if she could lie to him. She steeled herself against the feeling that it was wrong to keep this from him. This was something that she had to do. And she had to do it on her own. He couldn't know. He would put himself in danger again and then where would she be. She needed him and Harry needed him. Artemisia had to do this on her own. "I have to run to the department this evening. Kay has some papers that I need to pick up." He frowned at her. "I'll only be gone an hour. If I'm not back send someone to get me."

"Arty." There was warning in his voice, but she ignored it.

"I knew you would understand. I promise I'll make it up to you." Instead of leaving right away, she went to her office. Artemisia picked up a picture of Lily and James. She took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop it the way I wanted to, but I can do something now to help fix this mess." She didn't notice the flash of red that left her office as she picked up the ball that she had bought at the beginning of the summer. She prayed that it works and set off for the Ministry.

_At your home…._

Ginny took off at a run for the sunroom where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were playing a hand of exploding snap. They looked up in apprehension as she stood in the doorway gasping for breath. "Arty. She left."

"She normally does." Ron snorted with laughter, but Harry saw the worry in Ginny's eyes.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I just heard her say that she couldn't do anything to stop what happened but she can do something to fix this mess."

"What does that mean?"

"I think that she's going after the ones who sent her back."

"What do you know about who sent Arty back?" Sirius asked as he and Remus came to stand behind the redhead.

"She told me who it was." Everyone's eyes widened. "She doesn't know, I know."

"Then how do you know?" Remus asked.

"It was right after she came back to Grimmauld Place. It was before she came out of her room after disappearing for a while. I heard noises in her room, like she was in pain. I went into the room and found that she was sleeping. She was talking in her sleep. She woke up but wasn't quite awake. She started muttering about coming back. I asked her how she came to come back. I don't know why I asked this, I just did, I mean it was strange. She looked at me and said she didn't want to but Peter came with Augustus and that woman." Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't until that article about the Death Eater's escaping came out at the beginning of the term that it started making sense. I put together that she went back in past and came back to the present when…."

"Peter, Rookwood, and some woman attacked her." Sirius supplied.

"It was Bellatrix." Tonks replied quietly from a corner of the room.

"What?" Sirius's eyes went to his cousin. How was it that everyone but he seemed to know what the hell was going on with his Fifi? He had been trying to get the information out of her for ages, using every trick he could remember from his Auror training and had gotten no where. At the same time, it seemed as if Artemisia had been telling everyone but him about who sent her back.

She looked towards Remus. "I don't suppose you remember her mutterings when we told her that Sirius had gone through the veil, but with what Ginny has told us, it makes sense that Bellatrix was the woman."

"Where was she going?"

"She said the Department."

"We better get going." Remus announced. They ordered the four minors to stay put.

_Please leave a review!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Chapter Forty-Three

_Back to __Arty…._

The Department of Mysteries was silent when Artemisia entered it. Of course, she already knew that it would be. It was a known fact that there were those times when the department called a halt to its work schedule to allow the Unspeakables a chance to rest and recover from the strenuous-ness of their work. These usually were scheduled for once a month. The evening that Harry and his friends had entered the Department had been one of those times and now as she entered the department she remembered that today was another one.

She felt for the ball that had placed in the pocket of her robe as the opening room of the department spun around her. The wall stopped and she opened the door before her. The room she entered was one that she'd come to think of her own and as she had found out when she re-entered the department, everyone else did as well. The arch sat in its usual place and without a thought Artemisia went to it. She touched its crumbling stones with a touch full of reverence.

"Are you mourning for your lover, Miss Nott?"

She swung around to face Lucius Malfoy, but he was far from alone. Her father and the three that she wanted revenge upon are there as well. "Well, if this isn't touching." Artemisia replied scornfully. "Have you come to pay your respects and give your sympathy? If so, I don't believe that I'm in the mood to receive it." She didn't pull her wand and she could see that as long as that doesn't happen that Malfoy will keep her safe at least to some measure. "Do you think that loosing Sirius will give me a reason to change my mind and join you?" She waited patiently for an answer.

"What is this?" Her father's words surprised her for she hadn't noticed him among the group and she watched as those around him looking aggravated. "Sirius? She can't possibly mean Black."

"Actually I do and if you were someone that I cared for or at least had a bit of respect for I'd tell you about it, but I lost any respect and feelings that I harboured for you this summer." Artemisia motioned to the group. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this." She ran her hand over its stones lovingly.

Rookwood seemed to think this over and moved forwards. The rest of the group except Peter quickly followed him. She watched that worn down man that the mousy boy she had once known had become. Her examination of the man doesn't go unnoticed. Rookwood was quick to mention it. "Were you really surprised?" He looked her over. "I'm not sure what to call you. Is it Fiona or Artemisia?"

"To you Augustus I'd rather stay Miss Nott." She replied lightly.

Bellatrix let out a laugh. "You've raised a rather feisty child, Edward."

"Well, are you going to answer Augustus's question?" Lucius asked looking intrigued. "Did finding out that Wormtail was one of us surprise you?"

"It surprised me all right. Just as it surprised everyone else. I just wish I had been able to see the traitor that he is." Peter moved close to the group. Only a few more metres, Artemisia told herself. Finally after a few more baited sentences the group was standing right below her. "Want to see a trick?" She murmured causing them to look at her almost in pity. She centred her balance on the dais and quickly drew the ball out and pushed the tiny lever. At first nothing happened except them looking blankly at the object in her hand and then it seemed as all hell broke loose. A number of Order members stormed through the door just as the ball did as it was supposed to. An eerie violet light spread in a large circle about you and the five before you drop to the ground unconscious. The light disappeared and Artemisia quickly muttered a charm to bind them. She tilted her head and looked at the group assembled before her, just as the door opens again. This time allowing Harry and his friends entrance

Over the next few days, Artemisia was questioned over and over again about what she had done and it seemed to take forever before the Daily Prophet announced to the wizarding world that Sirius Black was no longer a wanted criminal. It announced that in fact, he had been framed and wrongly kept in Azkaban and as so received a full pardon and retribution.

_Please leave a review!_


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar you see is owned by me. We all know who the real genius behind HP is.**

Epilogue

_Five years later…._

Artemisia let out a sigh of relief as she stepped away from the room and turned to peer into the room across the hall. Another sigh escaped her and with a smile she turned to the stairs. She bit back her reaction to finding a pair of green eyes staring at her intently. She put a hand to the small of her back and grinned at her godson. "Harry, you scared me to death. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to go about scaring pregnant women?"

"I believe you might have at one time or another." He smiled and shook his head. He couldn't get over the change in this house from the first time he was brought there. It's rooms were so bright, cheery, and full of happiness that he was almost able to forget the darkness that had once been there. "Are you and Sirius purposely trying to tie the Weasleys?"

"What?" She looked blankly at him.

"He means to ask if we plan on having seven children." Sirius said coming up the stairs behind Harry.

"Really, Harry. This is only our third. You make it sound like I've been popping out babies every year. Jamie is getting ready for her fourth birthday shortly and Al just turned two."

"What possessed you to name your son, Algernon?" Harry asked not for the first time.

"I have a very persuasive wife." Sirius smiled.

"And your daughter?"

"A bet." He answered.

"A promise." Artemisia shook her head at her husband.

"Which is it?"

"Both." She smiled. "Your father bet Sirius that if our first child was a girl, we would have to name one of our children after him. So, I came up with a solution after all, it wouldn't do for us to name a son, James."

"Why not?"

"Because, silly, that's for you to do." She smiled as he reddened. "So, we have our pretty little Jamesina Lily Black."

When Harry left a while later, Sirius took his rather pregnant wife upstairs. Pausing near the landing, He pulled her into his arms. Their lips touched lightly.

"Mama!" A young male voice yelled out. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Daddy!" called a sleepy little girl who came out of one of the rooms that Artemisia had checked earlier. Her dark hair was tousled and her green eyes big as she looked down the hall. From downstairs, a woman's voice ranted and raved, but upstairs, Artemisia and Sirius smiled at one another as they thought the same thing.

They could never get a good kiss in without some sort of interuption.

_Okay, so maybe it's a bit cheesy of an ending but I couldn't leave it alone. By the way, I have a few more stories that I'm working on so keep an eye out. If you're wondering the name Algernon came for Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest. Vivi_

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
